I Don't Want to Be Right
by nellie12
Summary: COMPLETE. Although Blaine comes from a well off family, that doesn't mean everything with the Andersons are perfect. His mom uproots them to move to Lima, Ohio where he falls for his new friend's older brother and total badboy!Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Hello all! Welcome to my first fic :)**

**I got the urge to dabble in badboy!Kurt. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Mrs. Alice Anderson barged into the main office of her son's school, her husband Mr. Anthony Anderson closely behind her. He had been called at work with news that his son was involved in yet another fight which greatly frustrated the middle aged man. When he called his wife who was also at her place of employment, she of course went berserk yelling for the man to come get her immediately so that they could rush down to the school together.

Anthony Anderson was a powerful man in their small town of Laurens, South Carolina. He was a defense attorney who always scored high profile cases and a majority of the time won them; thus meaning he had no problem providing for his family. His oldest child Briana didn't care how Anthony made money as long as she was able to go on her weekly shopping sprees with daddy's credit card. However his youngest child Blaine didn't approve of who his father was and what he did for a living. Blaine could care less about the money or the status that his family had. He wished that his dad spent less time getting guilty people cleared; people who had tons of money and felt the law didn't apply to them, people who committed hate crimes against innocent individuals, people who would more than likely do the same things over again. Instead, Blaine wished his dad used his degree and experience for people who really needed help. But no such luck. Anthony Anderson was a money hungry lawyer who was climbing his firms' ladder at an alarming rate, believed to be a partner soon, and no doubt wanted his son to do the same one day.

Briana and Blaine's mother Alice was the total opposite from her husband, making the children wonder how they even worked. The two were a prime example of the phrase 'opposites attract'. Alice was a registered nurse at a heart hospital in Laurens and was known around the community as a nurturing and compassionate woman. She would no doubt take in someone who needed the help without hesitation, even if that meant arguing with her husband for hours on end. She had done it once for Briana's friend who was pregnant. While Anthony warned his wife time and time again that he didn't want any 'teenage whore' as he so crudely put it, in his house, rubbing off on his children, she reminded him that it was of their professions to actually help people in need. The girl had been put out and had nowhere to go. Her husband laid off and the Anderson's watched after Briana's friend until she got back on her feet. Alice had always been a passionate individual and Blaine admired that most about her.

"Hello Mrs. Anderson, Mr. Anderson… Blaine is in with Principal Roberts now. I'll page to let him…" Alice who was still in her scrubs from work didn't even allow the secretary to finish her thought before she rushed into the principal's office. Her husband followed slowly behind her, sending an apologetic look to the woman and entering the room as well.

"Blaine! Blaine sweetheart, come here baby are you okay?" Blaine stood up from the seat in the principal's office and rushed over to his mother's welcoming arms. He broke down into loud sobs as he felt the warmth of his beautiful mother wrap around him, silently promising everything was alright now. His father didn't say a word to him, but Blaine listened between sobs as his father's footsteps approached Principal Roberts' desk.

"What happened here, James?" Anthony had an extremely annoyed voice as usual when it came to these situations, and any situation that made him have to take time away from work. Blaine buried his head further into his mother's neck only for her to make him pull back so she could clearly see his face. The young boy had swelling under his left eye that was beginning to tint purple. His nose was red and puffy with a little cut across the bridge. His eyes were glossy as tears silently fell on his face. Alice grabbed him closely against her again whispering sweet words into his ear.

"Well," the principal began, "Blaine was involved in a scuffle with a few other boys again. We have those three boys being held until their parents get here. But I didn't call you in to talk about them; we're here as you know to discuss your son." The principal paused and folded his hands on his desk. "This is the third time in as many months that Blaine has been involved in a violent altercation. This is the third strike and I have no choice but to place Blaine on suspension…"

Anthony dropped his head as he heard the news but turned to look at his son who was still being held by his mother. He shook his head as he thought of how much of a mama's boy his son really was. Blaine had decided to be the big guy and come out as a gay teen in high school which took a lot of balls but here he was crying in mommy's arms.

"I understand. Let's go." Anthony said to his wife and son as he turned from Principal Roberts.

Alice looked up amazed at her husband's attitude. "Excuse me? Let's go? We aren't going anywhere. My son does not deserve to be suspended for merely defending himself because you are unable to do your job as principal of this school. He has been bullied time and time again and I don't see anything happening about it James!"

Principal Roberts stood up and walked over to the front of his desk where he leant back against it. He didn't know how to help Blaine. In his mind Blaine made the _choice _to be gay so he had to deal with the trials that came along with it. Bullying would be the first of many persecutions so he might as well get used to it.

"Listen, Alice… there isn't much that I can say here. He hasn't been entirely innocent here. One boy had a bloody nose. I would've been able to do more had he come to us but he decided to fight fire with fire…"

Blaine, who at this time had become angered by the supposed leader of the school, decided to speak up and defend himself. He had been suffering for months since he came out and dealt with bullying even before then. He had grown tired of it and it was about time it stopped.

"I've been coming to the faculty of this school on several different occasions asking for help. No one cares! What am I supposed to do? Let myself be beat into oblivion because you won't get off your high horse and actually help me? I have to be persecuted because I'm gay?"

"Watch how your tone of voice with your principal Blaine. I've taught you better than this. Now, I said let's go." Anthony turned to Principal Roberts, "Thank you for your time and I sincerely apologize for my son's behavior." He turned back to Blaine, "This won't happen again… will it Blaine?"

Blaine looked up at his father with disappointment painted all over his face. Tears began to fall out of his eyes again as he thought about how the man he needed the most was the least supportive person in his life. After he came out to his parents his mother was the one that showed him he was still loved as much as before he came to them, and she promised that was never going to change. Blaine was her only son and even if he wasn't, he was her son. She would love him no matter what the boy was. His father on the other hand said nothing. He nodded and got up, grabbing his brief case and leaving for work. Alice held Blaine that morning as he promised himself he wouldn't cry. She told him that she and Anthony would always love him and that he should never forget it.

That was when he was 12 years old. Only in the seventh grade but confident in who he was and proud. Scared but proud. Anthony told his wife that Blaine was young and still not sure of what he wanted; that it was a stupid idiotic phase and would pass once he got a girlfriend. His wife looked at him and told him to stop being such an ass to his son and support him for once. Young or old, he would need it.

Now in the middle of his freshman year, he stood in this predicament, still proud of whom he was but tired of all the bullshit he was being put through and tired of having a father whose priorities were horribly screwed up. He'd be 15 in a few weeks, a few years away from being 18 and getting the hell out of Laurens, South Carolina.

Alice stood there dumbfounded by the lack of her husband's presence in the situation. Well he dominated the room but not in the way their son needed him to. She grabbed Blaine by the hand and stormed out of the school's main office, cutting through the halls and exiting the building in a timely manner.

By the time Anthony caught up to his wife and son, Blaine was in the passenger side of his BMW and Alice was standing by the drivers' side. He looked at the two confused and let out a laugh.

"So I'm on punishment? Are you making me ride in the backseat, honey?"

Alice who was not amused or happy with her husband at all right now interrupted before he could speak any further. "You can call your driver to come get you. You're going back to work anyway aren't you? I'm taking Blaine home." She opened the driver's side door and got into the car. They pulled off leaving Anthony standing there shaking his head, a smirk placed on his smug face.

Once Alice and Blaine arrived home, the woman put down her bag and jacket and headed to the kitchen. She told her son to sit at the kitchen table while she gathered things to care for his cut and swollen eye.

Blaine sat back and strummed his fingers on the table. He stuck out his tongue to wet his sore, dry lips. His mind wandered over the events of the day… how he was as usual minding his business with his best friends, sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria when his tormentors approached smirking in Blaine's direction. Once they reached, they told his friend Wes and Wes' girlfriend Kendra to get lost or they'd have to get their asses beat too. Wes told Kendra to leave but told Blaine he wasn't going anywhere as the girl went to run for help. Blaine said for Wes to go away because he didn't want him being hurt which made the bullies laugh. "Awwww… how cute! Does Kendra know you're cheating on her with Blainey the homo here?" Wes jumped up to punch one of the boys named Craig who was the ring leader in the face only to be held back by his brother Corey. Corey and another boy held Wes down as Craig and two others started to pounce on Blaine.

Blaine did the best he could to defend himself, swinging back and connecting with one of the boys before a school dean and a few lunch aides rushed over to the table, separating the commotion and dragging the kids to the principal's office. Blaine sat in the office being lectured by Principal Roberts about how he couldn't stay out of trouble and how this was the last straw.

Alice made her way back into the kitchen with a bandage, q-tips, a couple pain relievers, and some hydrogen peroxide. She placed the items on the table and walked over to the cabinet taking out a glass. Filling it with water, she headed to the freezer and took out an ice pack. Alice walked over to the table and sat down next to her son. She handed him the glass of water and instructed him to take the pills as she began to clean his cut and place the bandage over it.

"Here, sweetie, hold this to your eye for a while. I want the swelling to stop. Of course you'll have a nice shiner for a few days but you'll be back to your handsome self before you know it." She smiled down at him as he did as he was instructed, leaning over to kiss the cheek that hadn't been harmed.

Blaine smiled as his mother kissed his cheek. "Mom, I'm so sorry for everything. Fighting and getting suspended…" he was cut off by a very serious tone from his mother. Her tone was serious and her words were filled with love.

"Blaine, don't you dare apologize. I'm so proud of you for not laying down and being treated like shit… excuse my French dear…" he smiled, "but I'm so tired of that school and the man that calls himself a principal… And most of all Blaine I am disappointed in your father. How could he not stand up for you today?" Alice looked away with disgust recounting the events in the office.

Blaine shrugged as he held the ice pack to his eye. "You know how dad is. He's concerned with image and I'm not exactly helping his, I guess…"

Alice took her son's hand as tears threatened to fall from his eyes again. "Blaine I have something to tell you and I want you to listen before you dispute it or anything okay?"

Blaine looked up confused but nodded showing that he understood. He waited patiently for his mother to begin whatever she wanted to tell him.

"I wanted to tell you and your sister at the same time, but I feel that now is a good time for you to know this. I've been offered a job as head RN at a cardiology hospital in Lima, Ohio. I know that our home is here and your friends are here but I want to take you two and go. I'm not happy here anymore and I know that you aren't either."

Blaine took the ice pack off and placed it on the table, scrunching his face at the news. "But… but I don't understand. What about dad?"

Alice sat back in the chair and took a deep breath. She didn't know how her son would take this news of her not wanting anything to do with Anthony any more so she tried to break the news as gently as she could.

Running her fingers through her long dark curly hair she began to speak. "I'm leaving your father, Blaine. I'm not happy, I don't like how he treats you, I don't like how he throws money at Briana and isn't allowing her to learn anything on her own… she's completely irresponsible. I don't like how he treats people for a living…"

"I get it mom… I get it. But… he can change. You guys can work this out…"

Alice sighed before speaking again. "Blaine, listen. He won't change as long as we are here. He'll only keep disappointing you, me, this community. I'm not divorcing him, well not now at least, but I'm giving us the space to live our lives. You won't be happy here and you know it. And I haven't been happy in a very long time. Maybe with space we can fix our family. But for now, I have to take this job and do this for my children."

Blaine slouched in his chair. Alice reached over and put the ice pack back up to his eye.

The hazel eyed boy sat there silently for a moment weighing out the options. He didn't want to leave his best and only friends behind, running away from his problems. Who was to say that he would be happy in a new town at a new school? Who was to say that he wouldn't be bullied even worse there? But on the other hand, what if things did shape up for the better? He had an opportunity to be happy and his mom could come home without being eternally depressed that her husband behaved like his family were such disappointments… well not his family but definitely his son.

"What about Briana? She will not love the idea of leaving her friends and popularity to move to Ohio, mom. And Wes and Kendra…"

Alice scooted her chair closer to Blaine and started running her hands through his curls. "Listen, Wes and Kendra are your best friends. Trust me when I say they will understand why I'm doing this. They witness what you go through on a daily basis and I am tired of it. As for your sister, I honestly don't care about her popularity. She is only impressed by these trivial things… things that she could lose at any moment, so maybe having to start fresh with the lack of your father's wallet in her world will allow her to understand that there are more important things in life."

Blaine smirked at his mother. He was so thankful she was in his life. Trying to imagine it without her he know would make him cry, it would be so void and he probably wouldn't make it. But with her in his life, no matter where they went he knew they'd make it.

"I guess this means we're moving to Lila, Ohio!"

Alice laughed and placed another kiss on her son's head. She knew it would be hard for him to leave in the middle of his freshman year and start afresh in a new school, as well as his older sister Briana who was in her junior year, but he wouldn't let him suffer another day in Laurens HS with those ignorant boys and even more that ignorant faculty. She'd deal with her husband and daughter when they got home, and give the news to her job so that they could be gone next week.

"It's Lima, Ohio, Silly."

The moving truck pulled up to the new Anderson residence, minus Anthony. The ride there had been absolutely horrible. Sitting next to a pissy, annoying, arrogant Briana Anderson for almost ten hours was time he desperately wanted back. But here he was, it was over, and they were at the place they'd now call home.

"Here we are you two. Now let's get out and put these boxes inside so we can maybe unpack and familiarize ourselves with our new town, huh?"

Alice hopped out of the truck followed by Blaine and his rude older sister. She had argued with her mother for days after Alice told her that she'd be moving to a small town in Ohio and she'd be uprooted from her friends and fabulous high school life. Anthony put on a front like he didn't care his family was moving a few states away but inside he knew it was his fault the family was falling apart. Either way, he didn't let his pride falter as he told his wife they wouldn't make it without him and would be back as soon as they left. She smiled at him before turning away and going on with her day.

Blaine tied his converses tightly before reaching up to grab the first box. His mom had unlocked the doors and headed down to begin helping.

Blaine made his way inside and sat the box down. He observed his new home and looked around. The place was already furnished and it looked as if his mom had some say in what went where. The carpet was a beautiful royal shade of blue and he could see mahogany wood floors in the kitchen. Their pictures appeared to be hung around the home already, and the walls of the living room were pale blue, his mother's favorite color. It was by no means as big as his home in South Carolina but it wasn't small either. Blaine loved how as soon as he stepped inside it didn't feel like a house but home, something that lacked when he stepped into his house down south.

Briana walked in behind with the lightest box she could find and sucked her teeth at the scene. "I hate this tacky place. I'm going to call dad and beg him to let me come back. I'm his little girl there is no way he can say no to me." She walked over to the sofa and sat down. "You should finish unpacking the truck. I'm not doing shit, I refuse to live here."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he picked up the tiny box the girl brought in and moved it away from the pathway of the door. "Dad won't let you go back. We both know that. So get off your ass and get used to your new home, Bri." His sister lifted up her middle finger as he turned to walk out the door. As he made his way down the steps of his home, he noticed his mom talking to an older man and two young people, a girl about his age and an older boy. The group looked up at him as he exited the house and his mom called for him to come and join them. "Blaine, bring your sister to meet our new neighbors!"

Blaine turned back to call his sister and went down to meet the people. He was slowly followed by Briana who looked up at the group unimpressed.

"These are the Hummels… Burt, and his children Kurt and Katelyn. They go to the school you two will be attending, McKinley." Alice smiled at Briana and Blaine waiting for them to introduce themselves. Blaine stepped forward and politely did as he was taught.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson, pleasure to meet you all" he smiled and reached out to Burt who grabbed his hand firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you son."

The boy, Kurt he remembered, had been looking on rather amused. He looked like he would rather be anywhere else, but at the same time he observed Blaine with a look in his eyes the freshman was having a hard time reading. The older boy was wearing a black leather jacket, tight blue jeans that hung low on his hips, and black Doc Martens. His jeans had rips in them which made him look a lot like a rocker. And was that a tongue piercing?

His little sister Katelyn was looking at Blaine with a more obvious look. She had an expression that said she had just fell in love, eyeing Blaine with dreamy eyes as they danced over his smile and curly hair, and hazel eyes. Blaine greeted the two getting a head nod from Kurt and a breathy 'hiiiiiii' from Katelyn.

Briana said hello and rolled her eyes as she turned to her mother asking to be excused. "After you show some more respect you can gladly go inside."

The teen sucked her teeth and waved her hand sarcastically. "Hello Bart, Kirk, and Karrie. My name is Briana and it was lovely meeting you. Goodbye now." The girl turned and started towards the stairs as her mother congratulated her on being grounded before they even got the boxes in the house. Briana stormed off up the stairs and into what she claimed her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Sorry for her behavior. If you couldn't tell she wasn't too pleased with leaving our old home…"

"Don't sweat it. I have one her age," he turned to look at Kurt who smiled innocently up at him. "Where are you coming from, if you don't mind me asking?" Burt asked.

"No, not at all. We're from South Carolina. Laurens, South Carolina."

"Oh well welcome to Lima, once again. I have to head down to the shop, I own a little place called Hummel's Tire and Lube here. Any car issues you know where to go." He smiled at the two and Alice and Blaine returned the gesture. "But you can have my oldest here help you with your boxes…" Kurt raised his eyebrow at his father who had offered his services as if the boy didn't have better things to do on a Saturday. But looking at Blaine, the boy could definitely turn out to be the 'better thing' that he did.

"Oh, no," Alice began, "that won't be necessary Burt. It's a tall order but Blaine and I can handle it."

"Kurt doesn't mind, do you Kurt?" Burt looked at his son whose eyes briefly left Blaine's body to look at his dad and over to Alice. "I don't mind at all Mrs. Anderson. Another pair of hands would do you well." He smirked from Alice to Blaine who for some reason felt the blood rushing to his face.

_Wait, is this guy eye fucking me? What the hell…_

Kurt smiled to himself as he saw the young boy blush. _Too fucking easy _he thought to himself.

"Dad, Mrs. Anderson… I can help too!" Kate offered but Burt turned her down. "Don't worry baby girl, you have yet to master the art of coordination so I wouldn't have you risk your life unloading a truck. What you can do is come to the shop with me and help dad with the books. Say bye bye now," Kate folded her arms and said goodbye to Alice and her hot son. Burt gave his goodbye as well and told Kurt to behave himself as he left with his daughter.

"Well, Kurt," Alice started, "thanks for agreeing to this. You didn't have to," she smiled and grabbed a box that said 'kitchen items' and headed inside.

Blaine smiled up at the boy nervously before grabbing one of his own boxes and heading into the house. Kurt grabbed one that said 'Blaine's' on it as well and stalked closely behind the boy. The two climbed the stairs as they heard Alice exit the house again. Once upstairs, Blaine walked into the door on the end of the hall remembering his mom say that room would be his. He sat down the box and looked around, loving the set up. He was broken out of his thoughts as Kurt sat down his box next to where Blaine put the one he brought up.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and smiled again. "Thank… thank you."

"Don't worry about it. So let's take a break, shall we?" Kurt plopped down on the bed and looked up at Blaine with that expression Blaine had trouble reading earlier. He unzipped his leather jacket and tugged at the tongue of his boots, which were loosely tied.

"Well we just started," Blaine said in a barely audible voice. Kurt smirked in response. "I know that but I want to get to know you a little. All I know now is that you are my next door neighbor who is incredibly shy which I find too cute and you have this adorable little southern accent." Kurt smiled as Blaine flushed beet red. "Well… what do you want to know?"

Kurt sat up straight, pensive look on his face. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen in four weeks."

Kurt laughed, "Damn, jailbait. I was planning to get head before we finished unpacking today but I'm not trying to get locked up."

Blaine looked up shocked. "Umm… uh… what?"

Kurt laughed some more at how easy it was to make this kid blush. "Nothing, Blaine. New topic. Why did you guys move here?"

Blaine shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that's a long story. But I was getting bullied a lot back home mostly so here we are."

Kurt turned serious and nodded. "Bullied for what?"

"Please, I don't want to discuss that."

"Because you're gay right?"

Blaine looked up shocked that Kurt knew this. He wasn't flaming or anything and he knew him mom wouldn't say anything…

"Gay guys have the best gaydar Blaine." He stopped and smiled observing the room. "There are a few assholes in McKinley but nobody me and my friends can't handle. Let me know if anyone fucks with you or anything okay?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow at what the boy said. "Wait… you're gay? But you're…"

"A bit of a bad ass, huh? Doesn't mean I don't like sucking cock. If you weren't a freshman you'd be in trouble little boy," Kurt smiled as he got off the bed and walked up to Blaine, "I'd ravish you."

The two boys stood there for a moment, Blaine realizing the look on Kurt's face outside at the truck and a few moments ago had been one of sheer lust, and fuck if it wasn't hot and making him want the older boy. Kurt smiled down and broke away from the shorter boy. "Any ways, break it to my little sister easily okay? She's totally crushing on you. Now, Anderson, let's finish getting you settled."

Blaine stood there dumbfounded as Kurt left the room and headed down the steps. The freshman was quiet for the rest of the time they unpacked the Anderson boxes. Kurt didn't say anything either; he only carried the boxes in the house and smirked at the younger boy every time they caught eyes. And it never failed; every time they did Blaine would blush like mad.

After the team had finished bringing everything out of the moving truck, Alice graciously said 'thank you' to her new neighbor as Kurt said goodbye. He winked at Blaine and went over to his car parked in the driveway, pulling out and off.

Alice smiled at her son, totally missing the wink and hugged him tightly. "Well, welcome home, sweetheart." Blaine smiled back at her warmly. "Welcome home, mom." The two went inside and sat on the couch. Blaine wrapped his arm around his mother who leaned onto her son.

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Blaine. So much. And we're going to get through this."

Blaine held her closely. "I know. I'm famished. Please say there's some good take out spots around here?"

Alice leant up to kiss the boy's cheek. "How does some good ol' pepperoni pizza sound?"

"You know me so well." He kissed her cheek as the woman laughed. Things would be okay, he knew it. They both did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should I continue? Review- Let me know.**

**& thanks for reading!**

**-Janelle**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"Well, honestly we haven't done or seen much. I'm still unpacking and trying to get used to it being just us without my dad. I'm so used to being afraid to walk around in my own home that actually being able to do it freely without being degraded with news of how much of a disappoint I am… it's just a new concept, Wes. You know… not having to deal with that. And being happy… that's definitely new."

Blaine held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he walked around his room organizing things from the boxes. He wanted to have most of this done the previous day, but he spent the time after his new neighbor Kurt had left to engage in a little quality time with his mother. Alice behaved as if everything was okay, putting up a 'cool' front for her son, but Blaine could see right through it. She was hurting pretty badly over the family's situation, and for the life of her couldn't understand how the man she was in love with so much, the man she exchanged vows with 19 years ago, the man who was sweet, caring, and charming could do and say the things he did. Anthony had changed so much over the years, now a greedy, smug man who didn't care who he stepped on to get what he wanted. And repeatedly hurting his own son and calling it 'tough love', claiming it would straighten him out? What kind of man or better yet what kind of 'father' is that? Blaine ended up falling asleep on the couch while they watched television, his head lying on his mother's lap as she stroked his curls lovingly.

It would be a lot easier to talk to his best friend Wes if he could find his Bluetooth headset but it must've been misplaced along some of the others' things.

As Blaine began to place CD's into the rack he used for holding his music and movies, he listened as Wes rambled about everything going on.

"I can't believe your dad has become such a jerk. Well I know you constantly tell Kendra and me about the way he acts towards you but the way he basically didn't care about you guys' leaving… I really looked up to him, Blaine. Like since I lost my dad I considered him a father figure."

Blaine let his friend's words fill his ears and had to encourage himself not to cry. For some reason, it didn't matter as much that Anthony was letting him down, but all the other people that looked up to and needed him. He was ruining relationships left and right and not looking back. It hurt.

"I know you did, Wes. I looked up to him too. But the reality of the situation is he doesn't care about anyone else but himself. The quicker I realize that, the quicker I can move on and be the person my family needs for me to be. My mom needs me as much as I need her. And my sister acts like a brat but her and I… we need one another too. And I need you and Kendra just as much as when I was there..." he paused for a moment trying to gather his emotions. "Can you promise me we won't lose touch?"

The curly haired freshman walked over to his window after placing a photo frame of himself, Wes, and Kendra on his bedside table. He looked out at his new neighborhood while his best friend replied very seriously into the receiver.

"Listen to me Blaine. You've been my best friend since we were like 9 years old. There's no way a few states will be able to break us apart. I may sound extremely gay right now but it's the truth. I promise this distance won't do anything to our friendship. In fact, I'll go out of my way to Ohio if you need me to kick some ass. I love you, man. Don't forget it."

Blaine chuckled into the phone, running his fingers through his hair. "Yes, that was gay. I'd know." His friend laughed. "But thanks, Wes. I love you too, bro. And if I need you to kick someone's ass you'll be the first to know…. I may have that covered though."

The freshman looked out his window at his new neighbor Kurt, dressed in what Blaine believed was his trademark leather jacket, leaning against a red old school Pontiac GTO convertible. He was playing around and laughing with two other boys, one extremely tall and a little awkward, and the other with a Mohawk, kind of muscular. There was a girl there also, blonde with a short hair cut. She wore a short skirt that was an article of clothing you wouldn't expect someone to wear in the dead of winter in Ohio. The girl lit a cigarette and put it to her lips. After a long drag, Mohawk kid snatched it from her, kissed her roughly on the lips then puffed on it himself. Blondie smiled at him seductively as she watched.

"Blaine? You there?" Blaine jumped after hearing Wes' voice in his ear. It dragged him out of la-la land.

"Huh? Oh sorry, got a little distracted in my work here…" Blaine lied. He moved back from the window anticipating to hear whatever his friend was saying.

"I asked why you said that. You know… the whole you have it covered part."

"Well I met this kid yesterday. My next door neighbor actually. He goes to the school I'll be attending and apparently holds some sort of weight there. Kurt… Kurt is his name." he paused as if waiting for Wes to say something, but when his friend remained silent he continued. "He is Briana's age so most likely he's a junior. Anyway, he told me that if I have any problems to tell him."

Wes hummed as response before speaking again. "That sounds good to me. If he is saying all of this I guess he knows that you're gay or did he just find out that you were bullied here?"

"Both really… he's gay so I guess he must've spotted it on me right away. "Gay guys have the best gaydar" or something like that he said. It's funny because I'm sure I'm gay but I had no clue about him."

Wes smiled as if Kurt could actually see it. "Well. This is interesting."

Blaine laughed at his friend's words, throwing an empty box into the hallway to take downstairs later. "No, Wes. Nothing is interesting here."

Alice called for Blaine from downstairs to come and help her move a piece of furniture. Blaine said goodbye to his friend and thanked him once again for the talk they had. He hoped with everything he had that he'd be able to make friends in Lima that were even half as awesome as Wes. He'd been there for him through everything at school and even everything at home. That was hard to find, Blaine was sure of it.

After hanging up, he placed his phone on the charger and ran downstairs to assist his mother. He shook his head as he walked past Briana's room, the girl had hardly come out since she got news she was grounded the day before.

….

Katelyn grabbed her pull over hoodie out of her dresser drawer and threw it over her head. She wanted to go introduce herself to Blaine as his new 'BFF' and figured in order to do that she'd have to spend some time alone with him, getting to know the boy. On the day before when they had first arrived, the new kid's attention seemed to be absorbed by Kurt- which was the way it always went. People would be intimated _and_enamored by him and have a hard time getting to know Katelyn or even realizing she was there to begin with. But once Blaine was able to rip his eyes away from her older brother, he greeted her in such a kind fashion and was ever the gentleman. She hoped that BFF would turn into 'BF' eventually.

After stumbling down the stairs, she found her dad sitting in the kitchen with the Sunday paper. She slowly walked over to him as he looked up and smiled. "Good afternoon, sweetheart. Nice of you to come downstairs before the night time arrived."

Kate grinned at her dad. "Sorry, slept kind of late dad. Can I ask you a question though?"

Burt raised an eyebrow at his daughter. "Of course you can… you just did as a matter of fact. What's on your mind, baby girl?"

She smiled and nervously shifted her feet. "Well, dad… I was wondering if I could go and talk to Blaine Anderson. He could probably use a friend now with having to start at a new school in a new state tomorrow and I figured I could answer any questions and show him the ropes, so to speak." She grinned widely at her dad.

Burt glanced at his daughter knowingly before his eyes returned to his paper. "He's cute isn't he? That Blaine."

Kate blushed turning a deep shade of red. "I haven't noticed." Her father sneered at her reply, turning the newspaper to the sports section. "Listen, sweetheart. There's a high chance that the Anderson's are still settling in. You can go ask Mrs. Anderson if Blaine can hang out for a little while, but I don't want you to stay out too long in the case she says yes. Those kids have a long day ahead of them tomorrow and I'm sure he still has a lot to unpack."

Kate grinned and ran over to grab her father in a tight hug. "Thank you dad, you're the best. I love you." She kissed him on the forehead and put on her coat before running out the house. Burt smiled at his youngest and went back to the newspaper. "Love you too, dear."

….

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked his little sister from where he sat on the hood of his '69 Pontiac. Kate had tried to sneak past the group containing her brother and his band without being noticed. They could be nice when they wanted but that was usually only on Christmas and her birthday. Unfortunately, today was neither.

"I'm going over to the Andersons. Dad said I could show Blaine around if his mom said it was okay."

Finn, Puck, and Quinn raised an eyebrow at the fact that the house next to the Hummel residence was now occupied. Kurt hadn't said anything about anyone moving in next door to him. They looked from Kate to Kurt who nodded okay to his younger sister. She continued the short journey over to the Anderson home, climbing the steps that led to the entrance and ringing the door bell.

"Blaine?" Quinn asked. Kurt nodded and went back to discussing new music with his band mates, not wanting to get distracted from what they were talking about.

Alice opened the door and smiled once she noticed who it was.

"Katelyn! Hello sweetie, how can I help you?"

Kate smiled up at the kind woman before speaking in a barely audible tone. "Hi, Mrs. Anderson. I was wondering if I could show Blaine around. Just to talk to him and answer any questions he might have about McKinley." She smiled nervously as Alice observed the girls timid demeanor.

"Well Katelyn dear, you can call me Alice. And I have no problem with Blaine going out for a bit. I'm sure he'll be happy to have a new friend so quickly. I'll call him for you."

Katelyn stepped in after Alice moved aside to let the girl in and closed the door behind them. "Excuse the mess. You know we're still getting settled in and all."

"It's not a problem. It looks really good for somebody who just moved in yesterday."

Alice smiled and went to go get Blaine. While Kate lounged in the living area for a while, she heard someone coming down the stairs. She turned back to look to see Briana walking by, not even trying to acknowledge the girls presence. Kate shrugged and went back to waiting for Blaine.

It wasn't long before the freshman ran down the stair with a grey pea coat and black scarf on. He looked over to Kate and smiled warmly at the girl, showing all of his gorgeous teeth. She felt her heart melt once again at how cute he looked.

"Hey, Kate. How's it going?" Blaine placed his hands in his pocket as he waited for the girl to reply. All he got was this dreamy stare that pretty much confirmed what Kurt had said the previous day. The girl was definitely gaga over him.

"Kate?"

She shook her head trying to shake how flustered she was at this moment. "Sorry… I'm good Blaine. Thanks. Let's go." She got up and rushed to the door, stumbling over the step as she made her way outside. Blaine heard a snort come from the kitchen and looked over to notice his sister with a smug look watching the two. He rolled his eyes and stepped out after the girl.

As he followed her down the pathway that led to the sidewalk, he glanced over to see that Kurt and friends were still outside. The two locked eyes momentarily and he noticed a sneaky smirk on Kurt's face. Katelyn tried to rush off with Blaine in the opposite direction until she heard her brother call for the two of them. "Damn it," she said underneath her breath, but not low enough for Blaine not to hear her. The two turned around and walked towards the group.

"You were going to run off with my sister without saying hello?" That look of lust Kurt had perfected was back on his face in full force.

Blaine blushed, scratching at the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry. We were just going to hang out for a bit. Your sister wants to help me be prepared for the first day at McKinley tomorrow." Blaine smiled but answered in just above a whisper. To be honest the boy in the Mohawk was scaring the shit out of him and he hadn't even done anything. Kurt smiled at Blaine's shyness.

"Yeah… you know so he can remember his first day as a good one. Ease the nerves a bit…" Kate's sister chimed in. However her older brother wasn't paying her any attention, still smirking at Blaine.

_He wants a memorable first day? I'll make him remember it as the day he had trouble sitting after he bounces around on my cock._

Finn looked at his friend suspiciously and cleared his throat. He knew when Kurt was thinking about sex. It was like the most obvious thing in the world. Kurt heard Finn's little cough and was snapped out of his reverie. He licked his lips as he began to speak.

"That's cute. Blaine this is Finn, Puck, and Quinn." He pointed to each of them in that order while Finn gave a head nod, Puck a blank stare, and Quinn smiled as she blew smoke into the air. "They go to McKinley too and we're in a pretty kick ass band together." Finn fist bumped him after the sentiment. "Damn right bro!"

Blaine smiled and held out his hand to shake theirs. The group looked at him like he was stupid and he retracted it. Kurt continued to smirk as his new neighbor introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm Blaine."

"We heard." Quinn says in an annoyed voice.

"If you see anyone fucking with him let me know," Kurt warns. "I don't care if it's something physical or if they look at him the wrong way. I want to know." His friends look at him incredulously, in disbelief that he appeared to be taking this dweeb under his wing. Puck looked like he was going to speak when Quinn beat him to the punch. After taking a long drag of the cigarette she smiled and replied, "You got it, boss." The blonde then turned to Blaine and winked seductively.

Blaine gave a gracious smile to his new… friend? Could he call him that? Kurt only went back to the lustful gaze, eyes exploring Blaine from head to toe before he dismissed the two. While Blaine went off down the block with Katelyn, Kurt licked his lips and stared at the boy's ass that were hugged tightly by a black pair of Abercrombie jeans.

He looked up to see his friends smirking at him knowingly.

"So I'm supposed to let my reputation suffer watching after your little charity case because you want to get in ol' boy's pants?" Puck shook his head as he looked at his friend disapprovingly. Since when did Kurt care about his potential fucks? It was a 1, 2, 3 thing with him. They would come over his house, sometimes while the band practiced in the Hummel's garage. Kurt would smile and excuse himself and return after a while like nothing happened. The other boy however was seen limping away sorely. Other times they would be out at a party and he'd disappear with one to the bathroom or to his car. That's all there was to it. He didn't give a shit about how their day went or whether or not somebody bothered them. So what the hell was this here?

Kurt slid off the hood of his car and stretched his muscles. "It's not like that. He's had a hard time and I'm watching out for him. Either you fucking help or you stay out my business."

Puck smirked and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. You just eye sexed him in front of your little sister because you have his safety in mind. And I'm the king of Scotland."

"No, what you are is a dumb ass, actually." Kurt quipped back. Quinn stepped in before the boy's went too far like they usually did.

"So a new boy toy moves next door? Somebody up there must love you." She took on last drag before tossing the cigarette to the ground and putting it out. Kurt bit his lip and smiled back at her.

"You three are being ridiculous. The kid is about to turn 15… he's a freshman for goodness sake!"

Finn crossed his arms staring down at the shorter boy. "So now you have morals?"

The three laughed and Kurt leant back against his car. "No. I definitely don't..." he paused, smiling down at the remains of the cigarette on the ground. "You guys are right. I want to fuck him so bad."

….

"So you've lived here your whole life?" Blaine asked the girl as they swung back and forth on the swing set at the park. So far, Kate seemed like a nice girl. She was totally different from her brother. She was shy and reserved, sweet and levelheaded. Her hair was long and dark brown while Kurt's was a chestnut color. Her eyes were green and his were blue-gray. Her skin had a tone that was slightly darker, and she was a little short compared to the porcelain toned, tall and slender boy. She was patient, and you could tell she thought carefully before speaking. He was the type to say the first thing that came to mind and didn't care how it would affect you. After all he did say something about planning to get oral sex from Blaine the day before. Blaine was pretty sure his ears hadn't deceived him.

_Wow,_Blaine thought, _I know a lot about Kurt for someone I've only known for 24 hours._

"Yes. We've always been here in Lima. Me, Kurt, and our mom and dad. One big happy family. That was until my mom died in a car accident when I was 11… Kurt was 13. Of course it hit us hard. My dad seemed so distant and Kurt started getting into trouble. They had a good couple years where all they did was argue. I mean things now are still hard but it's not as bad between my dad and him… I'm sorry I'm rambling I know…"she laughed nervously, "it's just that I haven't had any one to talk to about this. Kurt would probably kill me if he found out I'm spreading this out but I really need someone to talk to sometimes."

Blaine smiled softly at the girl, slowing down on the swing until he was still. "It's okay, Kate. I'm here if you need me. I'm very sorry to hear about your mother… I can't imagine what I'd do if I lost my mom so I know it must've been the worst feeling in the world. And Kurt won't kill you." He laughed softly, "What you share with me stays in confidence."

Kate slowed down on the swings as well, turning to face her new friend. "I appreciate that." She paused to think. "And yes, it was hard. Kurt and I were so close when we were younger and after that… after we lost our mom… it's just like I'm the girl that lives in the house with him, not his own blood. I wish things were back the way they were."

Blaine felt a sharp pang in his heart and the girl's words. He could definitely relate to what she was saying because his sibling treated him the same way. The only difference was Briana treated him that way because she was cruel and selfish, and had too much of Anthony in her. Kurt on the other hand was hurt. That could be mended with time. He wondered if he could help them out as gratitude for the way Kurt was helping him…

Blaine got off the swing and approached Kate. He was really happy to have her as a neighbor. They could be pretty good friends. "Can I hug you? Hugs always help me feel a little bit better. I mean it's a temporary better but I've been told I give great hugs." He smiled down at her as she looked up with joy in her eyes.

"That'd be nice."

The girl exhaled into it. She smiled against his shoulder as he held her close. "Don't worry. I know things are hard but they get better. I've been learning that recently." He released the girl and Kate reluctantly pulled back. She couldn't meet the boy's eyes because wow he was really hot and they'd just been hugging. Love explosions.

Blaine grabbed her arm in his and started walking back towards their houses… or what he thought was the direction of their houses. Kate chuckled as he guided them towards the other side of town. "So… where are we going?"

Blaine stopped walking. "Home, no?"

She laughed and he returned a dopey smile. "Let's about-face. Don't worry you'll learn your way around in no time."

The two walked slowly as they neared their block. Kate glanced over at her arm in Blaine's, totally flailing inside. But Blaine seemed to be perfectly calm, a serious look on his face as if he were thinking about something.

"Are you okay?" Kate asked him.

He was snapped back into reality by the girl's voice. "Yeah… sorry. Was thinking about something."

"You miss South Carolina don't you?"

He nodded. "Some things. Not all."

She nodded as response and continued the pathway. "You leave a girlfriend behind or something?" she searched his face for a reaction but all Blaine did was chuckle. "Oh, no. Never had one of those."

She smiled and faced the front before realizing there was more to her new neighbor's statement than she first realized. "Oh you haven't?"

"I'm gay. And… I was bullied back home for it tremendously. Not only by peers, but in a way by my father too. So now here I am. New town, new state. Just my mom and my sister and I." he smiled but Kate could clearly see there was a lot of pain in Blaine's eyes.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," she responded sadly. She didn't know if she was sorrier to hear that he was gay or was the victim of bullying but Blaine didn't need to know that.

They stopped in front of his house. Kurt and company were gone thankfully so he could get in the house without being harassed. "It's okay. Like I said we're going to make it. I'll be there for you if you'll be there for me." He smiled and held out his arms for another hug.

"Deal." She replied as she graciously accepted. "See you at school tomorrow." Both teens pulled back and went into their homes. Kate decided it was okay that he's gay. He'd prove to be a very good BFF. And those are more important than BF's at this age.

Once inside, Blaine read a note from Alice saying that she went out shortly to fill out some paperwork at her new job. She also said if he needed anything she could call his cell. The boy raced upstairs to his room to finish tidying up. He figured that would take him mind off of his pre-first-day-at-a-new-high-school jitters.

After emptying the contents of his last box, he found a picture of him and his dad from when he was a baby. Tears welled up in his eyes as he observed how happy his father looked holding him… how loving and caring his countenance was. He wondered if Anthony had known back then that his boy would turn out to be gay, would he have the same loving face on? Or would he not even want to hold the boy?

Blaine pulled his wallet out and put the pocket sized photo in it. He broke down the empty boxes and went to take them downstairs where he would tie them together for the garbage pick-up. On his way, his sister's door flew open and she walked out ahead of him. Once she saw her younger brother she rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion. Briana went down the steps ahead of him. Blaine glanced into her room to see she didn't unpack one damn thing. He scoffed and followed behind her.

"Not even here 48 hours and you're already hanging out with these losers. Gosh Blaine, you don't even try to be liked. You'll probably be bullied here too."

Blaine ignored her and continued to the kitchen where he found string to tie the discarded boxes up.

"Hanging with ditzy Daisy over there? Seriously? Don't tell anyone we are related. I need to get off to a good start until mom decides she's ready to stop running and go back ho-"

"Don't you ever fucking talk about mom like that! She is not running Bri! She's only looking out for our best interests!"

"Ours? Mine? I'm not the one that got jumped on several different occasions… we're here because you can't defend yourself. You want to be gay? Well surprise, surprise! You have to deal with shit like this."

Blaine stared at his older sister in amazement at the girl's ignorance. He knew that if he didn't get out he'd say something back to her he'd regret. Blaine walked over to his coat and scarf and threw on both. He put his phone into his pocket and headed for the door.

"Oh," Briana started, "Running like mom, are we?"

Blaine turned back towards his sister. "I guess it never occurred to you that I shouldn't have to defend myself," he spoke in a much calmer tone than before. "I shouldn't have to be attacked because of who I am. And fine, there are ignorant people who do things like that. Fine. I shouldn't have to be in it alone when I have an older sister who a lot of people… be it stupid people… looked up to." He turned the knob and stepped on to the front porch. "And Briana… you and dad don't seem to understand. It's not that I simply 'want' to be gay… this is who I am. And the sooner you decide to leave your stupidity party with dad and the rest of the assholes who think that way, the sooner we could get our family back." He slammed the door and ran off in a random direction, not knowing where he was going. It didn't matter honestly; he just needed to get away before he exploded.

….

It was getting dark and Blaine found himself wandering around some unknown neighborhood. He didn't even have the slightest idea of how to get back home. The only landmark he knew was the park and that was nowhere in sight. And honestly he probably wouldn't know how to get home from there either. Maybe running off from your new home in a neighborhood you're unfamiliar with wasn't the greatest idea.

He pulled out his cell phone to call his mother. Hopefully she had got back from the hospital she'd be starting at soon and could come find him. This would be a fun story to explain. _Briana was mean to me and I ran away._How mature.

While entering in the number he heard the noise from a motorcycle pull up beside him. It didn't continue driving so he looked up to see why the loud bike was idle. There was Kurt… or at least it seemed like it… his face was covered by a red helmet that matched the motorcycle. But he wasn't hard to identify with that leather jacket, some pretty tight jeans and Doc Marten clad feet. Blaine stood there as the boy turned off the bike and took his helmet off.

"Why are you over here?" Kurt asked almost angry. Why would he be angry with Blaine when he was innocently walking around?

"I needed to go for a walk and I ended up over here… had a heated argument with my sister."

Kurt sat back on his bike and gave Blaine a sympathetic look. "Oh… the bitch."

"Don't talk about her like that!"

Kurt laughed a little at Blaine's outburst. "Shit, Anderson. Down boy. I'm sorry."

Blaine felt his tense muscles relax. Okay maybe he and Briana weren't the best friends but he'd be damned if anyone disrespected his family. That was the difference between him and her.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Just don't say things like that."

Kurt smirked until he saw a group of people in the distance. A group of people that he and his friends fought with on a regular basis. He decided since it was just he and Blaine they'd better get lost. Karofsky and his goons would beat their asses, six against two like that.

"Let's go I'm taking you home."

"My mom would kill me if I get on that thing. That is if I even survive, Kurt."

"Blaine, get on the bike. Let's go now." he spoke low but firmly. Blaine glanced behind him and saw a group of boys glancing in their direction. Taking the hint, he shakily climbed onto the bike behind Kurt. The blue eyed boy handed him helmet and Blaine put it on securely.

"Don't be scared, you can move closer. I promise you're virginity will be in tact when we arrive."

Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy's crudeness but held on to him as Kurt started the bike and took off.

….

Kurt parked his bike in the garage and got off after Blaine. He laughed as he observed the freshman's trying to regain his composure. Blaine pulled off the helmet and his face was blanched white as if he saw a ghost.

"You okay there, short stop?" Kurt laughed taking his helmet back and strapping it against the red Kawasaki.

"Why didn't you drive your convertible? I think I would've liked that better."

"You're right. Then we could've pulled over or some road head. But I kind of liked having you close to me like." Blaine stood there speechless as Kurt exited the garage like he said nothing inappropriate at all.

"Let's go kid. We need to talk."

Blaine slowly exited the garage behind the boy and waited as Kurt close the garage behind them. "Come on." Kurt turned on his pivot foot and began walking over to Blaine's house. He sat on the steps and patted a spot next to him for Blaine. The curly haired boy obeyed and sat next to him.

"Where you were today, where I found you… never go back there again."

Blaine nodded showing the older boy he understood. "Those guys…" he started a thought but didn't finish. Kurt looked directly ahead of him as he began to speak. "Yeah. I don't want you near them."

"Okay."

They were quiet for a while and Kurt turned to look at the freshman. "What happened with your sister?"

Blaine looked up at Kurt from where he sat and saw a hint of sincerity in his eyes, mixed with his typical 'Kurt the bad ass' look. He turned away noticing that his heart was rushing slightly after seeing Kurt staring at him like that, like he was reading his soul.

"She said some things I didn't like about my mom. And blamed me for being the reason she had to leave precious South Carolina. I can take her dishing it out at me but when she talks about our mother… that hurts."

Kurt looked at the boy sadly and felt his heart breaking. He snapped out of it and chastised himself for being so affected. _Fuck is wrong with you, Kurt?_Kurt tried his best to behave as he normally would.

"I can make you feel better you know." He leaned in close to Blaine's ear. "Let me come inside with you. I promise I'll make you feel better."

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut as he felt Kurt's warm breath ghost over his ear lobe.

"I saw you admiring my tongue ring yesterday… I can do a few tricks with it. Guarantee you'll forget all about the bullshit."

Blaine gulped hard as every hair stood up on his body. He had never done anything sexually, hell; he had never even kissed a boy. And here he had this guy he just met offering him things he didn't think he'd get until being involved in a serious relationship. That's how he imagined it at least.

He flinched slightly at the electricity he felt when Kurt placed a hand on his knee. He felt Kurt's tongue along the shell of his ear and a light moan escaped from his pursed lips. Blaine scolded himself for getting so bothered. Once Kurt heard it he pulled back and smiled. "That was just a test to see if you wanted me as much as I do you. I got a pretty resounding yes. So stop playing so hard to get, let's go inside." Kurt smirked devilishly, motioning his head in the direction of the door. Blaine stared up at him afraid to say anything. He didn't trust his voice too much at the moment. Kurt darted his tongue out to lick his lips, flashing the red barbell on his tongue as he did so. Blaine breathed out loudly as he watched making Kurt laugh.

Luckily for Blaine, his mother turned into the driveway. The boys looked up sharply as Alice hopped out of the vehicle, and approached them. Kurt stood up to greet her.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. I was just leaving." He kissed her on the cheek and walked off. The lady watched him as he made his way to his own house next door, pulled out his keys and went inside with not even a glance at Blaine.

"Well, okay. I take it you like the Hummel's dear?"

Blaine shrugged. "Kate seems really nice. Kurt… I can't figure him out yet." The boy's voice came out shaky. He was still affected by Kurt even after the older teen had gone about his business.

"They seem like good kids. I don't understand why you didn't invite him inside though honey it's freezing out here!" She reached down to pull him up, and then usher the boy inside.

Blaine smiled up at her innocently as he rose. _If I invited him inside god only knows what you would be walking in on right now._

Alice and Blaine went inside the house to get out of the cold.

Blaine shook his head and hoped the next day would be less eventful, but somehow he knew it'd be the exact opposite.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Dave Karofsky, Azimio Adams, and Jake Walker were members of the McKinley Titans. The three boys behaved as if the school belonged to them. They were feared by most, often tossing kids into dumpsters, giving swirlies, taking lunch money, locking kids in the janitor's closet or in the girl's restroom. The list goes on. The kid's of McKinley knew to get out of the way when they saw the three boys coming and that had little to do with the fact they were on the football team. It was in fact because Dave Karofsky's older brother Xavier was the leader of one of the worst gangs Lima, Ohio has ever seen. They called themselves the 'Murdock Saints' and nobody dared to get in their way. That is except for Kurt Hummel and his friends Finn, Puck, and Sam. They honestly didn't give a damn.

Karofsky made his way towards the school's entrance with his friends Azimio and Jake, smiling when he saw Kurt sitting on the steps with Noah Puckerman. There was no secret that the two couldn't stand one another- for what reason nobody knew. But they hated each others' guts and that was all that mattered.

Kurt looked up from the text message he was typing and saw the jocks approaching him. He felt the heat rise to his face from the anger that had just filled his body. Pocketing the phone, he turned to Puck who was staring at the approaching boy's as well, irritated look on plastered on his countenance. Karofsky finally reached the two and gave Kurt a smug look, the other two boys close behind him.

"What did I tell you about coming over to my side of town, Hummel?" Karofsky stared down at Kurt like he was nothing.

"What did I tell you about being a dipshit dumb ass no-life prick that gets on my last motherfucking nerve before noon, Karofsky?" Kurt spat the boys name out as if it were the most disgusting thing an individual could ever taste. "Why don't you take yourself and your mindless trolls into the building so someone can teach you how to read?"

Karofsky laughed as he felt Jake and Azimio tense up behind him. He turned around to face his friends silently telling them to relax. "Cute, Hummel." He faced the boy on the steps wearing the leather jacket. "Real cute. But in all seriousness I want you to listen to what I'm about to say closely, because I won't be repeating myself. The next time I see you anywhere near Murdock Avenue, your dad will have to rush to the E.R. to see if you survived the ass whipping we will have given you. And you remember the last time he had to rush to the E.R. right? Things didn't go too well for mommy dearest, huh?"

Kurt jumped up and grabbed Karofsky by the neck, making Azimio and Jake try to push him back only to have Puck separate the whole thing. He grabbed Kurt and pulled him away as the three jocks skipped off laughing.

"Puckerman… what the fuck! Let me go!"

Azimio turned back around from where they stood as the three boys made their way into the school. "Oh yeah, and Hummel... the little kid you were with... watch him closely, because if he wanders back into our 'hood again that pretty face won't be so pretty anymore."

Kurt tried his best to free himself from Puck's grasp only for the boy to hold him tighter.

"Kurt, don't let these guys fuck with you. They know that with one more suspension you're out of here. If you want to handle them it can't be on school ground."

Kurt knew what Puck was saying was absolutely right but that didn't stop him from being upset at the groups words. He needed to pay them back but it would have to be done later.

"Shit, Puck… just let me go." He pushed himself free and straightened himself out; smoothing his jacket down after checking to make sure his hair was still perfectly coiffed. _What a diva,_Puck thought.

Puck looked on as his friend composed himself. He wished that they could kick those dumbasses in the throat and go on with their day but he and Kurt had been involved in so many exchanges at McKinley that they could be kicked out any moment now. He had seen firsthand what Kurt experienced at the lost of his mother. Once a passionate kid and excellent friend, the boy now turned everyone away and became the person who he is now; arrogant and distant. Puck understood there was no way to change what had happened but there was a way to end this quarrel between his friends and Karofsky's group, and that was to be crowned the king's by shutting them up for good.

….

"So here is your locker. Thankfully it's in the same hall as mine. I'm right over there, by the fire extinguisher."

Blaine smiled at Katelyn warmly as he put his combination in for the lock. So far the day had gotten off to an okay start. Blaine got up on time and got showered and dressed. He grabbed an apple and went to hop into the car with his mother and sister. Once they had arrived, his mother pulled up to the school and let them get out. Briana got out of the passenger side first and started walking towards the school while Blaine unbuckled himself and leaned up to kiss his mother on the cheek. He rushed to join Briana but the junior scoffed at him quickly separating herself from her younger brother. She regretted it immediately when she realized she had no one to walk with and was getting looks from the students as they observed the unfamiliar girl. Her clothes were ridiculously expensive for someone attending public school in Lima, Ohio.

Blaine had found Katelyn waiting for him outside the school building and rushed to hug her. She welcomed him there sarcastically making the curly haired boy laugh as they walked through the entrance.

As Blaine and his new friend observed their schedule, a tall boy with piercing blue eyes approached them. He was dressed in a green polo and light blue jeans.

"Top of the morning, Kate! Who's your friend?" the boy questioned. He had a really cool Irish accent and a calm demeanor about him.

"Hey, Rory. This is my new next door neighbor and friend, Blaine. He just moved here from down south." She smiled between the two. "Blaine, meet Rory Flannigan. He's an exchange student here from Ireland."

"Nice to meet you, lad. As the young lady said I'm Rory." He smiled warmly, extending his hand for Blaine to shake.

Blaine smiled and accepted his hand graciously. "Hey Rory. It's nice to meet you."

"Wow. Nice accent." Rory replied, making Blaine and Kate laugh.

"Same to you."

Kate handed the class schedule back to Blaine and cut the meet and greet short because the bell would be ringing shortly. "Okay, it looks like we have two classes together. Three if you count lunch. I'll walk you to your first period, so let's go." She turned to Rory, "Want to come with?"

"I have to go speak to my homeroom teacher so I'll see ye in class."

They waved goodbye and made their way down the hall. Blaine observed the school. It wasn't too different from Laurens High School back in SC. He guessed that all schools probably looked the same on the inside. But what would be the deciding factor on whether or not he survived here was the people. Looking at the students they seemed to be okay. Some glanced at him and continued on their way, others didn't pay him any attention at all. There were a few girls in cheerleading outfits smiling at him and twirling their hair around their fingers as they stood against the locker.

In the midst of Blaine taking in the school and the other teens, he noticed Kurt walking in his direction along with Puck and a tall blonde armed with a skateboard. Blaine found it weird that Kurt was in school with no back pack. It looked weird and he seemed out of place. Kurt stopped once the group reached him and Kate, whispering something to his sister. She nodded understandingly and said bye. Kurt winked at Blaine and walked off, followed by Puck who rolled his eyes but gave a head nod anyway, and the blonde raised an eyebrow having never seen the kid before but gave a friendly smile despite it, along with a head nod.

Blaine and Kate continued down the hall until they arrived at the young boy's class.

"Okay, I'll see you third period for history. Take my number so you can text me if you have any questions." Blaine pulled out his cell phone and took the girl's number down, placing it back into its holder. He told her he'd see her later and entered the classroom.

Once inside, Blaine kept his head down until he found an empty seat. He didn't know what it was but for some reason once he was alone a great sense of fear set in. He was afraid he'd get picked on by some of the students and the anxiety from being the new kid starting in the middle of January began to overpower him.

He found an empty seat and sat down; thoughts starting to plague his mind and make him even more afraid. Kurt had seen him and knew he was gay right away. What if the rest of the student body did the same? He'd probably be tormented here too like Briana said and then they'd need to leave again. It'd be a reoccurring process and he didn't want to put his family through that.

Blaine jumped up when he felt an arm tap his shoulder, eliciting a laugh from the boy behind him. He turned around to see the kid smiling and calmed down a bit.

_Okay. He doesn't want to bash my face in. Be calm._

"I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you," the boy began, sly smile on his face. "You must be the new kid?"

Blaine nodded and remained still beckoning the boy to continue. "I'm probably making a bad first impression but I need a favor. Please, please, please let me borrow a pen. Mr. Garfield embarrasses whoever is unprepared horribly and it's been a long morning already."

Blaine smiled a little nervously and pulled an extra pen out his bag. He turned in his seat a little more to hand it to the kid. "I'm Blaine by the way."

"Oh! Silly of me to not even introduce myself… where are my manners. Sebastian, Sebastian Smythe." He grabbed Blaine's hand into a firm lingering handshake, grinning widely. "The pleasure's all mine."

….

Kurt, Finn, Puck, and Sam all sat outside on the bleachers during fourth period instead of in the building where they were supposed to be in class. The boys were sitting there relaxing, passing around a cigarette. It was quiet for a while, Kurt and Puck still tense from their run in with the jocks that morning. The tension was thick in the cold winter air and Finn and Sam sat there uncomfortably before Finn decided to speak.

"So you saw the Blaine kid over on Murdock Ave? Why would he be over there?"

Kurt shrugged as he took a drag from the cigarette. "He doesn't know any better. Said he had a problem at home and just started walking. It's lucky I found him when I did. Xavier Karofsky and those douche bags would've destroyed him."

The group nodded while Puck snorted, speaking in a very annoyed tone. "They would've fed him to the fucking hounds. And we can't have that happen to your precious little boyfriend."

"Don't fuck with me today, Puckerman."

Sam grabbed the cigarette from Kurt, puffing on it a little before passing it to Finn. He wasn't thrilled with the whole smoking thing but… his friends did it and it fit the whole rock star mentality so he went along. "So… who is this kid again?"

Finn let the smoke fill his lungs before exhaling deeply. He took another deep puff before explaining. "He moved next door to Kurt over the weekend. He seems like a good kid. He's a freshman. And Kurt has sort of asked us to watch out for him. Why I'm not too sure of…"

"I told you he's been through a lot and he came here to get away from that." Kurt spat out in an irritated tone. "Besides that he's a hot piece of ass. And I can't fuck a disabled person it just wouldn't be right."

Sam smiled to himself used to the boy's potty mouth. "Well he did seem like a good kid to me too from that brief minute I saw him. Wouldn't be too wise to mess around with your next door neighbor though, now would it Kurt? He'd be hard to ignore after you've got your nut."

Kurt shrugged, smiling at the thought of getting off to Blaine. "Probably not. But his innocence is such a turn on. And that southern accent… I just _reaaally_want to hear him moan my name in that accent. Shoot me okay?"

"Gladly," Puck said.

Finn smiled at the two and shook his head. "Okay. Change of topic. Sam you brought us out here for a reason and as our band manager I take it you have good news? Were you able to line us up another show?"

"Fuck, yeah I was. Next Saturday night at Club Magnet. Main event boys!"

Puck looked up at him suspiciously, trying to figure out if he was being trolled. "You're lying, Evans."

Sam pulled out the confirmation and handed it to his mohawked friend. "See for yourself."

Kurt slid over on the bench next to Puck to read the papers and Finn stepped down from his row of bleachers to look on too. Sam sat there with a smug look on his face, taking a drag of the cigarette he got from Puck after swapping for the confirmation papers.

"Dude, this is fucking awesome! Headlining at Magnet on a Saturday! We're going to get so much press!" Puck damn near shouted the words as he turned to high five Kurt and Finn.

Kurt stood up and pulled on his jacket a little smiling at his friends. "Shit. Sounds too good to be true. That's what we pay you for Sammy." He fist bumped the blonde as he stood up as well.

"Well you guys and Quinn are definitely what the people want to see and hear right now. So bring you're A game next Saturday and I have no doubt that clubs will be contacting me to get you on board."

Puck folded the papers up and stuck them into his back pocket. "I'm going to go show these to Quinn guys. Maybe I can get some celebratory sex in the girl's bathroom." He said later to his friends and walked off towards the school.

"Yeah," Kurt started, stretching his muscles out and taking one last drag of the cigarette before crushing it underneath his foot. "I feel so good I think I'm going to go to class. See you boys later."

Sam and Finn followed behind him deciding that they might as well go inside too. It'd be hard to focus because they were so pumped but nothing and nobody, not even McKinley High School's faculty could fuck up their mood.

….

After school, Blaine headed outside to wait for Katelyn. He was thrilled he actually had a good first day. He met a couple new kids in Rory and Sebastian, had Kate there to show him the ropes, and all his teachers seemed to be pretty tolerable. A few girls tried to flirt with him but he told them he was gay to which they shrugged and said 'your loss' walking away. They hadn't blown it out of proportion or anything like he expected. But Blaine decided whether or not people liked the fact, he wasn't going to hide it. He was gay and proud. Deal with it.

Kate came out of the school with another girl who waved goodbye to her and went in another direction. She spotted Blaine and made her way over to the young teen.

"Hey, Blaine. So how was it?"

Blaine smiled at her proudly. "Not too bad… really good actually! A couple girls tried to rape me but I'm still standing." Kate's eyes went wide as she laughed at her friends words.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. I should've warned you that the females around here can be a little persistent. Don't think this is the end."

Blaine looked scared but laughed anyway, reaching to link his arm with hers. "So how are you getting home?"

"Well," Kate began, "my dad text me saying that Kurt would be driving us home. Briana too. So now we wait for the royal Mr. Kurt Hummel." Blaine smiled as they walked to the front of the parking lot where students were beginning to vacate already.

Both kids turned around after hearing footsteps approaching them at a quicker than necessary pace. Blaine smiled when he saw Sebastian run up to them out of breath. "Hi, Blaine! I'm glad I caught you… Oh… sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. Hi," he held his hand out to Kate, "Hummel's little sister, right?"

Kate smirked. The fact that everyone knew her as Kurt's little sister was annoying because she didn't have a name, but great because no one messed with him really so no one messed with her.

"That's me." she said in an amused tone. She wondered why Sebastian was running up to meet Blaine but didn't think much of it. They probably had class together or something and Blaine had made a new friend.

"I'm Sebastian," he introduced himself to girl as they shook hands. She smiled as she pulled hers back, "Yes. Sebastian. The football teams starting running back which is a bit of a big deal being that you're only a sophomore. So yes, I know you." He laughed at the girl's words shrugging a bit at the thought of it. It wasn't a big deal to him but people thought he was amazing for being a starter so young.

"Well it's nice to finally formally introduce myself. Can I steal Blaine away for a minute?"

"Sure," she smiled, looking to Blaine who had a puzzled look on his face. Why Sebastian couldn't say what he needed to in front of his friend was a mystery to him. "Excuse us," Blaine said as he walked off with Sebastian.

"I wanted to return your pen." Sebastian said seriously when they got a few steps away from Kate. Blaine looked at him incredulously with a short laugh. "Seriously? It's not a big deal you can keep it."

"Thanks," Sebastian replied bashfully. The two boys awkwardly stood there for a moment before Blaine decided to speed things up.

"So… I'm going to-"

Sebastian cut him off, not in a rude way but in a way that let Blaine know he wanted to say this before they said goodbye. "Let me give you my number… I know how hard it is being the new kid… I transferred from this private school in Westerville and it took me a while to adjust. So if you need someone to talk to… you can call me, okay?"

Blaine nodded and smiled. Wow, this Sebastian kid was very sweet. What are the odds of finding such nice people to be friends with in his new school? Wes would be proud to hear that Blaine was getting along fine and didn't need to come and kick anyone's ass.

"Thanks a lot Sebastian. That's very kind of you. It has been a little hard adjusting. Here… let me put my number in your phone as well."

"Great," Sebastian smiled widely.

Kurt had walked over to his younger sister with Puck. He got a text from his father saying he'd be taking home Briana and Blaine so that Mrs. Anderson could handle some things. So when he saw Kate standing by herself he was more than a little confused.

"Where's poodle head?"

Kate snorted and motioned over to the two boys. "It seems he's made a new friend. A pretty popular one at that. I guess he'll be fine after all."

Kurt turned his attention to where his sister was staring to see Blaine exchanging numbers with jock Sebastian Smythe. He felt rage building up inside him that he couldn't explain.

Puck watched his friend looking at the two boys, snorted loudly and then walked away. "Later, Hummel."

The slender boy in the leather jacket rolled his eyes at Puck's voice and continued to watch Sebastian start to flirt with Blaine. He placed his arm on the shorter boy's shoulder and let it linger a bit before saying his goodbyes. Blaine waved and turned to return next to his friend. Sebastian openly gawked at his ass before snapping out of whatever world he was in and going to get in his car.

When Blaine noticed Kurt standing next to Kate he smiled up at the older teen. "Sorry for the wait."

Kurt didn't say anything; he only turned to walk towards his car. Kate looked at Blaine but her friend only rushed to keep up with Kurt so she did the same. Kate wondered why her brother was being such a jerk to Blaine. He was a nice guy.

She opened the passenger side door to sit in the front seat with her brother. Blaine hopped in the back and strapped in. "Aren't we going to wait for Briana?" he asked as Kurt put the car in reverse and began to back out.

"She cursed me out and said she'd walk home. So the answer is no."

The three teens drove in silence, minus the point where Kate asked if she could turn down the loud blaring music. Her brother said no and she sat back complacent, staring out the window.

Once he pulled up to the Hummel residence, Blaine thanked the boy and went to get out but Kurt told him to stay put. He asked Katelyn to give the two a minute and she obliged.

After she got out the vehicle she looked at Blaine questioningly. The curly haired freshman shrugged as a response and the girl turned to go in the house. Kurt waited until his sister had gone inside before he spoke.

"Come sit in the front."

Blaine reluctantly did as he was told, hoping there wouldn't be any funny business. "What's up?" he asked.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me." Kurt responded with no emotion in his voice. "What's up with you and the jock?"

Blaine glanced over at Kurt in the driver's seat. "Who? Oh Sebastian?"

Kurt looked at him obviously. "No, Reggie Bush."

Blaine smirked at the older teens come back. "We have a class together and he was the first person to introduce himself to the 'new kid' today. He seems like a really nice guy. Why do you ask though? Is there something I should know about him?"

"Why do you ask if there's something you should know about him? Plan on being more than friends?"

"Kurt, we just met a whole seven hours ago. I barely know him! And plus who said anything about the guy being gay?"

Kurt smirked shaking his head at Blaine's naivety. "He did. He came out as soon as he got to McKinley from that stuck up rich kid school. And I barely know you but that doesn't change the fact that I would like those pretty lips around my penis, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes dramatically and looked out the window. "Can you please not talk to me like that? It makes me uncomfortable."

Kurt licked his lips and smiled, his eyes raking over Blaine's body. "Okay, Anderson."

They were quiet for a while before Blaine broke the awkward silence. "And so he's gay. That's great. Doesn't mean he's after something…"

"Listen, Blaine. Your naivety 'slash' borderline stupidity is cute but he's a teenage boy. Of course he's after something."

"Kurt not everybody is you. Maybe he just wants my friendship. I'm a cool guy if you tried to get to know me."

Kurt chuckled softly. "Yeah, okay buddy I never said you weren't cool. I just want a taste." Blaine scoffed. Kurt's phone rang and he glanced at the caller ID before picking up. "Excuse me." Blaine nodded, turning to look back out the window.

"Hey," he answered in a seductive voice.

_Pause._

"Oh really?"

_Pause._

"And what time will your parents be back?"

Blaine glanced over to in his direction.

Kurt let out a low breathy laugh. "On my way right now." He hung up and turned his head to face Blaine. "Something came up, kid."

"I bet," Blaine smirked and looked at him knowingly. But deep inside he felt something that he couldn't describe. It wasn't a happy feeling, though.

Kurt smiled at the younger teen. "Go do your homework, okay? And don't trust the jock. He's a dumb ass."

Blaine returned the smile to Kurt, "Later, Kurt."

He got out and walked towards his house. Kurt smirked to himself as he turned his car back on; pulling out after Blaine was safely inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for the alerts people! Less than three!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Hi all... just a little warning before you begin. Smut in the beginning. If you want to skip past it go ahead.**

**Enjoy reading :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

"I don't know about this Kurt… I could lose my job…"

Kurt pulled the other 16 year old boy into the fitting rooms of H&M, locking the door behind him. He wasted no time pushing him flush against the wall and attacking his neck, hands roaming aimlessly up and down his body. The boy threw his head back, allowing Kurt more access while he let out the heavy breath he was holding in.

"Seriously… we can just meet up at my place when I get off… it's only a few hours from now… mmmm… shit… Kurt, please…"

Kurt moved his attention to the other side of the boy's neck, moving up to suck his earlobe between his lips, rolling the barbell of his tongue piercing over it. "Shhh baby, it's okay." He licked from the boy's ear to bite on his neck. "We won't get caught. Get on your knees, come on…"

He reversed their positions so that he was now against the wall and put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders urging him to his knees. The boy reluctantly got down, but still wasn't so sure about risking his job blowing his 'booty call' in the changing room of his job. Kurt began to undo his jeans as the boy looked on anxiously.

"How can you be so sure? My parents will kill me if I lose this job, Kurt…"

Kurt looked down at the boy annoyed, starting to feel his hard on go softer. "Listen," he began, as he pulled out his dick and started stroking himself right in front of the other teen's face, "if we keep having this conversation about you blowing me _instead_of you actually blowing me, then yeah, we'll get caught. But if you actually stay put and suck me like the slut I _know_you are, we won't have a problem."

The boy looked up still a little fearful but decided maybe the other junior did have a point. The quicker he started the quicker Kurt would be leaving. He removed Kurt's hand off his length and attached his lips to it, sucking lightly on the head before taking it all into his mouth.

_Finally,_Kurt thought. He threw his head back and rifled his fingers through the boy's curly blonde hair. "_Fuck_…" he moaned, pushing the boy deeper on to his cock and thrusting forward. "That's all I needed…"

The boy hummed around Kurt's length, relaxing his throat and taking it as he felt Kurt thrusting deeper into his mouth. The vibrations made the bad boy growl in arousal.

"Damn… Timothy babe… you've learned some new tricks haven't you?"

Kurt bit his lip as he grinned, thrusting further and further into the boy's wet hot mouth until he heard the boy choking and pulled back a bit. He looked down to check if he was okay to see the teen composing himself, looking up at him lividly.

"What's wrong with you?" Kurt asked in a confused irritated manner. A few more minutes was all he needed and he'd be shooting hot spurts down the kid's mouth.

"Timothy? You called me _fucking_Timothy, Kurt?"

Kurt's face grew even more confused. He thought maybe it was a joke, maybe the boy was 'punking' him or something, but that didn't seem to be the case. "Well that's what your name tag says…"

"What the fuck? Are you serious? My manager gave me this to wear because I left mine at home and it's uniform policy to wear one. You don't know my fucking name? This is the third time we've messed around! You're even coming to my place of employment to get a blow job and you don't know my motherfucking name?" He was getting more than a little loud for someone who wanted this little rendezvous to stay a secret.

_Shit, Kurt. How do you get yourself into these situations? This is why I say stick to pet names. Shit. Now what was it…? Jack… uh James… no…_

"I know your name, babe. It's just that it escapes me at the moment. Now come on and finish what you were doing, I'll remember it by the time you're done…" Kurt went to grab the boy's head and return it to where it was but he was rejected when the teen dodged away.

"Fuck you, Kurt." The boy stood up and made his way to the exit only to be stopped by the other teen in the fitting room. _It's John! I remember because that time we were sexting he asked me to call him 'Johnny boy'. What a fucking loser. But dat ass…_

Kurt spun him around and held his arms above his head against the door. He glanced into the boy's green eyes before speaking.

"Come on John, please don't do this to me… you know I was only fucking with you…" he started kissing the boys neck again, moving to the spot that made his body shiver.

"Oh now you know me?" John asked, trying his best not to falter but failing miserably.

"I always knew you. You know I would never forget you right? How could I John? Your mouth feels so fucking good." Kurt moved his hands off of the boy's arms and began squeezing John's ass. "And I love how you're always so tight for me. I bet you don't even finger yourself even though you love being full… all because you want it tight for Kurt when I get to you. Am I right?"

John whimpered at the feeling of Kurt's hands on his ass and nodded his head fervently.

"I know, baby. Now I know you don't want to leave me like this…" he motioned to his erection that was still out in the open. John smiled and shook his head. "Of course not, Kurt." He leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt allowed him to but looked down at him irritated. "You know my rule about kissing…"

"You called me Timothy so I think I deserved a kiss." John smiled at Kurt seductively, pushing him back against the wall and returning to his knees. Kurt smirked and returned his hands to the boy's hair.

_That was a close one. No more saving contacts as 'Quick Fuck' 1-10 anymore._He thought, continuing to thrust deep into the boy's mouth.

….

Blaine rolled over to look at his alarm clock. It was 2:30 in the morning on a Friday. He had just finished his first week of McKinley. Everything seemed to be going well. He had made a few friends and people respected him because they'd see him with Kurt, Puck, Finn, and Sam from time to time, Katelyn who was also respected because of her brother's image, and then with Sebastian at others. Apparently somebody up there loved him because he was paired up with friends who didn't get any shit. Of course Blaine didn't understand the rivalry between Kurt's group and the Murdock Saints. Kurt and his friends were by no means gang members but they didn't allow themselves to be pushed around by those idiots.

But now, it was 2:30 AM. All Blaine really wanted was to go back to sleep and have a nice end to a good first week. However, all he could hear was his mother on the phone yelling at his father about only God knows what now. He heard a few pieces of the conversation but tried to block out the rest. From what he heard it was about her being the cause of them leaving, not him. So his dad apparently was blaming Alice, just like Briana did. And apparently everyone wanted to point the finger instead of figuring out a way to get this right. Blaine wondered to himself would the space actually help as his mom intended for it. She said them leaving would help jumpstart a change in his father. But now Blaine was uncertain that would be the case.

He assumed his mother was in her room all the way down the hall. Her voice was muffled but he could still hear word for word if he tried.

"_Well of course you wouldn't know! You didn't give a damn! All that matters to you is your precious job and your precious likeness. I have other priorities so that's why we had to leave!"_

Blaine couldn't help but feel that the argument… that everything really… was his own fault. Sure Anthony had problems that weren't dependent on Blaine's sexual orientation, but maybe it was Blaine's sexual orientation that made everything worse, causing the family's relationship to go on a downward spiral.

Tears threatened to fall as Blaine recalled when he was younger and Anthony and Alice would argue like this. He'd sit in his room, clad in his favorite footie pajamas, hugging 'Cuddles' his teddy bear close to him. As the two adults screamed at one another thinking their son and daughter were fast asleep, Blaine would rock back and forth on the bed, just him and Cuddles, waiting for his parents to stop being mad. At the time he was only 8, his older sister 10.

Briana always snuck into his room when Anthony and Alice would go at it. She'd close the door gently behind her, and walk quietly over to the boy's bed, getting under the covers. Blaine would put Cuddles between them and snuggle as close to his sister as he could.

"_Why are mommy and daddy fighting, Bri Bri?"_

"_Shhh… don't worry. Everything is going to be okay Blaine."_

"_But what if daddy leaves again and mommy has to sleep by herself?"_

"_If he leaves we'll go sleep with her. He'll be back, he always comes back. He just needs to cool down. Remember that people who love each other fight sometimes. You love me, right Blaine?"_

"_Yes I love you Bri Bri."_

"_And sometimes we fight. It's the same thing. Tomorrow everything will be better."_

_Briana kissed him on the forehead goodnight._

"_Now get some sleep."_

"_Okay."_

_Blaine squeezed Cuddles closer to him and drifted off to sleep._

When Blaine snapped out of his reverie, he noticed his mother still on the phone with his father. He decided that he'd try and get out of the house otherwise he'd go crazy. Reaching over to take his phone off the charger, he grabbed it and began to text his friend.

_Hey, I know it's late but please say you're awake right now. –Blaine_

**Hi :) Yes, I'm up. What's up? –Kate**

_I really need to get out of here. Think you can sneak me in? –Blaine_

**I can try. Let me make sure my dad and Kurt are asleep. –Kate**

Blaine sat up in his bed, running his hands through his hair as he waited for a response.

"_Fine. You don't have to think about me. Just understand that your daughter and son need you."_

The tears he'd been holding in crept its way down his cheek. He brought his shirt sleeve to his face and wiped it away, closing his mind to any thoughts that would try and plague him. The week had been going good and now he wasn't going to let any of those problems interfere. At least for the time being.

Blaine grabbed his cell phone up after an alert caught his attention.

**Okay. Dad's knocked out. My bro is blasting music so he shouldn't be disturbed. Come over the door is unlocked. –Kate**

_Be right over. –Blaine_

Blaine slipped on his Adidas slippers and grabbed his keys, tossing them into the pocket of the basket ball shorts he slept in. He didn't bother getting warm because he'd be cutting across his yard over to the Hummel's, so he'd probably be commuting for a whole ten seconds.

Once Blaine opened the door, he could see Kate's head bobbing around in the kitchen. He locked the door behind him and headed towards his friend quietly. Seriously, if Burt happened to come downstairs and see him there with his daughter he'd probably be dismantled before he could explain they were just friends.

"Hey, Blaine. I'm making hot chocolate with marshmallows so we can discuss the reason you asked to come over here at almost 3 A.M."

"Fun, fun, fun." Blaine responded sarcastically hugging his friend from behind. "I'm not sure what I'd do without you, though."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Me either, really. But that's what friends are for. Take a seat."

Blaine turned around and made his way over to the kitchen table. He pulled out a chair and threw himself down, slouching back in the seat and mussing his hair in a tired fashion. Katelyn walked over to him with two mugs in hand, placing one in front of her fellow freshman and taking a seat next to him with her own.

"Okay. So what's on your mind, Blainers?"

Blaine took a sip of his hot chocolate and hummed in approval. "Thanks. This is really good."

"No problem." She took a sip of her own. "Back to the topic."

Blaine smiled sadly as he placed the mug in front of him on the kitchen table. He took a deep breath as if to say 'this is a long story' and began to speak. "Well, I'm sorry to disrupt whatever you were doing. I really am. I'm not one of those needy clingy people but I needed to talk to someone… I really needed to get out of my house."

The girl observed her friend carefully as he rambled on and on, throwing his hands in every direction. She smiled to herself and decided maybe she should speak or they'd be going in circles all night. "I'm glad I could be the person you came to. Now do you want to tell me what it is that has you so upset."

"Mom and dad arguing. Over the phone. She woke me up with the… volume." He sighed and looked over at his friend who returned a sympathetic look. "I don't know what the hell I thought, Kate. Coming here, starting over. Shit would be peachy? I don't know… but I didn't think I'd deal with the same thing me and Briana went through there."

Kate was quiet for a while, as usual, before she responded. Blaine liked that she thought before responding but right now he felt as if he was being judged. He refused to look at her, bringing his hot chocolate to his lips and sipping quietly.

"I know that I probably can't say much on the situation because I'm on the outside looking in. And to be perfectly honest, I've never been in your shoes. I don't want to give you any advice because it'd probably be hypocritical of me…"

Blaine cut her off, "Listen, I came here for advice. So start talking missy,"

Katelyn laughed at her friend. "Okay, okay. I'm not sure what you thought moving away entailed. I'm happy you're enjoying yourself. I know more than most people how important it is for you to be able to let loose and enjoy your youth. But something you also need to understand is that your dad is still always going to be there. And until his attitude towards you all change, people like your mom and the rest of us; we are here for you without a doubt." She reached over to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I promise, even if things don't get right with him you'll have me. I may not be the best father figure but I'm a pretty good friend."

Blaine laughed a little before leaning into his friend's embrace. "That you are. I'm lucky you're right next door."

"It's nothing. Let's go watch a movie, take your mind off things."

"Sounds good, Kate."

The two teens got out of their seats and walked towards the living room. At the same time Kurt was stomping down the stairs apparently in a rush, fully dressed in his jacket and grey jeans hanging low as usual. He had a beanie on and black leather gloves. He turned at the base of the steps to see his sister and next door neighbor clad in sleep wear and slippers.

"Okay…" Kurt said as he looked at the two in the kitchen doorway. "I'm guessing dad doesn't know you have company?"

"I'm guessing dad doesn't know you're about to go out?" She replied looking at the boy bundled up, pulling a grey scarf around his neck.

"Does he ever?" he pulled out his cell phone checking it for a message then walked over to his dad's recliner, picking up the remote control on his way. "What you two up to at this hour?"

Kate grabbed her friends hand and ushered him to the couch. "Hanging." She grabbed the remote from her brother's hand and took a seat. "Going to watch a movie."

Kurt glanced at Blaine and noticed the kid was a little watery eyed. He looked to Kate and saw her ignoring him staring at the television. He looked back to Blaine who seemed to be trying to forget whatever he was dealing with so Kurt decided not to ask. He glanced at his cell phone again… still no message.

They all sat their quietly for a few more minutes, Blaine and Kate watching the movie, Kurt's mind preoccupied by something else. He looked at his phone again making his sister question him.

"Where are you going?"

The boy remained quiet, looking off into the distance. He felt Kate and Blaine's eyes staring right at him but decided it was best if they stayed out of his business. It was for the best.

Kate turned to Blaine looking upset. He didn't know what was going on but he felt uneasy about Katelyn's reaction. Reaching over, he placed a hand on her shoulder to silently comfort her. She smiled at her friend sadly before returning to the movie.

Kurt's phone finally went off and he stood up to approach the door. "Be good you two. I'll be back in about an hour. If dad happens to come down and ask, I'll be right back, okay?"

"Can you just tell me where you are off to? Please Kurt."

"Katie," he turned back from his position at the front door, "don't start. Not tonight okay?"

"If you're leaving to go mess with Murdock… just don't okay? Dad doesn't need to bury another family member!" Kate stood up and began walking over to her brother, tears shedding and falling across her face. "Please…"

"It's not your responsibility to worry about where I go so please go sit back down and watch the goddamn movie! I'll be back when I'm back!" he slammed the door before she could reach him, running over to Puck's Expedition and hopping in the back seat.

"Let's do this, boys."

Kate turned around to see Blaine standing right behind her, an apologetic look on his face. He took her into his arms and held her as she cried. "Shhh… it's okay. Don't worry, he'll come back." Kate noticed she was soaking her friend's shirt with tears and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry Blaine. I was supposed to be helping you feel better and then this… I just really need to go lay down. I'm sorry." She wiped her eyes and attempted to stop sobbing but wasn't doing too well of a job.

"Don't apologize. We made a deal remember? We're here for each other. Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" he looked at his friend sincerely. She smiled… sort of… and shook her head no. "No, Blaine. I'm just going to get some rest. You're mom is probably going to peek in your room anyway. We'll hang out tomorrow okay?" Blaine nodded, kissing her on the cheek and leaving. "We'll talk in the morning."

….

"So Finn… go make sure the coast is clear and start your part. Kurt and I will head around the back. Sam you stay in the truck and be look out for Finn. I want you two to drive off if you see anyone coming or hear any sirens. Don't worry about us we'll be fine." Puck handed Sam the keys to his truck. "Be careful with my baby. Let's go, Kurt."

Finn walked down the quiet block of Murdock where the Karofsky's lived. He had matches in one pocket and a bottle of gasoline in his hands. Looking around carefully, he stopped right in the middle of the block, right in front of Xavier and Dave's house and began pouring the gasoline on the street.

Sam sat in the Ford tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. He felt like a loser, always stuck doing watch out while his friends handled the big jobs. Kurt told him out of the four of them he had the most potential to do something valuable with his life so that's why they left him in those situations. However, he wasn't with the whole 'leaving my friends out to dry' thing, and he knew all of them could be great if the boys actually tried. Looking out his rear view every few seconds and around the vehicle he could only see his three friends so for now everything was good.

"Dude, hurry up we need to get out," Puck said slashing his last tire and looking over to Kurt. Kurt had finished slashing all the tires on his side of the block and decided to key a little artwork on Dave's jeep.

"Almost finished, Puck. Just one more letter. There we go… C-O-C-K S-L-U-T. Cock Slut. He should like that."

Puck smirked as they ran over to where Finn was. "Why did you key something about yourself onto his car?"

Kurt snorted. "Keep it up and I'll tell everyone about you and him."

"You need to tell everyone about me and Kate, she's growing up nicely."

Kurt turned serious and pushed Puckerman hard. "Take it back or swallow your two front teeth. Which one is it going to be, Puck?"

Puck held his hands up and retreated, smirking at his friend. "Damn, relax it was a joke. You used to be able to take those…"

Kurt began walking towards Finn again annoyed with his friend as usual. "Don't let some shit like that slip out your mouth again." Puck only laughed as they finally reached Finn. The tall junior signaled for Sam to start the car, and the blonde boy did so.

"Alright boys, now we light this bitch up!" Finn dropped the match and watched the fire spread over the gasoline he poured – spelling out the words 'FUCK MURDOCK'. The boys' fist bumped as the watch the fire blaze in the dark.

"This'll be fun to wake up to I'm sure. Now let's get the fuck out of here!" Kurt pushed Puck causing the teen to almost stumble into the flames as they ran back to the car. Finn ran closely behind them laughing at the two fighting. Nothing new there.

….

Kurt got out the back of Puck's Expedition in front of his house. He waved the middle finger at his friends as a goodbye and walked over to his door. Pulling out his keys he wondered if Blaine was still over his house. It was about 4:00 in the morning now so that was probably a negative, but he peeked inside to check anyway. The television and lights were off downstairs so he closed the door back and locked it. The junior walked over to Blaine's porch and sat down, texting the kid to see if he was still awake.

_Yeah, I'm up. Everything okay? –Blaine_

**Yes. Is there a reason it shouldn't be? –Kurt**

_You tell me. –Blaine_

Kurt smirked down at the message. _Oh great, my sister is converting him over to her side._

**Can you come out? –Kurt**

There were a couple minutes of silence before the front door of the Anderson house opened revealing Blaine in his long sleeved t-shirt and basketball shorts. He walked down to sit on the steps next to Kurt. "You smell like gasoline."

Kurt shrugged and turned away from the younger teen once he sat down on the steps, looking directly across the street.

Blaine sat there freezing cold, wondering why in the hell didn't he put more clothes on before coming outside. He and Kurt were just sitting there quietly; something he didn't believe was worth getting pneumonia over.

"Is everything okay with your dad?" Kurt still didn't look up, only stared at whatever the hell he found interesting across the street.

Blaine ran his hands through his hair not wanting to go back to this topic. It had been quiet in his house when he got back and he lay there in silence thinking about all the good things in his life. Now here we are back to the negative. "No."

Kurt glanced over at Blaine, catching the freshman's eyes for a moment before facing front again. "You know the offer still stands. I can make it all go away for a while."

Blaine smirked, "If this is what I'm out here freezing my ass off to talk about then I'm going back inside." Blaine stood up to go back up his steps and inside the house. He stopped when he heard Kurt speak again.

"How is Sebastian treating you?"

"Umm… okay?"

Kurt looked over to his yard now. "I bet."

Blaine only stood there awkwardly wondering what his older friend meant by that exactly.

Kurt decided to speak again, "Well I don't want to go inside the house yet. Let's go for a ride."

Blaine remained in his spot; arms crossed and shivering. "On your bike?"

"Why not?" he stood up and turned to Blaine, sneaky grin painted on his face.

"I'm not a fan, Kurt."

Kurt smiled amused that Blaine was freezing his ass off to talk to him. He must have something over the boy that he didn't go inside yet. "Go put some pants on, I'll be waiting. Sasha will be warm and ready by the time you get outside."

Blaine quirked an eyebrow. "Sasha?"

"That's my baby…" Kurt said obviously. "My motorcycle. Now go get ready." He turned and hopped down the few steps, crossing over Blaine's yard and opening his garage door. For some reason, Blaine went inside and came back as he was told; sweat pants on and his pea coat. Kurt revved the engine as he got on the back, placing the red helmet on and holding on tightly to Kurt's torso. The junior enjoyed the boy holding him closely a little more than he wanted to, but took off down the block towards his destination.

….

"If you have some sort of graveyard kink I am not interested."

Kurt laughed loudly as they walked through Monroe Cemetery. He walked the path to where his mother was buried and stopped a few minutes later having reached her headstone. He read it aloud so Blaine could hear. The sun was slowly approaching but it was still pretty dark out.

"Here lies Elizabeth Sarah Hummel- beautiful wife to Burt and wonderful mother to Kurt and Katelyn. Earth has no sorrow that heaven cannot heal."

Blaine stood behind Kurt idle. He didn't know what to say, he didn't know why Kurt brought him there, he didn't know if Kurt even wanted him to say anything at all. And then the boy turned to look at him, blue eyes meeting hazel.

"Don't worry Blaine. I'm not expecting anything of you. Just needed to see her and didn't want to be alone. And you don't need to be alone right now." Kurt turned away from Blaine and back to his mother. "I come here when I need to think… when things get to be too much for me to handle. I just come to my mom, my safe haven, you know?"

Blaine nodded but Kurt was looking down at the headstone so he couldn't see. Kurt continued.

"Maybe you need a place to go and think too, kid. Sometimes talking to your friends can help tremendously, and I'm sure you like Katelyn. She's a great listener. But there'll be times that you'll need to be by yourself. "

Blaine nodded again before adding in his two cents. "And there will be times that you'll need your family, Kurt. You know that they miss you."

Kurt tensed up where he stood and turned to face the shorter brunette. "What are you talking about?"

Blaine noticed that he just crossed the line he promised his friend he wouldn't cross. _Damn it._

"Nothing."

Kurt stepped closer to Blaine. "Don't give me that Anderson. What has she been telling you?"

"Who?" Blaine feigned confusion.

"Kate! What did she tell you?"

Blaine shook his head and began to back up still facing the piercing blue eyes in front of him. "Nothing. If I tell you what she said you'll hurt her. And if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

Kurt laughed. "Oh really… you're going to hurt me?"

"I can hold my own Kurt."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the younger boy and turned back to his mother's grave. "It's not easy to talk about it. For me at least. It's a lot easier to hold it in."

Blaine shook his head looking at the back of Kurt's figure in the dark. "That'll only kill you."

Kurt smirked even though he felt upset; knowing that what Blaine was saying was the absolute truth. He didn't want to turn away from his family, the only two people he had being Burt and Kate. He didn't want to push them away but that was the easiest thing to do. His mother was his best friend growing up and now she was gone. Yeah, he was close with his father, but the relationship he had with Elizabeth could never be replaced. She was his world. And the quicker his dad accepted that the quicker things would be fine between them. He hated that Kate had to see him turn from the strong and valiant older brother to one who didn't even have time to hear about her day but it was so much easier to neglect her and be a disappointment than to be the person she needed him to be. How could Blaine or anyone for that matter understand that? They just couldn't.

"If it kills me Blaine, then at least I'll be with my mother." He put two fingers two his lips, leant down, and placed it on the headstone. After staying crouched for a few more minutes, he mouthed 'I love you' and got up, turning to exit the cemetery.

Blaine had decided to give him a moment with his mother but had every intention of finishing the conversation when the boy was finished. He ran to catch up with Kurt as he walked quickly towards the exit.

"You'll be with her Kurt. But what about your father? What about Kate? You don't think they miss her too? You don't think that they need you? They don't need to mourn over another loved one."

Kurt continued the path back to his bike considering what Blaine was saying but pushed it away. _Why does this kid think he's Dr. Phil?_

"They'll be fine, Blaine. Let's leave it alone for now, okay?"

Blaine remained silent, walking behind Kurt until they reached his bike. Kurt got on and handed the freshman his helmet. Blaine accepted it but spoke one last time before he got on behind his friend. "You know you're treating your sister the same way that mine treats me. And you called her a bitch…"

Kurt laughed at the younger boy's words. "Alright. Can we just get the hell out of here? This place doesn't open until 8 in the morning. I don't want to get caught."

Blaine deadpanned. "You mean to tell me I could've been arrested? Kurt what the hell is wrong with you? First riding the bike when you know my mom would kill me, then putting my freedom in jeopardy? I was under the impression we were friends!"

Kurt looked up at Blaine annoyed. "You don't have to worry about anything when you're with me, okay? Just get on the bike so I can take you home. The sun is just about up…"

Blaine rolled his eyes and put the helmet on, securing it tightly. He climbed on behind Kurt, who made sure to hit a few bumps on the way back scaring the poor freshman close to death. In the distance Kurt could hear sirens over the noise of his engine and he knew they were coming from the direction of Murdock Avenue. He smiled to himself and made a note to throw his clothes in the wash and hop in the shower as soon as he got in the house. Smelling like gasoline would be a dead giveaway. He already stashed his knife that he slashed the tires with.

Once the boy's arrived back, Kurt walked Blaine over to his door. They remained quiet the whole ride home in thought. Kurt decided he would offer Blaine his own little sanctuary for when things got too hard for him.

"There's a little lake behind this old abandoned house on the West side of Lima. No one really goes there being that it's frozen and all, and even when it isn't it is still pretty abandoned. I spend some time by myself over there- thinking, running, screaming, shouting, whatever feels right. I'll be willing to take you one day… –if you're not too busy with Sebastian, of course."

Blaine listened closely, actually falling in love with having a place that only he could go. Well Kurt knew about it too but he wasn't going to interrupt Blaine while he was there, right? But why did this guy have to keep bringing up Sebastian? Blaine saw Sebastian as only a friend.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm actually looking forward to it." He smiled down over at Kurt while leaning against the door of his home.

"So can I have a goodnight kiss?" Kurt grinned up at Blaine, batting his eyelashes eliciting a laugh from the younger boy.

"It's morning. And what would Sebastian say?"

Kurt tensed slightly before going back to his normal laid back persona. "So you are with that jackass, huh?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stared away from his friend. "Well according to you…"

Kurt folded his arms as he looked at the freshman. "Okay. I'll give you another week before you're head over heels for him."

"Doubt it," Blaine shrugged, staring indifferently at Kurt.

"If you say so… now about that kiss…"

Blaine pulled his keys out with a smirk on his face. He feigned annoyance and turned to face his door. "Goodnight, Kurt."

Kurt smiled watching the boy fumbling with his keys. _I bet his face is as red as Sasha right now._"But it's morning..." Blaine shook his head and Kurt could hear him laughing. He finally got in the house and waved goodbye before closing the door shut.

"See you, Anderson." He whispered; biting his lip trying to hold back his smile, staring at the front door of the Anderson home the Blaine had just closed. He stayed there just happy for a moment before the sounds of sirens snapped him out of his reverie. The boy turned and jogged over to his house, unlocking the door and quickly going inside. He smiled leaning against the door before running upstairs to start his shower.

Blaine too stood leaning against the door smiling to himself. He wasn't sure why he felt so happy but he didn't care. The nonsense of the previous night with his parents didn't even matter right now. He felt really good. He was shaken out of la-la land when his mother came down the steps, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Where the hell are you coming from at 5 in the morning young man?"

_Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was it? Only a single review for my last chapter so I don't know what you all are thinking. I liked the last chapter! Lol. I love seeing alerts but you have to let me know what's up pleaseeee.**

**Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Don't Want to Be Right **

**A/N: Pretty quick update for you all. As a thank you for all the great reviews. I love hearing from you guys!**

**But to cut to the chase: Smut warning. And sorry if there are a lot of mistakes, I'm exhausted right now :(.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I hate my life. I'm so boooooooooooooored!"

"Nobody told you to go around on the back of a motorcycle trespassing on private property during the wee hours of the night, Blaine."

"Oh geez Wes you sound like my mom. I called you to make me feel better about myself, not to get another lecture."

Wes laughed into the phone as he listened to his best friend complain about being grounded. He wasn't surprised when Blaine previously told him that Briana was on punishment because that was typical for the girl. But Blaine was always so well behaved. He hoped to himself the kid wasn't going to be negatively affected by his new friends in Ohio. "Oh, okay… so you did tell her about your boyfriend's bike?"

Blaine sucked his teeth, "For the last time Wes he is not my boyfriend. He's just my douche of a neighbor. Do you know that bum laughed when I told him he got me in trouble? It wasn't like a 'Ha ha, wow that sucks bro!' laugh, no… it was like Santa's good old hearty laugh, you know the one that comes from your tummy and you have to hold on to something to keep from falling." Wes burst out laughing into the receiver, "And hell no I didn't tell my mom!" Blaine continued, "I wouldn't be getting off punishment tonight if I did. I just told her I was hanging out with Kurt and she got all upset hearing the sirens in the neighborhood and everything- said we're in a brand new town and I shouldn't be out without her knowing- not only all night but anytime of the day because both of us could've been hurt. You know- all that good stuff."

"What happened with the sirens?" Wes asked curiously.

Blaine recollected hearing the rumors around school during the week about what happened on Murdock Avenue; the defacing of property, the tires being slashed, the street lit on fire with the little personal message. He saw a couple of jocks in the halls that lived over there… that he remembered seeing the night Kurt found him on their block. They were getting strange looks from the students, many who were happy someone had the guts to pull something like that on them. But boy were they infuriated that someone had done this and they had no idea who. Blaine tried his best to hide his face as they walked past him in the hallway, in case the bullies decided to take out their frustrations on him. Deep inside he knew Kurt and the others had something to do with it but he didn't want to believe that the blue eyed junior could be so stupid. He did come over smelling like gasoline and did say things like he 'needed to think' and 'it was getting too much.' What did that mean? And would Kurt ever open up to him about it? Highly unlikely.

"Some nonsense with these kids who don't like each other around here. I don't know the details."

Wes hummed in acknowledgement. He believed Blaine knew more than he led on, which was true. But Blaine didn't want to paint anymore of a negative picture of Kurt than his friend already had. He really looked up to the guy even though he knew no one would approve of their friendship. They were two totally different people with different aspirations; Blaine focused on the future while Kurt focused on the here and now. If his mother knew Kurt behaved like a sex hungry, bad ass, class skipping, rocker do you think Blaine would be able to even say hello anymore? He sure didn't.

"Well, Blainey, you'll be free in a few hours. What's the first thing you're going to do?"

Blaine laughed. "Am I supposed to say I'm going to Disney world?"

"No stupid," Wes chuckled, "I'm serious. I want to know."

"You want to know if I'll be seeing Kurt."

Blaine got out of his bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. He passed by his sister who was sitting on the couch attempting to do homework while watching _Jersey Shore _reruns. She always mumbled things about needing to see The Situations abs to make it through her day. Blaine shook his head at his sister. The guy wasn't even all that hot. Her taste could be so much better.

"Well, yes. I'm kind of curious about this guy." Wes continued, snapping Blaine out of his thoughts. The curly haired kid smiled at his best friend's protectiveness. Because that's exactly what this was.

"Listen Wes, I know you're looking out for me but you have nothing to worry about. Friends. He and I. Just friends. Okay?"

Briana's ears turned up at her little brother's words. _Boy drama, huh?_

Wes smirked in disbelief at his friend. Something in Blaine's voice was betraying him. Blaine liked the quote on quote 'douche next door' more than he realized. But Wes decided to leave it alone. "Okay, B. I will catch you another time. Tons of homework, bro. Talk to you later?"

"Definitely. Later, Wes."

"Later."

Blaine pocketed his phone and poured himself a bowl of cereal. After opening the fridge door, he searched each and every shelf, moving items around from left to right. No matter where he looked he didn't see what he needed. After a while of being in denial, he came to the realization that they were all out of milk. Briana smirked behind his back as he watched her bro frantically searching the refrigerator.

… _No more milk? Fffffffffffuuuuuuu….._

"Sorry, little bro. I was thirsty." Briana smiled over at Blaine as she drank the last sip of milk out of her glass. Blaine felt his face heat up with anger. She always did the simplest thing to get on his very last nerve.

"Please Bri… can you please go to the store? I'm dying."

"And why can't you go exactly?" She placed the glass back on their coffee table before checking a text message that made her phone vibrate.

Blaine looked down at the milkless bowl of cereal in disgust. _You are nothing without milk, Coco Crisps. _"I'm on punishment remember?"

Briana smiled over at him. She didn't say anything at first while she turned back to her books. "Oh yeah. Sorry, it's just that the concept of you on punishment is so new to me… with you being the golden child and all-"

Blaine cut in tremendously appalled by his sister's words. Blaine? The golden child? After having his own father constantly emotionally neglect him? "You've got to be fucking kidding me Briana."

"So, you were hanging out with that asshole next door all night... I wonder what Mr. McKinley Titans' star sophomore running back would think if he heard that news."

Blaine became automatically annoyed by his sister's conversation topic. He seriously didn't understand what the big deal was over Sebastian. Yes, they were cool. But they weren't romantically involved in any way. And okay, Blaine may be in a bit of denial, knowing that Sebastian was flirting with him constantly, but he always downplayed it because the boy was friendly with everyone. He was even nice to Briana when they met although she didn't show any interest in being his friend until she found out his status.

"Can I just say how much of an ass you are? You're wasting your time with that broke down wanna-be modern day Colin Farrell when you have a sexy gay popular well liked football player pining for you to notice him."

Blaine rolled his eyes as he threw his jacket on. Forget Briana; all she cared about were futile things like Alice had said. And she always finished off the last of the milk. His mother didn't get home until about four hours from now so he should be able to go pick up some milk and be home before that with no problems.

After Blaine tossed his pea coat on, he struggled into his boots and wrapped a plaid scarf around his neck.

"Going to see the hottie Sebastian? You're a smart boy, Blaine. You should take my advice more often."

"You need a boyfriend so you can stay out of my business. I'm going to get some milk."

Briana smirked, picking up her school books to attempt actually finishing something. "And your punishment….?"

"Don't pretend to care." He grabbed his keys and stalked out the door, slamming it shut on the way out. Not even three seconds after walking out the house who did he see? Kurt of course. Apparently spit shining his red '69 Pontiac. Blaine shook his head and smiled at the boy. Kurt and Briana may not be able to get along worth a damn but they were alike in so many ways. Their material things were held in higher esteem than actual people and relationships. It was a shame really.

Kurt looked up to see Blaine walking in his direction. The younger boy waved as he walked by as if he actually believed he'd be able to get past that easy. Kurt jogged over to him blocking his path. He neglected the leather jacket today and had on only a graphic pullover hoodie with the words 'Blind Bass Rebellion'. It was a deep maroon color and he wore army fatigue pants with classic all black all-star converses. Blaine stopped walking because a few more steps and he'd walk flush into the junior. "Yes, Kurt?" he smirked sarcastically.

"Well hello to you too, little guy. Mommy finally let you off the leash?" Kurt smiled teasingly at Blaine as stood idle before the freshman.

"I poured a bowl of cereal and there was no milk."

Kurt's face blanched dramatically. "Oh my god, Blaine…"

"I know! But to answer your question, I won't be off punishment until tonight. That is if I don't get caught out here. But there is no way I can leave that bowl of cereal lonely."

Kurt smiled and nodded fervently, "I completely understand. I'm about to drop Katie to her friend's house. You want a lift to the store and back? It wouldn't be too nice if mommy caught you walking around out here when you're supposed to be on lock down." Blaine looked at Kurt suspiciously making the older boy smirk devilishly. "I'll bring you right back home- no funny stuff. I promise."

Blaine nodded. "Okay. Thanks. It means _the world _to me." Kurt laughed at his younger friend's melodramatic show.

Kate came out the house; head buried in her cell phone, and walked straight over to her brother's Pontiac. When she looked up to see him talking to Blaine she smiled waving the boy over. Blaine and Kurt turned to go to the car.

"Mrs. Anderson let you off punishment early then?" she smiled at her friend hoping for good news.

Blaine shook his head. "Afraid not, but I desperately need to make a store run. Kurt is taking me." They got into the car and her older brother pulled out the driveway, taking off.

"It can't wait until you're punishment is over? What if Bri tells your mom?"

"Kate, we ran out of milk and I just poured a bowl of cereal. It's worth getting into trouble."

"Oh my! Blaine that's horrible."

"Exactly."

Kurt ignored their conversation, constantly winking at Blaine through his rearview mirror whenever they caught eyes. Blaine tried to stay focused on his chat with Kate but Kurt flirting with him through the rearview mirror made him color red.

"Kurt will you quit it?" he laughed, worrying his lip between his teeth and forming a smirk.

"That smile tells me you really don't want me to."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kate looked over to her brother who was smirking to himself.

"Sex." Kurt replied. Kate's face blanched.

"No! Don't listen to him, Katelyn. He's being a troll." Blaine stuck his tongue out at the junior and when Kurt saw the adorable act through his rearview he smiled.

They pulled up outside Kate's friend Sugar's house. Sugar had a huge crush on Kurt and didn't take 'no thank you I like cock' for an answer. He really disliked when the freshman came over to their house because instead of staying busy with Katelyn she was usually stalking him.

"When am I picking you up?" Kurt unlocked his iPhone and shot a text to Quinn about band practice the next day.

"Seven, dad said." she replied, undoing her seat belt and exiting the car. "See you then."

"Okay loser."

Blaine got out the car as well and kissed Kate on the cheek goodbye. He opened the passenger side door and sat in the front with the older boy.

"Wow. She gets a kiss without even trying but I get nothing." He smirked at Blaine as he pulled away from the curb.

Blaine shook his head as he ran his fingers through his curly hair. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe just maybe you try too hard?"

Kurt snorted as he pulled up to a red light. "You're killing me. Do you know how hard it is living next door to you and you never come and show me love? I have guys coming over by bus, half hour commutes just to get bent over the hood of my car. You live right next door and won't even let me give you a hand job. Notice I didn't say you give me one-no. _Me_ give _you_ a hand job. It's hard, Blaine."

Blaine stared directly in front of him not pleased with the image of Kurt fucking other guys on the car they were in right now. And probably inside it too. For some reason he wasn't as grossed out as he should be. He was bothered because he realized Kurt was probably an asshole to everyone he dealt with like his older sister Briana said. Why would Blaine think he was any different? Because they went to a graveyard the other night? That wasn't anything to feel good about. As soon as he gave Kurt what he wanted he'd probably be treated like all his other conquests.

Then Blaine thought 'what the hell…?' If Kurt could use other guys to get off why couldn't he use Kurt to get off? Give the boy a taste of his own medicine and leave him there feeling horrible about himself like he did to them. The ones who had just been fucked and had to take the bus back home.

Kurt had just confessed he'd be happy giving Blaine a hand job. Fine. That could be arranged. And he better not expect anything else in return because it wouldn't happen. To be honest Blaine didn't even give himself hand job's so there was a lot to be gained from this encounter.

"Just a hand job huh?" Blaine glanced over to Kurt who was humming a song his band had written together. Kurt smiled once he heard what the boy had asked.

"A hand job, blow job, I could stretch you out, whatever I can do to make those lips moan my name, Blaine." He winked as he pulled around the corner of Hamilton Ave.

Blaine turned a deep red color and cursed himself for being so affected when he was supposed to be the one in control. This would probably prove to be harder than expected.

"You seem interested…" Kurt continued, smiling over to his younger friend. He placed his free hand on Blaine's stiff knee while the other controlled the steering wheel. He slowly began inching his hand up Blaine's thigh and smiled when he noticed the freshman's eyes fixed on his hand, biting his lip rather harshly.

Blaine stopped Kurt before he moved any further toward his dick. Being young and full of hormones sucked because it was taking him no time to get hard. And he still had to walk through the store for milk. Doing that with a boner would be uncomfortable for both him and unsuspecting shoppers.

"Wait… until we're back at your place."

Kurt smiled, pulling his hand back to himself as he kept his eyes on the road. "Yes, sir."

* * *

><p>Once Kurt pulled into his driveway both boys got out the car quickly. Kurt basically ran over to his door unlocking it while Blaine slowly and awkwardly followed behind him, milk in hand. "Umm… I'm going to drop this off in the house first?"<p>

Kurt smiled at Blaine in his nervousness. He wasn't sure if the kid was asking him or telling him what he was going to do but nodded anyway. "Hurry up. My dad gets home in like 45."

Blaine hummed in acknowledgment and walked over to his house. After unlocking the door he noticed his sister's books were still in the living room but she wasn't anywhere to be found downstairs. He placed the milk in the fridge, exhaled deeply, mentally smacked himself for the decision he was about to make and walked back out the door. When he got back to Kurt's he turned the knob and walked in. Kurt was on the couch with the TV on some show he didn't recognize. Kurt was slouched down and tapping a beat onto his legs. Blaine pulled his coat and scarf off, hanging them on a hook. When he heard Blaine walk in he turned around and smiled.

"Don't be shy now," he called out to Blaine who was stood frozen by the coat rack. "Come over here."

Blaine pushed the door closed the door behind him, took a few steps towards Kurt then stopped, gulping audibly. "Wait," he said barely above a whisper. "On your couch? We're not going to go to your room?"

"Nobody's home, Blainers. You have nothing to worry about."

Blaine shook his head no. "What if your dad walks in? Are you crazy?"

Kurt laughed. "I've been called that among other things. Can you relax though? It'll be easier to hear him coming from here and we can compose ourselves than it would be if he goes to my room and the door is locked with us alone inside." Blaine stood there taking in the bad boy's words. "I told you that you have nothing to worry about when you're with me right?"

Blaine nodded.

"So what are you waiting for? I don't bite unless you ask me to."

Blaine's reserve broke down as he started giggling, tinting a light pink. "Wow, Hummel you always know what to say." He slowly made way over, nervousness growing greater and greater with each step. _Leave Blaine, leave with your virginity while you still have the chance!_

He sat down on the couch as far from Kurt as possible. Kurt smirked at the bashful kid and turned to the TV.

"So what are you watching?" Blaine asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Kate left it on and I didn't bother turning."

Blaine nodded, glancing out the corner of his eye to see Kurt smirking over at him. He blushed and turned away, hating himself even more. _Gosh Blaine what were you thinking?_

Kurt chuckled, moving over to Blaine's side of the sofa. He got as close as he could and wrapped his arm around the boy. "You're so cute when you're nervous, you know that Blaine?" he whispered softly into the freshman's ear, his breath dancing along the skins surface. Blaine bit his lip and continued staring at the screen. "You have nothing to worry about when you're with me," Kurt continued, "I keep telling you that. Now what can I do for you?" Kurt began nibbling on Blaine's ear lobe, running his hand up and down the boy's thigh just like in the car. Blaine swallowed air trying his best not to let out the moan he was holding back. He didn't trust his voice to say anything so he sat there complacent.

Kurt pulled away to look at Blaine who was licking his lips. He smiled and moved his hand closer to the boy's pretty obvious erection, palming him through his jeans.

"_Nngh… shit…" _Blaine put his hand over Kurt's as the boy caressed him. Kurt gave a Cheshire grin. "That feels good doesn't it?"

Blaine threw his head back against the older boys arm and Kurt seized the moment by attacking his exposed neck. He was sure not to leave any marks on him because that would be hard to explain to mom when you're grounded. Blaine bit his lip and slowly started thrusting up towards the friction the older boy created for him but Kurt pulled back.

"Relax. I want this to last." Kurt growled. "Can I see you touch yourself? I want to know what you like."

Blaine looked over at him with a semi-fearful expression. "I don't really do that to myself…" he breathed out.

Kurt shot him an incredulous look. "Seriously Blaine? Why not? You'll love how it feels." Blaine remained quiet while the boy ran the barbell of his tongue along his ear lobe. "No better time to learn than now." Kurt spoke again. "Watch me."

Kurt pulled his arm from around Blaine and unzipped his skinnys, sliding them down slightly and freeing his erection. It was already half hard and dripping with pre-cum. Blaine stared down at with wide eyes. Kurt's cock wasn't as thick as his but it was longer. He'd never been in this situation before, seeing another man's hard-on. He watched closely as Kurt returned his arm around his shoulders and licked the palm of his free hand, bringing it to his cock and stroking roughly.

_Yupp, I'm gay. _Blaine thought to himself.

Kurt threw his head back slightly and continued to pump himself. Every few strokes he'd let his thumb slide over the head of his cock, making his breathing hitch a little. Blaine watched deeply fascinated as if Kurt was introducing him to Narnia or something equally as amazing. He kept his eyes glued as Kurt's dick grew bigger and harder in his hand.

"_Fuckkk… _you see Blaine... It isn't difficult. Nothing to be afraid of. Now can I see you try it on yourself?" Kurt gave himself one last hard jerk before releasing his hand.

Blaine watched as Kurt neglected his own cock to tend to his. He took the free hand and popped the button open on Blaine's jeans, and then playfully pulled the zipper down. He looked directly into Blaine's eyes as he reached into the boy's briefs eliciting a whimper as he pulled it out. Kurt adored those hazel eyes even if he'd never bring himself to admit it out loud. It had his favorite shade of green in it. Something he'd also never want to admit is how bad he wanted to lean in and kiss Blaine's lips. That had always been something he didn't do with guy's he messed around with but for some reason he didn't see Blaine as just any guy.

Blaine was so hard it hurt but he was so scared he'd embarrass himself by coming before Kurt even got to do what they had planned. Once it was free, Blaine licked his lips and reached a shaky hand to his member gripping it. He started to pump himself, closing his eyes and moaning lightly. Kurt watched on with hungry eyes as the boy got lost playing with his cock. He heard Blaine's moans grow louder and decided to stop the boy before he got to have too much fun without him.

Kurt leant over and began sucking on a spot on Blaine's neck that made the boy go crazy. He grabbed Blaine's hand away from his erection making the curly top kid whine at the absence. "Shh… I'll take care of you, be patient for me."

"Okay," Blaine whispered. Kurt felt his neglected dick grow even harder at Blaine's obedience. He knew he'd be having some nice fantasies with this news later.

"Look at what I'm doing, Blaine."

Blaine opened his eyes and stared down at Kurt's hand on his cock as he had been instructed to. He groaned at the mere sight of it. This was so frickin' hot, and Kurt's hand on his dick felt 1,000 times better than his own. Kurt smiled at him and whispered nasty things into his ear as he tried to focus on making it last as long as he could. How was he supposed to get a hand job and walk away as he planned in his mind when it felt like this?

"You like this? Imagine my tongue drawing patterns along your cock… my tongue ring tickling the tip… would you like that?"

Blaine tried to stop himself from thrusting up into Kurt's hand as he nodded his head fervently. "No, Blaine. I want to hear you."

"Y… yes… I…"

Kurt tightened his grip around Blaine and started stroking harder. "Yes you what?" he nuzzled his nose into Blaine's cheek, using his other hand to run his hand through Blaine's hair.

"I'd like th… that. I'd… _oh god _Kuurt…"

Blaine felt his stomach tighten and his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Kurt noticed the signs that he was close and removed his hand.

Blaine's eyes shot open once he felt the junior's hand leave his erection. "Ohmylord what… why? Kurt… please,"

The bad boy untangled himself from around Blaine and knelt on the floor between his legs. "You said you would like it so I'm gonna show you that you'd love it." Kurt sank his mouth down onto Blaine's dick and immediately started to deep throat him. He didn't bother with any of the playing and teasing. The fact that Blaine was so innocent and was sharing this moment with him turned him on greatly. He bobbed his head up and down, running his barbell along the underside of Blaine's shaft.

"_Shit… Kurt please… oh my fuck- ngghhhh" _Blaine fisted his hands into the older boy's hair as Kurt worked his magic tongue over the freshman's dick. Kurt began caressing Blaine's balls as he sucked harder and harder. Blaine couldn't take it anymore; he came extremely hard down Kurt's throat in long hot spurts and watched the boy accept it gladly, drinking down his seed. Blaine felt his consciousness slipping away and let his head fall against the back of the sofa.

"Shit… Blaine… Blaine! Finally. Man, get the fuck up my dad just pulled in the driveway!"

Blaine's eyes shot open and he quickly tucked himself into his jeans and straightened his clothes. He mussed his hair as if it had any type of style and sat up straight on the couch. Kurt had been doing the same, shifting his cock in his pants trying to hide the ridiculously hard erection. He tried his best to coif his hair and sat back on the couch, staring at the TV screen in front of them.

Burt put his key in the lock and entered his home. He was shocked to see Kurt had company but pleased that it was the Anderson boy. He was a good kid; he was sure, so if Kurt had become friends with him he didn't mind at all. What did concern him however was what the boys were watching.

"Hello, Kurt. Hello, Blaine. Are you two really watching Nick Jr. right now or am I just stressed out from a long day?"

Blaine said hello lowly without turning to Kurt's father. He wasn't sure if he had an 'I just came' face on and that would be a dead giveaway.

"It's a commercial. We were just about to leave anyway. Bored." Kurt got up and threw Blaine his coat walking towards the door.

Burt hummed acknowledgement and went upstairs. "Don't forget about your sister."

Blaine put his coat and scarf on and followed Kurt outside.

"Did you really have to pass out then? Really, Blaine? With your dick out?"

Blaine blushed deeply and shrugged. "Give me a break will you? I've never done that…"

Kurt laughed as they went to sit on Blaine's steps. "It's whatever. You'll be more prepared, more experienced for next time."

Blaine sat on the step below him and glanced up. "Next time?"

Kurt nodded. "There's no way you can stay away now. Don't lie to yourself."

Blaine smirked and looked away from his friend. "I can."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay lover boy. I'm still hard though so I'm going to go take care of this before I go get my sister. Unless you're feeling adventurous and want to touch it right here? Come on nobody's around." Blaine snatched his hand away as Kurt placed it on his hard-on and winked. "Nope, you can do that yourself. You did such a good job on me I must say."

"Ha ha, look at you trying to be the one in control. I'll let you off the hook now but later on I want to see you caress my dick like a pro. You learned from the best after all."

Kurt stood up and knelt in front of Blaine so that they were eye level. "See you when I see you." He smiled and went back over to his house. Blaine smirked as he watched him walk away, standing to go into the house himself.

* * *

><p>"So you're a free man?"<p>

Sebastian walked along with Blaine down the McKinley High halls on their way to the exit. The football player had been dying to hang out with Blaine outside of the school building but when he finally worked up the courage to ask the kid was grounded.

Blaine smiled over to his friend warmly. "That I am. Just in time for the weekend." He smiled as they exited the building, heading over to Katelyn. Blaine was going to walk home with her since Kurt, Finn, Puck, and Quinn all left early to rehearse for their gig the next night. Sebastian decided he could take the opportunity to offer them a ride home. He knew that Kate was important to Blaine so getting on her good side would ultimately help him get on Blaine's.

After watching the boy and girl share a quick hug, he spoke up to offer them a ride. Blaine had told him it was alright and they didn't want to impose but Katelyn definitely did.

"We'd love to impose actually. I'd like to get home without having to walk through 40 degree weather, thank you very much Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled as the girl followed Sebastian to his vehicle. They all got in, Blaine in the back while Kate gave Sebastian directions.

The two teens in the front seat sat and talked about whatever they were discussing as Blaine sat in the backseat replaying images from the previous day; Kurt jerking off right in front of him, Kurt's hand stroking him roughly, Kurt's lips around the base of his cock, swallowing his come. He woke up at 3 AM from a very explicit dream and touched himself to the memories of it. Yeah, that plan to do to Kurt as he did to others wasn't going to be easy like he thought.

"Earth to Blaine…"

Blaine shook his head as he snapped out of his reverie. He had no idea where he was much less that he was being spoken to. "Oh, sorry guys. What's up?"

Katelyn looked at the boy quizzically from the front seat. "We're here. I can tell you aren't completely here but we're here." Kate smiled at her friend while Sebastian smirked in his direction.

"We're going to hang out at my house for a while. Want to come in or do you need to head home?"

Kate had every intention of getting Sebastian with her friend. She saw how the jock tried time and time again to get Blaine to notice him but the freshman was ridiculously oblivious to his advances. She thought Smythe was a cool guy and Blaine was the best so why didn't they deserve each other?

Sebastian stared out his front windshield anticipating a positive answer from Blaine. He really wanted to hang out with him so that they could talk about things. The shorter boy's birthday was in two weeks and he wanted to make it a memorable one. Maybe if he could tell him how he felt Blaine would be interested too.

Blaine glanced out the window and saw Kurt in the garage with his band mates. They were very much into the rehearsal and he was intrigued by the amount of passion the older boy put into playing guitar with his friend, doing something he loved to do.

"Sure I can hang out guys. Let's go."

The group exited the car and made their way to the entrance of the Hummel home. Quinn waved at the three making Kurt look up from what he was doing. He saw Sebastian with his sister and whatever Blaine was to him and rolled his eyes. _What the fuck is he doing here?_

The group waved back, Blaine's eyes lingering over Kurt a little longer than necessary. He smirked at the bad ass and Kurt noticed, winking back. Sebastian noticed too but didn't say anything right away.

Once inside, the kids hung up their coats and headed into the living room.

"Can I get you boys something? Lemonade, water, Kurt has a beer stash he thinks I don't know about."

Sebastian smiled and asked for lemonade, Blaine asked for some water. Kate came back into the room with everyone's orders and some popcorn. She popped a movie in and sat down in her dad's recliner letting the boys share the couch.

The atmosphere was chill at first, everyone really into the film. Then about forty five minutes in Sebastian noticed Blaine texting someone with a slight grin on his face. Kate got a phone call and excused herself with perfect timing as Sebastian began to question his friend.

"So you texting your boyfriend?"

Blaine looked up from his phone and blushed a bit. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just texting my friend."

Sebastian nodded and turned back to the movie. He couldn't help but wonder if that friend was Kurt. He saw their little exchange earlier and knew that something was going on, and he couldn't believe that Blaine would be involved with someone like Kurt whether he was one of the cool kids at McKinley or not. The dude was a total whore. Blaine could do so much better.

_I'm not doing that Kurt. Finish your rehearsal. –Blaine_

**Fuck rehearsal. We're going to kill. You're coming to cheer for me right? Maybe after we can head back to your place since mommy has the night shift… -Kurt**

_How do you know my mother's schedule? And I'll come and cheer for you and Puck and Finn and Quinn. Don't think you're special. –Blaine _

**Yeah, okay. I heard Alice talking to my dad about keeping an eye on you because she'd be working late. You have a rep now. But forget all that, back to the topic. You tasted so fucking good. When are you going to let me blow you again? –Kurt**

_Don't know. Maybe soon, maybe not. –Blaine _

**Is it because of your boyfriend? He can get the fuck out my house if he's the problem. We don't need to tell him anything. –Kurt**

_He's not my boyfriend, Kurt. And no it's not because of him. We'll talk about this later; I don't want to be rude to him. –Blaine_

Blaine put his phone away and ignored the vibration in his pocket. Sebastian glanced at him and smiled. They watched the movie for a while and Kate came back in, sitting back down on the recliner.

"What'd I miss?"

Sebastian cracked his knuckles as he answered the girl, a bad habit of his. "Not much. Just Blaine texting his boyfriend."

Blaine smirked and rolled his eyes. He kept his eyes focused ahead of him on the television set.

"Boyfriend?" Kate asked, digging out some popcorn from the bowl.

"Nope," Blaine answered. "You know I don't own one of those."

Kate smiled looking between the two of them. "That's funny. Everybody in school seems to think you two are an item."

Blaine looked over to her- his smirk gone. Sebastian did the same. "Really?"

She nodded and faced the TV in a nonchalant manner. "Yes. You're always together and both of you are totally hot and always smiling and whispering."

_Shit. _Blaine thought, _Does everyone see something I don't?_

"Well we aren't together," Sebastian began, "but I wouldn't mind it if we were. Just throwing it out there."

Both Blaine and Kate turned to look at him. Sebastian glanced down at his hands blushing deeply.

"Interesting." Kate smiled at Blaine and wiggled her eyebrows. Her curly haired friend only rolled his eyes and blushed about the same color as Sebastian was right now.

Kurt opened the door to the house and walked in, ignoring the younger teens and going straight to the kitchen. He pulled his 'Blind Bass Rebellion' hoodie over his head showing that he only had a tight wife beater on underneath it. He was a little sweaty from rehearsing all afternoon even though it was relatively cold outside.

He pulled a gallon of orange juice out of the fridge and put it to his lips, not even bothering to get a glass… something his father and sister despised. Turning to leave the kitchen and go upstairs he spoke loudly to Blaine as he passed "Answer your texts, Anderson."

As the older boy made his way up the steps, Blaine pulled his phone out to see 3 text messages

**Fuck that guy. He's a snob. –Kurt**

**No, wait. Fuck me instead. I'm a total dick. Ha. –Kurt**

**Seriously though, I want to come by after my show. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled down at the messages and shot back a reply to the older boy. His friends looked over with curious glances. Kate even more curious. What the hell was this about?

"Well, I think I'm going to go you two. My parent's will kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner. Everything is tradition in our house." He smiled sadly and rose up, grabbing his coat. Kate watched the boy sadly go over to his coat and offered to walk him outside before Blaine cut it. "No, let me."

Sebastian smiled at Blaine but it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Sure."

The two boys walked slowly over to Sebastian's car not saying anything. Blaine decided to break the silence because it was pretty awkward.

"So will you be at the show tomorrow night?" Blaine looked up at his taller friend waiting for a response.

Sebastian shrugged. He liked Kurt's band but wasn't too thrilled with the idea of going now that it was pretty clear Blaine had some kind of tie to him.

"Probably not. I'll see though."

Blaine nodded. "I see. Well if you do decide to go we could always go together." Blaine smiled warmly before he turned back in the direction of the Hummel's residence.

"Blaine, what I said about wanting to give us a try was serious. So please don't play games with me."

Blaine smiled, turning around to see Sebastian looking at him with a serious expression. "So I'll see you tomorrow night, then?"

Sebastian grinned and nodded. Blaine turned back to the house and went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is Blaine thinking? Is he really going to show up to Kurt's performance with Sebastian? Probably not his best idea. **

**Reviews please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Hi everyone! I won't say much because I know you want to read, but previously I made a mistake and called Blaine a sophomore during the scene where they were in the car going for milk. Blaine is a freshman, Kurt is a junior. I'll be going back and edit that out. Thank you to pen name** _I hate mosquitos_ **for pointing it out to me!**

**Okay guys. Long chapter is long! Word count: 12,520. But it's filled with good stuff so I hope you enjoy and review! **

**P.S. I know Artie isn't canon at all but I did it for reasons. Try to view him more as Kevin than as Artie. It should help.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The hot water from the shower head fell onto Blaine's skin as he relished in the feeling of his tense muscles relaxing. He had awoken that morning from a terrible nightmare. Everyone he loved had turned away from him leaving him to deal with all his trials and tribulations alone. He begged and pleaded for help from his parents and sister, from his friends, he even turned to strangers, but nobody cared. All the people did in response was stand idly by, looking on while Blaine was persecuted time and time again. He didn't understand what it meant because he knew he wasn't alone, but it did take a toll on the hazel eyed freshman as he woke up from the dream, breathing heavily and t-shirt drenched.

After noticing it was a little after 9 in the morning, Blaine decided now would be a good time to get the day started. After all, there was no way he could go back to sleep even if he wanted to. The freshman got out the bed and slowly trekked over to his hamper, removing his clothes and tossing them in. He threw on his bathrobe, went into the hallway and over to the linen closet grabbing a towel, and then turned to go to the bathroom near the end of the hall. He thought it was great how the females in his house had their own bathrooms in their rooms and he had to walk all the way to the other end of the second floor to get to his.

And now he stood there being caressed by the hot water, mind running a mile a minute. He wondered how he went from being the lonely kid in Laurens, SC who didn't think he'd meet another out gay guy at least until college, to this kid in Lima who had two guys to worry about. Kurt- the arrogant playboy who he had to admit he liked but all for the wrong reasons. The main one being 'blow job skills.' But in the back of his mind he knew there was more to their relationship. Then there was Sebastian- the kind, sexy, 'boy next door' (even though he really wasn't) type of guy who seemed to be into Blaine for the right reasons. Sebastian had called Blaine while he was hanging out with Kurt, Kate, and Sam the previous night in the Hummel's living room. He wasn't expecting a call but when Kurt glanced over to see Sebastian's name on the caller ID he said 'told you so' to Blaine and turned back to watch his sister and friend playing PS3. Blaine rolled his eyes and answered the phone.

_Hello?_

_Hi, Blaine, it's me Sebastian. _

_Yeah, I know... caller identification and all. What's up?_

_Oh you know, not much. Just wanted to ask if you were up to hang out tomorrow before the show. I have football practice at noon but after that we can catch a bite to eat or something. _

_Oh sure, I'd love to. _

_Ok great. So I'll see you then._

_See you. _

Kurt made kissy faces at Blaine as the younger boy hung up the phone. He smirked and looked back to the television ignoring him.

Blaine got out of the shower and toweled himself dry. He grabbed his toothbrush and placed a dollop of toothpaste on the end, proceeding to brush his teeth and gargle with Listerine afterwards. After he was pleased with his dental hygiene he played with his hair a little. He remembered when he was younger his parents put gel in his hair for a Christmas party they attended at his father's job. He thought he looked like a tool but everyone called him cute. Maybe he'd try that again. Not today though.

Once he was fully dressed he went downstairs to hang out with his mother. Being head RN kept her busy so he wasn't able to see her as much. Once he was in the living room though, he got a clear view of his mother's sleeping form on the couch. The TV was on Lifetime Movie Network so he assumed she fell asleep watching after getting in from work. She still had on her uniform and ID badge and even her shoes. Looking at her now she looked freaking exhausted. That probably had less to do with her hours at the hospital and more to do with her current situation with her husband Anthony. Blaine wiped the frown off his face and made his way around the couch to kiss Alice on the cheek.

Alice felt her son's lips grace her cheek and smiled with her eyes still closed. The simple act made her feel warm inside instead of cold and empty like she had been lately. Coming to Lima was in her mind a smart move. Sure her family would be separated but her husband would be able to see what he was missing once it was gone; he'd be regretful for ignoring his children, for disrespecting his wife time and time again, for neglecting family and tending to his job. She had been hearing from Anthony much more often lately. It seemed to always be after 12 in the morning and she knew he was drunk. She knew her husband to have wine on occasion but he never allowed himself to become inebriated. And of course she pinned it on herself. If they had stayed, nothing would have changed. They stayed for 7 years and it had been the same, argument after argument, neglect topped with more neglect. Now she finally took her children and left. All that came was her husband calling every other night screaming, intoxicated, angry. Everything could change if he admitted his wrong doing and tried to fix it instead of hiding everything in alcohol. Now her problem was maintaining a brand new, excellent paying job that had great benefits for not only herself but her children and dealing with her husband who was behaving like a child.

Alice opened her eyes to see her son smiling down at her. His eyes had a hint of worry but he looked at her with such love. "Good morning sleepy head." She laughed and tried to sit up on the couch but the position she slept in had her body stiff. "Ouch… good morning handsome."

Blaine helped her sit up straight on the couch and took a seat on the right of her, running a hair through her long curly hair. "I see you didn't make it upstairs last night." He smiled as his mother stretched, cracking her back. "Yeah, it was too far," she laughed and Blaine looked back at her sympathetically, "very long night."

"Can I hear about it?"

Alice looked over to her boy and grabbed his hand. "Blaine, dear, one thing I want you to remember is that no matter how bad it is for you someone else has it even worse. I know right now we are going through a rough patch but the things I see at work reminds me to stay humble… and no matter what I face, I know to help somebody in need."

Blaine nodded and held his mother's hand tightly. The woman continued. "Last night we lost a patient. She was only 5, and we did everything we could. Seeing the look on her parents' faces… I know I wouldn't be able to make it if I lost one of you. And I can't help but feel that this arrangement I've set up is only making things worse." Alice looked away from her son, a tear rolling down her cheek. Blaine couldn't see her, but he knew, and he never liked seeing his mother cry. He scooted closer to her on the couch and put his arms around her.

"Mom, why was it that you decided to move here?"

Alice knew she discussed this thoroughly with her son before they even left South Carolina so the question was strange to her. "I wanted you and your sister to have a better life. I wanted to see you two happy. And of course I wanted our family to become a family again." She wiped the tear from her face.

Blaine smiled at his mother. "I would like to say I'm doing fine here. School is going well, I'm making friends. I like the neighborhood. And when is the last time that Briana asked you to send her back to dad?"

Alice thought for a moment. "Hmm… she hasn't since the first couple of days, huh?"

Blaine shook his head and grinned. "That's right. So I can safely say we're happy. And this life seems better than the one I had in Laurens. People don't hear I'm gay and decide they need to beat me senseless. So all that is left is have our family become a family again, right?"

Alice nodded and leant her head onto Blaine's shoulder. "So," the freshman began, "I say that your desires have been coming true. I mean it is still early but… Briana and I like it here. The whole family becoming a family thing… it takes time mom."

She nodded, considering telling Blaine about his father but that'd only make his happiness dissipate. She sat up and looked at her son lovingly. "How did you get so smart?"

"I blame you." He kissed her on the nose and stood up walking to the kitchen. By the time he reached the refrigerator he heard his sister coming down the stairs. He pulled out the carton of eggs and a pack of lean bacon, placing the items on the kitchen counter.

"Hey mom, hey big head." Blaine looked up to see his sister with her dark hair up in a ponytail and bangs gelled down. Her light brown eyes were shining as she went over to the couch and plopped down next to their mom. Alice greeted her and Blaine did as well, going over to a skillet and starting breakfast.

He listened as the two talked about high school and all the interesting things about Lima they learned. He smirked to himself as Alice told the girl if she wanted money for the mall she'd find a job, eliciting attitude from her daughter initially but an okay eventually. He also heard Briana tell their mom a few Cheerios were begging her to join because they saw do a "reload" or some nonsense. He finished cooking the eggs and bacon, grabbed to slices of bread out the toaster and put in on the plate next to the breakfast. After the prep he took it over to his mother and she thanked him graciously. "You didn't have to cook for me honey I would've gotten up eventually."

He smiled in reply and went to sit on the love seat.

"So, Blainey bro… how was the cereal the other night?"

Blaine looked over at his sister skeptically. "Umm… Good?"

She nodded with a friendly smile and turned back to the television. Alice brought her fork to her mouth staring between the two confused as usual.

They were quiet for a moment before the girl continued. "Do we have milk right now? I could go for a bowl myself."

"Okay, what do you want Briana?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

Blaine nodded and stood up. "I was about to leave for McKinley any way so you can walk me there."

"Did I ever tell you two you are weird? And what is at school on a Saturday, Blaine?"

Briana laughed getting up to go for her coat.

"I'm meeting up with a friend after football practice today so we can hang out."

Briana turned back around excited. "Is there any way this 'friend' is Sebastian Smythe?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and smiled at his stupid sister. "Yes, that's the one, Bri."

The girl got extremely giddy which in turn made her brother face palm. Gosh she could be a real fool sometimes.

Alice got up with her plate walking toward the kitchen. "Sebastian, eh? When am I going to meet him?"

"Bye, mom." Blaine didn't even put his coat on before leaving; he just grabbed it off the hook and walked outside. Briana laughed as she pulled a pair of gloves on.

"This isn't over, mister!" Alice shouted as her son blushed, walking further away from the house.

"I'll be back, mom." Briana closed the door behind her and placed her house keys in the front pocket of the blue Hollister bubble coat she sported.

After a light jog she caught up with her brother who had began walking toward the school already, pulling his coat on over his shoulders.

"Okay, what do you want sis?"

Briana smirked to her brother. "Well then. I guess we can get straight to the point. Finn Hudson…"

Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he steadily walked along the path. "What about him…?"

"You asked me what I wanted…"

After realization hit home, the boy stopped dead in his tracks. He looked over to the taller junior, her curly ponytail blowing in the wind. She smiled back at him waiting for a response, not really getting the one she expected. "Eww… why?"

"What? 'Eww'… what do you mean 'eww' he's hot!"

Blaine shook his head and started walking again. "If you say so. So you want me to talk to Finn for you and you won't mention me leaving for milk?"

Briana grinned widely and it made Blaine's stomach drop a little. What was she up to?

"I have a feeling you left for more than just milk."

_Oh shit. _

"No. I just went for milk. Only had about 5 bucks on me, can't do much grocery shopping with that." He smiled sincerely at his sister hoping she wasn't going where he thought she was going. But oh was he wrong. She was going there at full speed with bells, flags, and whistles.

"I heard you two on the porch. 'You'll be more experienced for next time. Bet you can't stay away now.' and 'Oh you did a fantastic job on me big daddy.' and the 'touch it right here on the porch because we're big freaks.' I heard it all you little slut."

Blaine laughed loudly as they continued to walk. "Oh my god I'd rather mom catch me than you. I'll never live this down. And first off you screwed up the dialogue horribly, I just want you to know that." She rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Secondly, all I have to do is talk to Finn and this will go away _**forever **_right?"

Briana placed her hands in her jeans pockets as they crossed the quiet road. "Not quite… you have to get me a date. Once that happens, yes, I'll forget everything."

Blaine's face changed completely. He didn't think that would be possible because of all his friends had heard on more than one occasion how he felt about his sister. And it wasn't too nice. Of course he loved her but their relationship was definitely one of a kind.

"Bri… I've mentioned on more than one occasion that you can be a rude arrogant brat. And Kurt may have said some things as well. Not saying that he did." She looked at him like 'I'm sure that ass did, please get your point across.' The freshman read his sister's expression and continued with a smile, "With that being said, I don't know how eager Finn will be for a date."

Briana shrugged stopping once more to face her brother. She grabbed him by the shoulders and stared into the hazel eyes she loved so much. "Listen bro, either he's game, or mom hears something about her little angel that she wouldn't ever think she'd hear. Now I'm going back home. I have to go get ready to hang out before me and the girls head to Club Magnet tonight. Love you, Blainey."

"Yeah, whatever liar."

Briana blew a kiss to her younger brother before turning back in the opposite direction and skipping off. Blaine continued on his journey, close to McKinley now.

* * *

><p>Once Blaine had reached the school he went and sat on about the fifth row of bleachers. He passed by a group of freshman he recognized from around the school. It was about 4 girls and 7 boys. He wondered why they were there because he didn't think it was cool to hang around school on a Saturday unless you had a very good reason to. After sitting down and spotting jersey number 13 he realized that he had good reason to. Sebastian's ass looked <em><strong>amazing <strong>_in those football pants. They hugged all the right areas as he ran the plays, dodging in and out of traffic before the coach blew the whistle to do it again. Blaine felt hot as he stared at the boy's thighs, long and muscular. This was all Kurt's fault. He watched football before and never lusted after any of the players. Now after getting a little play from his neighbor everything was pretty much turning him on. It was like he had been awakened sexually and didn't know how to put it back to rest, but even if he could he wouldn't to be perfectly honest.

Blaine continued to sit there, enjoying watching the team. He wasn't that much into school sports because back in Laurens he didn't give a shit about anything to do with that failure of a school. But maybe here he could start to get into school spirit. After his brain had behaved a few minutes, he went back to following Sebastian's ass every way it went. He hadn't noticed a few jocks glancing up to him every few minutes between plays but even if he did notice not much could take his focus off of the sophomore's body.

Blaine was snapped out of his undapper thoughts when the group of kids called up to him. He looked over and said hello.

"Hey, are you friends with the dudes from Blind Bass Rebellion?" One boy who was a light complexion African-American wearing a green letterman jacket and an Oakland Athletics fitted baseball cap on. Blaine had to recollect where that name was from, remember seeing it on the hoodie Kurt had worn the day they … did things. That must've been their band's name. He mentally smacked himself for not already knowing it, after basically hanging around the group a majority of his time.

"Yeah… I'm cool with Kurt. He's my neighbor."

The group of freshman all smiled and looked at each other. "That's awesome!" the same kid said, "Kurt, Puck, and Finn are totally cool. And Quinn is totally hot!"

Blaine smiled and turns back to watch the practice. Yeah they were all cool, and it was pretty awesome that he was cool with them as well.

* * *

><p>Practice ended and Blaine went down to meet Sebastian as the sophomore went to enter the school building. He looked pretty beat, slowly walking across the field carrying his helmet and brushing beads of sweat from his face. Blaine smiled as the jock approached, and when Sebastian noticed the freshman he returned the smile tenfold.<p>

"Blaine! Hey what're you doing here?"

The curly haired kid felt pleased as he observed how his simple act of showing up to practice made Sebastian's entire demeanor change. He went from dragging himself across the field to skipping over to meet Blaine, happy as ever. "Just figured I'd come meet you at practice so we could go hang out from here. Hope it isn't too much?"

Sebastian chuckled. "No, no, it's awesome." He smiled and looked Blaine up and down making the shorter boy blush. He shook it off and began speaking again. "You looked (_hot as fuck) _really good out there. I didn't know that you would be even better than people led on."

It was now Sebastian's turn to blush. He felt weird being the one on the other end of the flirts after it had been one sided for so long, but he decided he liked it a lot better that way. "Yeah, well I love the game. I would've played even better if I knew you were watching."

It was basically like a competition to see which teenager could make the other more red. Blaine's cheeks tinted as he listened to the boy's word and observe the honest smile Sebastian was sporting. That was something he didn't see from Kurt. But now wasn't the time to think about him. He wanted to enjoy the day with Sebastian, the guy that really liked him for him.

"Well I need to go inside and shower. Meet me out front, I parked in Section C. We can go and get a bite to eat." Sebastian spoke, hopeful that Blaine hadn't changed his mind sometime during their conversation.

"That sounds like a plan." Blaine waved as Sebastian jogged into the school building to shower and change. He walked around the school to the parking lot and immediately spotted his friend's hunter green Range Rover. He leant against the car and glanced around. The first thing he realized was that he was really happy here like he told his mother that morning. He remembered her looking so stressed and said a short prayer for the family of the girl who had passed away, hoping that they were able to be strong. He could never imagine the pain they must be feeling, especially with the holidays just passing. The boy also said a quick prayer for his dad. He hadn't spoken to him since he said goodbye the day they left but he was sure Anthony was just fine, climbing the corporate ladder even quicker now that Blaine wasn't there to distract him by getting into trouble. If he called him he'd probably be hung up on but it was worth a try. He made a mental note to do so before the weekend was over.

A buzz from his cell phone pulled him back down to earth. The boy took it out the cell phone and saw it was from his friend and Wes's girlfriend Kendra. He was happy she was able to get in contact with him, usually so busy with advanced classes and extracurricular this and that. As he read the message he cursed Wes, knowing the boy had blabbered on about his older gay bad boy neighbor who rode a Kawasaki and often came up in conversation. Blaine shook his head as the girl requested more details. The hazel eyed boy decided he wouldn't dare mention the whole being jerked and sucked off by the junior in the Hummel living room because that would probably be all over Laurens, SC in a matter of minutes. Instead, he told the girl although Kurt sounded scary he's a great guy and great company. Excellent company actually, but that was neither here nor there.

Sebastian walked out the school with his back pack on and cleats draped around his shoulders by the laces. Along with the boy were Karofsky, Azimio, Jake, and some kid Blaine had seen around but never caught his name.

Once Sebastian was in range of Blaine and his vehicle, he said goodbye to his teammates and walked over in the direction of the freshman. The boys neglected going straight to Brian's car who was the only one with wheels since he didn't live on Murdock, and they followed Sebastian over to Blaine. "Oh no," Azimio said, "we wanna know who your friend is. We saw him during practice. Don't be rude Sebastian, introduce us." Sebastian rolled his eyes as the group approached Blaine.

Blaine looked up at the boys curiously leaning against his friend's car. He was cautious even though he didn't believe the teens would do anything to him. After all he never messed with them. The question was did they need reason to fuck with innocent people.

Once Sebastian and the others finally reached the freshman, the running back exhaled and began to introduce them. Sure, they were teammates, but he wasn't too fond of the idiots standing next to him.

"Dave, Azimio, Jake, Brian, meet my friend Blaine. He just moved from South Carolina. Blaine as you know, these are my fellow Titans."

Blaine nodded to the jocks in a friendly manner, still leaning against the vehicle. "Nice to meet you." He stated plainly.

Dave Karofsky stared back with an expression Blaine couldn't quite read but he without a doubt hated it.

Azimio smirked at the kid in front of him. "I know you for being with Kurt right?"

Blaine nodded. "The Hummel's were the first people I met when I moved here."

Azimio glanced over to Karofsky who never moved his eyes off Blaine. He cleared his throat and spoke again, clearly and carefully, tone a little condescending. "Well kid, I don't know if I'd make 'besties' with Hummel. He destroys everything he touches and he's a fuck up in general. You seem smart… so I don't know if that's someone you want to be linked with."

Blaine stood back listening to the jocks words but never reacted. He only returned Karofsky's stare, looking back at the older boy in the same fashion he had been looking at him. Although he was bullied back home, he never backed down. If he was being attacked someone was getting a piece too. Just like Craig and Corey's goons.

Sebastian felt the tension and spoke to Blaine, saying 'let's get going'. He turned to his teammates and began to dismiss himself and his friend. "See you later guys."

Karofsky stepped forward to Blaine before either boy could walk off.

"Give Hummel a message for me, will you?" Blaine continued to stare in response, not even replying to Dave's words. "If I find out he and his dipshit friends had _anything_ to do with the attack on Murdock last week, he's a fucking dead man. DEAD."

Blaine looked up at the towering boy unmoving. "I'm not sure if I have a sign on my head that says courier service but I'm not your fucking messenger boy. Anything you want to say to Kurt you can do it to his face. That is if you aren't too much of a pussy…"

Sebastian's eyes went wide as Dave smirked, looking back to his friends who were trying to hide laughs as their friend got owned. The Brian kid looked greatly uncomfortable with the situation. If he were to get in trouble his dad would kill him, so he tried to stay away from the Murdock kids as much as possible. But being on the team, they sort of sucked him up from time to time.

Dave looked back to Blaine and took another step. "You've got balls. You're definitely hanging out with the wrong guys. But if you disrespect me again next time I won't be so forgiving. Tell Hummel what I said." he gave Blaine two patronizing slaps on the cheek and turned to walk away followed by the other boys. Jake looked back at the two and winked at Sebastian. "You two boys have a nice day."

Blaine rolled his eyes and got in the passenger side of Sebastian's Range Rover. Sebastian stalked over to the driver's side and got in as well.

The sophomore didn't say anything right away. He only pulled out the parking lot and started driving.

"Sorry about that. They can be jackasses, I know." Sebastian kept his eyes on the road but his voice was sincere. He didn't have any intention of what he hoped it to be simple meet and greet turning into the monstrosity he had just witnessed. He thought it was cool that Blaine could stand up for his self but didn't think it was a good idea doing it to Xavier Karofsky's little brother.

Blaine stared out the window at the scenery passing by. He was pretty pissed at what had just occurred. Did they really just threaten Kurt's life? Why did he have to be such an asshole and get himself into this situation? The situation Kate had begged him not to the night he left her there crying? This stupidity needed to stop before someone ended up behind bars or even worse losing their life.

"It's not your fault so you shouldn't apologize. But shit… Kurt will probably kill me if he finds out I had a full on conversation with that ignorant idiot."

Sebastian listened to his friend carefully as he drove nowhere in particular. "Why do you say that?"

"He told me to stay away from them. Well away from Murdock Ave but that's ultimately because they live there."

Sebastian nodded. "So can I hear more about your relationship with Kurt?" he pulled off from a red light and continued his directionless driving.

Blaine tensed immediately at his words. The conversation he was hoping to avoid had come up before they even got where they wanted to hang out at, wherever that may be. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian thought carefully before responding. He didn't want to upset Blaine, he was just curious about what was going on between them. "Well, he's very protective of you. People at school can see it clearly. Every time a new person approaches you, he watches carefully like a body guard, ready to get involved if something happens that he doesn't consent to. It is pretty cool having Kurt freaking Hummel watching out for you but I was just curious as to why?"

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Well he knows my story…" he paused, realizing that Kurt really didn't know his story all that much, "well he doesn't really know it chapter for chapter but he understands I had a rough time back in Laurens. So he just wants to make sure people don't mess with me here."

"Why?"

Blaine glanced to the driver with a quizzical look. "Umm… I don't know." He stopped to think before continuing, "Maybe because he too is a gay teen and understands it isn't cool to bother someone because of that…"

Sebastian nodded but knew completely and thoroughly that the freshman's answer was a crock of bullshit. "Well Kurt was never interested in my story. I came out as soon as I got here. He didn't give a damn, didn't introduce himself as 'Captain Gay' here to save me if someone looked at me funny. So why you?"

Blaine let his noggin fall back against the headrest of the seat. That was a damn good question. Why had he taken Blaine under his wing? Was it really because he wanted in his pants? Because that'd be a lot of work just to get sex.

"Like I said I don't know, Sebastian. The best person to ask would be the man himself. I really can't answer that."

Sebastian hummed as a way of saying okay. But the conversation was far from over in his mind. "So the relationship between you two is strictly platonic?"

Blaine rolled his eyes after realizing Sebastian just crossed the line he was hoping he wouldn't. Blaine really thought the conversation was over and had began looking back out the window but now he'd have to try and explain whatever the hell he and Kurt were to each other. He wasn't too fond of that idea. "Why?"

"I like you. And I know I can't compete with him. So I'd like it if you would tell me if I have a chance before I get my hopes up." The jock braked at a red light and turned to face Blaine.

"There won't be a competition. You have a chance, if that's how you want to phrase it."

"So despite all the winking and the eye fucking when you two think no one is looking, I still have a shot?"

Blaine looked away and remained quiet for a while. This conversation sucked. The traffic light turned green and the Sebastian began to drive again, patiently waiting for an honest answer from his friend. Yes he liked Blaine a lot, but if he was going end up being hurt in the end he'd push his feelings aside and stay friends with him. Blaine felt the need to be honest though, if he felt he and Sebastian could be anything in the future.

"Okay. We messed around a little."

Sebastian nodded his head although he felt a sharp pain inside at the younger teen's words. The words he was hoping he wouldn't have to hear but knew they'd surface eventually. "When?"

Blaine shook his head, still staring out the window. "It doesn't matter because it was the first and last time."

"Okay," Sebastian started, "so what does 'messed around a little' consist of?"

"It doesn't matter Sebastian."

The sophomore decided to drop the topic at hand and turn to a much lighter note. After all he'd been driving for a while and didn't know where they'd be eating. "Where would you like to go?"

Blaine exhaled, thanking the heavens for the conversation change. "I'm still not too familiar with the town so you can choose. It's up to you." He smiled over to his friend.

"Okay," Sebastian smiled back, "I guess we can go to this little diner not too far from my house. The owner is the best."

Blaine smiled and said okay. They drove in silence the rest of the way until they arrived at 'Joann's Place'.

* * *

><p>Inside, a short chunky older lady approached the boys with a warm smile on her face. She hugged and kissed Sebastian while Blaine watched on smiling. "Hi there Bas! How's my favorite running back doing?"<p>

He reached down and hugged her back tightly. "I'm great grandma. How have you been?"

"Oh you know I'm still kicking!" she turned to see Blaine and her smile grew even wider. "Oh you brought a friend. Is this someone special? A boyfriend maybe?" Sebastian turned to the freshman smiling. "I'm working on it." Blaine felt the color rush to his face all the way to the tip of his ears.

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sebastian's grandmother Joann, but you can call me nana if you like. I own this homey little joint here."

Blaine smiled, "It's a pleasure to meet you nana. I'm Blaine Anderson."

She smiled as she nodded her head. "Well Blaine, I love the southern accent. Totally hot." Sebastian looked away smiling as Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Welcome to my place. Let's get you two settled so I can feed you!" She began walking and the boy's followed as she directed them to the corner of the diner. "You boys must be famished."

Sebastian turned to Blaine. "Nana has the best pancakes. I order them no matter the time of day, so don't be surprised when a waitress brings them out."

Blaine laughed. "I completely understand. I've never been one to classify pancakes as strictly breakfast. That's like saying cartoons can only be watched on Saturday morning."

"We're going to get along quite well, Anderson." The two shared a laugh as Joann sat them down. She handed a menu to Blaine and he accepted it thankfully. "Bas doesn't need a menu. He can probably name each item front ways and back ways."

The boys smiled as Joann departed. "Thanks grandma."

Blaine stared down at the menu and smiled. "She is such a sweet heart." Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah, I love her so much. I have the relationship with her I wish I had with my parents."

Blaine looked up from the menu curiously. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian sat back, smile on his face. He unbuttoned his letterman a little to get a bit more comfortable. "They love me. I don't doubt that at all. But they are still waiting for me to tell them I made a mistake in coming out; that I'm straight after all." Blaine looked on sadly. Sebastian continued. "They weren't thrilled with the idea once I told them. But I have to say they don't treat me any differently. I mean even though they aren't as supportive as I would like… with past boyfriends and all… I'm still their son." He took a sip of water. "But my grandmother is the best. She supports me completely and I couldn't ask for more."

Blaine smiled as he glanced across the red, white, and yellow '60's themed diner, noticing Joann greeting other customers. "How many boyfriends are past boyfriends?"

Sebastian laughed, running his fingers through his hair a bit and scratching at the nape of his neck. "Only two. Back at Dalton."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Dalton is your old school I'm guessing?"

"Yupp. Dalton Academy." Sebastian browsed through his phone and showed the younger teen a picture. "Here's me and my best friend Nick in uniform."

Blaine looked down at the phone and smirked. "Hot."

Sebastian felt happy. "Thanks!"

"Not you, the other guy."

Sebastian grinned and grabbed his phone back eliciting a breathy laugh from his friend. "I was kidding. Let me see again."

"Nope. No more for you."

They laughed as a waitress with short black hair and a nice figure which she showed off a little more than should be allowed approached their corner table. "Sebastian sweetie I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled up at the maybe 20 year old. "Hey Carla. I've been busy with school and all. This is my friend Blaine."

Carla smiled over at Blaine. "Hello hot stuff." She played with his curly hair as Blaine stared up trying to avoid the cleavage in his face. "Hello."

"Back off," Sebastian warned her with a smile. "Oh excuse me!" she laughed. Blaine looked to Sebastian who was smiling back at him. "You boys ready to order?"

Sebastian nodded. "The regular for me." She smiled and wrote it down. "And you hottie?"

"I need coffee," Blaine started. "And I'd like a BLT please. But coffee…" Carla got the hint as the group laughed. She promised to be back shortly with their order and marched off to the kitchen.

Once the girl disappeared Sebastian started up another conversation. "So, can I hear about you exes?"

Blaine smiled. "If I had any I would tell you all about them."

Sebastian grinned. "So I could be your first then?"

Blaine blushed at the words. It came out sounding like they had a double meaning. He played along any way. "You could."

Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. _Wow he looks pretty sexy when he does that. _Blaine thought.

"Tell me about your exes though."

Sebastian breathed in dramatically and exhaled, "Where do I start?"

Blaine laughed. "Is it that bad?"

Sebastian shook his head taking another sip of water. "No not quite. My first boyfriend, Chris, he was the sweetest guy. We were pretty close first, you know. I really liked him. He really liked me. So we decided to become more than friends. Didn't go that well however. He regressed the further we went along. It's like… when we were friends we spoke more. We'd joke around and do things together. But once we started dating… I don't know. He got so freaking shy we'd brush hands and he'd jump. Needless to say I never got a kiss…" he laughed and Blaine smiled as he listened. "And oh boy, then there was Romeo. Which was ironic because he was anything but a 'Romeo'." Blaine laughed. "Everything was sex, sex, and more sex." The freshman's eyebrows rose making Sebastian laugh at the adorableness. "Yeah, it got to the point where the only time he'd talk to me was when he wanted to come over and fuck. So one boyfriend who was way too shy and one who was way too outgoing." Sebastian laughed realizing his past boyfriends were definitely one of a kind.

Blaine accepted his coffee from Carla with a smile and a 'thank you'. He looked over to Sebastian and spoke. "You need some balance then."

Sebastian nodded, "I do." Blaine looked straight into Sebastian's eyes and smirked, sipping his coffee. Sebastian looked back biting his lip.

* * *

><p>"Shit Finn… where did you get this from?" Quinn questioned, blowing the smoke from her lungs and looking at the item in her hand incredulously.<p>

"Our guy." Finn answered obviously. He rolled up a joint and handed it to Kurt who lit it gladly and placed it to his lips.

"Is it laced with something? I feel like I'm getting higher faster than I should be. And I don't need to be spaced out during our performance tonight."

Sam glanced over from his spot on his living room floor, turning the page in his book. "The girl is right. A ton of future endeavors riding on this one tonight."

Finn shushed them both growing annoyed with their complaints. "If you have a problem with my weed then you should buy your own and stop smoking mine up. Geesh. Now just enjoy it. Look at Kurt and do what he's doing."

Kurt was on Sam's living room couch puffing on his joint, blowing smoke into Puck's face that was right next to him telling his joint how much he loved it and would never leave it lonely.

Quinn only shrugged and handed hers to Finn. "You smoke it. I feel like I'm about to fly the fuck off."

Finn accepted it after the girl shoved it in his face. He inhaled the smoked and blew it through his nose. "You're crazy, Fabray. This is good shit. Sam you sure you don't want to hit this?"

"Positive."

Kurt sat slouched back on the couch, half laying down half sitting, smiling at the ceiling. "Finn,"

"Yes Kurt?"

"We're going to kick ass tonight. Like seriously. Kick ass. I heard college kids will be there. Did you hear that? I heard. Shit I'm horny. What time is it now? Maybe if I can get brain from a college kid I'll be able to pass pre-calc."

Sam cut in shaking his head at his friend. "Maybe if you go to pre-calc you'll be able to pass pre-calc."

Kurt giggled for about a minute straight before taking another puff. "Damn. I keep saying I'm gonna quit smoking. Marijuana always makes me horny. Am I the only one?" he glanced down to see Puck had Quinn pinned to the floor, making out heavily and grinding into her.

"Oh okay," the blue eyed junior responded as if that was an answer. Well it kind of was.

Finn let the smoke feel his lungs, leaning back against the recliner in Sam's living room. "You also can't shut the fuck up when you smoke weed."

Kurt smiled as smoke exited his nose and mouth. "Well excuse the hell out of me, Hudson. Excuse me for liking weed. Excuse me for being a teenager. Excuse me for liking sex. Excuse me for playing guitar for our awesome band and distracting from your lazy drumming. Just all around excuse me okay? I want to be excused, okay Finn? Exc…"

"YOU'RE EXCUSED KURT NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The kids started laughing, Sam shook his head as usual and Kurt smiled with his eyes closed. _Shit, it's so dark in here! _He was starting to believe what Quinn had said about Finn buying something that may have been experimented with.

"Well I guess I've extended my welcome…" Kurt replied, trying to stop his giggling fit but not able to. But like the stupid kid he was he took yet another puff.

"No. You're just fucking up my high that's all." Finn told his friend sounding a little apologetic but still very much annoyed. "I'm nervous about tonight and I just really wanted to relax. Be chill, you know?" Finn took another puff as his friend sat up and began talking.

"I need some ass. I'm going to go get some ass. Later guys."

Sam looked up from his book again and spoke to Kurt in a confused tone. "What? You can't leave! We're all leaving from here tonight…"

"No. No, no, Sammy. I need some ass. Meet me at my house 10'ish guys. We can leave from there."

Sam nodded. "Don't fuck anything up. See you later." Kurt nodded as well, taking one last puff and putting the joint out, dropping the roach on Sam's coffee table. He rose off the couch, walking sideways out of Sam's place and climbing onto his motorcycle. He pulled out his iPhone, scrolled through his contacts and clicked call on 'Quick Fuck #7' on his contacts. The boy answered after 2 rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby. Do you miss me?"

"Kurt? Why do you sound like that?"

Kurt laughed into the receiver. "Johnny baby, I need to fuck you right now. I'm coming over."

"My folks are here…"

"Can you stay quiet?"

"Do I ever?"

Kurt laughed again this time a lower register. "If I go easy on you will you stay quiet? I really need to see you. _**We**_need to see you."

John bit his lip and considered it. "I can sneak you into my basement… sound proof and all. This way you can be as rough as you need to."

Kurt basically growled as he felt his dick get hard. "I like that. Give me ten minutes."

He ended the call, started the bike and took off.

* * *

><p>"So when can I pick you up?" Sebastian pulled up to Blaine's house and put his car in park.<p>

"I guess 9'ish is good. I kind of want to see the other bands too. There is this girl group and the lead singer is in my gym period. She has a set of pipes."

Sebastian nodded. "Oh, you're thinking of Rachel Berry's band. 'The Jezebels' they're called. Her band never did get along with Blind Bass Rebellion. They're always competing for shows and main events."

Blaine looked at Sebastian interested with the story. "And which band is better?"

Sebastian laughed. "It depends on what you are in to. The Jezebels are kind of pop rock. BBR is kind of all in your face rock."

Blaine smiled. "Well I'm going to head inside. Thanks for an amazing day and I'll see you in a few hours for an amazing night." He smiled flirtatiously at Sebastian who returned a sexy grin. "Thank you. And definitely."

Blaine got out the car and began the short journey to his door as Sebastian pulled off down the street. Not even three seconds later Kurt pulled in his own driveway, parking the bike and hopping off. Luckily for Blaine neither Sebastian nor Kurt saw one another in their departure and arrival. Blaine was already at the door playing with his keys when Kurt walked over.

"Hey, B."

Blaine turned around and smiled. "Hey." Kurt stood on the steps looking up at the shorter boy, eyes bloodshot red. Blaine shook his head knowingly.

"I haven't seen you all day," Kurt began, "where are you coming from?"

Blaine thought carefully before answering. He didn't want to get Kurt mad by saying Sebastian, although he didn't know why the teen even cared so much or better yet why he himself cared at all. "I was just hanging around. What about you?"

Memories flashed of Kurt fucking John on his basement floor not even 15 minutes ago. If it were anyone else he'd be telling them that he just had sex and doing a happy dance. But with Blaine, he didn't want him to know. Why he didn't want him to know he wasn't sure, but he just didn't.

"With the band. Last minute rehearsal."

Blaine smiled. "I thought you didn't need it."

"They insisted."

Blaine nodded with a smirk, Kurt running his hands through his chestnut brown hair and smiling back up to the freshman. "Well good luck tonight. See you there."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Thanks. Are we still on for tonight?"

Blaine shrugged with a smirk, unlocking his door and turning to go inside.

* * *

><p>Sebastian pulled up at Club Magnet along with Blaine as they got out the car. Blaine was met with more than he expected. He knew "Club Magnet" to be teen hang out where high school and even college kids went to get high and wasted and meet hook-ups and have what kids saw as a good time. With that being said, he imagined the hang out spot would be a lot less underground and not a spot that would draw attention to itself. Yes it was isolated from the rest of Lima but it wasn't low key. There were blaring lights cars parked all over the grass and teenagers dancing and making out everywhere. If the cops were to drive by right now, everyone would be fucked. No questions asked.<p>

Sebastian led Blaine past all the horny teenagers into the club. They were greeted by two girls shoving glasses into their faces and grinding on them. Sebastian politely rejected the girls, grabbing Blaine and walking over to some of his football friends on a couch on the second level. He whispered to Blaine he'd go get them some drinks and walked off, leaving Blaine there to observe his surroundings.

The stage was probably the most awesome thing about the club. It was set up pretty cool; everything was red so Kurt would probably love that. Red drum set, red microphone stand, red amps. He looked at the teens jumping to the music, holding red solo cups in the air and having an overall good time. Many of the occupants he noticed from school, others were a bit older so he guessed they were in college. He spotted Rory and the Irishman's friend Artie Abrams standing in the corner scoping out female's like they were prey. He laughed to himself, hoping that they behaved themselves tonight. He knew for a fact Rory liked Kate a lot so if he ended up impregnating some random chick tonight that would ruin all his chances. Artie on the other hand was a known Casanova. His whole smooth hipster mentality drove girls crazy.

Blaine's focus shifted to The Jezebels as they entered the club like the divas they were, smiling to people as they passed and headed straight backstage. People really seemed to like the group so he couldn't wait to hear them later.

Just as Sebastian came back, a college based group was introduced and stepped on stage. They began to play terribly in Blaine's opinion as the drunken teens of Club Magnet danced around. Maybe the alcohol affected their understanding of acceptable music.

"I hope a coke is okay," Sebastian shouted into Blaine's ear and the boy nodded, thanking him for the cup. Blaine took a sip and shouted back to Sebastian, "These guys suck!"

Sebastian laughed drinking his soda. "I agree. But if you're drunk enough they're pretty damn good. Look around."

The boys laughed and shook their heads watching the scenes play out in front of them. The lead singer's hair was flopping back in forth. He shouted at the top of his lungs something about being young forever. Teens on both levels of the club were dancing wildly, grinding on each other. Some actually had the same face that Blaine had at the moment so he assumed they were sober. The band's drummer looked like he would rather be anywhere else but the place he was at now. Or maybe it was that he'd rather be in any other band.

Eventually they finished their 'song' and left the stage, getting a pretty good response from the crowd. The DJ threw on a song while they waited for the next act. Sebastian grabbed Blaine's hand and started dragging him down the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" Blaine shouted. "We're going to dance!"

Once they reached the base of the steps Xavier and crew ended up passing him by. The older Karofsky paid him no mind but the younger one glanced at him before rolling his eyes away. Before Blaine could think twice about it Sebastian dragged him to the center of the dance floor. It was hot and sweaty and thank goodness Blaine wasn't claustrophobic because he'd probably pass the hell out. The bass thumped and Sebastian began moving his body around the shorter boy fluidly. Blaine smiled and danced along. A few minutes of flirtatious dancing and "accidental" grinding into Blaine on Sebastian's part and then the song stopped.

Rachel's band was introduced and everybody cheered. The girl stood idle at the microphone before the band started playing an upbeat rhythm on their instruments. The club exploded, dancing along rhythmically and drunkenly. Blaine turned to face the stage and cheered along with everyone else while Sebastian pressed flush against the back of Blaine's body, wrapping an arm around his midsection. "You're going to like them," he spoke into Blaine's ear, lips a little past the comfort zone. Blaine nodded but kept his focus on The Jezebels.

_Your dark brown eyes staring into mine_

_I want to get lost and let time fly_

_So tell me you want me_

_Tell me you want me too_

_I hear your heart beat fast_

_I never fell in love in the past_

_So tell me you want me_

_Tell me you want me too_

'_Cause I don't wanna sleep at night_

_If you're not there I don't even try_

_I'll be alone so sad and blue_

_If you don't say you want me too_

_Baby, can't get you out of my mind_

_Looked all around and I still can't find_

_Another that I know is true_

_So tell me that you want me too_

The pop beat mixed with the rhythm from the bass guitar as the sounds collided together and produced musical perfection. Rachel worked the stage like the diva she was and the crowd danced as her melodic voice filled the room.

At that moment, Kurt, Puck, Finn, Quinn, and Sam entered, hearing The Jezebels on stage and rolling their eyes. They tried their best to make their way through the crowd with their instruments on their backs and other equipment in hand. Kurt glanced up and noticed the Murdock Saints and a few other jocks chilling on the second level. When they looked down at him he smiled up in a mock friendly way. Xavier stuck his middle finger up as Dave's face turned red. Puck snorted and pushed Kurt toward the backstage area so they could get ready to set up once the other band was through.

Rachel and her band concluded and bowed to the group of teens cheering. They grabbed their things and left the stage, the DJ putting on a new song for intermission. Sebastian told Blaine he would go and get them something else to drink. Blaine nodded and they made their way through the crowd; the sophomore going to the drinks and the freshman going over to Rory and Artie.

"Good evening, fellas," Blaine spoke as he slapped five with the boys.

"Yo, Anderson, didn't know you were here boy! What's up?" Artie gave him a fist bump before winking at a girl passing by.

"Ye enjoying yourself Blaine?" Rory asked, sipping on a Corona.

Blaine nodded. "So far so good. I see you two are having a good time too."

The boys laughed as Artie showed Blaine all the phone number he scored that night. "I can't complain brother."

Sebastian walked over to the group saying hello to the freshmen and handing Blaine a beer. Blaine looked up at his friend like he was out of his mind. "Um… no thanks."

"Relax, it's only one Blaine. And it's a light one. You'll be fine."

Blaine still looked up reluctant. "But yours isn't light, and you're driving."

"Like I said it's only one, babe. And I've drank before so it's nothing. Relax."

Blaine goes against his better knowledge and drank it, first getting used to the taste and then eventually downing it. Artie laughed and told him to slow down as he took a gulp from his own cup of concoctions, his buzz already set in a half hour ago.

Sebastian smiled placing his bottle to his lips and drank his own. "So are you ready to see your new friends in action for the first time?"

Blaine smiled nodding his head to the beat that the DJ had on. "Yeah, the hype has me excited." Blaine drank some more, his bottle almost empty. "I might want another one of these, though."

Sebastian laughed, "No, I think you're good."

"Come on, please?" Blaine threw on a pouty face that Sebastian found it hard to say no to. "Okay, but this will be the last one okay?"

Blaine smiled and winked. "Thank you, Sebastian."

The boy stalked away and Rory and Artie smiled at Blaine. "What?" he asked.

"Oh he's whipped." Rory replied to which Artie nodded fervently. Blaine laughed and shook his head, emptying the contents of the bottle into his mouth. He turned his attention to the stage where Kurt and Puck were setting up their guitar and bass to the amps. The music still played but you could hear the group of teen's shouting 'BBR!' over the loud speaker system. Blaine smiled as he looked up knowing he'd be able to watch Kurt partake in something that made him happy. It made him happy.

Sebastian came back and gave the beer to Blaine. "There was no more light left so you're stuck with this big boy." Blaine took it from the older boy's hand who reluctantly released while he grinned down at the freshman. "Thank you, again."

"Whatever."

Kurt spotted the two in the crowd, blood boiling once he saw his neighbor and the jock drinking beers, looking at each other flirtatiously. He scoffed and turned away, going back to what he was doing. He knew that if he didn't calm down his head wouldn't be where he needed it to be for the performance and that wasn't acceptable. Especially over a guy.

As Kurt turned the knobs tuning his guitar, Finn and Quinn walked on stage; Finn going to the red drum set and pulling out his stick, Quinn going up to Kurt and whispering in his ear. "Are you ready to blow these asshole's minds?"

Kurt smiled at her and licked his lips. "Let's go baby girl."

_Ladies and Gentleman, from Lima, Ohio: Blind Bass Rebellion!_

The crowd went insane as Finn started on the drums, Puck added a bass beat and Kurt started playing his guitar. The beat was insane and everyone threw their hands in the air jumping up and down. Quinn approached the microphone and started singing in her low rocker register.

_I said I want you to leave _

'_cause you mean nothing to me_

_I lied, but it doesn't matter, because without you I'm better _

_I said I hate you so much _

'_cause all we do is fuss_

_I lied, but it doesn't matter, because without you I feel no pain_

_Oh, ever since you left I got my life back_

_Since you've been gone I'm fine and dandy_

_I'm better off with you out of my life_

_This little black book will come in handy_

_Ooooh, you say that you know_

_but I don't think you see_

_What your love did to me, you don't_

_Oooh, I'm moving on with my life tonight_

_The liquor and drugs will erase my memory_

_If only for now, I won't be stuck on you_

_No, I won't be stuck on you_

Kurt spent his whole guitar solo staring at Blaine. The freshman didn't notice; too busy dancing around like a wild banshee and screaming at the top of his lungs, but Sebastian watched the whole time. Blaine turned back to Sebastian and shouted 'they're great!' sort of like the Frosted Flakes Tony the Tiger slogan. Sebastian only nodded and smirked as a reply, turning back to the stage. Once Blaine finally looked up from dancing around with the other teens he caught eyes with Kurt who was staring straight back at him. He threw two thumbs up to his older friend and smiled genuinely while Quinn began singing again. Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled but Blaine didn't notice, back to dancing, now with a random girl.

Sebastian continued watching the freshman bounce around as BBR played their hearts out on stage. Kurt played the last few notes as they concluded their performance. The whole club erupted in applause, all except Murdock who stared at the band showing no emotion, and Sebastian who watched Kurt conclude and look straight to his neighbor in the audience.

Sebastian had enough of being on the sidelines. He felt it was time to show Blaine that he should be the only one he saw. Grabbing the boy by the waist, he pushed him towards the bathroom and inside, placing the shorter boy against the wall. Blaine in his drunken stupor hadn't caught on to what was happening. "They were very good. I enjoyed that."

Sebastian started placing kisses along the side of Blaine's face and down to his neck. "Yupp. But you're hot." Blaine closed his eyes and the older boy attacked his lips with his own, pulling the freshman into a hot, needy, passionate, albeit alcohol fueled kiss. Blaine breathed out into it as Sebastian tasted his 'friends' lips, still able to taste a hint of coffee from earlier and peppermint, but more than anything beer. It was a taste that his curiosity was intrigued by, begging for more. He allowed his tongue slip from him lips, running along the bottom of Blaine's lip.

Blaine felt the alcohol course through his vein and knew he had a nice buzz. It wasn't doing too much to help him stay calm. His excitement was growing when he felt Sebastian place his hand on his hips and the older boy's tongue started caressing his bottom lip. Blaine gladly did the same; his tongue peering out to meet Sebastian's where the two boys allowed their tongues to dance together seductively.

Once Sebastian felt Blaine let out a moan against his lips he decided he couldn't take any more of the distance between them. He pressed Blaine further into the wall and grinded into the boy, shoving his tongue into his mouth and taking control of the exchange. The curly topped boy didn't mind at all, allowing Sebastian to work his magic and grinding into the older teens thigh.

The door swung open and Puck and Kurt walked in. The younger kids didn't even notice in their hormonal haze that someone else entered the very public bathroom. Sebastian continued his assault on Blaine's mouth, whimpering lightly when Blaine pressed their groins into one another.

"Damn, Smythe! I didn't know you had it like that!" Sebastian jumped back from Blaine as they fixed themselves and looked at the two juniors. Blaine observed Puck smiling at them with wide eyes and Kurt looking on amused.

Sebastian mocked wiped his lips so Kurt could see and was very pleased when he had the guitar player's attention. "Great show tonight, guys."

"You too." Kurt answered back, giving Sebastian a 'get the fuck out' face. Sebastian smirked, pleased that he had affected Kurt. He turned to Blaine and asked if he was ready to go, to which the younger boy nodded. They exited the bathroom, Blaine completely ignoring the two older boys. Once they walked through the crowd and to the car, they noticed the crowd shouting for an encore from BBR. The group went back on stage and performed another number.

* * *

><p>Sebastian had drove a few minutes but pulled over, realizing he was a little too horny to operate correctly. He turned off the ignition and climbed over to Blaine's lap, adjusting the seat so that they were laying back. Blaine had been so transfixed on the run in he had just endured with Kurt that he wasn't even thinking about getting off. But Sebastian had other ideas.<p>

The older boy placed his lips to Blaine's, immediately deepening it and sucking on the freshman's tongue once granted access. He began running his hands up and down Blaine's torso, admiring the contours of his body and firmness of his chest. Blaine lay there for a while, allowing his tongue to roam mindlessly with Sebastian's but stopped once he felt Sebastian stroking him through his jeans. He sat up with a jolt bumping heads with the jock.

"Ouch… shit Blaine," Sebastian laughed, "what's wrong?"

Blaine was breathing heavily, "Nothing…"

Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at the boy but thought nothing of it. "Okay then. Lay down babe…"

Blaine lay back on the seat and they went back to kissing. Sebastian placed himself between Blaine's thighs as the hazel eyed boy reached his hands up to play in the jocks hair. But once again, Blaine pulled away when Sebastian started grinding their cocks together. Okay it felt amazing but this wasn't what he wanted for them… drunk in car getting each other off. If they were doing this they'd take their time and do it right. Forget the voice in the back of his mind telling him he didn't want to do it because he wanted to do this with Kurt.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sebastian asked, sitting up and looking into the eyes of the boy underneath him.

"No. No… can you just take me home please?"

Sebastian was disappointed but honored Blaine's wishes. "Whatever you want to do. Let's go." He climbed back into his seat and strapped on his seat belt pulling off. Blaine stared out the window the whole drive home.

Once they finally arrived, Blaine pecked him on the cheek goodnight and told him to get home safely. Sebastian smiled, watching seductively as Blaine made his way in the house. He figured since he'd have to go home and jerk off he'd better get a good image of that ass to do it to.

Blaine walked in the house and it was quiet. He figured his sister must still be at Magnet and his mom was probably just starting her shift. He didn't want to be inside alone so he went back onto his porch steps and sat down. He thought about the day, how it had numerous amount of ups and downs. But the feeling he had right now wasn't a happy one because he was in a situation that confused him to no end. And the beers he had wasn't exactly doing a great job helping with his thinking process.

After about half an hour of sitting on the porch he saw Puck's Expedition pull up. His heart dropped a few notches when out hopped Kurt and some older college guy. The guy had to be like 21 years old and what he was doing right now couldn't be legal… but he was kissing at Kurt's neck and roaming his hands all over the teen's body as Kurt struggled to get his key in correctly and still grind into the college kid in front of him. Puck had sped off by the time the two got in the house.

Blaine sat there complacent a few more minutes after Kurt and friend had gone in the house. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. After he turned down Sebastian getting him off over that jackass, Kurt seemed to be going on with his night. Blaine rose up off the cold steps and went into the house, climbing the stairs and collapsing onto his bed, coat and all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine was hanging out with Katelyn at the park. She had tried prying for information from Blaine about his day with Sebastian but the boy wasn't letting much slip. He basically just said that they had a good time; he met his beautiful grandmother and ended up getting a little tipsy at the club. When the girl began asking did they have drunken sex he laughed and dismissed the conversation, shooting the basketball straight through the hoop and changing the topic to Kate's Saturday instead.<p>

"Well, I went with Sugar to her mom's house in Cincinnati. We had a fun girl's day out, you know… shopping, nails done, hair done, which is why I don't understand why you dragged me out here to play basketball."

Blaine smiled as he took the from his friend's hands. "And you look beautiful my dear. But I wanted some company."

"To play sports with… so where are all the wonderful athletic guys you know?"

Blaine shrugged. "Don't know. Don't care. I want you."

She blushed and squeed a little. "Damn, why couldn't I be born a man? Why God?" Kate looked up at the heavens dramatically eliciting a laugh from her older friend. "Because then Rory wouldn't be able to get with you."

"Don't go there," she warned, pointing a finger at Blaine. "He's a foreign exchange student. How can I get romantically involved with someone leaving in a few weeks?"

Blaine smirked. "He'd stay for you. We both know that."

"So you met grandma," Kate changed the topic, "and had a great time. Is it official?"

Blaine smiled shaking his head no as Kurt walked up, black beanie and red scarf on, wearing a black hoodie underneath his black leather jacket. He wore red skinny jeans low on his hips and black Polo boots.

"Hey dorks." Kurt said, watching as his sister threw up an air ball.

"Hi dweeb." She responded.

Blaine said hey after getting the rebound and dribbling back to the three point line. He took a jump shot and sank it, making Kate cross her arms in annoyance.

Kurt got the rebound and tossed it back to the freshman. "So did you like the show last night?"

Blaine caught the ball and nodded fervently. "You guys were amazing. Like really amazing."

Kurt caught the rebound after Blaine's miss and dribbled over to the corner. Kate rolled her eyes and spoke up next. "Be honest. They suck."

Kurt stuck up his middle finger before sinking a shot and running to get it. He went and stood next to Blaine this time. "It seemed like you really enjoyed yourself."

Blaine smirked as the shot went in again, Kate running to retrieve the ball and almost falling on her face. "Be careful there Goofy." Kurt shouted.

"Well I think you had a far better time." Blaine responded.

Kurt looked at him quizzically, reaching down to pick up the ball his little sister rolled over.

"I was on the porch…" Blaine continued. Kurt smirked. "Oh." He bounced the ball for a while before responding, gripping it in his hands. "Yeah. It could've been better if someone hadn't cancelled on me."

Kate looked between the two in a confused manner. "Hey! Why are you two talking in code? Stop that! I want to know."

"Quiet," Kurt said. He shot the ball and it ricocheted off the rim connecting with Katelyn's head. "Ouch!"

Kurt laughed and Blaine shook his head. "You know I never did give you an answer though."

Kurt nodded. "True, but I was looking forward to it. A lot. I ended up having to put up with whatever his name was. Wasn't worthy my time at all. He sucked in a bad way."

Kate made a disgusted face at her brother's words, realization hitting home. After throwing up a brick shot and watching the ball roll into the fence she turned back to the two males in a jolt.

"Wait a minute… are you two talking about sexuals?"

Blaine answered 'no' the same time Kurt answered 'yes'. The girl looked between them not knowing who to believe but ultimately believing Kurt. After all, the two had been acting strange, flirty texting and flirty behavior in general.

"Blaine… please tell me you are not getting your wank on with my brother."

Blaine had retrieved the ball and stood there idly dribbling… not wanting to look up at his best friend. There was no way she'd approve, she knew the ass her brother was better than anyone else.

"Calm your tits Kate. We haven't gotten that far. Apparently Sebastian has something I don't." Kurt stole the ball from Blaine and went in for a layup.

"Really? Kurt? That's why you two were acting all secretive? Kurt? Eww Blaine."

Kurt looked back at his little sister angered. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought he was smarter than that. That's all. You're a jackass."

"You're a jackass, you cunt!"

"See what I mean?"

"No!"

Kate exhaled seeing her brother was very upset. She didn't like seeing him mad but he needed to hear this. Blaine wanted to run off down the block but he stayed his ground.

"Blaine needs someone else. He's sweet and caring and fun. You're a dumbass."

Kurt took a few steps forward looking between the two freshmen. "Someone like whom? Sebastian?"

"Preferably." She answered.

Kurt scoffed. "That guy is the dumbass, Kate. I thought you liked Blaine. You want to pair him up with him?"

"Kurt, I want him with someone who treats him with respect."

Blaine was starting to get upset by the conversation going off right in front of him. "I'm right here, guys."

"Shut up, Blaine! This doesn't concern you!" Katelyn told her friend, garnering a confused stare.

"So," Kurt started, "what you're saying is I don't care about this dork. Who's been watching after him, Katie?"

"I'm sure you care, but that doesn't mean you won't hurt him. You care about dad supposedly. You hurt him time and time again."

Kurt dropped the ball and turned around to leave. "Fuck you and this conversation." He made his way over to the park's exit.

Blaine followed, calling out for the boy but he didn't slow down. "Wait!"

When he finally caught up he thought he'd share Dave's message just so the boy could warn Puck and the guy's and watch their backs.

"I wanted to tell you I saw Dave at school yesterday and-"

"Yesterday as in Saturday?" Kurt cut in.

"Yeah. Went to meet up with… somebody." Kurt automatically knew it was Sebastian but didn't even bother getting into it, he only continued walking. "Well I don't want you near him, Blaine. At all."

"I know, I know," Blaine answered, "it's just that he said if you had anything to do with the attack on Murdock that you'd be a dead man…"

Kurt laughed. "Yeah, okay. Thanks. I'm going home, have fun."

"Wait… you don't want to hang out? I want to hear some of your mixtapes."

Kurt smirked and shook his head. "Sebastian owns them. Go hang out with him."

Blaine stopped walking as he felt a pang in his side, standing idle as Kurt made his way back to their block. He watched the boy turn the corner but couldn't bring himself to move his feet. Luckily Kate caught up to him with the ball.

"Hey, you okay?"

He stared straight ahead at the place Kurt had just been before the boy vanished. "Not really."


	7. Chapter 7

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: So I was reading an earlier chapter where Blaine went over to Kate's in the middle of the night and she made hot chocolate. Long story short, she tells him to take a seat so they could talk but all I could see was Finn yelling at him that the kitchen wasn't Dalton lol. I know that was pointless but felt like sharing. **

**Enjoy chapter 7 my loves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Are you mad at me?" Katelyn lay prostrate on the end of Blaine's full sized bed, head placed on her folded hands, staring over to the older boy as he lay down facing the ceiling. She watched as the curly top boy tossed a baseball up into the air repeatedly. His funny triangular eyebrows would furrow every once in a while and his nose would scrunch as if he were deep in thought. She had tried to start up various conversations since leaving the park with her friend, but all Blaine seemed to do was nod and feign interest. Katelyn couldn't help but feel that she did too much in a situation that wasn't hers to be involved in; telling her older brother how much of a jerk he was and how much he'd ruin Blaine. But she really couldn't help it. Blaine was genuinely a good guy… the kind of guy her brother used to be. The kind of guy modern day Kurt walked all over. And Blaine didn't deserve that. If that took her being mean but honest to Kurt, then so be it.

Blaine's head was just about everywhere after he and Kate began walking home. He thought about the shouting match Kate had with Kurt on who Blaine should spend his time with, which was something he thought shouldn't be up for discussion. After all it was his life and ultimately his decision. He thought about the previous day with Sebastian. The whole day was a roller coaster ride, a mix of sweet fluffiness with a bit of tension after the run in with the Murdock, and some steamy moments which he had no intention of ever happening. If Puck and Kurt hadn't walked in how far would he let things go in his semi-drunken state? And why did Kurt showing up even put a damper on his and Sebastian's night in the first place? He was pretty sure that Kurt seeing him with the jock hadn't affected his evening in the slightest, but all he could do was see the junior's face as Sebastian kissed him in the car- the same smug face he sported after walking in on them the very public bathroom. And then that argument with his sister that Kurt had… it confused Blaine to no end. He mentioned something about 'caring for the dork' as he so sweetly put it. Blaine wondered what Kurt meant by that; cared like a friend, brother maybe? Or did he mean care like something more? He also asked Kate why she wanted to 'pair him up' with Sebastian. Why wouldn't she right? It was evident that Kurt had no intentions of being paired up with anyone. Blaine's mind was pretty much everywhere during the walk home that he could only nod and pretend to understand whatever Kate was saying.

By the time they reached home, Blaine was immediately plagued by thoughts of his family issues. His mother had gotten home from her shift and went straight to her room, looking as exhausted as ever. Briana was chatting up a storm on the phone, nothing new there of course, but as of late his mind kept going to his father Anthony and what the man was up to now. Part of him wanted to believe that his dad was miserable without them and would come to Lima and make everything right. But part of him knew his dad better than that; the man was most likely going on with life, thriving without his youngest child present to ruin his plans of being the most successful lawyer to ever grace Laurens, South Carolina. Blaine grabbed the baseball his father gave him one year for his birthday along with a glove and bat which was now a little too small for him, plopped down on his bed laying flat on his back and began tossing it into the air over and over. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate standing in the center of the room looking on as if she wanted to say something but the green eyed girl didn't. She only lay on the foot of the freshman's bed, looking around as if trying to find a topic for conversation. It had been quiet for so long that when the girl finally spoke, Blaine was snapped out of his many thoughts and found his way back down to earth.

"Why would I be?" he asked in reply to his fellow freshman, still tossing the ball up and down in a manner that was looking almost robotic to Katelyn. She stared at her friend a while longer, thinking of how to phrase her words before rolling over on her back as well a little closer to Blaine.

"Well there are many reasons… the most important one being that I probably overstepped my boundaries when we were all at the park." She froze for a moment, mad that she had to admit to being wrong when she usually could blame everything on her crazy older brother. "I jumped on Kurt over something that had nothing to do with me. Whatever happened between you and him- while I'm sure was a mistake on your behalf- was none of my business. But I care about you, Blaine. And I don't want him taking advantage of you."

Blaine stopped with his ball tossing momentarily, quietly observing it in his hands. To be honest he didn't want to look at Kate because she'd be able to see the stress in his eyes the moment he faced her. And while he loved her for talking things through with him, now was a moment that he really wanted to be alone. Everything was confusing and he didn't want to deal with any of it. Of course he would have to one day but today could be the day he lay in bed and ignored every single thing. He exhaled loudly and placed an arm behind his head to prop it up, still playing with the baseball in the free hand. "I appreciate that you're looking out for me Kate, but there isn't much to worry about. There is no romantic relationship between Kurt and I. I'm sure he doesn't do those anyway, and everything we did, I consented to."

Kate watched as Blaine started throwing the ball up again. She noticed how tense his face looked as he focused on his actions. The young girl sat up on the bed with her legs folded and placed her hands in her lap. Blaine could see a sneaky grin from his friend out the corner of his eye but proceeded to toss the ball in the air.

"I want to ask you something, and I would like an honest answer."

Blaine rolled his eyes before replying to the brunette. Placing the ball next to him and rolling over to face her he responded "Well that's what most people expect when they ask a question."

Katelyn scoffed at her friend, picking the ball up and passing it between her hands. "You don't have to be snotty." She watched as Blaine rolled his eyes once again and lay on his back annoyed. "If Kurt did come to you saying he wanted a romantic relationship would that be something you'd pursue?"

After hearing the question Blaine was slow to respond. It was something that he really had to think about first of all but he was also curious about her motive for asking. "Not that it matters because that wouldn't happen, but I don't know. We both have a lot going on in our lives and I wouldn't want to jeopardize our sort of friendship by trying to do something extra."

"Sex wouldn't jeopardize that?" She gave her friend an obvious look like he didn't really consider the words leaving his lips. Blaine didn't say anything at first so she placed the baseball on his chest and began pacing around the royal blue carpeted floor, the charms of her bracelet clashing the only sound in the honey scented room.

When Blaine heard his friend's words he smirked at the crudeness of them. But honestly all he could do was shrug. Had messing around with the bad boy effected them as friends? It didn't seem that way. Katelyn got up and started walking around the room. Blaine grabbed the ball from his chest and began tossing it up again. "There wasn't any sex."

"Well there wasn't any actual sex but-"

He cut her off, "And I don't believe what took place jeopardized this potential relationship between us that won't even be happening to begin with."

Kate stopped at the window and smiled. Blaine was in denial. And she saw something in her brother that Blaine didn't, with him only knowing Kurt for a matter of weeks. When they were at the park, the junior kept defending himself when Kate said he wasn't good for Blaine. It isn't like she was saying 'you aren't good enough to be Blaine's friend with benefits' but she was saying 'Sebastian is better for him than you are'. As a boyfriend, that was. Kurt was basically saying he could be a better boyfriend to Blaine than Sebastian, and that was a rather interesting revelation since commitment was one thing Kurt never was really committed to. "He used to do those you know. Romantic relationships."

That sentence really got Blaine's attention as the freshman stopped his baseball tossing to give the shorter girl his full attention. "Really? That's a little hard to imagine…" he sat up on the bed staring at the back of Katelyn's head as she glared out the window.

"Yes really. They weren't his best moments however. He mentioned how he wouldn't be doing those again anytime soon after his last break up." She paused before she said too much, turning around to walk over to her best friend and neighbor. He looked up to her very intrigued eliciting a smile from his best friend. As she sat next to him on the edge of the bed she placed a gentle hand on his knee. "Kurt is a peculiar one. He doesn't say much to me but I can read him like a book. The boy was acting ridiculously possessive when I said Sebastian was better for you. If he just wanted you as a 'beneficial friend' so to speak, would he care if you dated anyone else? Especially when he has these 'quote on quote' 'friends' of his own…. Forgive me if I'm rambling and going too far. It's just that he never cares. His attitude is usually so care free towards people and relationships you know… ever since… our mom…"

Blaine ran his fingers through the dark curly hair on his head. "Why are you bringing any of this up? You don't want us together. Is it to get my hopes up? Because he and I aren't looking to be in a relationship anyway…"

Kate shook her head while simultaneously rolling her eyes. She stood back up and went straight to the window again, noticing her brother pulling out the driveway in his Pontiac next door and going off in some random direction. "Yeah, okay Blaine. You two are a little more than predictable. But since you feel that way you can now forget him and focus on that sexy running back."

Blaine laughed at his friend's words even though he knew more than anything he wouldn't simply be able to forget Kurt. The older teen was etched into his brain in a way and he had no explanation. "Do you know anything about an abandoned lake house in West Lima?"

Kate quirked an eyebrow and turned around to face her friend. "Yeah, the Hanson's old place. Why do you ask?"

Blaine stood up and stretched, grabbing his baseball and placing it back where he found it. He approached his best friend at the window and looked outside along with her. "A friend boasted to me about the place. About its serenity… and I could use that right now. Not that I don't appreciate this _wonderful _conversation we're having but… thinking so much gave me a really massive headache and I'd love to drop this. So if you could let me know where it is…"

Kate shook her head but decided she'd tell him anyway. After all it wasn't like anyone would be there to bother him. People stayed away from the property so whoever recommended the place as a quiet getaway had the right idea. "Okay… it's quite a walk though and I don't know if you're willing to do the distance by feet."

"Well then I guess I'll be pulling out the old bicycle… I could use the exercise."

* * *

><p>Blaine got off his bike and placed the Huffy next to the abandoned house. The place was huge as was the land. The windows had no curtains so you could clearly into the home. He walked up the steps that led to the porch and peered inside. It appeared that an older couple once lived there- there was no sign that children were present. The white couch and other furniture gave that away, and a framed photo of an elderly man and woman were on the mantle, surrounded by other frames that housed encouraging phrases. Blaine wondered what happened to the homeowners and why the house was left fully furnished. He hoped maybe they relocated but even if they passed away, God forbid, wouldn't a family member be able to put the property on the market? It shouldn't just stand in the open. Squatters or anybody could get into the place and ruin their belongings.<p>

As the freshman left the front porch and walked around the house he immediately fell in love with the scenery; the wide open space, the beautiful lake, the tree with a makeshift swing being blown by the wind, the hill that led down to the open water. He began walking across the area, taking in the smell of fresh air and winter in Ohio. The harsh temperature caused the blood to rise to his face but he breathed out enjoying his surroundings. Sure Blaine missed the warm weather the south had to offer but he could get used to this. Hands placed in his coat pockets, he began to look across the perfectly blue lake, the same blue that reminded him of a certain somebody's eyes.

A few minutes passed and he decided he would skip rocks into the calm waters. Blaine turned to look for a few pebbles, walking past the far side of the hill, pocketing a couple and holding a few in his hands. On his way back to the lake he spotted a bright red vehicle out of his peripheral vision. A bright red '69 Pontiac GTO. He didn't know many people in the town with the car, much less many people in any other town. Blaine immediately started looking for the bad boy, hoping he hadn't been caught there. After all, Kurt did tell the freshman he'd take him when he was ready and if Kurt came here for time to himself he definitely didn't want to intrude on that time. Besides, Kurt seemed a little angry with Blaine and Kate after the whole park incident.

Once he felt that he couldn't see Kurt so Kurt couldn't see him, Blaine made his way back to his bicycle in attempt to get home quickly. He pulled the bike away from the old house and got on, pedaling to the middle of the road before a familiar voice startled him. "Leaving so soon? I really thought you'd like it here."

Blaine stopped his pedaling to turn to the source of the junior's voice. He looked up to the balcony of the abandoned house and there was Kurt, clad in his red and black outfit with a sneaky grin on his face. Blaine stared at him unsure of what to say. He didn't think Kurt would be okay with him showing up there especially with the events of the weekend so he was surprised to see the bad boy smiling down at him.

Kurt noticed Blaine's hesitance so he continued speaking to alleviate the younger teen's uncertainty. No, he didn't expect to see the 'dork' show up and had actually came here to get away from people as a whole- but he knew Blaine showed up for a reason and didn't want him running off. "I really like the tricycle. It fits you well."

Blaine couldn't hold back the smile as the older kid climbed down from the second floor balcony. He hooked a leg over and along the edges of the banister, snaking his way down the side of the house and landing on the brick porch. The freshman watched in suspense waiting for Kurt to break his neck but thoroughly impressed when he got back down to ground level without a scratch. That must've been something he did often, climbing up and down the side of the old house. It seemed illegal but it wouldn't be the first criminal act he committed around Blaine that's for sure.

The younger teen got off of the bike and walked it over to the spot it was previously. Kurt gave a head motion for Blaine to follow him as he walked down the steps and turned towards the grassy plains. He took a seat on the hill that led to the border between the icy water and land. Kurt looked up from where he sat and noticed Blaine standing beside him overlooking the quiet lake. The boy appeared to be thinking about something as he stared straight in front of him unmoving. The vapor rose from his mouth in quick spurts and his eyes were in a thin line. The older teen decided it was best to let him have a moment and turned away, leaning back on his gloved hands and looking at the scene in front of him. He immediately got lost in thoughts of his own about this old place and what it meant to him when he was younger. And what it meant to him now. He wasn't sure if he'd tell anyone but he loved this house, this land, the Hanson's, and everything it represented.

Blaine carefully made his way down the grassy hill and pulled the rocks out of his pocket. He started skipping them along the water, watching as they jumped a few times before sinking away. He couldn't help but think about how much his life had changed in the past month alone. It was Christmas a little over a month ago this day and he felt like things would be okay. The one day out of the whole past year and a half that he believed maybe just maybe everything would be fine between him and his family. But the togetherness and sense of family that day brought had ended and the norm set back in. He knew it was foolish of him to be pleased because his family was happy on Christmas. It was Christmas for goodness sake. But he was snapped back to reality as now it was about February and he was in a whole new state at a lake skipping rocks. All because his parents hated each others guts. And he couldn't help but think he was the cause.

Blaine ran out of the pebbles after a few tedious minutes and decided against searching for more. He turned back to go toward his friend and immediately caught eyes with the bad boy who was watching him the whole time. His usual lusty eyes expression was now gone and had been replaced with a brand new unreadable face. Blaine climbed the hill and took a sat next to Kurt whose arms were crossed over his knees with his chin resting on top. Neither boy said anything, they only looked straight ahead.

The sound of a car passing by snapped both teens out of their reverie. Kurt looked over the hill to see an old station wagon going by before turning over to Blaine. The freshman was playing with his hands but clearly had something on his mind. Kurt glanced at his watch and realized they'd been sitting there quietly for at least 20 minutes. He moved closer to Blaine so that their knees were touching. Blaine looked up shocked at the contact but relaxed when he saw his friend smile over at him.

"So what is it that you came here to think about?" Kurt asked, searching the young boy for any sign of hesitance. Blaine placed both hands on his bended knees and exhaled deeply. "I guess the better question would be 'what didn't I come here to think about," he smiled sadly, glancing over to Kurt who only looked back patiently waiting for a response. "Everything I guess. My parents… my dad especially. I just wish I could be the son he wanted so I wouldn't have to witness my mom and my sister lose him." He stopped speaking briefly again and looked up over the lake. Kurt turned away from him, still quiet, and did the same. It was a silent few minutes before Blaine spoke again.

"I miss my friends back home, granted they were only two people," Blaine laughed and Kurt shook his head with a smile, "but they mean a lot to me. I also can't help but think about the stupid decisions I've made since I got here, and if there is any way I could do things better going forward." The curly haired boy turned to Kurt with a smile and started a new thought. "Worst of it all, I'll be 15 next week and couldn't even give a shit. Like with everything going on I can't bring myself to care about my own freaking birthday. How great is that?"

Kurt placed his hands behind him again, overlooking the scenery in front of him. He listened to each and every one of Blaine's words and took them to heart. The kid was going through a lot and all the pressure from him wasn't making things any better. Kate had a point about Blaine needing someone who could treat him good because Kurt knew he was a fuck up, and the only thing Blaine could get from him was more grief than was already on his plate. He looked on as Blaine's eyebrows furrowed up and the boy would take his lower lip into his mouth biting down pensively. Kurt asked, "Was I one of the stupid decisions?"

Blaine turned back to see Kurt looking at him genuinely interested in his response. Maybe taking things too far with Kurt was a stupid decision from the outside looking in, to people like Kate, Briana, and Sebastian, but Blaine didn't regret one moment of it. And he knew that Kurt would look out for him whether or not they were angry with one another. That was just the weird relationship they had. Running a hand through his dark hair Blaine replied. "That all depends."

Kurt's eyebrows rose in a confused manner. _What did he mean by that? _Kurt thought_. _"Depends on what exactly?"

Blaine licked his lips again and turned to face the older teen. "On you."

Kurt nodded his head as if he understood but he didn't. Okay, maybe he knew that Blaine was saying the ball was in his court from here on out and if the things they did mattered at all then Kurt would be the one to say they did, and if they didn't Kurt would be the one saying they didn't. Honestly, he didn't want that kind of responsibility. Blaine was the one with the stupid shit head boyfriend so ultimately it would be his choice whether or not anything happened between them again. "Interesting answer." was all that Kurt replied.

Blaine lay back on the grass, hands clasped behind his head. Kurt looked over at him briefly before turning away. _That's a very suggestive position there, Blainers._ He ignored his hormones' attempt to seize the moment and continued with their conversation. "How were you a bad son to your father if you don't mind me asking?"

"I thought this place was where you came for quiet… you were the one who told me it's good to shut up sometimes…"

Kurt laughed as he faced away from the freshman but Blaine could tell he was laughing clearly, the way his body moved and his voice slipped a little bit. He wished more than anything Kurt would turn around so he could experience a genuine moment with Kurt, the boy laughing and looking content. But Kurt only faced the front. "I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

Blaine smirked staring up as the clouds pass overhead, the sun peeking through on occasion. "No, it's fine. I want to tell you."

Kurt heard the words and was happy to be sharing this moment with his younger neighbor. He had automatically taken the freshman under his wing without even hearing what he went through with bullies or even his own father. But none of that mattered because he wanted to do the right thing for the boy. He had his reasons.

Blaine was quiet a little while before he began to explain his reasoning for the earlier statement. "My dad is a ridiculously successful lawyer. And he's always wanted me to follow in his footsteps. But I couldn't do anything right in his eyes- after I came out that is. Before I was his little boy, I was his shining star that would take over the legacy he created from nothing. But afterwards I was just his distraction; always in fights and always begging for attention- that's what he called it when I asked if he could take a day off so that we could do something together. Like the other fathers and sons around the neighborhood would do. I mean… even on the weekend he was backed up with paperwork and… work took up all of his time." Blaine looked over to Kurt who had turned his body sideways to face him, "So I don't know. Maybe if I did things differently, maybe found a hobby so that I could keep out his way, maybe behave like a bitch in school to Craig and Corey… my two favorite people… instead of fighting back for myself, maybe I'd still have my family."

Kurt nodded showing he understood but he didn't agree with his friend by any means. He didn't want to be quick to judge because his relationship with his dad wasn't as squeaky clean as it could be, but he had every intention of voicing his opinion. "And doing all of that… would it make you happy?"

Blaine looked straight up to the sky with a sad smile on his face. "Well no it wouldn't. But I care more about their happiness than I do that of my own. To be truthful, I couldn't give a damn. You should see my mother. She doesn't look like the woman I know her to be. That's because of me. It's nobody's fault but mine."

Kurt shook his head as he looked down at Blaine lying on the grass. "You care about their happiness, you say, so is it safe to assume Alice was chipper and gleeful back in South Carolina? Because I was under the impression that she came here for a better life for all of you. That includes her." Blaine only shrugged, lowering his eyes to meet Kurt's. The blue eyed boy continued. "All I can say is that if you think being somebody's bitch has more benefits than being a man you need serious help. Your father turned away because you don't like girls. Plain and simple. You pretending you don't care if he is around to spend time with you and being bullied in school won't solve anything. I know you, Blaine, better than you think I do, and you're smarter than that."

"Why are you here?" Blaine changed the subject. Kurt didn't understand at all. Burt didn't have a problem with his sexuality, if anything he supported him even more. But what Blaine didn't understand was that Kurt knew exactly how it felt to be pushed aside by his dad. The circumstances were different but the feeling was relatable.

"Well," Kurt started, turning his view from Blaine over to the lake again, "I usually come here and think about my mom, then my dad. How much of a screw up I am… all of these things and more. Today though, I can't stop thinking about what Katie said."

Blaine couldn't help but wonder what exactly Kate said that was going through the junior's head right now. He didn't have to think too long as Kurt spoke again a few seconds later. "She said that I keep hurting our father. You may not believe me but I don't mean for that happen. I just don't use my brain all the time."

Blaine sat up and turned his body to face his friend. "Is it too personal to discuss?"

Kurt shook his head no. "With anyone else yes. But not with you. Don't ask me why, I'm still wondering myself." He gave his signature smirk mixed with a bit of sincerity. Blaine waited patiently for Kurt to start the story and smiled encouragingly at Kurt when the teen turned to catch his eyes. "You know Xavier Karofsky right?"

"He's Dave's brother, yes?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded looking away briefly.

Blaine answered, wondering where Kurt was going with this. "I saw him at Magnet last night. He didn't pay me any attention but he was hard not to notice."

Kurt smirked at the freshman's words. Xavier was bigger than Dave was and his demeanor was one that couldn't be ignored. "After my mom died I was heartbroken and frustrated. My dad was here but he wasn't present. Like, I'd talk to him and he wouldn't even respond. His mind was always far away. Some nights he'd forget that he hadn't fed Kate and I. I knew for sure he'd lose the shop because he wouldn't go to work for the longest time. I needed someone to be strong for us and it wasn't him. It had to be me."

Blaine searched Kurt's face for any sign of emotion but the boy only spoke in a monotonous tone, face as plain as possible. It was almost like he was past it but Blaine knew better than that. "How does Xavier fit into this?"

Kurt nodded and continued his story. "Well I didn't have the relationship with my father that I previously had. So I found someone to give me the relationship I wanted. I looked up to Xavier like I should've been looking up to my dad. And for a year he was like an older brother to me, making sure not only me but Kate had whatever we needed. She didn't know this but it didn't matter. There was nothing she wanted that she didn't get."

"And what did you have to do in order to get this?"

"As you can probably tell, I was a knuckle head. He'd-"

"Wait, you're not one now?" Blaine cut in with a smile on his face. Kurt smiled rolling his eyes but ignored him. "He'd get me to do things that would've definitely had me locked up right now. Things that probably would have me tried as an adult even though I was a year younger. Anyway… one time we broke into this house. Xavier knew the guy so he knew when he left and when he'd be back, how to get in and out swiftly, all that good stuff. Him plus a couple other guys we hung with and myself went into this house, grabbed more shit than my mind could comprehend and pretty much trashed everything else. I don't know why we had to fuck the house up but I obeyed whatever he said. Like I said, he was my older bro."

Blaine stared at his friend who wore a regretful but serious face. Kurt began playing with the laces of his Polo boots mindlessly. "And then there was another time he told me to deliver something for him. It was in a package, sealed tightly. He was serious when he told me not to fuck it up, take the box there and come back to him immediately with whatever the guy gave me in return. When I was about to leave he stopped me and gave me a gun "just in case". Words cannot describe the fear that coursed through my body, Blaine. But like the dumbass I was, and am really, I did it."

"What happened?" Blaine asked afraid to hear the rest. Obviously Kurt survived since he was sitting here having a conversation with him but it didn't stop him from being fearful.

"I didn't have any wheels at the time so I hopped on public transit and made my way downtown. Knowing that I had merchandise on me that could potentially get me killed made just breathing difficult. I had no clue what was in my backpack, and I had a gun on my waist… everything frightened me; stray cats, a plastic bag blowing by, someone accidentally bumping into me. I was a wretched mess. But once I met the guy X described to me I did as I was instructed and swapped 'gifts' with him. The guy had his boys check to make sure it was correct and handed me an envelope that he let me know Xavier was expecting back. I practically ran back to Xavier and gave him the envelope. When I asked him what I had just done he told me it would be better if I didn't know. The more I knew the more likely I'd be dead before my 18th birthday. But to make this long story somewhat shorter than it can be, things spiraled down from there. If you're wondering why the Murdock Saint's can't stand me and I can't stand them it's because of Dave. He noticed how his brother respected me more than he did his own blood. He saw how X would call me to hang out or do a favor before he'd ask his own brother. And I got part of whatever he got. That was how it was. Dave hated me. He still does of course but now that he got his way it's on a different level. He framed me, saying I stole money from Xavier that I didn't. I didn't even have a clue what the fuck he was talking about. But the money was gone and X believed him. When I say they beat the shit out of me I mean they beat the living hell out of me. I was jumped by Karofsky and his goons horribly… barely found my way home. I went inside the house with a broken nose, busted lip, swollen eye and cheek, and this scar," Kurt lifted up his hoodie to show Blaine a long cut that led from the top of his left rib cage to the bottom. Blaine's eyes went wide in shock. The scar was so deep. He immediately felt anger rise in him that he couldn't explain.

"So you know how dangerous these guys can be. But you still play their childish little games. Why do you bother? Kate loves you and she has your best interest in mind when she asks you not to do these things. And I know you did that last week…"

Kurt stood up and walked down to the lake's shore. Blaine let his eyes follow for a moment before standing and doing the same. Once he reached Kurt's side the older teen began to answer. "The way I see it Blaine, I'm being a man. I don't lay down for anyone and I just won't. Except for you. On top of you."

Blaine ignored the boy and continued with the conversation. "Well you may not care what I think, but I'm saying it anyway."

"You'd rather be on top? I never tried but if you want we cou-"

"This feud is stupid. I think if you were really a man you wouldn't be throwing your life away dealing with them. You'd be there for your father and your sister."

Kurt scoffed, "Like my dad was there for me and my sister?"

"He lost his wife. And I'm sure he's sorry he was distant Kurt. Not everyone deals with grief like a champ and he was one who suffered greatly. But now he is trying to do the right thing and you're pushing him away. If my dad tried I'd accept him in a heartbeat. Life is too short."

Kurt looked over the water but remained quiet. How could Blaine say what he'd do if it never happened? He was being full of shit right now and couldn't judge anyone on something he hadn't experienced.

"About your birthday," Kurt began, "what are the plans?"

Blaine picked up a couple rocks by their feet and played with them in his hands. "Nothing really." He skipped one across the water. "My mother talked about throwing some party but I took the time to explain I'm not seven anymore and it ain't happening."

Kurt laughed as he took a pebble from Blaine's hands. "Okay, that's dead. On the weekend after your birthday, the Jezebel's are having this private appreciation concert for all of their loser fans. Me and the rest of BBR intend to crash. You can come along with us and we'll celebrate you turning 15, big boy."

Blaine turned to Kurt as the older boy skipped his stolen rock across the lake. "Crashing as in you weren't invited?"

Kurt looked at Blaine incredulously, "Would we have to crash if we were invited?"

"I don't know about this Kurt. I don't want any problems…"

"With Rachel? Don't be ridiculous. Besides, you have nothing to worry about when you're with me. You can even bring the boyfriend."

"Let's not go there. We were doing so well, Kurt."

"Isn't he though?"

Blaine started walking back up the hill slowly as Kurt turned to follow him, curious as to the answer. If Blaine decided to start dating the Sebastian, Kurt knew he wouldn't like it but he wouldn't interfere. Like Kate said, they were perfect for each other. Kurt on the other hand wasn't perfect for anyone, at least not in his mind. Blaine sat on the steps of the abandoned house and returned an indifferent look to Kurt's curious one.

"We haven't discussed it yet."

"Too busy swapping spit, right?" Kurt smiled.

"No, Kurt. I haven't heard from him since last night and there's just a lot happening right now. Don't know if a boyfriend is something I need. So you can stop calling him that."

Kurt smirked. "Interesting." He turned his focus to Blaine's green Huffy, "I love the tricycle and all… it's really adorbs. But I drove so I can give you a lift if you're ready."

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his long lashes. "That'd be great, thanks."

* * *

><p>The school bell rang signaling the start of 5th period exactly 27 minutes ago but Kurt still aimlessly roamed the halls, no book bag, no pen, no interest in sitting though another boring lecture that couldn't hold his attention. He was mad that no one decided to skip class with him but he had no plans on doing anything but walking the halls until lunch. Of course no one would be down for that.<p>

Kurt passed by a freshman class and immediately spotted Kate and Blaine in the back of the room passing notes. He felt like now would be a great time to troll the kids. He banged on the door as loud as possible making everyone in the class look up with a jolt. He smiled and pointed towards Kate and Blaine. Both teens looked up confused but pointed at themselves trying to figure out which one Kurt was calling. Kate pointed at herself and Kurt shook his head no, pointing his finger towards Blaine through the classroom door's window. Blaine mouthed 'me?' and pointed to his own chest and Kurt nodded, proceeding to open his leather jacket and rub both of his nipples while making eye contact with the boy. The whole class looked from Kurt's crude actions to Blaine with huge grins on their faces. Blaine colored red and slammed his head on the desk. Kate face palmed and Kurt skipped off down the hall a little too pleased with himself.

Seeing Blaine reminded him of something he needed to do, someone he needed to see. He went to the first floor where he knew junior's like himself were having their classes and proceeded to look into the rooms. After scanning a few classes and getting a few annoyed looks from teachers who knew the boy's reputation, Kurt finally found the room he needed. He politely knocked on the door and was greeted by Ms. Rudolph the science instructor.

"How can I help you?"

"Hi Ms. Rudolph. I have a message for Dave Karofsky from his daddy. Can I speak with him?"

The middle aged woman smiled warmly and accepted him in. "Dave is right here in the front so… if you can be quick?"

"Sure," Kurt returned her smile and bent down in front of an enraged Karofsky. "Hey there buddy," he spoke a little louder than someone delivering a personal message should be doing. The teacher had planned on continuing her lesson while the boy spoke to Dave but Kurt basically announced his words to the world. "Daddy wants you to know that anything you need to say to me you can say to my face. Stop being a little bitch by sending freshman to do your dirty work. You're pathetic. If I find out you are anywhere near Blaine every again you're getting your ass kicked. Then I'm laying your inert body out in traffic. Now… you can go run to your punk ass friends and stupid fuck of an older brother for help because you're so much of a pussy, I don't give a fuck. You going near Anderson will not happen again." Kurt stood up and turned to Ms. Rudolph who stood there with her mouth agape. "Thank you, Ms. Rudolph. Class, have a wonderful lesson." Kurt stared at Karofsky disgustedly before leaving the classroom. He decided he had enough fun for the day and went to his class, ten minutes before it ended.

"Mr. Hummel why even show up?"

Kurt shrugged past the teacher and took an open seat next to Rachel. The bad boy slouched down in his seat with folded arms. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, that was that. I hoped you like the slight back story. A lot more to come concerning Kurt and the lake house. That's later. First up though, shit gets real at the b'day celebration...**

**Please leave your thoughts :) Por favor.**

**&&thank you thank you for all the alerts and reviews. I appreciate it so much guys. **

**-nellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great holiday weekend and got everything they wanted! Here is chapter 8. It is pretty long and I should have 9 up soon, couldn't fit everything in that I wanted to.**

**Thank you for the few chapter 7 reviews because they helped to shape this chapter into what it is. **

**I don't own anything mentioned. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"I can't believe we lost by a field goal after all that work. The Titans just can't get a break." Artie plopped down in a double seat at Five Guys Burgers and Fries. Sugar Motta sat in the seat next to him and nodded in agreement. Across from the pair Katelyn slid comfortably into a seat also annoyed that the football team lost yet another close game. She was even more bothered that they dragged her to the game in the freezing Ohio weather so that the Titans could disappoint once again.

"They can't get a break because they do more arguing on the field than they do playing. Everyone is pointing the finger instead of playing like a team. I can't believe I missed_ Modern Family_ for that." Kate groaned. Artie smiled as Sugar spoke up. "The only reason I went was because I thought Kurt would be there for sure." Katelyn rolled her eyes at her best friend. At first Sugars crush was cute but now it was a little obsessive. "But its whatever." she continued, "I just feel bad for guys like Brian and Sebastian. They're really good and could probably get football scholarships if the Titans get a few wins."

Artie replied as he looked over to check Blaine and Rory's progress on the line being that the two were elected to place the group's order, "True, that does suck. But you guys could be a little more supportive. Our boys will get it together."

"They need to if I have to stand out in the cold watching them." Kate replied as she pulled her cell phone from its holster out of habit. It was almost 9 and she would need to eat and get home quickly if she didn't want Burt grounding her for staying out so late on a school night.

Blaine and Rory stood on the line of Five Guys patiently waiting for it to move along so they could join their friends. The restaurant was filled with a few McKinley kids that had the same plan of getting some grub after the game, as well as some families who decided to eat out tonight. Rory hang up the phone after telling the family he was staying with that he'd be in soon after picking up some food. The two stepped up after a couple had completed their order and now there were only three people ahead of them.

"So, Rory, how much longer can we keep you here in the U.S.?" Blaine asked with a smile as he looked over to the Irishman. Rory smiled as well, shrugging his shoulder as he looked down to his shorter friend, "Well I have about a month left of the program… but I don't know," the blue eyed boy shrugged once more as he turned to face their group of friends seated towards the back of the restaurant, "I told my folks I wouldn't mind staying here." Blaine grinned knowingly and turned his focus to their friends as well.

Katelyn glanced up to see the two boys looking her way and smiled goofily, waving at the freshmen like she hadn't spent the whole day with them. Blaine smiled back as Rory smoothly returned the wave continuing the conversation he was having with his southern friend, "I reminded them that we have family here in the case they'd let me stay but I don't know how that'll turn out. My aunt and uncle live a couple hours away from here so it would be hard to come to McKinley you know." He turned to face Blaine, "Plus they keep reminding me I'm their only son every time I hint that I want to stay here… and the thought of me staying here isn't too thrilling for them. My mom wasn't too fond of the idea but my dad did say they'd think about it. So we shall see."

Blaine nodded and moved forward in the line. "I see. Hopefully you can stay. I know you'd miss Kate, right?"

Rory laughed as his face tinted pink. He turned away from Blaine and looked at the menu so the kid wouldn't be able to see how obvious his crush on Kate was. But it was pretty evident. Even Kurt realized it one day when the freshman came over to study at the Hummel's house. Needless to say that was the last day he was over after Kurt scared him senseless with the 'stay away from my baby sister or say hello to my little friend' routine. "Of course I'd miss her," Rory began, "I'd miss all of my friends."

Blaine gave a sneaky grin. "Look, you can be honest with me. I know Kate and I are close but I'll keep my mouth shut. This is between you and me. You like her a lot…"

Rory considered what Blaine was saying and finally let his reserve fall. After all, what the hazel eyed kid said was true; Kate and Blaine were very close and he was sure they valued what each other had to say. If Blaine thought Rory was a good guy for Kate maybe Kate would agree with her friend. When Rory snapped out of his private thoughts he looked over to see Blaine smirking at him with wide eyes, beckoning the boy to continue. As the Irishman was about to speak, the cashier called for the next customers which happened to be the two freshman. Blaine shot Rory a 'this conversation is far from over' look before stepping forward and placing the group's order. After the process was through with, the employee kindly asked the two boys to step down and wait for their food. Blaine smiled graciously as he and Rory did as instructed. "Well," said the curly top boy, "you do like her, don't you?"

"Yes. A lot… like you said." he rubbed at his neck shyly avoiding Blaine's wide smile. "She was really nice to me when I first came here, ye know? I got tossed in the dumpster a few times and I had green slushies thrown in my face, a bunch of stuff… mostly by some of the football guys or the hockey players… I didn't like it here at all. But Kate… she was nice to me and she was my friend, and because she's Kurt's little sister bullies left me alone. That was why I admired her so much… because other people saw this happening and didn't care. But Kate made sure I was okay. Besides this I think she is really pretty." He turned to look at her again, "Those green eyes, the freckles on her nose, the long brown hair that she always has to brush away from her eyes… the smile… her smile might be my favorite."

Blaine watched as Rory looked at Kate laughing along with Artie and Sugar. He felt determined to make something happen between the two. They deserved each other; she was a great girl- sweet, compassionate, caring, honest, trustworthy, a little quirky but absolutely lovable, and he was an amazing friend- the most kind, levelheaded, funny without even trying, goofy boy. It would suck if the two made progress and Rory had to leave but in the chance that the teen could stay, Blaine would do what he had to so they could be together.

"So Valentine's day is approaching. What are you going to do?"

Rory blushed and shrugged. "I've never been in this situation so I don't even know where to start. Any suggestions?"

Blaine laughed as he and Rory grabbed up everyone's orders and started walking toward the table where their friends were seated. "If you're asking me for ideas on how to serenade a young lady you've got the wrong person. But don't worry. We'll think of something." Rory smiled genuinely at Blaine as they placed the food on the group's table. He slid next to Katelyn as Blaine sat in the solo seat on the end that Artie stole from a different table.

"Food! Finally!" Sugar grabbed her burger and fries from the tray before it had even arrived good.

"Damn girl, breathe. It ain't like it can walk away." Artie looked at their friend with wide eyes as she started inhaling her French fries. She rolled her eyes in response and told him he'd better get his food before she started on that too.

"So," Katelyn started, "someone is turning 15 tomorrow. How does your last few hours of 14 feel?"

Blaine dipped his French fry in some ketchup before replying with a shrug in a nonchalant matter, "You know it isn't that big of a deal. I'm excited to be 15, a year closer to a car…" the group laughed being able to relate, "but nothing is changing too drastically. Same ol' Blaine."

Arte nodded as he chewed his food, "I totally get where you're coming from. I was so hype when I turned 15. I thought it would be something big like fireworks going off but all that I got was my dad telling me I wasn't too grown to take the garbage out. But what are the plans bro? I want to get my party on!"

Blaine sat back and smiled. "I'm not really having a party or anything like that but Kurt wants to 'crash' The Jezebels' concert on Saturday and celebrate there. Needless to say I'm not too fond of the idea… I hear the two groups don't like each other and I'm content going to a movie or something simple."

Sugar raised an eyebrow at the mention of Kurt's name and Blaine being able to celebrate turning 15 with the love of her life. Kate looked at her friend and spoke up before the girl could start anything. "C'mon Blaine, the movies are something you could do anytime. Hell, go Friday after school. Kurt is taking you to see a really awesome band unlike BBR. That'll make your birthday weekend memorable."

Blaine shrugged still not pleased with the thought of Kurt and Puck showing up somewhere uninvited knowing the two would probably start something. If not, Rachel and the girls of her band wouldn't mind having Blind Bass Rebellion at their performance. But then a light bulb went off and Blaine smirked at Kate. "Fine. We can do the movies Friday night and Saturday I'll hang out at the concert. Can you guys come?"

Artie shook his head no as he placed his coke down on the table. "No can do. I have a date. But we'll do something for the big 1-5 bro." Sugar added on, "Me either, I leave for Cincinnati as soon as I get home from school Friday."

Blaine nodded and turned his attention to Kate and Rory. "Well I guess that just leaves the three of us," he smiled at both teens as the blue eyed boy caught on to what just happened and blushed. Kate shot Blaine an 'I'm going to kill you look' but smiled anyway. "Sounds great, buddy."

After a few more minutes of the freshmen eating and joking around with one another, Sebastian walked into the restaurant with teammates Dave, Azimio, Jake, Brian, and a few others. Sebastian and Blaine hadn't spoken much since the past Saturday night. They'd engage in small talk in class and in the halls passing by but that would be the end of it. The running back was surprised when he looked up in the stands and saw Blaine cheering along with his friends, so when he noticed Blaine after walking into Five Guys he wanted to thank him for supporting the Titans in the cold weather. He also wanted to use the opportunity to get things back to normal between the two of them. Sebastian was under the impression that the freshman wasn't interested in seeing him play because things between them were so awkward after he dropped him off that night. He felt that because they were on two different pages that evening in his Range Rover, his actions may've made Blaine feel uncomfortable even though those weren't his intentions. His teenage hormones got the best of him. What better time to set things straight then the here and now, a few hours before he'd turn 15?

Kate smirked as she saw Sebastian approaching their table. Blaine wanted to play match maker with her and Rory, now was her chance to do the same with Blaine and Sebastian. The hazel eyed freshman noticed his neighbor's sneaky grin and internally questioned just what exactly she was up to.

"Hi guys. Thanks for coming tonight." Sebastian waved nervously to the group of kids relaxing at the table. Artie fist bumped him while the rest of the group responded things like 'no problem' and 'you'll get 'em next time'. Blaine smiled up to Sebastian surprised to see him there when realization hit… Katelyn was smiling for a reason.

"Sebastian, as you know Blaine's birthday is tomorrow, but the day after we'll be going to see a movie. So far it's me, Rory, and him… but I know it'd be weird with three people. You should come along."

Sebastian smiled widely surprised to be invited out with the group. He didn't think Blaine would want to hang out with him after such a busy first date… if that's what it was. "I'd love to." The other jocks yelled for him to come back over so he dismissed himself, "Listen, I'll call you tonight Blaine. I wanted to talk to you about something…"

Blaine nodded okay and Sebastian waved goodbye to the table as he went to join his teammates.

"I can't wait for Friday." Kate smirked over to Blaine as he sent a death glare back in response. He was still trying to understand his feelings for the boy and Kate was putting a rush on things. But that is what he deserved for forcing her into a date with Rory. The difference was she liked him back; she just didn't want to admit it because of the circumstances. With Kurt and Sebastian, Blaine didn't know what to do. He had an idea of what he wanted but didn't know if he'd get it.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You want me to help you? You do understand that I cannot stand your fucking guts right?"<p>

Kurt grinned as he leant against his car starring at the other junior in front of him. Briana looked thoroughly annoyed; her arms folded and eyes in a scowl, tapping her foot in a rhythm that screamed 'you're wasting my time'. To be honest Kurt tried to get what he needed himself but the older teens attempts were unsuccessful. Kurt grabbed Blaine's cell phone off of him one day after school and spent the afternoon trying to unlock it but he couldn't guess the password for anything. He asked his little sister for help without her knowing but still didn't get much.

"_If you were Blaine and had a passcode on your iPhone what would it be?" _

"_That's easy. 9-2-2-3." _

"_Okay, thanks. Excuse me a moment..." _

A short moment later…

"_That wasn't right. Why were you so sure?"_

"_Oh I just put 'Sebastian is so hot' into numerical form…. Wait… what do you mean that wasn't right? Do you have his phone? I'm telling!"_

"_Katie keep your mouth shut this is important!"_

"_If he asks I'm snitching…"_

After that travesty Kurt turned to his tech guru Mike Chang who was the DJ at a lot of his parties. Mike didn't take it well that every time Kurt experienced an issue with a computer or chemistry homework he'd run to him.

"_Why is it that every time you have a problem with technology you get in touch with me?"_

"_Umm… because you're Asian. Duh."_

"…_Yeah. I'm not helping you…"_

So after many epic failures, Kurt returned the cell phone with a smile to a very angry Blaine who chastised him because he almost ordered another one after thinking he lost it. Now he was here asking for help from his arch nemesis Briana, something he never wanted to happen. But if he could make Blaine happy for his birthday weekend it'd be more than worth it.

"Look, I know you don't like me. Hell, I'm not too fond of you either sweetheart. But I would like to surprise your brother for his birthday and I'd bet he'd love hearing you were a part of this too…"

Briana rolled her eyes and placed a hand on her hip, "Okay Hummel. First things first, don't try and bring me into this because I know you're trying to get into Blaine's pants and I want no part of that…" Kurt laughed and shook his head, "That's not what it is at all, babe."

"I'm not finished," Briana cut in, "secondly, I don't help just anyone, especially people I hate, without getting something out of it. Now what is in this exchange for me? And don't say the joy of helping my little brother because that bullshit won't fly."

Kurt smiled as he lifted his head to the sky and let a breath out into the cold air. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did Blaine's sister have to be such an annoying little bitch? Blaine may not like it when it his older friend called his sister a bitch but he didn't have to know Kurt still did so in his head. So now it was time to pull out the big guns.

"Okay, Briana. I don't know if Blaine told you but Finn thinks you're totally hot for whatever reason. However, he wasn't too interested in a date with you for several reasons: 1. He knows you're a bit… a self-centered little lady. 2. He heard you suck as a sister and I let him know you suck as a human being. 3. All of these things add up to a shitty girlfriend." Briana smiled at the bad boy as he continued speaking, "So, being that I am humbly coming to you for help I guess I can change my tune about you Briana and encourage the poor guy that he should give it a chance. However, once he realizes you're an arrogant brat I won't be able to help any further."

"Kurt, I appreciate all the wonderful things you've said about me but I don't understand why you're so quick to dish out insults. You're a horrible example for a model sibling if that's what you want people to believe. You aren't so good at being a human being either; you're a horrible person that is rude and destructive of everything you touch. Okay… you have a cool band… but even they see right through your bullshit. I may be a bitch but people keep me around because of my forward personality. You on the other hand will end up alone after you push everybody who gives a fuck away. And that isn't a lot of people, Hummel. Yeah, Blaine likes you and he looks up to you but once he wises up to your bullshit he won't want anything to do with you. After all, Sebastian is waiting in the wings and a guy like him won't let Blaine down."

Kurt sat back listening to the girl go on and on, basically throwing every one of the blue eyed teen's insecurities in his face. But he wouldn't worry about that now and give the girl the benefit of the doubt knowing she'd gotten to him. He simply continued with his request.

"Listen, that's all fine and dandy Briana. But I need to know if you will help or not. Otherwise I'll go about my evening. The game is probably well into the second quarter by now and I know you don't want to miss any more of it." Briana listened as cheers erupted from the football field behind them. "So I admit I am a fuck up… now can we get on with this? Time is of the essence."

Briana folded her arms again and went to lean against the bad boy's car to the left of him. "I do whatever you need and I have a date with Finn Hudson, correct?" Kurt nodded, pulling out a cigarette. "That's the plan."

Briana licked her lips and finally gave in. "This won't result in you hurting my brother in anyway right? Because you play with his emotions and you have to deal with me."

"Oh, shut the hell up Briana. I'm not going to hurt your brother and you aren't going to do shit to begin with."

"You better not. And you aren't speaking to me in the manner of someone who needs my help." Kurt rolled his eyes and puffed on the cigarette. This girl wasn't going to let him live this down, and to be honest if the roles were reversed he didn't think he'd help her at all. So he decided to be nice so that they could temporarily get along. "Now what is it that you need?" Briana asked.

Kurt blew out smoke from his nose. "Blaine's best friend from Laurens is named Wes right?"

Briana raised an eyebrow as she nodded. "Yes… why?"

Kurt put the cigarette to his lips. "I need to get in contact with him as soon as possible."

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Blaine answered the phone sleepily as he sat up in his bed at almost 12:30 in the morning. He didn't even realize he went to sleep but apparently he had and now it was officially his 15th birthday. And apparently the first person he'd hear from as a 15 year old was on the other end of the line.<p>

"Hey, Blaine… Happy Birthday!" Sebastian sat at his study desk, pencil tapping against his history text book as he worked on his homework assignment. The game and hanging out with his teammates had kept him out late and his parents weren't too thrilled with the idea of this so he stayed up making sure every single item of homework was complete. And he remembered saying he'd call Blaine so he decided he'd wait until his birthday so they could talk.

"Thank you, Sebastian! Damn, I can't believe I fell asleep... I wanted to be awake when the clock struck 12," Blaine giggled sleepily noticing he sounded like a nursery rhyme a bit.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and I said I'd call tonight so-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm happy you woke me actually I have a bunch of homework I fell asleep doing. What's up with you though?"

Sebastian sat back in his seat pleased that all the awkwardness between the two of them was gone and they were having a normal conversation again. He started scribbling in his notebook, "Oh, just doing some homework too. History… nothing special."

Blaine smiled as he got out of bed to open his window a little. His sister who was forever cold turned the heat up so much that Blaine often felt the need to strip down to nothing. _You're welcome for the mental image that created. _

After lifting his window slightly, he peeked out the beige curtains and saw Kurt outside talking with Finn. He wondered why the hell they couldn't talk inside where it was warm or even over the phone like he was doing right now. "That sounds like fun. I don't want to keep you too long but at the restaurant you said you wanted to talk about something. What was it?"

Sebastian thought carefully about what he was about to say. He wanted to ask Blaine to be his officially but it didn't feel right over the phone… and he still wanted to make sure that they were okay after everything that went down last weekend after Magnet, so he decided to go in that direction instead. "I have something I wanted to ask, but that can wait until tomorrow night at the movies. Instead, I want to make sure we're okay. I know we haven't been speaking much since Saturday so I don't know if I went too far with my… advances?" he laughed nervously and Blaine smiled going to sit on his bed, next to his neglected books, "And I just want to say sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable or rushed or anything of that nature…"

Blaine shook his head and smiled. "Don't stress yourself over that. I had a lot on my mind this week, even now. But don't think anything negative- I had a great time with you Saturday. Granted I won't get tipsy and behave like I did last time because I don't want to go at the pace we did… I've never been in this situation and I'd like to take things slower…. But everything that happened I don't want you to feel like it was your fault. I encouraged it a lot myself." Sebastian laughed. "And next time we'll be sure not to rush."

"So there will be a next time?" Sebastian asked with a grin. Blaine smirked at the sophomore, running a hand through his hair as he spoke into the phone. He wouldn't be against it even though he felt in his chance to say 'sure as friends!' but he owed himself the chance to find out. "I would hope so."

"Excellent." Sebastian grinned giddily, "Well, I guess I better let you get back to your work and get back to my own. Happy birthday once again and I'll see you 1st period."

"Thanks again. See you later."

The two hung up and Blaine sighed, turning to the pile of books on his bed. His sister burst through the door not even five seconds after he hung up from the sophomore and shouted happy birthday.

"HAPPY 15th BLAINEY! Here's my gift to you!" she threw a wrapped present to her brother that barely missed his head. _I bet they're socks. _ "Now get your ass downstairs, Kurt is at the door."

Blaine raised an eyebrow looking over at the present. "Thanks, Bri… but what is he doing here?"

Briana shrugged and walked away already annoyed with the conversation. "Geez, I don't know… aren't you two like booty call buddies or something? Go ask him." She walked down the hall and slammed the door to her room. Music blasted from it a few moments later.

Blaine made his way down the steps and opened the door for Kurt. He stood there in a Blind Bass Rebellion t-shirt and black pajama pants shivering up a storm. "Finally, Blainers. Geez it's freezing!"

Blaine rolled his eyes and invited the boy in. After slamming the door he headed to the kitchen to get the boy some tea. "What can I do for you, Kurt?"

"PG answer or X rated answer?" Kurt slouched down on the sofa.

"PG please."

"Loser. Well I wanted to wish you a happy birthday in person and let you know you got a pretty cool gift. But I can't pick it up until Saturday."

Blaine brought the tea over to his friend and sat on the couch next to him. "I appreciate it… but you didn't have to do anything, Kurt. The gift of fear you give me by constantly putting me in circumstances that'll get us locked up is more than enough."

Kurt laughed after sipping his tea. "No one is going to jail I promise. We'll just be attending the 'concert' and enjoying the show. Well… let me recant… they are hard to enjoy because The Jezebels are trash. We'll watch the show. Have a few drinks, a little weed. Maybe pick up some guys. You'd be the best wingman."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Okay if that's what's supposed to happen you can count me out."

The older teen grinned. "Fine, we'll behave. I'll be an angel. Did you invite your 'just friend' as you like to call him?" Kurt asked.

_Here we go _Blaine smiled to himself. "No. We've already got something planned Friday night with Kate and Rory."

Kurt placed the tea down on the coffee table and turned his body to face Blaine. "Irish Rory? Is this like a double date?"

Blaine was confused by Kurt's reaction. "Yes Irish Rory. And I guess so… we're going to see a movie. What's wrong with Rory?"

"Nothing besides the fact I don't like him. He undresses Katie with his eyes…. Sort of like I do with you… but I don't like it because that's my fucking sister… I'll be damned if they go on a date together, B."

"What's so wrong with that? He really likes her and he's a good guy who deserves to be happy…"

"That's splendid. But he can find somebody else's little sister to be happy with because Kate isn't dating anyone. She's 14! She can barely walk without tripping over her own freaking foot… I don't think she needs to be making out with dudes in the back of movie theaters."

Blaine laughed as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "This side of you is cute you know. All protective of your little sis and everything." Kurt raised an eyebrow and held back a blush."But it isn't fair that you can go out and live your life but you won't let her live and learn. We're in high school; she deserves a little fun Kurt."

Kurt reached down to grab the mug, "Yeah, okay. Wait til my dad hears about this." While taking a sip of the hot tea he remembered Blaine had a date too. With the jock. So it must be happening. Blaine was realizing Sebastian was perfect for him and he'd be remembered as the guy who gave him head that one time before he hooked up with the love of his life. "So you and Sebastian finally…?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine shook his head. "I kind of get the feeling he wants to be… official…. We just got off the phone and he said he would ask me something Friday night. But in my mind I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for a boyfriend."

Kurt listened to the freshman closely, avoiding eye contact. He didn't want to confuse Blaine at all and wanted to garner an honest response to his question. "And why do you feel that way? Sebastian is a good kid."

Blaine was caught off guard. He thought Kurt hated Sebastian after he basically made it known by calling him a jackass every opportunity provided. So now the junior was 'Team Smythe'?

"I have too much going on with my family and… and…," he paused, "and everything really. Besides, I was 14 a couple minutes ago; I don't need to be making out with guys in the back of movie theaters."

Kurt smirked taking another sip. "Okay, but you're 15 now. And if Kate and Rory deserves to be happy why don't you? Yes, you're going through a lot but you don't have to go through it alone right?"

Blaine was quiet. Part of him wanted to ask why Kurt was pushing this… was the boy feeling bad for him because he realized Sebastian liked Blaine and didn't want to mess that up... or was Kurt letting him know to move on because they had nothing together and there were other guys out there he wanted to have a taste of too... It was more than a little confusing, and all he wanted to know was why Kurt suddenly shipped him and Sebastian out of the blue. Before he could ask though, Kurt cut through the tense silence with a question that wouldn't help the confusion at all.

"What were you going to say before you hesitated?" Kurt put his mug down again and turned only his head to Blaine. His blue eyes we piercing through Blaine's hazel, a swirl of green and honey, and Blaine felt his stomach flutter at the sight of Kurt so open there. Blaine felt the desire to brush the bad boy's perfect porcelain skin with the pad of his thumb, to run a hand through his chestnut hair that was a little less perfect at the moment and a little more bed head, but now wasn't the time to ruin their friendship with his school boy crush. He shook his head trying to fight the thoughts away and softly replied to his friend, "What do you mean?"

Kurt placed his arm along the top of the couch so that his hands stopped right by Blaine's head. He mindlessly played with a wild curl that was sticking up as he answered. Blaine found it strange that Kurt didn't realize what he was doing, but they'd been spending so much time together lately it was as if the question of what was their comfort zone went out the window. Just during the past week alone, the two had experienced a few questionable moments that would make someone wonder if they were really just close friends or if they were in a relationship. Blaine fell asleep on the older boy's shoulder on this very couch a few nights ago, and instead of waking the sleeping kid up Kurt wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer. He continued watching TV while Blaine woke up 15 minutes later awkwardly apologizing only for Kurt to say not to worry about it with an adorable blush. Not to forget the little bet they had that Blaine lost. It was over which boy could stay up the longest. It was Sunday night, a few hours after they spent most of the day at the Hanson's lake house and driving around Lima. Kurt was on the phone with him and playing Call of Duty and Blaine was reading some book Kate recommended him. Needless to say he fell asleep faster than a baby after a bottle. It was Kate's fault… a book about a girl getting stuck in a shopping mall? Briana would love that type of thing not him. Anyway, Blaine woke up after hearing Kurt cackling on the other end. He face palmed as the boy teased him:

"_Seriously Blaine? 11:17? You're pathetic…"_

"_I wasn't asleep! Let's do it over!"_

"_I heard you're soft little baby breaths blowing into the receiver! You were out. And why ask for a do over if you weren't asleep, smart one?"_

_Blaine sucked his teeth. "Let's get this over with. What's the punishment?"_

"_You're wearing a bow tie tomorrow…"_

"_Get the fuck out of here Kurt,"_

"_I know you have one. Your mom let it slip that she packed them in her box. So I'll see you tomorrow. G'night!"_

Kurt hung up the phone abruptly before Blaine could protest any further. The younger teen sighed and hung up as well, throwing the stupid book against the wall and slamming his face into a pillow. Wearing a bow tie to school? That was social suicide. And it was going to be a long Monday.

Back to the point… the next day Kurt offered to drop Blaine to school so Briana wouldn't have to. She obliged and pulled off, Blaine rolling his eyes at Kate who burst out laughing, asking her friend what the hell he smoked before getting dressed this morning. Kurt on the other hand only smiled, stepping up to the freshman.

"_You've got this all wrong," he adjusted the tie around the southern boy's neck. _

"_How would you know? Have you ever even worn anything besides leather jackets and baggy jeans?" _

_Kurt smirked at the younger teen. "Don't get snotty with me little boy." He finished his work and smoothed Blaine's button up from the chest down, catching himself before reaching the boy's abdomen. _

_Blaine saw Kurt's eyes widen realizing he probably did too much but relaxed a little when Blaine whispered 'thank you jerk' with a smile. Katelyn pretended to gag before getting in the passenger side of her brother's vehicle._

So yes, Kurt playing in his hair probably wasn't a big deal compared to other moments they shared. But it made the guidelines of their relationship a little confusing.

"You said _'I have too much going on with my family and… and…'_ then you stopped to think. So what was it that you were going to say? I don't think 'everything' was the word that came to mind." Kurt felt Blaine grab his hand away from where it was brushing his curls. He hadn't realized what he was doing while talking to his friend and the action made him pull back.

Blaine had to make him stop; it was getting to be too much, more than he bargained for with his neighbor. And he didn't think Kurt was aware of what it did to him so that made matters even worse.

The freshman turned so he was facing away from Kurt. If he lied, the older teen would see right through him and they wouldn't get anywhere. If he told the truth, he'd probably be shot down. It must be easy being Kurt and having no feelings, but he found himself falling harder than he ever thought possible when he first laid eyes on his new neighbor.

_Here goes nothing, Blaine._

"I was going to say you, honestly." He sighed, "I don't want to pretend that what we did was nothing. It might've been to you but to me it was kind of big… even though it was a quick nut to anyone else on the outside looking in. And I actually told Sebastian that we messed around because he knew something happened between us, and I felt I owed him that much going into to… whatever it is that we will become. I just need to be honest with myself that you're a part of my life here. It wouldn't be fair to him to go into a relationship not knowing that or fair to myself denying it…"

Kurt continued staring at the freshman who averted his gaze elsewhere when he began talking. Kurt agreed with him, that wouldn't be fair to Sebastian. And at first his thoughts were 'who gives a shit about Sebastian?' but he knew no matter how he felt for Blaine and vice versa, they wouldn't work out.

"It wouldn't be fair to me either, B."

Blaine looked over to him and they caught eyes. He knew for a moment that Kurt wanted to lean over and place their lips together; the older boy stared from Blaine's eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes again. But Kurt battled with himself. Even though hearing Blaine say he felt more for him than just that quick moment they shared on his couch, he still couldn't bring himself to play with either of their emotions. They both grew much closer together than they were that day. But the older teen fought against it; against kissing him and against seeing if they could try to sort their feelings out. He turned his focus to the TV that wasn't even on. "But the fact of the matter is I'm no good for you. Kate says it, Briana says it, shit… you could tell the world our story and they'd agree. But Sebastian on the other hand is a good kid. He's bright and he's a star football player… the team sucks ass but it has nothing to do with him. And most of all he knows what he wants from…life, no matter how much of a tool he is. And like Kate says he is good for you. He can give you things I can't. I… I just can't…"

Blaine listened to his friend's words and started getting upset. He wanted to tell Kurt to leave but what would that solve? There was sill so much that needed to be discussed between them.

"Why is it that everyone feels the need to tell me who or what's good for me? What about what I want? What I feel? That isn't a factor?"

Kurt sat up feeling an argument coming and turned to face the curly top kid again. "Sometimes other people know better. Listen to what people say about me… I'm no good, Blaine. I've been tainted. There isn't any fixing me. I think you're great and… shit I like you," he laughed lightly, that being the first time it came out of his mouth… it sounded right, but he knew it wasn't. "…. This is coming from me- you can do _**so**_ much better than Kurt Hummel. Don't think I'm against taking you upstairs and fucking your brains out because that's still an option… but as far as us being together I would never want to ruin you like I've done myself."

"Kurt I can take care of myself. I don't need you to protect me from you… or anyone else to interfere for that matter. Yes you aggravate me to no end but it isn't Sebastian on my mind at the end of the day it's you…. Yes he's fun to be around but I don't want him. I want you!"

Kurt stood up before he gave into the boy's words. Blaine was on his mind as well… a lot… and making him behave in ways he didn't even behave for his past boyfriends. He had so many chances to have sex with the guy's he'd frequently 'visit' but since his time at the lake house with his southern neighbor he kept making excuses for why he couldn't make time to chill with them. Any other relationship he was in it didn't matter. No one tied him down, sex was sex. But with his curly haired dork it was so different. Instead he'd find himself hanging out with Sam and Blaine watching horror movies and laughing every time the freshman jumped, or texting him at band practice just to get on his nerves. He even took the boy to his dad's shop when he had to work after school and taught him as much about cars he could in the time frame, reveling in how excited Blaine got when he realized how the parts interacted together. It was because of this he realized he needed to get away and fast. Kurt was a fuck up, plain and simple. He let down the people that loved him over and over again. He didn't want that to happen to Blaine. With everything he was going through, Blaine deserved to be the happiest 15 year old alive. If Sebastian provided that for him, so be it. Kurt would suffer until he got over him. And Blaine would move on as well.

"I'm not good for anyone Blaine. Listen to the people that love you and make the right decision." He opened the door preparing to go back to his house, "I'll see you later. Try and enjoy your day okay, B? You only get one 15th."

And just like that he was gone.

Blaine sat on the couch idle, staring at the spot Kurt just occupied. The guy who he just basically told he would like to be with and got the same response back. But for some reason they weren't together, and Kurt just basically told him go be with some other guy. Blaine felt like screaming; this was all too much, and he couldn't get a break. He grabbed Kurt's mug and placed it in the sink. Running his fingers through his hair, he ran upstairs straight to his room. After doing a lackluster job on the rest of his homework he pushed his books aside and lay back in the bed. This was going to prove to be a shitty birthday.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up to Terminal F at the Lima Allen County Airport patiently waiting for this Wes kid to appear. From the conversation he had with him, he felt that he and the South Carolina native would get along just fine.<p>

"_Kurt? As in Blaine's bad boy Kurt?"_

"_Oh so he's told you about me?" Kurt smiled cockily into the phone. "Yes that would be me."_

"_Okay… is Blaine alright? How'd you get my number? Is everything okay?"_

"_Calm down, kid. He's in great hands… no one is laying a finger on him. But he still is having a hard time adjusting without his old friends so I figured with his birthday being tomorrow and all you'd come to Lima for the weekend. He misses you."_

"_Wow… I'd love to but my parents would never let me spend my money on a plane ticket to Ohio, Kurt."_

"_Don't worry about that. I'll pay your way going and coming."_

"_Is this dirty money? Because I don't know the company you keep and I want nothing to do with it."_

_Kurt laughed. "I'm clean kid. I work from time to time and I make pretty good money with my band. But I didn't call to talk about my means of financial income. Can you come see your friend or not? He could use a shoulder right now."_

_Wes considered it for a moment but still wondered why the older boy would go through all this trouble for a kid he met maybe a month ago. "I wouldn't want you spending money for me to come… even though I miss him so much. That's a bit to ask from a stranger. Get him something nice instead. He's a big fan of Indie music… a few CD's and he'll be eternally grateful. Wait… are you two dating?"_

"_No we aren't. And I __**am**__ trying to do something nice for him so if you'd kindly give me the information so I can book the tickets __**I'd **__be eternally grateful. Besides, you shouldn't see me as a stranger. Any friend of Blainers is a friend of mine... So how 'bout it, Wes?"_

Kurt explained to the freshman he'd be waiting in a red old school Pontiac. That wouldn't be too hard to locate. He couldn't wait to get back so he could see the smile on Blaine's face after he realized his friend came to see him. The two had a rough evening the previous night. Blaine's mom had the night off so once she was asleep he snuck over to the Hummel's'. Burt was always sure to be dead asleep by at least 10. Sunday- Saturday, it didn't matter. He and Blaine talked about the movie night, the kid saying Rory didn't get far with Kate because she refused to let herself fall for a guy who'd be leaving in a few weeks. Kurt felt like doing the cabbage patch but did feel a little bad for his sister so he opted against it. His happiness fell even more when the boy said Sebastian asked him to be a couple and Blaine agreed. Even though he basically pushed Blaine into Sebastian's arms, Kurt was still bothered by it. Deep inside he knew he wanted to try but refused to do so and prove everyone right, and most importantly hurt his friend. Blaine didn't want to tell Kurt at all… the boy knew he had feelings for him so it'd be weird telling him 'oh yeah by the way I'm in a relationship with the guy you hate' but he knew Kurt would find out about his new boyfriend eventually. Blaine figured he'd be the first he told.

"_That's great, Blaine. I wish you guys the best…"_

Blaine nodded but knew Kurt's words were a crock of shit. They should be together. But hopefully what Kurt said was right and Sebastian would be a good distraction from not only the bad boy he liked but his family issues as well. Maybe it was wrong to use him like that but they might turn out to be the perfect couple like everyone insisted, right?

"Since I see no other red '69 Pontiac I'm going to bet you're Kurt Hummel." Wes reached his hand into the open window to shake the older boy's hand. Kurt rolled his eyes but took it anyway and shook firmly. "That's me. What is with you guys and formality?"

"It's the southern way," Wes released Kurt's hand and opened the door taking a seat. He tossed his bag into the back. "It's nice to finally meet the man I've heard so much about."

Kurt started his car and smirked as he pulled off. "Oh yeah. How much have you heard exactly?"

Wes strapped himself in securely, "Oh you know… you're an annoying older douche who tries to kill my best friend on late night runs on a motorcycle. Shit like that."

The older teen laughed. "Is that all? He told you the good stuff then."

"Really now? Care to fill me in on the rest. I need to form a more legit opinion of the guy my best bud lives next to. You know, just to be safe." Wes turned to look at Kurt as the boy made a left turn on the journey back home.

"Don't worry. He is a good kid and I will not poison him... any more than I already have. He found a group of good people to hang around." Wes nodded and they made conversation the rest of the way back to the Hummel residence.

"So," Wes began as they pulled into Kurt's garage, "What are the plans for the day?"

"Well you two can spend the day hanging out, catching up and all that good stuff. Tonight we're going to see a shitty band. Don't ask why. It's just that there isn't much else to do so we figured we'd take Blaine to hang there."

Wes shrugged. "Sounds good to me. As long as he has a good time like you said." Kurt nodded and the two got out the car. "This is my house. When I left Blaine was here hanging with my sister so I'm going to check and see if he's still here."

Kurt grabbed Wes's overnight bag from the younger boy and unlocked his front door. He saw Kate on the couch still in pajamas and Blaine on the floor staring at the television. Wes walked in behind him and smiled at his friend… nothing changed. He was still just like Lucky from _101 Dalmatians_, in front of the TV giving it his full attention. Kate looked up from her bowl of cereal and smiled at the strange boy dressed in a black Adidas track suit. "Hi! Who's your friend Kurt?"

"Hey, my name is Wesley Montgomery." He smiled as Blaine's neck jerked around to see his best friend since 6th grade standing a few feet away from him. Blaine's smile grew wider than Kurt thought humanly possible as he flew across the living room catching the boy in a tight embrace. "What the fuck? How did you get here? What are you doing here? Dude, what the fuck?"

Kate smiled still a little confused as Kurt shut the door behind them. "Thank goodness dad left before you got back Kurt. There is more than a little colorful language in the room right now." Kurt smiled as he placed Wes's bag down beside the hugging boys. He went to sit next to his sister and explain just what the hell was going on.

"I can't tell but I think they missed each other."

Katelyn burst out laughing. "You think?"

Wes finally broke free of his friends grip. "Hi to you too, Blaine!"

"Can you answer at least one of my questions? Please!"

Wes laughed, "I'm a couple days late but I'm here for your birthday. If you want to know how I got here Kurt could answer that best. I'm here because tonight we're living it up in celebration of your 15th! So can we please just quit with the interrogation and enjoy this little weekend together? I am due back in Laurens tomorrow evening."

"I still can't believe you're here dude this is freaking awesome!" Blaine turned from his friend towards Kurt. "Kurt you don't understand how much this means to me, seriously."

Kurt shrugged, thoroughly pleased to see his… friend… happier than he's ever seen him. And he had a part in that… it was awesome. "Don't sweat it short stop. Don't you want to go show him your place?"

Blaine grabbed Wes's bag and ushered him out the door. The brother and sister on the couch could hear Blaine's excited voice rambling off into the distance before the door finally shut. "Wes you'll love it here! The fridge is stocked and I have _Skyrim_ and we can hang…." _Slam._

Kate glanced over to her brother with a knowing smile. "Interesting."

Kurt rolled his eyes and got off the couch heading into the kitchen. He pulled his jacket off and tossed it aside, opening the fridge to search for something to cook. "Mad you didn't think of it first, huh?"

"Maybe. But the question is why did you think of it and how did you make it happen? And god, Kurt get a cup!"

Kurt smirked as he closed the milk carton and put it back in the refrigerator. "I can't tell you my ways. But I will tell you that Blaine needs Wes so I got him here. Even if for a couple days, it'll help."

"Did he tell you about last night?"

"About you and Rory or him and Sebastian?"

Kate looked in horror. "Definitely him and Sebastian… I never intended for you to know about Rory. You're a freaking maniac."

Kurt laughed. "I think you're being too hard on him honestly. And-"

"Excuse me?" Kate asked shocked. "You basically chased him out the house with your belt when he was over here last time. Now I'm being too hard on him?"

"That was ignorant Kurt. I like him now. So fix it."

"I don't want to. There is no point in doing so. He'll be gone soon."

Kurt shrugged. "Whatever you say, Katie. You know best."

"And don't ever forget it dweeb. Now about Blaine and Sebastian…"

"Yeah. They're together I know."

Kate got up and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. "And how do you feel about that?"

Kurt laughed as he pulled two slices of bread out the toaster. "Are you my shrink now?"

"God knows you need one, Kurtie."

The older brother scratched at his temple before responding. He looked over to his annoying little sister with a grin. "I'm happy for him. Like you said that day I flipped out on you, he deserves to be happy. Sebastian will do that for him."

Kate nodded. "It seems like you just made him happy as well but I don't want to change your answer. That's very grown up of you, very mature Kurt. To deny yourself something you want because it'd be better in the hands of someone else."

Kurt still disputed how true that was in his mind but there was no denying it. His sister was smarter than him at things like this and she was right. A text message buzzed his phone proving her point even more.

**Bro, Murdock is going to be at The Jezebels shindig tonight. Be armed and ready just in case. –Puck**

_No doubt bro. –Kurt_

Yeah, she was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for mistakes... I'll go in and fix them later if you know... they're horrible.**

**I know I said shit would get real this chapter but I didn't want to rush it! So chapter 9, definitely. **

**Did you enjoy this one though? Too much? Review and let me know. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: And here is chapter nine... 15,664 is the word count. I know... I went a lil' crazy. I was hyper from the awesome reviews and support, so once again I humbly thank you.** LESS THAN THREE.** As for everyone asking for Klaine to hurry up... patience is a virgo. That's the saying right? ****x3. **

**Mild violence in this chapter. :-/**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_**The previous night…**_

Music was thumping. Empty liquor bottles were discarded on the floor. Strobe lights were flashing in random directions throughout the dark building as teens moved their bodies to the music. Sam fought his way through weed smoke and closely knit bodies, trying to find the man who potentially held the key to his and BBR's big break. He had gotten far without even being noticed by the party goers. They were distracted by the music and intoxication; unable to focus on anything else around them if they tried. Sam wove his way around a group of girls who were stumbling from side to side, screaming lyrics into each other's faces. He immediately thought of Quinn and how happy she got when tipsy, annoying the hell out of her boyfriend Puck who always became a philosopher while under the influence.

A hand raked through his blonde hair capturing his attention as he pushed his way through the crowd, some techno beat blaring in the background. Sam turned his focus to the person committing the action, returning a smile to a dark haired girl who herself wore a seductive grin. She dragged him closer and pressed herself flush against him. Sam found it strange that she didn't smell of liquor at all even though she was behaving like someone who had one too many.

"I haven't seen you around here hot stuff. What's your name?" she shouted into the junior's ear, still toying through his golden locks.

Sam smiled as he looked down at to the shorter girl. He could barely make out the plains of her face through the strobe lights but what he did see he liked. "Sam." he responded, "And yourself beautiful?"

"I'm Christie. And I see you're in a rush but I would _love _it if you danced with me for a little while. Can you do that for me?" she tippy-toed and began nibbling a trail along his jaw line, eliciting a smile from the older boy who bit his lip.

Sam considered it; the olive skinned girl looking up at him flirtatiously, her wavy hair falling far down her back, eyes hungrily raking across his body. But he knew he had work to do and couldn't get distracted from it… everything was riding on getting a deal tonight. He held the small of Christie's back as he spoke into her ear. "I wish I could hang out with you a bit but I'm here on business. If you're lucky I'll see you around Christie." He winked at her and pulled back, chuckling lightly at the pouty face she made as the strobe lights hit them once again.

After struggling for a few more minutes he finally found his way around the club, standing in front of a dimly lit staircase that would lead to a lower level. Two girls were on the steps making out heavily while a group of drunken guys cheered them on. Sam distractedly watched for a moment before remembering he came to the club with a purpose in mind. He climbed over the girls and made his way down the steps, light piercing through the narrow hall way at the base of the stairs.

A tall man in his late 30's was standing at the end of the hall screaming into his cell phone. He had a thick beard and dressed in all black resembling a bouncer. Maybe he'd seen him before at another party, maybe not. But he did look a little familiar. Sam slowly made his way towards the door as the man slammed his cell phone shut, ushering the teenager over.

"Are you the Evans boy?" he asked. Sam nodded his head as an answer. "Come right in." the tall man replied, "The boss is expecting you."

….

"I couldn't get him to stay. He said he was here on business and he'd see me around." Christie sat on the hood of her car explaining what happened inside the club. Her cousin Jake rolled his eyes at the younger girl as Dave and Azimio stood behind him listening on.

"Shit, Christie. We ask you to do one simple thing and you fuck that up. You can't get a guy to dance with you for two fucking minutes?" The jock ran a hand down his face screaming at his younger cousin which in turn made the girl grow frustrated. He and his empty brain friends always had her doing something stupid against her will… so yes she was happy Sam said no when she asked him to dance. Besides, Dave, Azimio, and Jake were bullies and if they got their way and did as planned with Sam, she'd be linked with them as well, and a bully was something she had no intention of being labeled.

"Relax," Dave spoke to his teammate, "this isn't over. He's still in the club so we still have an opportunity to get this done. I'm not leaving here without him. Hummel has fucked with me one too many times and he needs to be taught a lesson." He paused; looking towards the club, "and Xavier needs to see that I can teach him a lesson."

Christi watched on as the jocks searched keenly through the group of people entering and leaving the party. She hoped that Sam would find another exit because if her cousin and his friends saw the blonde he'd most likely be in for a world of trouble.

….

"Hi, sir, I'm Sam Evans."

"Nice to finally meet you, son. Please, take a seat."

Sam looked around the office carefully, possibly looking for a reason why he shouldn't be there. He was after all preparing to enter a business relationship with a man he barely knew. But the group did know of Henry Patterson… Sam knew that the man jumpstarted the careers of a lot of artists he listened to. He also knew without a doubt that Blind Bass Rebellion was better than any of those bands and he was willing to do what was necessary to provide that opportunity for his friends. Maybe it'd keep them out of trouble.

The smell of overpowering cologne bought the boy back to earth as he observed the room inching over to the seat. There were monitors along the wall that displayed not only this club's (which was named 'Club Intrepid') upper level but that of Club Magnet, Green Hall, and Red Hall… aka the 'mack daddy' of all the teen hangouts Henry Patterson owned. If a band could headline there on a Saturday night, they had made their way through the circuits of Western Ohio and could most likely venture out to other audiences.

Sam took a seat and looked to the man across from him who was smiling at him knowingly. "It's a beautiful thing isn't it? Being young? Spending your time having fun 24/7. No regrets."

Sam glanced at the monitors and watched as teens danced around enjoying themselves immensely. The party life was never one for him but he grew used to it and didn't mind it much; hanging with his friends and watching them have a good time, meeting a few girls – he was the ladies man of the group. It was all innocent fun. And that was something he rarely experienced being with Kurt, Puck and Finn. Although as of late Kurt was behaving… at least when Blaine was there. They'd watch a movie and he noticed the stolen glances between the two, and the smirks they would share once they caught eyes. It was perfect while it lasted, but if Kurt was away from the freshman too long he would become a jerk again, slipping back into the badass everyone else knows him to be.

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere, son…"

Sam was snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head. "No, no, sir. I apologize. I was just thinking about what you said. Being young and all…"

The man smiled with a quick nod. "Yes. The youth is definitely wasted on the young. And I assume you are here because you don't want that phrase to apply to you?"

With a nod Sam responded. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pant legs and looked up to the gentleman who was dressed in a purple v-neck cut a little too low underneath a black blazer. Apparently someone wanted to relive their glory days badly. Owning these clubs was a sure sign of that as well. "That is correct sir. I manage a band that I know won't let this city down."

The man smiled and reached for a remote control on his desk, turning off the music that was playing softly in the background. He reclined in his seat and stared straight to the young man curiously watching across from him. "No need for formalities. Call me Henry, please."

The blonde junior swallowed hard and nodded to the older man.

"So, Mr. Evans," he placed the remote down on his desk and moved aside a few stray papers, "where is this band that you manage? Aren't they with you?"

"They aren't with me tonight, but if you'd like to see them in action we have a gig next weekend… a fan girl's sweet 16."

The older man smirked, "That's good money. They must be good."

"Definitely so." Sam spoke as he watched the man glance over to the monitors, giving each screen a once over before continuing with the conversation.

"I called for you because I heard… what's your groups name again, son?"

"Blind Bass Rebellion… BBR for short."

Henry smirked, "Interesting name. I like it." Sam smiled. Finn came up with it when he was high one day and it stuck. He tried to explain his reasoning in choosing the name but it made absolutely no sense. The explanation ended up being about saber tooth tigers, but none of the group minded. It sounded pretty rock. "I heard they killed at Magnet last week," Henry continued, "and well, if you are interested I want to scope you guys out. See if you can work for me regularly. I pay nice."

Sam nodded, excited at the idea of BBR being a brand name for Patterson's club. "I'm very interested, sir. That's why I'm here. But I would like to know what we have to do to make this happen before I say yes to anything."

"It's Henry, Sam. Please stop calling me sir, I'm not that old." He smiled, and Sam sort of did too a little nervously, "As far as what you have to do for the job, let's set up a meeting between BBR and I. If all goes well, we'll draw up a contract. They'll probably start out here at Intrepid on Sundays, then Fridays, then finally move to the head spot on Saturdays, all until you prove that you can do better than the other crowd bringers I have employed for me. Then they'll work their way around the circuit until they reach the top… Red Hall of course… mostly college kids hang out at Red Hall from the university over there. If BBR can survive a Saturday night at Red Hall then they deserve to be in the industry. And I know people in high places, Mr. Evans."

Sam listened on trying his best not to get overly excited and lose his cool in front of this guy. BBR was legit and he had no doubt that the band could blow those college head's away at Red Hall. Between Quinn and Kurt on vocals, the way Kurt and Puck meshed together on guitar and bass, and Finn's killer drumming, there was no way they wouldn't kill and be demanded back week after week. Sam hadn't heard anything yet that sounded like a death trap but he'd set up a meeting between BBR and Henry to see if everything sounded legit. Quinn and Kurt were the best judges of character, go figure, and if they felt like entering a deal with this guy meant they were signing a deal with the devil then Sam wouldn't take it.

"That sounds really good, sir… I'm sorry… Henry." Sam spoke as he tried to contain excitement. "What time is best for you to have a meeting with us all?"

"I'll tell you what… have everyone meet me at Red Hall on next Sunday - that's our quiet day… no one wants a hangover when classes are the next morning." Sam smiled with a nod, "We'll discuss everything; I'll answer any and all your questions… whatever you need. How does that sound, Sam?"

Sam smiled, reaching out to grab Patterson's hand. "Sounds like a plan."

…

"I think I see that dickwad there… dark green jacket, matching gloves. Now go Christie! And stick to the fucking plan!"

Jake basically threw his cousin towards the blonde teen as he and his jock friends ran to hide behind her vehicle. The older cousin made her fork over her car keys in case she had any intention of bailing on them. Jake knew the brunette was hesitant in being a part of their plan but he didn't care. She did what he said, point blank period.

Christie told herself it wasn't too late to ditch them and this plan but Jake would probably kill her. He was a muscular square head steroid popping jack ass that could most likely break her arm with the tightening of his fist, so running wasn't an option she was considering that much. The girl reluctantly skipped over to him before he could reach his motor bike.

Sam looked over to see the shorter girl from earlier approaching him. _Christie was her name, right? _He asked himself. The boy smiled at her as she batted her eyelashes with a flirty grin. "Why, it's funny running into you again Sammy." She began toying with a pendant chained around his neck- a guitar with the letters 'BBR' on it.

The tall blonde was in a rush to get to Finn's so he could call up the rest of the band and tell them the good news. Okay, maybe he should've told somebody where he was going or at least what he was planning, but surprising them was so much better. Especially after all the hard work they put into the band. But here was this sexy brunette licking her lips and running a finger up and down his body. Telling BBR the good news could wait another hour.

"Were you waiting for me beautiful?" he grabbed the girl by the waist and pulled her closer. Jake watched from behind Christie's car, wanting to jump out and beat him senseless. "I swear to god if he touches her-"

"Jake if you don't calm the hell down you'll fuck this up for me and I won't be a happy individual." Dave glared at his friend with a face that told the boy he was very serious. Jake's tense muscles relaxed as he switched his focus from his friend back to Sam and Christie. "Just let her do what she needs to so we can get this over with." Karofsky spat out as he watched the scene unfold. Jake and his annoying bad temper were not going to ruin this for him.

"I couldn't leave without you." Christie spoke, "Can we go spend some time in my car for a minute? Your lips look so kissable Sammy…" Christie pulled the blonde's head closer to her and ghosted her lips against his. "Please…"

Sam smiled, placing his lips against hers softly into a short kiss. "Are they?"

The brunette bit her lip nodding. But there was something in her eyes that Sam had a hard time reading. Maybe it was the time of night or maybe it was because of the darkness, but the silent message the teenage girl was sending wasn't received by the older boy. She reluctantly pulled his hands away from her hips and took them in her own, leading the taller boy over to the car. The jocks stayed hidden as she carefully opened the back door and pushed him inside, climbing on top of the junior when he lay back against the seat.

Sam palmed the brunette's ass as she connected their lips into a deep kiss, exploring every inch of his mouth with her tongue. A minute had passed and Azimio looked between both boys; motioning to them that it was go time.

"You have too many clothes on, Christie." Sam said as he began pulling at the younger girl's jacket. She started nervously shimmying her way out of it, only for Jake to roughly grab her off of the blonde band manager. She yelped as a response and Sam sat up trying to figure out what it was that just happened. He was greeted by a hard punch to the back of his head from Azimio that made him clutch at it tightly, groaning in pain, and a square kick in the stomach by Jake, which bent him over in the back seat of the car. Azimio grabbed his hair and pulled him into the seat correctly so that he was no longer facing the door. The boy swung wildly but to no avail as Jake punched him on the side of the head so hard he got a gash right above his eyebrow. Blood started spilling slowly down his face as Jake held him firmly in position, so tight he could only move his lower body.

Dave instructed Christie to get in the car as the girl stood frozen a few feet back, silently crying at what was unfolding before her eyes. None of the other teens around the club saw what was occurring; lost in the party life of sex, liquor, and weed smoke. Azimio kicked a few beer cans aside and went to the passenger seat as Jake climbed in on the right of Sam still holding him down and Dave on the left. Both teens slammed the doors and locked them quickly.

"Evans. It's great seeing you here tonight." Dave said low and maniacally as he smiled over to the blonde junior. Jake released him from the bone crushing grasp and stared at the blonde disgustedly.

Sam felt the blood trickling down his face and wondered why the fuck didn't he just go home. Random car sex was way too good to be true. And he was dying to tell his friends about the potential deal he discussed with Henry Patterson. He thought about fighting back but considered against it. That would only make his condition even worse.

"Thanks for nothing Christie." He spoke, "I really would've fucked you into oblivion."

Jake grabbed the boy by the neck as Dave and Azimio smirked. Christie's eyes were still leaking with tears and she started the car as Azimio instructed her to.

"Jake, down boy." Karofsky spoke. "We don't want to kill him now do we?"

"Speak for yourself." The huge jock replied, tightening his grip.

Dave pushed Jake off of Sam and the boy gasped for air, wiping at his bloody face. He tugged at the lapels of his letterman jacket and smoothed down make believe creases before beginning the lines he rehearsed in his head.

"If you're wondering why you're here with us it's all Kurt's fault. He fucked with me one too many times and I'm willing to bet money that he had something to do with the Murdock incident a few weeks back. Am I right?"

Sam stayed quiet, clutching his stomach in pain. It was most likely bruised now… so much for doing something that would keep his friends out of trouble. Kurt and Puck were sure to retaliate after this.

"Go to Plainview." Azimio spoke to Christie. She obeyed, pulling away from Club Intrepid and going off in the direction necessary. Wiping her eyes, she kept her focus on the dark roads and cursed the situation she was in. There was no way this would end well. She needed to do something before they ended up behind bars.

"I'll take that as a yes." Karofsky said as a response to Sam's silence. "Well I need to teach him a lesson… and I got news that you'd be here tonight… one of his bestest friends! So luckily like a dumbass you came alone and you will be exhibit A for Hummel. Enjoy the ride, Evans."

….

_**Current Day**_

"I bet you can't jump from that bar to that one, Wes. The top one right there…"

Blaine pointed to the monkey bars he was talking about to his best friend from SC but the older boy was not interested.

"You're right I can't." Wes responded in a bored tone. He sat on a bench watching his friend behave like a chimpanzee around the park while he smiled to himself. It was so good to see his best friend so care free after the last year he had… it had been so stressful on the boy. Even though he missed him, if Ohio provided this joy for Blaine, then Ohio was the place to be for his curly topped friend.

Blaine glanced to his friend sitting idly on the bench and rolled his eyes. He was being such a buzz kill. And this was the guy that once rode his bike down a hill and used the momentum to freaking soar into a lake… all over a dare last summer. Now he can't jump from one bar to another?

"What is wrong with you? You suck today." Blaine began walking to his older by three months friend. Wes laughed and shrugged. Usually when they were together they did stupid shit like that but now they had a lot of catching up to do. There were answers he couldn't get over the phone that he planned to get now… now that Blaine couldn't lie and switch topics like he usually did over the phone or on Skype.

"I don't feel like jumping off of bars. We need to talk about things. Get caught up, bro."

Blaine looked at his friend suspiciously as he took a seat on the bench. He'd bet his last dollar that this conversation would end up being about Kurt Hummel. "Okay. Let's talk. But after that you're busting your ass for my amusement."

Wes rolled his eyes and picked imaginary lint off his track suit. "I guess that's a deal. Only if I get honest answers. And we both know I know when you're lying to me."

Blaine didn't reply starting to feel uncomfortable. Wes knew something. And he'd probably pry and pry until Blaine said it. Great.

"I wish Kendra wasn't too busy to come. She misses you, Blaine. Like… yeah she's my girl and all… but I'm pretty sure that she loves you more than she does me."

Blaine laughed pulling his scarf closer around his neck. "Oh yeah? I love her more than I love you too. Weird."

Wes nudged him with his elbow as Blaine continued to laugh. "You guys are mean to me. Have you heard from your dad for your birthday?"

"Funny you ask," Blaine turned his attention to his best friend, smile slowly fading. "I actually did, well via text message… 'Happy Birthday'… plain and simple. At like 8 in the evening." He placed his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands across his face, "It made me wonder did he just remember at that time of night… or maybe like… like get a friendly reminder from his secretary… I don't know. Doesn't matter I guess. He did text me." He paused and looked away to a group of adorable kids running around the playground. They were bundled down in their coats, hats, hoods, scarves, and other articles of clothing tightly by their parents, and Blaine was surprised they could see at all. "I texted him back saying thank you, and I asked how he was, but I didn't get a reply after that. I don't mind though."

Wes nodded, watching as one of the children fell, landing on to the plush coat that cushioned the impact. Thank the heavens for layers right? "Well I could probably answer that for you. I'm not telling you because I want you to worry or anything but I want you to know. His behavior has become more than a little strange and he isn't behaving like the Anthony Anderson Laurens knows him to be." Wes explained slowly as his friend listened, searching his face carefully.

"You know he's defending the James' family in their case… it's a long one. And you also know my mom is the stenographer for the same trial. She's been telling me that she's a little concerned with what's going on… any way it's been dragging on for weeks. One day recently he showed up completely unprepared and inattentive… it almost seemed like he wasn't interested in any shape or form. And the next day he didn't appear at all. The judge put it on recess trying to figure out what's going on. We know your dad's reputation and he takes his job seriously, so everyone figured it must've been pretty important for him not to show. The next day he showed up, fiercer than ever, back on his game… but it was evident that at times his mind was elsewhere. The fact of the matter Blaine is that Anthony is lost and it's affecting his career. I don't know if your mom knows but he needs help. It'll only get worse as time progresses."

Blaine took in his friend's words as he felt his heart break. What was going on in his father's head to make the career and success driven mad man behave in this fashion? Was it because his family left or because of something else?

"I don't know how often my mom speaks with him, but I'll bring it up. That just doesn't sound like him at all…"

Wes nodded, running his gloved hand through his hair. A few moments of silence passed and Wes decided to change the topic to a lighter one. "This weather isn't for me, Blaine. How do you do it?"

He chuckled lightly, willing his mind to forget about his father for the time being. Blaine didn't want the weekend to be filled with depression. His best friend was here for goodness sake! "You get used to it." He started, "It snows! I like it."

Wes shook his head at the child in his best friend. "How's school going?"

Blaine let out a breath, watching the vapor leave his mouth in a little cloud. "I like it at McKinley. Not as homophobic as Laurens. There are a lot of asses but I don't feel endangered or anything unlike there." Wes looked at his friend as he listened. "Teachers seem cool, I made some cool friends. Girls think I'm hot." Wes rolled his eyes as his younger friend smirked. "How are Craig and Corey doing without me to there to harass?"

"Those dumbasses," Wes shook his head, "Craig is suspended for something or another, I don't know. And Corey is walking around school with his tail between his legs like a lost puppy. They're nothing without one another. But something must've happened once you left to open their eyes."

Blaine shrugged. "A little late but as long as they don't treat other people in the way they did you and me, I don't mind at all. Thanks for looking out for me bro, having my back. You don't know how much it meant."

"You're my best friend. I'd do it again if I had to." He half hugged Blaine from where he sat - a goofy smile on his face as he went in to kiss the curly haired boy on the cheek. Blaine laughed pushing him away. His friend fell off the bench right on his ass.

"That's what you get. A deal is a deal!" Blaine laughed as Wes lay on the ground like a victim.

"Oh but I wasn't finished buddy. We still have a lot to discuss." He sat up and rubbed his hands together swiftly.

Blaine gulped hard staring at his best friend as Wes glared at him, smiling devilishly at the scared teen. "Speaking of those who look out for you and have your back, what's up with you and Kurt?"

….

"My birthday is in a couple of months. I better get something as epic as Blaine did. I'm your only sister, Kurt. Your blood." Kate simultaneously texted and spoke to her brother, poking him with her foot as he lay on the carpet of their living room.

Kurt lay on the floor with his earphones in, having every intention of listening to a band Blaine told im about when they were lounging around the older boy's room the previous night. The same night Blaine told him he and Sebastian was a couple. How wonderful for them. Anyway, Kurt decided to give the band a try, but his little sister wouldn't stop talking. First about what happened on last week's _Modern Family, _then about this teacher that fell down the steps at school, then about how Puck should trim his Mohawk because it no longer looked cool and reminded her of a ferret, etc. He had decided against listening to his iPod and instead chose to lay on the floor staring the ceiling. It was one thing to have to listen to the freshman babble… that he grew used to. But now, Kate's foot kept poking him in the ribs and he was getting more than agitated. He sighed and brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing little circles in attempt to relieve the tension he was feeling with everything that happened throughout the week.

"Get your foot off of me Katelyn."

"What am I getting for my birthday?" She continued poking him in his side repeatedly. The junior looked over to her in an extremely annoyed fashion. She smiled down at the teen on the floor, showing as many teeth as she could.

"Your foot. Off of me. Now."

The girl didn't listen, responding to a text from Rory and chewing on her gum louder than necessary. Her foot continued to connect with her older brother's side. "I want a pink Kawasaki like your red one. Then we can go on brother-sister bike rides through the community. Holding hands." Her foot pierced his side one final time before he grabbed it and slid the girl off the couch, smirking at her yelp and twisting her foot into an ankle lock. Her cell phone flew across the room and landed on their dad's recliner.

"I said to keep your crusty feet off of me. Now I'm not letting go."

"Kurt! That fucking hurts! Let go!"

"Watch your mouth, Katie."

"LET GO OF MY FOOT!"

"Not happening."

Luckily for the girl, Finn called Kurt's cell phone right as he started dragging her by the foot across the house. He reluctantly let go and answered after telling his sister she'd be getting a flight away from Lima to Kalamazoo for her birthday and if she wanted to come back she'd have to earn enough money to afford a flight home… however she did that wasn't his concern. Kate caressed her ankle and stuck her middle finger up as she inched away from her brother.

"Finn. What's up?"

"Dude," he sounded frantic and out of breath. "Have you heard from Sam? Please say he's fucking with me…"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his friend's concern. "No I haven't. What's going on?"

"Shit!" Finn huffed.

Kate watched as her brother's face grew concerned and tense, the muscles of his jaw clenching slightly.

"Finn… please talk to me bro… where is Sam and what the fuck is going on?"

"I… I don't know, Kurt." He panted into the receiver, sounding like he was gasping for breath. Kurt felt himself growing angry but he did his best to stay calm and wait for an explanation. "Some girl called me from his number and left a voicemail saying he was in trouble at like 2 in the morning. I was knocked out. But she was … she was like whispering and shit and I don't know if he was playing a prank or what… but I called back and there is no answer. And I stopped by his house and he's not there Kurt."

"I'll be back," Kurt whispered to Kate before grabbing his jacket and running out the house. His sister ran to the door and watched, afraid for her brother's safety as usual when he behaved erratically and did things of this nature. He pulled out the driveway in a hurry and sped down the block. Kate closed the door shut and prayed everything was okay.

…

_**The previous night…**_

"Get out the car, pretty boy. Let's go."

Karofsky dragged the blonde out of the car by the hair making him stumble onto the ground. Sam felt dried blood on his face and his cheek begin to swell after another hit from Jake. His stomach was even sorer after landing on the ground harshly and his head was banging from the impact of the punch Azimio gave him. A foot connected with his ribs and he yelped out in pain as two bodies urged him to his feet.

Christie didn't even watch, she just sat in the car while the three jocks dragged Sam to a pole in the middle of the block, Azimio and Jake holding him flush against it while Karofsky punched the blonde square in the gut. He doubled over and Azimio pulled him so he stood straight up again while Karofsky repeated his action.

A ringtone started playing and the girl turned back quickly to see where it was coming from. A phone illuminated against the dark floor and she immediately realized it as Sam's, the same logo from his pendant – the guitar and 'BBR' stuck to the back of it. She looked at the ID to see some girl calling and pressed ignore, turning the phone off completely and placing it in her glove compartment.

"Do you know where you are, Evans? We're a little far from Lima. Take a guess."

Sam spat blood out of his mouth but remained quiet, thanking the heavens that the two jocks were holding him up. Otherwise he would've been doubled over on the ground right now.

"Plainview, Sam. We're in Plainview. It'll probably take you a few hours to walk back to Lima from here. But it's dark now so you'll need to wait until the sunrises." Karofsky smiled, patting Sam on the shoulder. "You're not so hot without your bullshit friends here to help you, huh?"

Sam looked up through his blurred vision to see Karofsky smiling at him in the darkness. "Fuck you."

The boys all laughed. Karofsky smiled and shook his head, kneeing Sam in the gut one more time before telling his friends to drop him. They let go with laughs as Sam sank to the grown holding his body. The jocks made their way back over to Christie's car and the girl sped off.

….

_**Current Day**_

"Me and Kurt, we're pretty tight. He's like my Ohio Wes, just a little more out there..." Blaine smiled, "and even though we seem extremely different we have a lot in common. We can relate with each other, happenings with our families and all."

Wes waited to see if the other freshman was finished before he spoke. Blaine kept avoiding his eyes the whole time he answered so the older teen made every intention of pressing him for honest answers.

"I see. How old is he again?"

"Umm… he'll be 17 in July I think… yeah…"

Wes nodded. It was cute Blaine was pretending he couldn't remember which month the boy's birthday was. He probably knew the exact day and everything. But he kept quiet.

"You know," Wes started, "I thought I wouldn't like him from what you've told me. But something about him seems cool. I was expecting an asshole but he's really down to earth."

Blaine's eyes followed the children playing in the park as he listened to his friend's words. He honestly wasn't prepared for Wes to actually like Kurt's attitude, lord knows it took Blaine a while to get used to, but it appeared to be that way. Interesting. "Oh yeah?" he asked, feigning disinterest. Wes smirked and replied. "Yeah. He's a cocky son of a gun but I like that he looks out for you. Not that you can't look out for yourself but it's always good to have those extra eye's you know? And paying for me to come here to see you… pretty freaking amazing. That was something he didn't have to offer to do let alone do at all." He paused, rubbing his hand across his cold face. "God only knows how bad I wished I could see you for your birthday."

The younger boy nodded and waited a while before responding. "So did you get any word back from the engineering program you want to get into?" Blaine asked trying to change the conversation. The last thing he needed to have was a conversation with his best friend discussing how great of a guy the boy he liked was… and the boy that liked him back which was even worse. Blaine wanted nothing more than to push those feelings aside and focus on Sebastian. The boy was so sweet and humble when he approached Blaine asking to be his boyfriend. He even told Blaine no matter what his answer was he'd always be his friend and would be there when he needed him. It was more than evident Sebastian cared. He was worth a shot.

Wes smirked at Blaine's question. Did he think that it'd be that easy to switch subjects? No way, Blaine. "Well not as of yet, I was told I'd receive a response by March the latest. It'll keep my summer tied up if they accept me but it'll be worth it in the long run. I'm not that absent minded though, so please don't try to distract me from the topic again silly."

Blaine smiled. "I don't know what you mean… distract you from the topic… but I know you'll get it bro. You're perfect for the position."

"Thanks," Wes responded, "and the topic was you and Kurt, of course."

"There isn't a me and Kurt so that isn't even a topic. Sorry to disappoint."

"Well it's obvious he's into you. You might not want me saying this but I don't give a hell. It is o-b-v-i-o-u-s. That face he wore when he saw how glad you were man, priceless. He was so happy that you were happy."

Blaine rolled his eyes and finally faced his friend. "Because he and I are friends, Wesley. It goes both ways."

Wes turned his body to face Blaine so that half of him was on the bench and half was off. "What aren't you telling me? You feel the same for him don't you?"

This time, Blaine turned away awkwardly. "I have a boyfriend… as of last night… we met at school, have a class together and all… he's a great guy and he has a bright future, he's driven…" Blaine trailed off waiting for his buddy to respond- more like waiting to be judged by his buddy. Yeah, that was more like it.

"Blaine, I just want to point out the fact that you didn't answer the question I asked. But I'll let it slide. What's this boyfriend's name?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe. He's a sophomore at McKinley."

"Mhmm…. You've never mentioned him once. For such a great guy and all its kind of weird he's never been mentioned in conversation." Wes stared carefully at his friend who was playing with a BBR bracelet around his wrist. Wonder where he got that from…

"He never came up. That's all."

"Kurt has come up just about every time we spoke."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the space between the two 15 year olds. Wes was waiting patiently for a response to his statement. He knew that Blaine wouldn't be able to pretend much that he had no feelings for Kurt but the boy would most likely find a way to snake out of the conversation. Blaine on the other hand was upset the conversation came to this. His best friend was absolutely right. Not once had he mentioned Sebastian. Everything was Kurt this, Kurt that. 'Kurt's band is so awesome' or 'nothing much, I'm just hanging with Kurt'. How could he explain that without sounding like a kid with a crush?

"Blaine…-"

"Because he's always there, Wesley. We live right next to each other. We spend most of our time together when he's not off doing something stupid that could potentially ruin his life. My mom leaves for work, he'll come over. His dad leaves for work, I go over. That's been the routine during our free time."

"And Sebastian… nothing? You don't hang out or spend time with him? Your boyfriend?"

Blaine got up and started walking towards the park's exit, Wes jogging to catch up and wait for a response. Blaine thought for a while before speaking, glancing at the mailman cut across someone's lawn. That was very rude of him. But his best friend cleared his throat as a warning that he was still waiting on an answer. "We just got together. So in the future, sure, but in the past we haven't been together as often as I'd like. He lives like… twenty minutes away."

Wes nodded, struggling to keep up with his best friend's quick pace. "Okay. Am I meeting him before I leave?"

Blaine considered it, "I don't see why not. Tomorrow we can set something up. Catch a movie or something simple."

"Wait," Wes began, staring at his friend with a smirk, "he won't be celebrating with you tonight?"

"No…. We did a movie last night… with Kate and another friend."

Wes smiled harder as he put two and two together, so to speak. "Forgive my… slowness… but I just want to understand correctly. You have a celebration with him and then one with Kurt? Or…"

Blaine shook his head realizing what Wes was getting at. This was going to be a long day. "No it isn't like that… well I guess it is but… okay, it's like this," Wes laughed as the other freshman fumbled his words, "Kurt had already suggested doing the party tonight with his band so I said yes. Besides, he and Sebastian aren't the best of friends for whatever reason so I figured I'd spend time with them separately."

"You're juggling two guys… you do realize that right? And the 'for whatever reason' Kurt and Sebastian aren't the best of friends probably has something to do with you dumbass! Geesh, you can be so blind at times." Wes ruffled his straight hair with a smile, laughing at how oblivious his buddy was. It was a little sad.

"I am not juggling two guys! Kurt and I… shit…. Sebastian is my boyfriend. Kurt and I are friends. Period." Blaine all but shouted, his hands flying around dramatically as the boys crossed a road in the backstreets.

Wes was quiet, quite confident he got his point across. The two continued to walk the path back to Blaine's, the curly haired boy with the conversation they just had in mind, Wes's thought pattern now shifting over to his stomach.

"Why are you so quiet?" Blaine asked his Asian friend. He didn't like how quiet it had gotten because the silence left his brain free to roam over things he wanted to bury. Things like Kurt, and the older boy's fingers playing with his curls. Things like waking up on the couch in the bad boy's arms… things like that.

"Ehh… you know. Not much to say. You aren't telling me everything so I decided to shut up. But it's cool, we can talk about something else." Wes shrugged, kicking a rock as they continued to walk, slower now.

"Please, let's."

Wes smirked, shaking his head. Blaine was way too enthusiastic to change the topic. "I can go for pizza…" he said.

"I'll order when we get back to the house." Blaine told his friend eliciting a grin from the greedy boy.

The boys continued on their journey, a few blocks away from Blaine's house, when they heard a car speeding in their direction. Both Blaine and Wes turned to see what the commotion was and thought nothing of it when they saw Kurt's car quickly approaching. He was probably just being silly and going on a joy ride, or trying to escape the cops, both seemed plausible. But they weren't expecting what they saw when Kurt's car pulled up to the curb where they were walking. Both watched as the junior rolled the window down and instructed them to get in. Kurt's face was about as red as the vehicle he drove. Blaine had never seen his friend wearing that expression and the smile the freshman was wearing faded, his heart dropping a few notches. Wes was confused as well but hopped in the backseat as Blaine walked around the side of the car and got in the passenger side. Kurt remained quiet and pulled off, going in the direction of their houses.

Blaine was quiet, too scared to ask what was going on. He wasn't too sure if he wanted to know. The face Kurt was wearing pretty much screamed that he was enraged and had every intention of doing something about… taking it out on somebody. Blaine didn't want that to be him or Wes. Of course that wasn't going to happen. Kurt knew who his anger was focused on, but Blaine didn't chance it. However, his friend wasn't on the same page. Wes was curious as to why Kurt was so angry and what was happening.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" he asked from the back seat, trying to catch a glimpse of the bad boy's countenance in the rearview mirror. Kurt was playing with his tongue ring between his lips, a habit that occurred when his mind was elsewhere. "A lot. I need to get you guys home. I want you to stay put until I get back. Either with Kate or at your house," he motioned to Blaine with a head nod in his direction, not taking his eye off the road. He hadn't really looked Blaine in the eyes since he picked the boys up, "but I'd prefer it if you stayed at my house."

Wes slouched down in the seat, not pleased with Kurt's answer. He looked from Blaine, who was now staring out the passenger side window, battling with himself to ask what was going on - to the driver, who was speeding down the street tapping the steering wheel. "Why is that we need to stay inside exactly?" Wes asked, hoping for a clear and concise reply from the peculiar junior.

"I need to handle something really quick and its best if you two are safe, indoors." The oldest took a deep breath, "See, I have a few enemies around here, Wes… more than a few actually, and I have reason to believe they're fucking with me in a way I don't want to be fucked with." he pulled in front of his house and put the car in park, leaning back in his seat and finishing his thought. "So I'm going to let you two out and I need you guys to just stay inside. Keep busy for a couple hours. I'll be back." He finally turned to Blaine who still wasn't even looking at him now; his focus straight ahead staring at absolutely nothing. Kurt's tongue ring appeared again as he worried it between his lips, taking his eyes off of Blaine and staring at his own hand on the gearshift. Wes took the hint that Kurt wanted a moment with his friend so he dismissed himself, telling Blaine he'd wait on the stoop for him. Blaine remained quiet, steadily looking at the same spot as before while his friend got out the car and walked up to Kurt's door.

Kurt watched Wes walk to the door and sit on the steps. Blaine finally showed some sign of life; he exhaled deeply and undid his seat belt, reaching over and opening his door to get out of the car. Kurt grabbed his arm firmly before he could get out.

"Wait, Blaine… wait a minute."

Blaine paused; his free hand still on the door handle and one leg on the sidewalk. "Don't you have somewhere you need to be?" he spat out in an annoyed tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the freshman's attitude. It was evident Blaine was upset but he really didn't have a right to be. And he didn't need to act like a child about it.

"If you really wanted to get out the car you would've done so as soon as I pulled up. So just wait a minute, please."

Blaine brought his leg back into the car and slammed the door shut, making sure not to turn towards Kurt at all. He was beyond pissed at him; he wasn't even trying to be a better person for his own damn self, or his family. Blaine hated that he convinced himself the bad boy could change for him. It was foolish and he was showing his age and naivety by believing in him.

"So you aren't going to look at me, B?" The junior moved his hand from Blaine's arm and placed it on his shoulder trying to urge the boy to face him. Blaine remained quiet, anger building up inside of him for his neighbor. The day was going so well and now he had to spend the rest of his 'fun birthday weekend' worrying about the safety of this dumbass. He refused to give Kurt what he wanted by looking at him. He'd just try and charm his way out of it, but there was no way Blaine would feel better knowing his… his friend… was out there doing god knows what.

Kurt realized that the boy's mind was made up. He smirked and removed his hand, bringing it over to run through his own perfectly coiffed brown hair. Turning to face the front, a memory flashed in his head; he warned Blaine that he could do better… and maybe now Blaine was beginning to see that.

"You asked me to stay so what did you want to say, Kurt?"

Kurt was quiet. That was a damn good question. Simple, yes, but it made the junior pause. He hadn't thought about what he wanted to say exactly, he just knew he didn't want Blaine to get out of the car like this… upset, angry, pissed off at his older friend. That's not how he wanted this day to go at all. And Kurt had a bunch on his mind already – worrying about Blaine too would just push him over the edge. There were tons of things he wanted to say, really… things he needed to say… but he couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to Blaine or to that tool he was with. Instead, he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and focused on what he needed to do for Sam. "Forget it. I just… tell Kate I'll be back soon for me okay?"

Blaine bit his bottom lip and nodded, knowing that wasn't whatever Kurt wanted to say. The southern boy turned his body to get out. He opened the door slightly before deciding he might as well get some kind of answer to tell Kate. She was probably worried sick, as usual. Yeah… Kate deserved to know.

"At least tell me what's wrong so I can let her know. You know how upset she gets when you do this." Blaine closed the door again, sitting back in the seat and waiting for a response.

Kurt turned his body to the younger boy and smiled knowingly. Blaine did care. He wasn't fooling anyone. And whether he was with Sebastian or not, Jurt intended to let it be known that he cared to. One day he'd show the dork just how much he meant to him.

"Look at me and I'll tell you everything. Please, B." Kurt worried his lip between his teeth, patiently waiting for Blaine to turn in his direction. He knew that catching the slightest glimpse of his hazel eyes would calm him down a bit, if even for a moment. Of course he had things to do, but right now was all that mattered.

Blaine let his head fall back against the headrest before finally giving in. The way he saw it, the quicker he got an answer, the quicker he could get on with his day. If that meant giving Kurt the satisfaction of knowing he could get Blaine to look at him then let it be. But it wasn't that simple. Once their eyes met it was a little too much for the freshman. A look of relief flashed over Kurt's countenance when Blaine turned to him; his crystal blue eyes shining and pleading for Blaine to listen. The 15 year-old wanted to scream at him, hit him, and do whatever to make the dumbass realize he was ruining himself. Okay, they may never be together, but that didn't change the fact that he still cared.

Kurt was relieved when he finally met eyes with Blaine. The shade of green that he loved so much made the fire inside him subside and ignite all at the same time. And for those few seconds it was just the two of them. But Blaine didn't look content with the bad boy. He looked exhausted, he looked frustrated, stressed out… he looked like he wanted to scream. It was just another thing that showed Kurt '_Okay, maybe everyone is right about us. I bet Sebastian wouldn't make him look like this, or feel this way.' _Kurt momentarily closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts before spilling everything to his neighbor. "Finn called me a little while ago. He said he got a call from Sam's cell phone but it was a girl. She left a message in the middle of the night saying Sam was in trouble…. My best friend is missing, Blaine." The freshman's eyes went wide and fear washed over his face immediately. Kurt composed himself before continuing. "No one knows where he is. He's not home and… he didn't even go home at all last night. Puck is driving around checking a few hangouts… but we got absolutely nothing. And I'm worried _fucking_ sick. There is no doubt in my mind that someone from Murdock had something to do with this. I'm going to find out and bring my friend home. So please, tell Katie I'll be back and not to worry. You and Wes just sit tight."

Blaine shook his head not wanting to believe what he just heard. This couldn't be happening. Nothing would change if the boy's kept going back and forth like this and now Sam was missing? His mind was racing a mile a minute and it was hard to focus on one thought for more than a second. "Kurt, you don't have to do this on your own there has to be another wa-"

"I'm not on my own. I'm about to go and get Finn, and we have Puck so I'm good if that's what's worrying you-"

"No I mean…" Blaine looked over to Kurt pleadingly, "can't you just call the cops and get them involved instead of doing something stupid? I don't want anything to happen to y…" he paused, "I just don't think there's a need to put yourself in the situations you do when you can get help."

Kurt laughed and rubbed his forehead. He didn't catch Blaine's slip of words but he heard the rest clearly. Call the police? Really, Blaine? That isn't an option for Kurt Hummel.

"A little lesson in Kurt 101 Blaine, never ever take the bitch way out. I handle my own problems. I get myself into a situation, I get myself out. I don't go running to the authorities."

Blaine felt himself getting even angrier. Once again he turned to get out of the car, glancing back at his neighbor before climbing out. Kurt looked straight out the window before him knowing that Blaine didn't approve of his answer. But it is what it is. Outside the car, the younger boy bent down so that he could clearly see Kurt through the open window. His older friend didn't look at him though. "I hope you guys find Sam around here somewhere and that he's not in any trouble, because if you have to use those stupid as fuck 'Kurt 101' rules, you're going to get yourself arrested or killed. Now I'm going to go talk to your sister like you asked. I guess I'll see you later…" he turned and walked over to the steps of Kurt's place - Wes on the phone not paying the two much attention. But he did perk up when he saw the look of anger on Blaine's face. He told Kendra he'd call her back, hanging up the phone and glancing to the Pontiac. Kurt stared at Blaine's back as the boy moved further and further away from him and towards the Hummel residence. The oldest looked almost regretful for a moment, but that expression went away, the usual '_I don't give a damn'_ face coming back as he started the car again, rolling up his windows and taking off.

Blaine texted Kate letting her know to answer the door. Wes stood up from the step and dusted himself off, waiting for any type of words to leave his best friends mouth. Blaine only stayed quiet.

The door swung open revealing a sad looking Kate. Her eyes were red like she had been crying but now she appeared to be fine, just visibly upset. Blaine stepped in and hugged her tightly, sighing into her shoulder as the shorter freshman did the same. When they let go, Blaine walked straight up the stairs and Katelyn gave Wes a sad smile. She grabbed his hand and led him into her warm home. Wes felt bad for the girl, not sure what exactly was going on but pretty sure it happened on a regular basis. Blaine's angry face and the girl's somber expression were clues of it, if nothing else. She closed the door and turned to her new friend in order to make him feel a little more at ease. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these… conditions. My brother's a good guy he's just been hurt… and now he's sort of behaving in ways that he thinks will prevent that from happening again. Behaving like an idiot is one of those things…" she smiled and mussed her hair.

Wes shrugged with a smile. "It's okay. We all have our moments, right? He'll be fine."

She motioned with her head towards the stairs and began walking, Wes followed closely behind. "I want to believe that. Maybe one day." She said as the two reached the top of the steps and walked the short distance to her room. Wes wondered just how much of a bad ass Kurt was. He apparently must be one to get himself in some serious situations to make his best friend behave this way and make his sister look that lost. But Wes knew the teen would get it together just from the remorseful glance he gave Blaine as he walked away from the car.

When they got inside the girl's room, Blaine was already there sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling. His face muscles were tight, his eyes in a thin line, his hands were placed behind his head, and his tongue was playing at the right corner of his lips. He didn't look like he wanted to be bothered _at all._ Hell – he didn't even look like he was there at all. None of that would stop Wes of course. He hated it when Blaine was upset and he always did what he needed to in order for the goober to feel better. Kate went and sat next to him, folding her legs beneath her Indian style and burying her head in a book. Wes looked around the tense room before closing the door and walking over to the wall closest to Blaine and sitting against it on the carpeted floor.

"Blaine?"

"Yes Wesley?"

"He's going to be fine." This was something that for some reason Wes didn't doubt even a second.

Blaine stayed quiet. Wes didn't know that. He didn't understand how much of an ass Kurt was, and how shitty he felt when Kurt did things like this.

"Now about that pizza…" Wes continued, smirking when he saw the corners of Blaine's lip turn up into a smile. Kate shook her head listening to the two country boys. Apparently she had two Blaine's in her room.

….

"You didn't delete the voicemail right?"

"No," Finn replied, strapping himself in and handing his phone to Kurt. "Dial '1' and all. I saved it."

Kurt sat back in his seat and listened to the message carefully. The girl sounded a little familiar but he couldn't match her voice to a face. She sounded scared; her voice low at times in a whisper then a little bolder at others.

"… _**I'm calling you because this is the last number I see Sam has dialed. And his phone is going to die soon. Please, as soon as you hear this get help. He's badly hurt and they left him in Plainview… well we left him there… I'm sorry. … Just … He's between Floral Rd and Sharpe St. so hurry."**_

Kurt hung the phone up. This girl apparently played some part in dropping Sam in Plainview, which was practically an hour away more or less by car. She said he was hurt badly? All that Kurt could see was red. There was no doubt the mystery girl had some sort of link to Murdock because no one else would do something so foolish to fuck with Kurt and his friends. And he felt like he recognized her voice from somewhere but… none of that mattered now. All that mattered was finding Sam and beating the shit out of whoever was responsible.

"Finn... Did you listen to the whole message?"

"No, bro. I freaked out. I needed to check if he was fucking with me or not so I immediately went over to his place-"

Kurt mentally face palmed. Had the taller doof just listened to the message Puck wouldn't be running around Lima looking for Sam and he'd know where he was last. He started his car and pulled a U-turn, going in the direction that would lead them to Plainview. "The girl clearly says where they were. Why didn't you just finish listening? Do I have to do everything?"

Finn looked to his band mate with his mouth agape. "I'm sorry I … I … I didn't know. I thought he was playing… fuck if anything is wrong it'll be my entire fault."

That's where Finn was wrong. It was all Kurt's fault. He knew deep within whatever happened to Sam was because of him. He was the one with enemies. He was the one constantly in some shit with somebody. And he was the one who planned the whole attack on Murdock Avenue, leaving the Saints and 'Dave and friends' feeling sour. Now it looked like they wanted to retaliate. Bring it on, because Kurt would be the one putting an end to it.

"It is fine, Finn. Just call Puck and let him know where we're going, please."

As Kurt did way too many miles over the speed limit, his phone started ringing and he sucked his teeth in annoyance. _Great. _The photo that flashed as the call came through was Sam's on again off again girlfriend of forever and this was like the fifth time she was calling to see if Kurt heard from the blonde. He knew he was in no shape to deal with her yet again without cursing her out so he passed the buck to his partner.

"Finn can you get that for me?" Kurt kept his eyes on the road in front of him, peeling in and out of lanes.

"No, thank you. Santana is mean to me and I have no intention of dealing with her." Finn crossed his arms as if to say he was putting his foot down. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"But I'm driving. Safety first."

"You're going almost 85 miles per hour right now. That isn't very safe."

"Just answer the phone, Finn."

_Hello? ...this is Finn… Yes… We're going to get him no…. no… no… look I understa… yes Santana…_

Kurt zoned out from the conversation and instead focused on getting to his friend. Would he even be anywhere near there? Someone could've found him by now and took him to the hospital, and with no phone who knew how they'd find him. He tried to push away all the negative thoughts and look for the exit that'd get them to their destination.

….

Sam opened his eyes slowly even though it hurt so much to do it. The bright sunlight peeking through the trees hit his face and made the migraine he had feel even heavier. But everything hurt; the blonde's legs were weak, he could feel the blood dry on his face from the cut that probably got infected by now, his ribs and abdomen were sore from the hits and kicks, most likely bruised up if he could lift his head to check, and one eye felt so swollen – he could barely open it more than a quarter of the way. He thought about crying out for help but he remembered Karofsky and pals dropping him virtually in the middle of nowhere. His cell phone was gone, he could barely move, and if he could he wouldn't even know the direction to go to find his way back to Lima. He was seriously fucked.

Sam pushed himself up on his elbows and cursed the situation he got himself into. He didn't know what time it was or if was it even the next day… he very well could've past out well into the next year. Unlikely, but he couldn't be sure. The blonde junior backed his body up against a tree, leaning his head against it and resting his arm across his body. The cold weather had his body stiff. His lips were chapped and his fingers frostbitten. The pain and discomfort was too much and he closed his eyes once again, drifting back to sleep.

….

_I just needed to hear from you. You were on my mind and I feel like crap right now. –Blaine_

**Can we talk about it? – Sebastian**

_Come over tomorrow please. My friend Wes came up from South Carolina for the weekend and he wants to meet you. And I want to see you. – Blaine_

**I'll be there, babe. Feel better please :( - Sebastian**

_Thank you. I'll try. -Blaine _

….

"Stay with him in the backseat. I'll get us back as quickly as possible. He looks fucking horrible… if I get my hands on Dave, Finn… I swear."

Finn placed his friend and band manager in the back of Kurt's Pontiac and took a seat next to him. Kurt got in the driver's seat after he helped Finn lower the boy's lifeless body into the car. Finn could clearly see the disgust and rage placed on Kurt's face and he felt the same way… without a doubt Sam was very close to him… but he couldn't help but feel Kurt would do something stupid because of this that could put himself in even more danger than Sam had gotten into. The bad boy took off, getting back onto the parkway at a blazing speed, his mind everywhere at once.

"Kurt we don't need to get pulled over or freaking killed so can you slow down a bit? I know he's hurt but I don't want to end up worst…."

"Sorry Finn… but I have something to do and it can't wait so just hold on tightly."

_But I have drugs on me man! _Finn said in his head, but that wasn't a viable argument to Kurt when he wanted to kick somebody's ass.

Sam lay across the backseat still asleep; Kurt's leather jacket placed over him in attempt to raise his body temperature a bit while Finn held him steady as Kurt drove like a mad man. Finn told Kurt that he wouldn't be going to The Jezebels party that night so he could make sure Sam was okay, and that the blue eyed boy should take the rest of BBR and Blaine and Wes instead. His date with Briana would have to wait until another night unless she wanted to help with Sam. Seeing if she could care for another person who wasn't herself would be a quality he was looking for anyway and it'd make him pleased to know she was different from what Kurt had described her to be. Kurt wasn't even interested in the party anymore, though. He wanted blood.

"Can you call Puck for me Finn? Tell him to meet me on Murdock in forty five minutes."

….

Christie pulled her hair into a ponytail and lay back on the couch. Her cousin Jake and his friends Dave and Azimio were sprawled around the living room, laughing and joking about how they beat up Sam and left him in the middle of nowhere. Christie felt sick to her stomach. She decided that would be the last time she was a part of anything that had to do with the boys from here on out, and if she could do anything to make it up to Sam she'd definitely do it. If that meant getting in contact with this Kurt guy they kept bringing up… Kurt Hummel they said… _wow, that name sounds familiar … _then she'd do that, and let him know everything – even her part in the matter.

The sound of loud obnoxious car horn honking came from outside making the teens jump. Christie got up to run to the window but her cousin called her back telling the brunette to sit down and stay put. Azimio went to the window and glanced down the block to the direction of the noise. He saw Kurt and Puck hop out of the Mohawk wearing teen's Expedition truck and approach the Karofsky home.

"Shit, Dave! Hummel and Puckerman are by your house right now!"

Dave shot up from his seat on the sofa and ran to the door. "Fuck, let's go." The boy's grabbed their coats and rushed out the door. Christie got off the couch and grabbed hers as well, following after the boy's so that she'd be able to see this Hummel guy.

Xavier walked outside in ball shorts and a hoodie. He looked at Kurt and Puck with a smile. After being annoyed by the noise he calmed down once he saw it was the two dumbasses in front of him. They looked pissed but Xavier didn't give a fuck. He basically took Kurt as his own so there was no way he'd be disrespected by him now. And Puckerman was a smart kid when he wanted to be… he knew not to fuck with Xavier who could end him just by saying the word.

"Kurt, how have you been baby boy? And what brings you to my humble abode?" The towering 22 year-old asked with a smile, looking to his former 'friend'. I suppose that's what he could call him. It had been a while since he'd seen the younger kid and even longer since the little incident… but that was the past. That was done with.

"Where's Dave?" Kurt asked in a monotone, minutes away from destroying everything in sight. Seeing his best friend like that killed him inside… just knowing that everything was because of him - because of the mistakes he made in the past. Now he was going to right all of that in his own way.

"What did he do?" Xavier asked curiously, turning his attention to the boys and solo girl approaching. Dave's eyebrows were knitted together as he looked at Kurt in disgust.

"Get the fuck off of my block, Hummel," he spoke loud and clear in a threatening tone. Kurt turned his body to face the boy and Puck held onto him by the jacket to prevent him from lunging at the jock.

Xavier rolled his eyes at his little brother. The boy thought he was the toughest person in the world and it was only because he was related to Xavier. He'd be a big pussy if he couldn't run to his older brother for everything. "Leave, Dave. I need to talk to Kurt."

Dave looked to his older brother with wide eyes. This was exactly why he got Kurt jumped out of the Saints in the first place. Kurt always had top priority out of the two of them and Dave wasn't even allowed to be in his brother's group. Yeah, he was feared because he was from Murdock but it'd mean so much more if he was an actual Saint. He'd be king in McKinley. "You're going to let this asshole come to our block like he runs something? Let us handle him for-"

"David. If I have to ask you to leave again you will do so with a foot up your ass. Take your stupid ass friends and get back to where ever the hell you were. Goodbye."

Puck smiled at the scene unfolding while Kurt took the time to observe the girl standing behind Jake. Was she the girl on the voicemail? She looked ridiculously familiar. He knew that face from somewhere…

Dave about-faced and walked back to Jake's house, his two teammates self-consciously walking behind him. The girl didn't move; steady looking at Kurt as he returned the same confused expression. Puck raised an eyebrow at the two wondering what was happening. X did the same; glancing from Kurt to that random girl he'd see by Jake's sometimes. "Can we help you sweet heart?" the man asked.

Christie didn't move at first… only looking at Kurt and trying to figure out where the hell she knew him from. Definitely a long time ago, whatever it was, when she was little…but she knew him. Xavier's deep voice shook her out her reverie as she looked up to the tall man and almost ran away. Christie knew of his reputation and wasn't about to have her life end today. "No… I'm sorry. I'll just… I'll go." She turned to leave, urging her legs to make their way back to her cousin's house.

Kurt realized the nervous voice from the voicemail… it was definitely the same girl. "Wait! You're the one who called Finn's phone… you helped them do that to Sam…"

The girl froze in the street as Kurt felt Puck grow tense behind him. The older junior pushed past Kurt and approached the girl angrily but Kurt stopped him, holding him back. "Stop, Puck." He spoke quietly. Xavier watched on confused. "What happened with your Sam friend exactly?"

"I'm guessing you don't know your brother kidnapped and beat the shit out of him, leaving him to die a fucking hour away from here, huh big guy?" Puck spoke, anger seeping from his pores. Xavier looked over to Jake's house where he could see the three boys peeking out the window.

"No I didn't know that."

"Anything could have happened," Kurt began as he spoke to the girl, "why did you do that?"

Christie turned around to face the blue eyed boy with tears in her eyes. "I didn't want to… believe me, my cousin… Jake… he made me lure him into the car… and then they… they… I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked at her trying to understand whether or not he was bugging for thinking he knew her. But he recognized her from the past, a long time ago. He couldn't be too upset with her because he'd been in situations like that where Xavier made him do things to people he hadn't wanted to. He understood being young and afraid. And his beef wasn't with her it was with them. Kurt looked away and faced Xavier. "X… I hope you'll let your brother know he's dead to me right now. And I'll be damned if I don't make it a reality."

Xavier smiled and shifted on his feet, leaning against his fence. That was the Kurt he knew and loved, the Kurt he'd seen so much of… the Kurt he basically created. He needed him back. "Listen, I'm going to handle him. You won't have to worry about Dave or any of his idiot friends. Go be with the Sam kid and come back and talk to me soon, we need to catch up."

Kurt looked at his former mentor incredulously. No way was he coming back to talk to the man that almost killed him that night over absolutely nothing. He smiled at Puck who stood complacent with the same angry face he'd been wearing before then over to Xavier. "You've got to be out of your fucking mind if you think I want to catch up with you. I fucking hate who I am because of you. Every one of my insecurities stem from not feeling I was good enough to live up to your expectations. So there is no way in hell I'm coming back to talk to you, X."

The older man smirked and looked down to the ground. This was going to be harder than he expected, but he always got what he wanted. "Tell your friends to get lost..."

Christie turned to walk towards Jake's house where the other boys congregated at the window. She suddenly realized they would probably kill her for saying anything to Kurt and that'd be the end of her. Kurt watched her stop walking and automatically knew what was going through her mind. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Christie Nixon." she replied, nervously turning to face him.

_Oh my god I know that name. Who the fuck is she?_

The bad boy glanced over to Puck who was waiting for instruction from his right hand man. "Can you take her to the car and wait for me?"

"Umm, why?" Puck asked, not mentally prepared to help one of the people who left his friend stranded in the freezing cold, bloody and bruised.

"Just do it."

As the girl followed Puck to his truck, Kurt turned his attention to his former 'brother'. Xavier watched as Puck got in the vehicle and stared straight back at him, probably waiting for Xavier to try something with his friend.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked sounding bored.

"First off, Kurt, you need to respect me. I practically raised you. And I don't respond well to being disrespected. You do remember that right?"

Kurt looked back at him with no emotion. "I remember, X.I told you once, I didn't take anything. I'm not going to keep repeating myself. You made your choice and I couldn't care any less."

Xavier smiled. "You grew up a lot. You're not afraid of me anymore."

Kurt smiled back. Yeah, he used to be scared shitless of this guy. Now… fuck everyone and everything Murdock Avenue had to offer. "No, X, no I'm not."

"That's good. But like I said we need to talk. If you don't come to me, I'll come to you. And your dad probably wouldn't be too happy to see me so… choose wisely." He observed Kurt's curious face and looked over to Puck in the car. "I'm going to go talk to Dave, you go deal with what you need to. I'll see you Hummel." The older male walked in the direction of his brother at Jake's house and Kurt stood idle taking in everything that had just happened.

"Let's go Kurt!" Puck called to him, and the boy made his way over to the truck. Inside, he looked back to the girl who sat in the second row of seats looking scared and confused. "You just volunteered yourself to take care of Sam this weekend. You're such a charitable person and humanitarian. Good for you, Christie."

….

"Puck's car is out front, Blaine. They must be back. Let's go." Kate all but ran down the steps as Wes turned off her television and followed behind a grumpy Blaine who was moping around the whole time after him and Kurt's exchange. He rumpled his hair and walked down the steps, looking over to watch Kate approach her brother who was seated next to Puck on the couch. The boys were lost in their thoughts as the television played in the background. Wes passed by Blaine on the steps and went to stand against the front door. Kate asked her brother if everything okay with him, but Kurt just stared in front of him not even bothering to give her a reply.

"Yeah, Katelyn," Puck started, feeling bad for the young girl, "Sam's fine, we're good. Everybody is good. You guys should get ready to go. The party started already."

Kate looked from Puck with a smile and over to Kurt, then made her way over to Blaine and Wes. "My dad doesn't let me go to these parties. Totally not fair. But you boys enjoy yourself." She kissed Blaine on the cheek and gave Wes a tight hug, making her way up the steps. Wes looked to Blaine and motioned over to Kurt on the couch, but the freshman shook his head no and walked away. Wes shrugged, following behind Blaine as the younger teen opened the door and went over to his house to get ready.

Kurt listened as the door closed knowing the two freshmen had left. He realized that Blaine was more than likely upset with him but that would be their life. Kurt was a big disappointment, at least that's what he told himself. It made not living up to people's expectation easier to deal with.

Puck got off the couch and walked over to the fridge, digging out a couple beers from a secret compartment Burt didn't know about. He walked back to his friend and handed him one. "What's up with X, Kurt? He's behaving … in an interesting manner."

Kurt opened his beer and took a little sip. He wasn't in the mood for alcohol but it'd probably work wonders with helping him forget everything right now. "I don't know. I don't care. I just want an end to this bullshit."

Puck nodded, being able to agree with that one hundred percent. But he exercised his brain a little bit more when it came to things like this. "We need to chill out until the investigation is over for what we did to Murdock. Be smart, stupid."

"I can't wait that long!" Kurt put the beer bottle down and ran his hands through his hair. "If anything would've happened to Sam last night it would've been on me. We put him in that situation because I got you guys involved in that attack on Murdock… everything falls back on me. Now I'm so tired of this shit and I'm finishing it." The blue eyed boy started pacing the floor of his living room, trying to calm himself down. Every time he thought about doing something stupid, Blaine's voice would ring in his ear telling him he was better than this. But he wasn't.

Puck placed his bottle on the coffee table next to Kurt's. The older boy turned around on the couch to face his pacing friend. "I know I heard Xavier say he'd handle them. Now what I need you to do is listen very carefully to me. Tonight we're going to go to this party and let your boy Anderson enjoy himself. You were the one babbling on and on about how much he needed it right? Anything else we'll worry about tomorrow."

Kurt stopped his frantic pacing and rubbed his hand across his face. He took a deep breath and calmed down a bit, promising himself that he'd let any beef slide tonight and just have a normal night. Blaine deserved much better than this, and he hadn't given him the day he planned to so far.

"Sure." The brown haired boy responded. "We can do that."

….

Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Blaine and Wes walked their way through Green Hall and made their way up to the second level. It was a struggle getting to the upper floor with people everywhere crowding the building in order to hear the band jam out but the group made their way through and got to the VIP section. Kurt and Puck told everyone to get lost and for some reason they listened. Wes found it amazing and said to himself he could get used to this.

After the occupant's cleared the section, Blaine walked over to the balcony and looked down at all the partygoers. He couldn't bring himself to smile or be happy after the tumultuous day. The atmosphere was loud and crazy but he couldn't hear a thing. His thoughts were louder than everything. Rachel and her band were wild and seductive on stage, hands flew from side to side, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Not Blaine.

Wes found his way over to the left of Kurt, Puck seated on the right slouched down and staring at Quinn's ass as she went to stand next to Blaine. The three boys didn't say much at first, in a daze from the nonsense the Saturday had to offer. But after a while of Wes noticing Kurt glancing over at Blaine every so often battling with himself, he decided he'd ease into a conversation.

"You were right about this band. They are shitty."

Kurt snorted and nodded his head. "I told you so."

Quinn looked to her left where the short in stature freshman stood looking as somber as ever… strange for someone who was supposed to be living it up for his birthday… someone who had his friend fly in from another state just to see him. She called his name but he didn't respond, staring at the girls on the stage. So this time to get his attention she nudged him, extracting a jump from the curly haired boy. She smiled and apologized. "You okay champ?"

Blaine smiled sadly and nodded. "I'm good. Thank you."

The junior pulled out a blunt and lit it. "You don't look so good, Blainey. You can tell Quinnie if you'd like…"

The boy shrugged, considering her offer, but choosing against it. "Just life. There isn't much more to say."

The girl nodded with a knowing smirk. _It must be about Kurt. _She thought. "You want?" she motioned to the blunt after taking a hit herself.

"No thanks."

Wes lay back on the couch of the club sharing small talk with the two boys. It wasn't a bad outing; everyone was chilling, unwinding from the crazy day. He decided he liked Kurt even if he was a jackass. He knew that he really cared for Blaine. It was evident in just about everything he did. And Puck wasn't bad either. The Asian boy looked over to see Kurt glancing at Blaine once again and gave him a knowing smile. "So are you going to talk to him?"

Kurt looked over to Wes who was patiently waiting for a response. He laughed and played with his tongue ring again. "I'm that obvious, Wes?" The freshman nodded with an expression that said 'too obvious'. But Kurt only shrugged. "I don't think I have anything to say."

Wes looked from Kurt to his best friend and Quinn still chatting. "Talk to him about whatever it is bothering you."

Kurt continued playing with his tongue ring, still not moving to get up. Puck decided he'd give him a little motivation by going to grab Quinn away so that the freshman was alone at the balcony, still looking around Green Hall. Wes started up again. "You may think he doesn't care, but he does. And he isn't doing too well if you haven't noticed. He was so happy this morning and now… this. And you're the only one who can change that. I tried and failed. He talked to his boyfriend and nothing. Katelyn - nothing. So I guess you're all that's left."

"You're a persistent little brat aren't you?" Kurt smirked, standing to make his way over to the freshman. Wes smiled and watched hoping for a happy ending to a wild day.

It was strange that Blaine felt Kurt's presence approaching him before it even got there, but he just attributed it to the fact that they spent way too much time together.

Kurt stood to the left of the boy and looked down over the balcony to the teens enjoying themselves. Why - he wasn't sure - but it was a cool scene. Blaine didn't really react to his presence so he looked over to him trying to read the freshman's face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Blaine remained still, scoping the club out.

Kurt smiled. This stubborn little punk. "Still mad at me?" he asked, moving a little closer to Blaine, closer than Blaine deemed comfortable with all these people around. Well without people there too… and all…

"Nope." he replied simply.

"Okay." Kurt smiled, facing The Jezebels and battling with himself not to run out the club with both hands over his ears. The two remained quiet for a moment, awkwardly standing there. Blaine finally decided to speak, wanting nothing more than to clear the air and get this off his chest.

"I'm going to get over you, Kurt."

_Well, okay then. _

Kurt felt his heart break but nodded with a smile. That's what Blaine needed to do anyway. "That's good to hear."

"You're going to get yourself hurt or better yet, killed… and where will that leave me and everyone else stupid enough to care for you?"

Kurt tensed at the boy's words and turned his direction away from The Jezebels to his folded hands. "Then don't Blaine. Don't care. I don't know what to tell you."

Blaine scoffed. "Wow. That's all you have to say?"

"I'm not sure what the fuck you want me to say Blaine…" Kurt began getting agitated, shifting his weight from against the banister to his feet standing up to face the boy next to him. Wes's eyes went wide. He couldn't hear their conversation but it didn't look like it was going well. He damn sure wasn't expecting this.

"You don't have to say anything then," Blaine lowered his voice, still not facing the older teen next to him, "but you could at least try."

Kurt laughed and brought a hand to his forehead. "Try for you Blaine? You haven't forgotten already, have you? About your boyfriend…"

Blaine dropped his head into his hands. If there was a way to lift the banister up and slam it on Kurt's head he would definitely do so. "Wait… you're going to throw him in my face even though I told you how I felt about you? But forget me… I don't want you to try for me. I'm a nonfactor. You should try for your family."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. Why did Blaine have to come along and make him feel things he never felt for anybody else… make him want to try in the first fucking place? He was perfectly happy not giving a damn like he was before. "That's where you are wrong, B. You are a factor. Like one of the biggest factors. But nobody understands that because all they see is Kurt the lowlife loser who isn't worth the fucking air he breathes!" Kurt was basically screaming now but only Blaine could hear, the 'horrible noise' as the bad boy described it was drowning out their conversation. "Excuse me. I need to get out of here. "The junior turned to exit the upper level and Blaine finally looked up watching the boy's slender form going down the steps. Puck untangled himself from Quinn and followed his band mate quickly. Blaine let out a deep breath and placed his head in his hands, grabbing his hair and screaming out loudly, thankful for The Jezebels song overpowering it. Wes came up behind him and placed a hand on his back.

….

"Where are you going? What the hell is up with you man?" Puck chased behind his friend who reached the exit of the club before the mohawked lad turned his body around so they could face one another.

"Not now, Noah… I need air… I need Hennessy… I need something man, anything…" Kurt looked as if he was about to explode, but his expression changed to one of confusion when he saw Puck's countenance drop to… an indescribable one.

Dave entered Green hall with his normal crew beside him. He pulled out a knife and grabbed Kurt into a headlock, placing the edge of the knife against the bad boy's porcelain toned face. Kurt immediately tensed up and clenched his fist tightly.

"No… what you're going to need is a doctor, Hummel."


	10. Chapter 10

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Happy New Year! This is my first update of 2012 and I figured the greeting is late but it's just as meaningful. Yay double digit chapters. Smoochy.**

**Wonderful feedback from the last chapter has influenced this. I hope it isn't a disappointment, to be honest I'm not too sure how I feel about it. Lol. But if so don't be afraid to let me know. Keep the reviews coming. I'm forever grateful peeps. And you're basically helping me write this fic. **

**So... Wes ftw right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"So now because they weren't able to get within field goal range, they have to punt the ball to the Bengals. The Bengals return kicker will then try and advance it as far up the field past the other team that he can." Finn explained to Briana as they sat on his living room couch. The drummer put out a bunch of snacks and refreshments for the two of them as they hung out watching the football game, something Brianna hadn't planned on sitting through.

"But why do they have to punt it? Why can't they just keep playing?" the dark haired girl asked looking over to her date. Finn politely finished chewing the popcorn in his mouth before answering.

"You see the yellow line stretching across there? The team with the ball which is the offensive team has three chances to get past that line and advance up the field. They call it 'downs' in football and each down in 10 yards. It is the job of the defensive team to try and prevent them from advancing. Once the offensive side gets to the third down and they still haven't passed the yellow marker, there are a few options: either punt or try for a field goal if they are close enough, or try and convert on fourth down. The only issue is if they screw up on fourth down, the other team takes the ball right there no matter where they are on the field. So – "

"Finn, I can't take anymore. Just watch the game and I'll sit here looking pretty pretending to understand what the hell is going on." Briana spoke in a monotone, grabbing some popcorn from her date's huge bowl. Finn laughed with a nod and turned to the television. The two sat there in comfortable silence watching the game go on. The nose of police sirens passing by made both teens release a heavy sigh. _What is it this time? _They thought.

During a commercial, Briana turned to the boy in attempt to ask something she was wondering all night. Why she didn't get this off her chest sooner was a mystery. "Okay Finn, I get that this is your house and you enjoy being comfy and all… but I am a little confused on your outfit choice for our first date and all." Briana pushed her curly hair back giving the older teen a once over. He had on a black tank top undershirt, _Tom and Jerry _boxers, and fluffy powder blue slippers. At first she thought she was being Punk'd but they'd been hanging out for a while and Ashton Kutcher had yet to arrive.

"You should be thanking me, Briana. I'm showing you the _real_ Finn Hudson. This way down the road you won't be surprised when I'm walking around the house in my underwear screaming at the television. This is _me._" He motioned to himself, cracking open a beer and taking a sip. Briana rolled her eyes but couldn't hold back the smile that was forming. Two could play that game.

"I guess you should learn who the real _me _is as well then… before this goes any further." The girl spoke, reaching into her Prada bag and pulling out her cell. "First I have to call up my Cheerios. They should be over here in no time, and we can talk boys and do your hair and give you a mani-pedi and –"

Finn grabbed her cell quickly before she could complete the call and invite her friends over. She laughed, reaching over the much larger boy in attempt to grab her phone back. "Hand it over Hudson!"

"I'll give it back if you promise not to call any one over here and make me over." Finn said in a serious tone. There was no way he'd have exfoliating cream on his manly face. Not with a mustache coming in. It took him months to grow it.

"I was just trying to show you _me_, Finn. That's all." She smiled innocently at the drummer eliciting an equally charming smile.

"I get it." Finn spoke, "I'll go put some pants on."

"Perfect."

Finn handed Briana back her phone and slid his slippers on. She stuck out her tongue as he nudged her playfully and head up the stairs to his room. He knew Sam was in there with the Christie chick… the very person that helped aid those assholes in kidnapping him. Finn wanted nothing more than to kick the girl out of his house but when Kurt dropped her over there, he made it clear that he didn't want anyone mistreating her. Kurt could be so bipolar at times. When Finn, Puck, and Sam were ready to kick someone's ass, Kurt would be all chill telling them to relax, but if Finn, Puck, and Sam were chill, Kurt wanted to kick someone's ass. This girl was a prime example of that. No, they didn't want to kick her ass; she was a girl after all. But it would be nice to get some type of revenge on behalf of their band manager. Of course, the boys didn't understand how she felt about everything that happened.

Finn reached the closed door of his room and for some reason knocked before entering. He didn't need to knock; it was his room after all, but he did anyway, and turned the knob going inside. Christie was sitting on the bed next to a still fast asleep Sam. He had opened his eyes briefly after Finn and Kurt brought him to the taller boy's room, said something about 'awesome news', and closed his eyes again. Kurt shrugged and promised to be back shortly while Finn stayed there with him.

Anyway, once Kurt and Puck brought Christie, she had taken over the watching Sam duties. It was quite evident she did a much better job than Finn, heading over to the Hudson's medicine cabinet and bringing back many necessities for the blonde to heal properly. Thankfully, Finn's mother Carole was a nurse like Blaine's mom, and both homes had plenty of items that would help in situations like these. Christie grabbed a few sterile cloths, bandages, gauze pads, ice packs, hydrogen peroxide, and some pain medicine for when the boy woke up. Finn had asked if it would be best to wake him but she thought rest would help him regain the strength he lost the previous night. After watching the strange girl dress his wounds and tend to his bruises, Finn remembered that he'd need to go get his date for the evening and did so. After all, Sam was in good hands – at least it seemed that way.

Now, he walked into the room and watched the brunette run a hand through his blonde hair. Sam was tossing and turning a bit as if having a bad dream but still didn't show any sign of wanting to get up.

"How's he doing?" Finn asked curiously, reaching for a pair of American Eagle sweat pants he lounged around in from time to time.

"He seems good. It'll take him a while to heal and get back to one hundred percent but he's a strong guy." Christie replied; a sad smile displayed on her face.

Finn scoffed with a very obvious eye roll. "You don't know him at all." he said with a deep voice. "If you knew just half of how great a guy he was you wouldn't have done what you did."

Christie only nodded. She was in no way proud of what she did and felt she deserved any and all of the hate the group threw her way. But she was happy that Kurt understood she was repentant and hoped he was okay wherever he was right now.

Finn looked at the girl who was carefully watching over his friend and felt a little bad for how he spoke to her. He may have felt bad but he wasn't sorry. "If you want you can turn the television on. Maybe play some Xbox if you'd like. That'll probably help him get up faster anyway." he smiled lazily motioning towards his little entertainment center. Christie returned the smile with a thank you as the drummer exited his room to return to Briana.

"How's your friend doing now?" Briana questioned. She laughed as Finn modeled his pants for her before plopping down on the couch.

"He looks a lot better after getting fixed up. We're just waiting for him to wake up so hopefully he can eat something."

Briana nodded and turned her attention back to the TV. She knew Sam best out of all the boys because she shared a few classes with the blonde. He was a real sweet heart and was great to talk to, unlike those jackasses Kurt and Puckerman. She just couldn't comprehend why in the world Blaine would want to hang out with them. Her brother was the complete opposite.

Finn noticed the girl deep in thought and knew she was most likely thinking about Kurt being the cause of everything. He decided to lighten up the conversation a little. "So what happened when I was gone?"

Briana shrugged. "Oh you know… the guys in orange scored a home run. They made it past all the yellow lines. But you never explained what the red line meant… and there is a blue one too…"

"First of all, home runs are for baseball. In American football it's a touchdown, silly. And the other line represents the line of scrimmage. It's where the quarterback –"

"I don't really care. I was just asking out of politeness." Briana deadpanned.

"You know what," Finn picked the other junior up and over his head, garnering a giggle fit and a few screams from the girl. He slammed her down on the couch and lay on top of her, both laughing for a moment, foreheads placed together. When their laughs finally subsided they caught eyes. He stared straight into the light brown pools across from him and leant in slowly, his lips a few millimeters away from hers when there was loud banging on the door.

….

"Where are you going? What the hell is up with you man?" Puck chased behind his friend who reached the exit of the club before the mohawked lad turned his body around so they could face one another.

"Not now, Noah… I need air… I need Hennessy… I need something man, anything…" Kurt looked as if he was about to explode, but his expression changed to one of confusion when he saw Puck's countenance drop to… an indescribable one.

Dave entered Green hall with his normal crew beside him. He pulled out a knife and grabbed Kurt into a headlock, placing the edge of the knife against the bad boy's porcelain toned face. Kurt immediately tensed up and clenched his fists tightly.

"No… what you're going to need is a doctor, Hummel."

Azimio and Jake both took a step back after seeing their friend's action. This was in no way a part of the plan. Especially after the very lengthy and threatening talk they just had with Xavier Karofsky about what they had done to Sam Evans. They were basically told they were shit for trying to be something they weren't, and that this was exactly the reason Xavier had no respect for Dave and his buddies. Jake was enraged because Puck and Kurt had just drove off with his snitch of a cousin but none of that mattered to X. The only thing he was concerned about was not being embarrassed by the boys ever again. Otherwise they'd be treated just like outsiders - and they knew what happened to outsiders that crossed him.

Puck looked from both of the boy's behind Dave to the man himself and it was evident that they all weren't on the same page. He smirked taking a step towards the jock that held Kurt tightly with a long knife pointed at his face only to get a warning to stay back.

"I swear Puckerman if you take another step he's finished." Dave pressed the knife closer to Kurt's skin. The kids in the club were starting to look toward the scene making the Murdock kid's a little fearful, all except Karofsky who wasn't paying them any mind. Puck raised an eyebrow at Dave wondering if he was really as tough as he was pretending to be but Kurt silently warned him to stay put.

"Dude, _what the fuck are you doing_? We need to get out of here!" Jake questioned his friend. Dave told him they'd be going to find Christie, not start another war with BBR. This was a little more than he wanted to get into. Azimio added his plea in as well, "You're being a dumbass just like your brother said! Look at all these people around, Dave –"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you! X needs to see that he's wrong and we're not leaving until I show him that." he turned and whispered into Kurt's ear who had his hands around Karofsky's arm, trying to release the tight grip from his airway. "And what better way to do that than to end the kid who he still thinks of as a brother, right Kurt?"

Wes was still on the second level with Blaine and Quinn. The two were checking to see if everything was alright with the hazel eyed boy when Wes glanced down to see that every ones attention had turned towards the club's main entrance. Blaine had been mumbling something about 'being done with it all' when Wes laid eyes on Kurt being held at knifepoint by some towering guy. The bad boy wore an expression that showed he wasn't afraid and it worried him a bit. If someone has a knife to your face you should be more than a little concerned. But maybe that was a sign of how far gone the kid was – even though he was a teenager, dying wasn't something that he worried about.

Puck looked as if he was planning his next move but didn't know how to go about it. The two boys behind the kid with the knife looked as if they were debating whether they would be running away or stopping him.

For some strange reason, Wes felt a sense of loyalty towards Kurt. Maybe it was because he had done such a selfless thing in bringing him to Lima for a weekend. Maybe it was because he knew that Blaine needed him – describing the older teen as his 'Ohio Wes'. Or maybe it was because he knew that he meant much more to his friend than they both could see. Whatever the reason, it led him down to the lower level and to the side of Puck who had a hand in his own pocket, probably fishing for a weapon himself. Kurt noticed Wes next to his band mate and mouthed to him to go take care of Blaine and Quinn but Wes replied that he wasn't leaving him.

"Is this a new boyfriend, Kurt? Are you finished fucking the Anderson boy already? Sebastian will be glad to hear that huh boys?" Dave looked to his teammates behind him but they shot him warning glances. Glances that said this wasn't a joke, that he needed to stop what he was doing now so that they could leave. Karofsky paid them no mind. Wes wanted to beat him senseless for talking about Blaine like that.

"What are you waiting for, Dave?" Kurt asked in a taunting tone. "Get it over with."

Dave pressed the knife closely against Kurt's face and backed out of the club. He slowly led him out towards Christie's car, followed by his friends, Puck and Wes, and many of the partygoers.

Blaine looked down and saw half of the club exiting Green Hall. Quinn had her head on his shoulder's trying to comfort him as best she could. Even she could see how clear it was that Kurt wanted him, and how much Kurt was willing to do to prove it. Had Kurt seen that yet? Who knows?

When Blaine started fidgeting around above her, she looked up at the freshman curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Wes?" he asked in a concerned tone.

Quinn looked around quickly and noticed the boy was missing and that many people were filing out of the club. The Jezebels continued to perform, Rachel singing and peeking around Green Hall – all curious themselves as to what the scene was.

"I don't know… he was just here…. Let's go see what the hell is going on." Quinn grabbed the freshman by the hand and dragged him down the steps to the exit.

Karofsky flung Kurt against the vehicle and placed the point of his weapon under the bad boy's chin. He wore a sneaky grin as Kurt stood ramrod straight against the sedan, staring his tormentor straight in the eyes. Wes moved to approach but Puck pushed him back. As bad as he wanted to do something, he knew Kurt had a plan and it was best they wait for some sort of sign from the other junior.

"Motherfucking Hummel… you're still a tough guy. How tough will you be when I chop your balls off?" Karofsky asked in a mock tone, waving the knife in front of his face.

"You're still a retard. This is your way of showing X how hard you are? By using a knife? He'll laugh you out of Lima." Kurt spoke, smiling as he watched the jock wave the knife around. Puck stood next to Azimio; close behind him were Wes and Jake. Xavier used a knife on Kurt once before out of pure anger, giving him a scar he'd never forget. He got it for absolutely no reason at all, but to Burt and Kate it had a lot of meaning – especially to Burt.

"You don't know more about him than I do. He's my brother! You may've tried to take him from me but I'll always be blood. You can't take that." Dave breathed heavily; a look of desperation plagued his face.

"Dave, I don't want to take Xavier or anything else from you, you fucking dumb ass. Well… let me rewind. I would like to take your mobility away after you beat the shit out of my best friend last night. Maybe your eyesight too. But X, you can have." He paused his thought looking around to make sure Blaine wasn't present for any of this. He didn't want the boy anywhere near this. After all, it was Blaine's innocence that attracted him the most at first, and then the young boy grew on him. After he scanned the faces of maybe one hundred teens and hadn't seen his friend, the bad boy continued. "It's best you do whatever you're going to do with that knife because I swear if I get free you'll experience the ass whipping of a life time."

Blaine and Quinn finally made their way through the large crowd with a few pushes and shoves, finding something they weren't prepared for. Kurt was pushed against a car, Dave holding him down at knifepoint. Wes and Puck were close behind with the other jocks watching on. Quinn looked on in horror, screaming for Puck to do something. Blaine only stood idle, too scared to move at all. He was hoping, praying even that he'd wake up from this horrible nightmare. But this was reality and there'd be no escaping any of this by blinking his eyes a few times.

"You talk a lot of bullshit Hummel –"

"Try me." Kurt said plainly, eliciting a smirk from Dave. "It won't help X have any respect for you but it'll get rid of your other problem. Me."

Jake pushed between Puck and Azimio. "Dave, put the fucking knife down and let's go!"

Wes watched carefully as Karofsky considered putting the weapon down. It was obvious that he still had every intention of harming Kurt, but maybe the rocker's words were getting to him – between that and his friends telling him to put the knife away, it was visible that he'd maybe do so in a one on one fight. That'd earn his brother's respect right? But apparently he wasn't convinced just yet, and Puck was joining the party, pulling out a pocket knife of his own. It was still folded but he held it firmly so that only he and Wes could see. "Put it away." he whispered to Puck, garnering an incredulous look. "Seriously. We won't handle it this way." he warned again. Puck sucked his teeth but put it away, cracking his knuckles and getting ready to knock out anyone who had a problem. Kurt caught eyes with the southern freshman and gave him some sort of silent message. Wes nodded.

"We're not going anywhere until I get blood." He told Jake, his eyes moving between his prey, his friends, and the crowd now gathering around them. That was something he didn't think about clearly, the fact that there would be tons of people to watch this. The fear was evident on his face and Kurt laughed, noticing just how much of an ass this guy was. "This is the moment that'll prove if you're a pussy or not. There are hundreds of people waiting to see your next move. Do it."

Karofsky was at a lost. Everything Kurt had said was true. Xavier was probably going to crush him for messing with his precious Kurt anyway. He knew his friends would leave him out to dry. And this jerk was practically taunting him to do anything. He needed to be feared if he wanted to be respected. Why not use this douche as prime example number one? Karofsky returned the knife to Kurt's neck and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sending you to the same hospital mommy died in. A little serendipity, no? And right in front of Anderson over there."

The smile that Kurt had worn disappeared completely as he searched for Blaine in the crowd. It took him no time to find him, and the look of fear in his eyes broke Kurt's heart to pieces. Karofsky noticed how his words affected the boy and continued. "Won't it be special? It'll help you feel even closer to her. But can you imagine how she'd react if she could see you now? She'd turn you away just like daddy did. You fucking failure –"

Wes grabbed Jake from behind and slammed him onto the ground where his head hit the pavement hard enough to cause bloodshed. It was just what he needed because Karofsky turned his attention from Kurt to his friend on the ground clutching at his skull. Puck and Azimio were confused about what had just happened, but not enough to make Azimio not try and go for Wes. He grabbed the kid around his collar but didn't get any further because Puck kneed him straight in the gut and Wes tackled him into a random car. Kurt pushed Karofsky off of him and began struggling with the larger boy for the knife; Dave trying to drive it into Kurt's shoulder while the bad boy struggled to keep it away from him. Blaine went to run and do anything to help but a strong arm grabbed him back into the crowd.

"Rory what the hell are you doing? Let go of me!"

"You can't get involved in that, Blaine! Someone just called for the cops and they'll be here any minute!"

"I don't care that's my best friend out there!"

Kurt pushed Dave off once again and instead of going for the knife he punched the jock square in the face. Dave's free hand went to his bloody nose but the one wielding the knife swung wildly straight down Kurt's right shoulder. The boy hissed and clutched at his arm, pulling his hand back to see blood there and soaking through his now torn hoodie. Dave was about to swing the knife again when Wes pulled on his arm holding it back and Puck flew over grabbing the jock, slamming his body to the concrete. The mohawked boy connected his size 13 foot to Karofsky's head. The knife went sliding across the pavement and Kurt went over to grab it, still clutching at his bloody arm. Wes was about to make sure the boy wouldn't use it when his own feet came from under him.

Blaine continued his struggle to get free when he saw Wes grabbing for the knife from Karofsky. Had he lost all his fucking marbles? There was no way he'd have his best friend going home injured. Rory stood his ground and Quinn turned to explain to the curly haired freshman that there was no way he was getting involved in that. Kurt and Puck had already messed up enough and she wouldn't let Blaine be on that list. The freshman turned his body partially, still being held back by Rory, to see Jake grabbing Wes by the foot and dragging him onto the ground where he still lay. Wes put too much weight onto his hand as he landed which caused a pain to shoot up his left arm. He ignored it, rolled over and got on his knees, making his way over to the injured football player. He punched Jake in the face repeatedly with his good arm before Puck pulled him off and pushed him towards his truck.

"Get in the car now!" Puck instructed him, running over to Quinn and Blaine and saying the same. Quinn was frozen still and Blaine grabbed her, telling his Irish friend to follow suit.

Puck ran over to his band mate who was holding the knife, still staring down at Karofsky. Kurt's eyes were filled with such hatred and disgust that it scared Puck a little bit. "Dude, the sirens… we need to get out of here."

Kurt steadily stared down at the boy who sliced his arm the same way he stared at Xavier when that Karofsky stabbed him in his ribs. He felt his body being pushed towards his friends Expedition and allowed it to happen, pocketing the knife and climbing into the third row of seats with Rory. Puck quickly got into his Expedition and pulled off before the cops could reach them.

"Are you serious Wesley? Do you know what your mother would've done to me if something happened to you when you came here? She would've murdered me. That's what she would've done. And you're getting into situations like these?" Blaine practically screamed at his best friend while simultaneously smacking him upside the head. Wes rubbed at his sore hand leaning away from Blaine's attack. Puck clutched the steering wheel speeding down the boulevard, getting screamed at by Quinn. You could barely hear anything but noise as Blaine and Quinn displayed how vocal they could get.

Wes turned his body towards the backseat and saw Rory wrapping something under Kurt's cut to stop the bleeding. Kurt groaned in pain but gave Wes a head nod and 'thank you' when he saw him. Wes nodded back. "I apologize, Blaine. Wes wouldn't be in that situation if it wasn't for me, so I'm sorry."

Quinn stopped her bickering momentarily and turned back towards Kurt. She had never heard him sincerely apologize to anyone for anything. And a humble apology wasn't exactly expected after the scene Kurt and Blaine made in Green Hall.

"But he totally kicked ass."

_Moment ruined._

"I'm alright so you won't get murdered. Everybody's fine." Wes spoke to his friend after Blaine calmed down a bit, still caught off guard by Kurt's apology. He didn't reply though, he simply turned to face the front and thanked Rory for tagging along to wherever they were going. Kurt also whispered a thank you to the Irish native, thanking him for keeping Blaine out of that and the makeshift work on his arm. "If anything happened to Blaine I wouldn't be able to live with myself." It was intended as a whisper but the freshmen who were seated in the second row heard perfectly. Wes glanced over to Blaine but his best friend only faced the front.

The rest of the ride was tense but silent as Puck made his way to Finn's house; the sounds of sirens the only noises heard. Quinn stared out the passenger side window not wanting to say anything to the boys. Nobody understood how affected she was by their behavior; months of pleading with them to focus on the band and stay out of trouble all for nothing. Now Sam was beaten badly and Kurt was in the back seats bleeding from a knife wound. This Wes kid involved himself in something he didn't need to be involved in and poor Blaine just couldn't get a break. And it was all because they were stupid fucks.

Blaine didn't look anywhere but at his folded hands for the rest of the ride. As happy as he was that his friend was here, he hated that he could've been hurt over nothing. He wished that Wes hated Kurt like he thought he would when they shared phone conversations about the blue eyed boy. But no, he had to come from South Carolina and be his right hand man when things popped off. Blaine shook his head and threw it into his hands.

Kurt watched the boy in front of him carefully. He knew how upset he was right now, hell Kurt was upset too. He knew that Blaine was probably going to scream at him for putting himself in danger and say 'this is exactly what I was talking about!' but none of that mattered. He'd make everything right; everything with Sam, everything with himself, everything with Blaine, his dad and sister, everything. It'd take a little talk with Xavier, but he knew it'd be worth it if he wasn't making his friends feel the way they did right now. He looked around the car at the people inside and felt remorseful. Their sad expressions were the results of his actions. Well all except the Rory kid. He wasn't really sure why he was even in the vehicle. But everyone else was upset because he behaved like a mindless monster.

Puck pulled up in front of Finn's place and everyone got out. Quinn skipped up the drummer's steps and banged on the door hoping he'd hurry up and let them in. The people at Rachel's party were probably shelling out names that they saw involved in the fight and Quinn didn't think it'd be a good idea to be outside right now.

Finn rolled his eyes, practically a second away from landing a kiss with Briana when a wild animal began banging on his front door. _You've got to be kidding me _Finn thought. He smiled at his date and she returned it, both getting up off the couch. He made his way towards the door and she sat up on the sofa, curious as to who was causing the commotion.

Finn peeked through the curtains and saw a group full of cock blocking teenagers standing in his front yard. He considered leaving them out there until he saw Kurt clutching his arm and Blaine leaning against the gate wearing a lost expression. Briana probably wouldn't take it too well if Finn left her little brother out in the cold. Quinn banged again and Finn finally opened the door letting the kids in.

"Hi people who I didn't invite over tonight. How are you all?"

Quinn and Puck went straight to the kitchen, Rory stood awkwardly in the living room, Blaine and Wes went to sit next to a confused Briana, Kurt went straight up the steps, Finn stood at the door wondering what the hell happened. He looked over to Rory who gave a slight smile and wave followed by a shrug.

Finn closed the door and went to stand next to the Irishman, mussing his hair lazily and staring at the teens occupying his home. "So… why is Kurt bleeding?"

Puck took a bite from his sandwich and shrugged. "Dave needs therapy." The mohawked junior glanced at Wes and saw the boy massaging his swollen hand. "Yo I'll get you some ice for that Wes. It looks horrible."

"Thanks. It's not so bad."

Briana had begun pestering a silent Blaine for answers but she wasn't getting anything. She still made it clear that she didn't want him hanging around the bad boy, especially if he took him to hang out and came back wounded. Blaine ignored her. The only reason the girl was pretending to care in his eyes was because she wanted Finn to see that side of her. The side that only showed up when it benefited her.

"You can take a seat if you'd like Irish."

"My name is Rory Flannigan."

"Right. Seat."

Finn excused himself from the group and ran upstairs to find Kurt with Christie and Sam. The girl had already begun working on him when Finn walked into the room.

"Kurt, what the hell man?" Finn asked, walking over to observe the damage. Christie cut the sleeve off of Kurt's hoodie so that she could work on it without him having to struggle through the pain of pulling it off. It looked deep enough for stitches but what did Finn know? And knowing Kurt Hummel he'd fight against it anyway.

"I honestly don't know what the fuck just happened. Some kind of unorganized attack on me I guess… where Dave held a knife to my throat and Azimio and Jake looked on scared and confused. Blaine's friend Wes was a champ though. I need to talk to him before he leaves about that you know, about the violence. The world doesn't need another little Kurt." he smiled and looked up to Christie who was wrapping his arm up. She didn't really show any emotion, sad that the weekend had come to this. Kurt saw her expression and wanted to cheer her up a bit. Maybe in doing so he'd find out a little about her.

"You did a great job on both of us." he motioned to Sam with a head nod.

Christie smiled nervously and nodded her head. "I used to want to be a doctor. You'll need to change the dressing on this often. We need to make sure your bleeding has stopped and the cut is healing properly."

Kurt hummed acknowledgement. "You should just come home with me tonight. This way you can teach my bratty sister how to do it. She's queasy so maybe it could be therapy or some bullshit."

Christie paused to look down at Kurt. She wasn't sure if he was serious or not but her aunt and uncle would probably go crazy if she didn't come home. And how would Kurt's parents take him bringing home a strange girl.

"I'm gay if that's what you're thinking…"

"No!" Christie laughed, "I know that isn't your intention. It's just that I have to go home eventually."

Kurt ignored her and switched back to their previous conversation. "What went wrong?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Christie wore her best confused face at the topic change.

"You said you used to want to be a doctor. What changed that?"

"Everything."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and was about to milk her for more information when Finn yelled scaring the shit out of the both of them. "Dude, Sam's eyes are open! Look!" Finn did a happy dance, or something that resembled one… but then again he looked like a stroke victim when he danced so no one could tell really.

"Yes, I'm up. Stop screaming, my head hurts." Sam lifted a hand to his forehead and winced in pain at his aching muscles. "Oh my goodness I'm sore."

Christie finished bandaging Kurt up and turned her attention to Sam. "I need you to eat and take some pain killers. It'll put you back to sleep but at least you'll feel a little better." Kurt turned his body to face the blonde as well.

Sam looked around from Finn to Kurt to Christie and back to Kurt. "What is she doing here?"

"Kurt's psychotic ass brought her. He can best answer that." Finn blatantly pointed at the blue eyed boy. Christie frowned.

"She took care of you… of the both of us. So be thankful. Anyway, she helped us to find you so I couldn't let her go back to Jake and those fools. Who knows how they would've reacted." Kurt said.

"I do," Christie began, "I would've been shoved around a bit, tossed into a wall or two. Then he'd tell my aunt and uncle – his parents – that I did something ridiculous and I wouldn't be able to come back to Lima for god knows how long. And trust me, even though Jake and his friends treat me like crap and make me do stupid things, coming to Lima for the weekends is the highlight of my… my everything. He's the only blood family I've got left… him and his parents. My foster parents treat me like shit."

Finn and Sam immediately got saddened by the story. Kurt just looked at her curiously. "You've never been adopted all this time?"

"I was." She responded adamantly. "My adopted parents died in a car accident. Then I went to stay with their parents, who I loved just as much as if not equally as I did my adoptive parents… they called me their granddaughter and the whole 9 yards, but it wasn't long before I lost them too."

Finn leant against his closet door looking at the girl sadly. "Shit… did they die too?"

"Not quite. But they were no longer able to care for me. I was put into foster care and moved around a bit. Sometimes when I come here I go and visit their house, one of my favorite places. But I get really sad that they aren't there."

Puck burst in the room and smiled when he saw Sam was up. Then he laughed at the two bandaged boys. "Damn. Looks like one of those hospitals they set up in war zones for injured soldiers in here."

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled too, standing up and lifting his hoodie over his head and cringing at the throbbing feeling in his arm.

"Why would you do that? You need to relax your arm, Kurt." Christie looked over at him incredulously. She didn't know like everyone else did how stupid the boy was.

"I felt dumb with a one sleeved sweater on. I'd rather walk around naked."

Puck made a disgusted face and Kurt stuck up his middle finger. "But thank you Christie." The girl smiled warmly. "Come on assholes let's get Sammy some food." Finn and Puck followed their friend out of the room and shut the door.

Sam thought about the little conversation that just happened. "Thanks, Christie. You didn't have to do all of… this."

Christie shook her head. "I did. This is partially my fault and all." She grabbed the remote and pressed the info guide. "What would you like to watch?"

Sam shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

Awkward silence filled the room.

"You know," he turned his head to look at the girl next to him on the bed, "you left me really hard last night. My body isn't too hurt for a blow jo-"

"No."

"Okay."

….

Briana hung up the phone from her mother who was questioning her and Blaine's whereabouts. She told Alice that Wes and Blaine were with her and they were fine. Alice said okay and that she was on her way to work and would be home in the morning. Briana told Blaine and the boy nodded, playing with his stupid BBR bracelet. With how angry he was feeling with Kurt right now, he wasn't sure if he even wanted to wear it.

Quinn pulled out another blunt and began smoking it right in front of everybody. The stress from the evening had definitely ruined her high. She was suddenly wishing Finn had more of whatever the hell they smoked the night of their performance… that would help.

Briana looked at her in an annoyed fashion. "Do you have to smoke that now?"

"I don't have to, no." Quinn smirked. Briana rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. What a great ending to her date. Just perfect.

A shirtless Kurt walked back downstairs with Puck and Finn. The boys headed to the kitchen; Finn taking out the soup Carole had made for his friend. Wes got up and walked into the kitchen with the boys. Blaine felt his cock twitch as he glanced at Kurt's body from the living room but adjusted himself and turned his attention to the television.

"Can I get a drink of water?" Wes asked.

"Finn you douche! You didn't offer my man here something to drink?" Kurt threw an empty beer can at his friend's head making the towering boy upset. "Jackass." Finn answered. He tossed Wes a bottle of water and shouted to the other's present asking if they were thirsty.

"No thanks." Blaine responded.

"I'll take a bottle of water also, please." Rory answered.

"What dude?" Finn asked. Briana smirked.

"Some water…"

"Dumb quarter? No dude I asked if anyone was thirsty."

Rory looked at Finn blankly while everyone snorted trying to hold back laughter.

"Hey, hey," Kurt spoke up, rubbing his sore arm, "leave my future brother-in-law alone."

Rory's eyebrows rose up in a dancing fashion as he half smiled at the bad boy. The same bad boy that almost put him in a full body cast last time he was over his house. "Thanks!" he said cheerfully.

Kurt smirked, "Rory, be nice. Briana and Quinn are not skanks."

The boys all burst out laughing, Briana slapping Blaine on the back of the head and glaring at Finn, Quinn glaring at Puck and giving Kurt the finger.

"Come get your water bro." Finn called to Rory, leaving Blaine the only boy in the living room. He stayed put contently, not wanting to go in the kitchen with a shirtless Kurt. That wouldn't exactly help his feelings for Kurt or his … member.

"Thank you bud." Rory grabbed the water bottle from Finn and cracked it open.

"Heard you had a date last night Rory." Kurt said. He smiled at the Irish native as the freshman gulped hard, a little water dribbling out his mouth. Wes smiled at the both of them. Rory looked to Blaine in the living room for help but his fellow freshman looked away with an innocent grin.

Rory wiped the water away from his chin and responded. "I wouldn't call it a date. Just hung out with Kate and Blaine and Sebastian."

"Mhmm," Kurt replied, rubbing at his chin. He glanced at Blaine on the couch who wore a little smirk. "Kate thought it was a date. She was all upset you didn't kiss her."

Blaine shook his head with a grin but remained quiet.

"But she wasn't giving me those vibes you know. She was tense the whole film." Rory explained.

"You have to just go for it. Show her who the boss is!" Kurt nudged Rory in the shoulder harder than necessary and the boy almost spilt his water.

"I will next time!" Rory responded, excited he had the support of Kate's protective older brother.

"Good." Kurt answered, holding back a laugh. Wes felt bad for the lad but wished he could stick around to see how this played out. It couldn't end well honestly.

Puck stood up from his seat at the table with a stretch. "How are you getting home Kurt, because I need to get going now…? Quinn and I are horny."

"Speak for yourself, asshole." The blonde girl with the pink streaks responded.

"Briana is dropping us." Kurt answered, smirking at the dark haired girl on the couch.

"The fuck I am." She replied.

The bad boy ignored her and continued with his conversation. "Go have sex. Call me later." He slapped five with Puck and the boy said goodbye to everyone. He dragged Quinn upstairs to say goodbye to Sam and the two left shortly after.

Wes got up to go over to Blaine but Kurt called him back for a moment. They spoke in whispers while Rory and Finn took food and drinks upstairs for Sam and Christie. Blaine glanced over to the boys curious as to what was going on. He noticed the flex of Kurt's muscles as he played with a pendant around his neck, the contours of his chest and the plains of his slender abdomen. Wes nodded his head fervently at whatever the bad boy was saying as Kurt continued to speak. He then pulled out his cell phone to check something and put it back, whispering a reply to his new friend. Kurt nodded okay and both went to sit in the living room with Blaine and Briana.

"And you aren't cold at all?" Briana asked Kurt, still staring straight ahead to the television. Wes sat on the other side of the junior leaning on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Finn will give me something to put on. How was the date?"

"It was going quite well actually before you showed up bleeding everywhere."

Kurt laughed. "Yeah. Wanna see it?"

"Nope."

"No look it's not that gross." He got up and walked over to the girl but she squirmed away with a laugh. "I swear if you don't back up you'll have another bloody appendage."

Blaine watched the two with a smile. That was the Kurt he liked to see, the silly one that could make you laugh with just a facial expression or a quirky remark. The one he'd stay up all night with talking about music or movies or when they would get another chance to reenact what went down on the couch all before Blaine kicked him out. Then the other Kurt would rear his ugly head and they'd be where they are now. Pissed off over stupidity.

"Fine. Don't look at it. But if you want to drop me home so I can pick up my car and take everyone myself that can be arranged. This way you can spend the rest of the evening alone with Frankenteen."

Briana considered it but shrugged. "I don't think there will be any salvaging this night. I might as well head home too."

Kurt smiled. "I'm going to get one of his older jackets from when he was six or something. That should fit." Wes, Briana, and Blaine laughed as Kurt went up the steps.

"You two not talking to each other I guess?" Briana asked her brother.

"You guessed right." He responded.

She looked to Wes and got a sad nod. As bad as she wanted Blaine to wake up and realize Kurt was a fool, she knew the boy was his friend and whenever Kurt behaved badly it affected her brother. Hopefully they could work it out… without getting freaky this time of course.

"Good."

….

Briana exited the Hudson home with Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Christie, and Rory. Along with herself, she would only be able to fit five passengers in her small Audi. Four passengers comfortably. Six people were here expecting rides. Bit of an issue.

"So who is lapping up?" Briana asked while walking over to the driver's side.

Everyone looked at one another, Kurt at Blaine with a wink. Blaine rolled his eyes and shrugged running a hand through his hair. "You can come back for me and Wes."

Wes shook his head. "Nope too tired. And my hand is killing me. Kurt will wait with Blaine right?"

"Sounds good to me. As a matter of fact it's a ten minute walk, don't worry about us. Just take Rory home and drop Christie to my place, pretty please."

Blaine was about to protest but everyone hopped in the car quickly and his sister pulled off.

_What the actual fuck?_

Kurt smiled innocently and began walking. Blaine rolled his eyes and jogged to catch up; following the older boy's slow pace. He could tell by the way Kurt held his arm he was in a lot of pain but the teen wouldn't let it show on his face too much.

They were quiet for a few minutes, the cold air hitting their exposed faces and turning them red. Kurt didn't seem interested in quickening his pace even though the temperature had to be below thirty degrees right now. Part of it was because he was too lost in his thoughts to care about the weather or any other nonsense. The rest was because he had to enjoy this little bit of time he got with Blaine. Once they got home he'd most likely go in his house and that'd be the end of it. This was not how he wanted to spend the weekend at _all._

"How's Sam?" Blaine snapped Kurt out of his thoughts with the question. And it was then that he realized how happy he was to hear the freshman's voice. Kurt rubbed his palms together and blew hot air into both hands before answering.

"He's going to be fine. I hate what happened but all that matters is he's fine." He returned his hands to his pockets and looked at his younger friend. "How are you?"

Blaine shrugged with a slight smile. "I'm fine, you know. Your arm?"

"It fucking hurts." Kurt smiled, "I deserve it. A little wake up call. Apparently the first time they pulled a knife on me wasn't enough."

"Wake up call?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded but remained quiet.

"That sounds too good to be true." The freshman spoke.

It was quiet again, both boys slowly making their way through the neighborhood.

"I see how what I do affects everyone, Blaine. And I feel like shit because of it. I'm tired of being selfish if it means I'm going to lose everyone. I've lost enough." He was quiet a moment, staring at the ground as he walked. Blaine looked over curious to hear the rest of whatever was going on in Kurt's head. Luckily enough he spoke again. "I know you said that you're going to get over me and everything. Just don't give up on me as a friend though. I know you have a boyfriend now but make time for me too. I'm too sexy to ignore."

Blaine laughed shaking his head at the boy's cockiness. "Make me a promise Kurt and we can be the closest of friends."

Kurt grinned. "I really like where this is going B."

"No," Blaine laughed, "nothing like that. Promise me you'll stop this – everything and anything that put you and Sam into this mess." He turned serious, "I'm tired of worrying about you… and I just freaking met you. I can't imagine what everyone else is feeling."

They crossed over to their side of the street and continued the journey. "You know that's going to take time. I can't turn it off over night. But I promise to work on it. You'll help me?" They stopped in front of Blaine's house to see Briana hadn't yet arrived and was still making her rounds. Rory did live quite a while away. Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and turned the younger boy around so that they faced one another. "Right?"

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt lifted his good arm and ran the hand through the freshman's unruly curls brushing them out his face.

"I need you, Blaine."

The feeling sent shivers down Blaine's spine and electricity throughout Kurt's body. His hands trailed down Blaine's body to the freshman's hand where he held it tightly. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Blaine was scared to open his eyes. What he'd see would probably be more than he could handle. It was easier being left in the dark. He felt Kurt stepping closer to him and his heart began to flutter.

"Kurt I can't do this… this is way too much."

"Shhh…" Kurt pulled Blaine closer and placed his face close to his neighbor's. His lips were right near his ear. Blaine could feel the stubble along Kurt's jaw on his cheek as the boy whispered. "I just want you to understand that I need you." His hand made its way back up the freshman's body and stopped at his freezing face, Kurt brushed his olive toned skin with the pad of his thumb and Blaine finally looked at him. The junior pulled back so that they were eye to eye. And just like before, Kurt's eyes were locked on Blaine's lips.

"Kurt…"

The sound of Briana's car turning onto the block interrupted them both. Kurt reluctantly released Blaine's hand and smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry dork. Got a little carried away I guess..." he stared at the ground and then away to the approaching car.

The beams from the Audi's headlights allowed Blaine to see just how real Kurt was being with him and nothing hurt more. Sure it was like this now but what did that promise mean? Only time would tell if he meant what he was saying or the little incident earlier that night scared him into temporarily feeling this way – into feeling like a brand new person.

Kurt walked past him and towards the car that pulled into the Anderson garage. Christie hopped out and awkwardly smiled up to the boy. "Seriously, you can take me back to my aunt and uncle's. I don't want them reporting me missing or anything."

"You can call them when we get inside, let's go."

Kurt pulled Wes into one of those half-dap-half-hug man greetings to spare their injured parts and told the boy goodnight. Blaine approached the group and said goodnight to Christie who said the same with a 'nice meeting you'. Kurt looked to Briana and said, "Thanks for everything_. Sorry-about-ruining-your-date-with-Finn-not really _goodnight." Briana laughed and responded "Goodnight whore."

Kurt went to approach Blaine once more before retreating into his home. He smiled at Blaine to let him know he was being friendly. "So, hanging out with the best friend and boyfriend tomorrow?" he asked but in reality stated. "Wes filled me in because I asked him what you boys would be up to so don't yell at him. But it sounds like a good Sunday – hopefully it isn't as active as today was… well yesterday was…" he glanced at his watch. Blaine stared at Kurt wishing they could have a little talk about whatever just happened but he left it for another day. Kurt continued, "Have fun okay? I'll be ready to take Wes to the airport at 4 tomorrow."

Blaine nodded to his friend. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'll be with the band hanging with Sammy and all that. Just text me if Sebastian bores you. I'll come to the rescue." The freshman rolled his eyes as Kurt winked and walked towards his house. "Goodnight, B."

"Goodnight."

Briana gave her brother a knowing look as she walked to the front door and unlocked it. Wes followed her after grabbing his best friend who glanced over to Kurt and Christie at the door.

"Glad to see you two made up." Briana said, finally getting the door open.

"Are you really?" Blaine asked as he locked it.

"Not really but… I don't know. A little?" she answered. Wes raised an eyebrow at her as he removed his coat.

"He's starting to grow on you huh Bri Bri?" Blaine smiled at his older sister leaning against the front door with folded arms.

She shrugged with a smirk, mussing Wes's hair before heading up the stairs. "I hate him. Night-night boys."

Blaine shook his head as he took off his pea coat. "You guys are horrible, you know that? Planning that make me walk home alone with Kurt thing."

Wes smiled, "That wasn't planned, it just happened. It kind of fell from heaven and landed in our laps. But I am happy that it did, you two were talking out there."

Blaine shrugged. He wasn't sure what just happened. And he wanted Wes - who was definitely a Kurt fan - to have a good idea of both boys before he gave an opinion which he would whether or not he was asked. "So what was that whole thing with you two whispering then?"

"Oh… I can't say. We spoke in confidence."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I'm your best friend, Wes."

"And I'm yours. Let's go to sleep though. I need to meet this Sebastian guy tomorrow and its best I do so on 8 hours of rest." Wes stood up and trekked his way up the steps.

"He'll be here in 5 so I don't know how that's going to work. Besides we need to talk about things…"

"Remember when I wanted to talk about things earlier and you didn't feel like talking. Payback's a bitch."

Blaine scratched his head helplessly, slight smile playing at his lips._ I hate my friends._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hmm... thoughts? Is Kurt being genuine? Is Sebastian going to impress Wes? Who in the blue hell is Christie? Does anyone even care about her? Lol. We'll see. Mwahaha.**

**-nellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Super fast update right? Because I love you. Duh.**

**FF dot net totally deleted one of Kurt's lines from the last chapter when he was saying goodnight to Briana. I guess the system thought the format was spam. I'm going to go in and fix it. **

**Thank you's at the end of the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Burt Hummel pulled at the brim of his hat and smoothed out his work overalls. It would be yet another long day at work. The previous day had been so busy he ended up working a whole 12 hours with no break. Why just about every car in Lima felt the need to break down this weekend he wasn't sure, but stubborn cars did keep food in his children's mouths and a roof over their heads. Burt walked over to his dresser to look in the mirror and make sure he was presentable. After a quick once over, he picked up a framed photo of Elizabeth and himself and placed a kiss on the face of his late wife. There were no words to describe how much he missed her.

The man left his bedroom and made his way downstairs to prepare breakfast for his son and daughter, for whenever they decided to wake up. Lord knows if he didn't he'd get a call at work from Kate claiming she was dying. It was time that girl had some cooking lessons.

On the way downstairs, Burt stumbled over a pink and black sneaker. He caught himself before falling and turned to pick up the troublesome item. He lost count of how many times he told his daughter to clean up after herself and a sneaker on the steps was just ridiculous. The man placed it down out of the way with intentions to chastise his daughter for her untidiness.

In the kitchen, Burt began preparing breakfast quickly before he had to leave for work. As much as he'd like to trust his employees with the responsibility of holding things down until he got there, that just wasn't a reality. He'd trust his 16 year old son to do a better job managing his shop than one of those dunces employed for him.

Kate sleepily made her way down the steps after the smell of bacon, hash browns, and eggs made its way up to her room. She smiled, making her way over to the kitchen to greet her father with a kiss.

"Good morning, dad. How'd you sleep?" Kate questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"Good morning, beautiful. I slept well. What about you?"

Kate's mind immediately went to the stress of the previous day with Kurt. "Could've been better."

Burt looked at her questioningly but remembered he was supposed to bring up the shoe incident this morning. "I could've broken a leg coming down the steps today you know."

"How?" Kate raised an eyebrow.

"I ask you time and time again to clean up after yourself but I trip over a sneaker coming down the steps. You're a little too old for this, Katelyn."

"What shoe dad? I didn't even go anywhere yesterday…" she turned and saw a pink and black Nike shoe on the floor by the steps. _That isn't my sneaker…_

"Dad I have no idea where that came from. It isn't even mine!"

It was Burt's turn to raise an eyebrow. "If it's not yours then whose is it? It damn sure isn't Kurt's."

The two looked at each other curiously.

Kate pulled out of her seat at the table and went over to the closet. Once she opened it she noticed a females jacket that wasn't hers either. Something weird was going on here…

"Look Dad. This isn't my coat. Those aren't my shoes. I'm innocent."

Burt finished cooking and made his way to join his daughter in the hall. She was right, this coat was a little too big for her, and after checking the shoe it was a couple sizes bigger than his daughter's size.

"Excuse me," Burt told his daughter, climbing the steps towards his son's room, shoe in hand. Kate wasn't hearing it though, and followed closely behind her dad. When Burt reached Kurt's door, he knocked a couple times before entering and was caught off guard by what he saw.

Kurt was on the floor lying on his back, sprawled out on a bunch of covers dead asleep. Because he slept shirtless, Burt was able to see his heavily bandaged left arm. His heart immediately dropped and his eyes went wide. What was becoming of their relationship that the boy was injured in this way and didn't even bother letting his father know?

On the bed lay a girl, maybe between Kurt and Kate's ages. She looked exhausted as she clutched at a pillow and slept quietly. This must be the culprit. But what the hell was she doing spending the night with his son?

Burt turned to his daughter who was observing the scene as well and gave his youngest a questioning look. Kate only shrugged, having no clue who she was or why she was even there.

Burt entered the room and knelt next to his son. He poked him in the ribs a few times trying to wake him but no such luck. Burt had every intention of being quiet as not to disturb the strange girl – why he wasn't sure… she shouldn't even be there, but he still tried to be respectful. After shaking his son roughly Kurt finally opened his eyes and sleepily looked at his dad with a confused look.

"I need to talk to you downstairs son. Now."

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his chestnut hair. He had never been so tired in his life, he was sure. He nodded to his dad okay and tried sitting up, but a sharp pain shot through his tender arm. Kurt winced and lay back down as Burt looked at him with wide eyes.

"Can you give me a minute, please?" Kurt asked; voice low from being dead asleep so long.

His father nodded and rose back up to his feet, making way to exit his elder child's room. Kurt caught his sister's expression before Burt pushed her away; a mix of confusion, concern, and fear. It broke him that those feelings inflicted her because of him.

The boy took another deep breath before putting all his weight on his right arm and sitting up on the floor. He looked over to his bed and saw Christie fast asleep and smiled. He had a dream during the few hours of sleep he got… more like a flashback, and remembered where he knew the girl from. If the day went normal he could take her there after dropping Wes off for his flight.

Kurt stood up and went over to his dresser, grabbing a black t-shirt and throwing it on. The act caused him to realize just how bad his arm was painfully throbbing and he held back a slew of expletives for the sleeping girl's sake. The bad boy exited his room and headed downstairs for some pain relievers. He said good morning to Burt and Katelyn, grabbed a couple pills and a glass of water, and threw the medicine back. Burt glanced over to his son from his seat in the living room and shook his head at how the boy held his arm. Guilt began to crash down on him.

Kurt walked over to join his family in the living room. He took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to his dad's recliner where of course Burt was seated, and to the right of his sister Kate who sat on the sofa. Kurt waited patiently for his father to say something. He couldn't really define the look on Burt's face right then, but it wasn't one that he liked.

Burt exhaled into both his hands and rubbed them along his face. "I don't even know where to start, Kurt."

He didn't. Apparently something happened to his son to cause him the pain he was in, there was a random girl in his room when Burt had rules against things like this, and worst of all the man was out of the loop on everything.

Kurt decided he'd just explain everything to his father. It'd be the last time. He was done with causing the man pain. He was done with causing everyone he cared about pain.

"I…" he sighed, this wouldn't be easy. "I went out with some friends last night. Dave Karofsky showed up with a knife and pretty much attacked me. That's why I am bandaged up like this."

Burt looked at his son with angry eyes. "Where is Dave?"

"I don't know. We left him there." Kurt responded.

Burt sat back in his recliner determined to get the details. He was tired of being left in the dark in his son's life and this stopped now. "Who is 'we', Kurt?"

Kurt hesitated. He didn't want to mention Wes or Blaine because Burt would run right to Alice. And it wasn't even their fault at all. As usual, it was his. "Puck and I… just us."

Burt nodded. "So he stabs you and you two get away just like that?"

Kurt shook his head. He wasn't stabbed, more like cut deeply. And the story was _not _that simple.

"No, dad, … we got into a fight with Dave and his friends and he slashed me in the process. … We managed to fight back and get away before the cops came."

Burt shook his head and once again placed it in his hands. Kurt could see a tear falling down his father's face and he realized once again how much of a loser he was, and how much everyone was right. Briana's words from a few days ago rang in his head:

_You on the other hand will end up alone after you push everybody who gives a fuck away._

The heifer was spot on.

"Kate, can you give dad and I a minute?"

Katelyn didn't even look at her brother. She only nodded and went up the steps. Kurt turned to Burt who wiped at his eyes and stared straight ahead. The door to Kate's bedroom closed and Burt began to speak. "I'm going to lose you, aren't I? And it's going to be my entire fault. Because I failed as a father-"

"No, dad… you won't. I'm finished with all of that I won't do anything like it again I swear –"

"You're out there and I have no clue where you are or what you're doing or with whom you do it with… in fights constantly, and don't think I don't know about the smoking or the drinking. I smell it all over you most nights when you come in here. You're running from the cops… you have random girls in my house. God, Kurt… I know I've disappointed you and Kate –"

Kurt felt like complete and utter shit. "No dad, don't blame yourself… It's my own fault… I know how stupid I was and am… but I've learned from my mistakes."

Burt almost couldn't believe his son's words. Any other time he'd approach Kurt about something like this the boy would shrug and smirk, grab his car keys and be gone for the day. Now he was showing repentance.

"You aren't still messing around with Xavier are you, son?"

Kurt hesitantly shook his head but decided to be honest. "No… I did see him yesterday but it wasn't with the intention of getting involved with him again –"

Burt looked at his son seriously. "I _don't_ want you near him."

"I know dad. I know."

Burt stood up and went into the kitchen, pouring himself some coffee. Kurt followed behind him sadly hoping his dad would believe him. It was a long shot with the boy's track record but he was determined to prove himself.

Burt adjusted his hat on his head as he faced his son. "What's up with the girl upstairs? You know I have rules."

Kurt stared at his dad blankly. "Dad, I'm gay."

"I still have rules, son. Those rules do not change because you aren't involved with that person. I just don't want any one in my house overnight, especially when I am unaware…"

Kurt nodded but gave an explanation. "Yes dad. Her name is Christie- she helped me out with this," he motioned towards his left arm, "and she's experiencing a hard time. But it won't happen again. We'll be out of here soon. I was just watching out for her, you know?"

Burt placed his coffee mug down and nodded at his son understandingly. He truly did have his mother's heart. "Okay, Kurt. I have to leave for work. Where will you be today?"

"At Finn's." Kurt responded while trying to read his father's face. He wasn't getting much.

"Please stay out of trouble."

Kurt nodded.

"There's food so you and Katie get something and your friend too. I'll see you-"

Kurt grabbed his father in a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of the man's shoulder. Burt wasted no time reciprocating, his eyes becoming wet with tears again.

"I'm so sorry, dad."

Burt kissed his son's head and whispered to him, "I love you, Kurt… more than anything. We're going to be alright."

….

Blaine hadn't gotten any sleep after the gang arrived home. His mind flew everywhere; mainly stuck on whatever the hell had happened in front of his house with Kurt. It was so wrong with him being involved with somebody, but the more he tried to push it away the harder it came back.

_Kurt_.

Everything was Kurt. And it wasn't fair at all. Everything was those blue eyes locked on his lips and his hand placed in his own. It wasn't fair.

Blaine turned his attention to Wes who was still fast asleep in his sleeping bag, a little drool creeping down his chin. Blaine laughed and shook his head. He would have to make sure to make their remaining time special because he was going to miss his friend terribly.

It had been an hour and then some since they got home and it was a little after five in the morning. Blaine knew he needed to take a nap because he didn't want to look like shit when his boyfriend came. That wasn't ideal. Sebastian always looked hot as hell. But his mind didn't want to stop travelling. A noise scared the hell out of him, but he relaxed when he realized it was only his phone.

**Go to sleep. –Kurt**

Blaine raised an eyebrow as he typed out a reply.

_How do you even know I'm awake? You stalker. –Blaine_

**I know you. Plus it was one hell of a night. It'd be pretty hard to sleep after that. –Kurt**

Blaine nodded and licked his lips. He sent a reply and waited for his friend to answer.

_I hated last night. I've never been so scared in my life, Kurt. –Blaine_

**I'm sorry. –Kurt**

_I know you are. I could see it in your eyes. Just please, please stop. Okay? –Blaine_

Blaine placed his phone on his chest and closed his eyes. Kurt was sorry, but would sorry make him want to do better? That was the question.

**I'll try my best. That's a promise. –Kurt **

**Are you excited for later? –Kurt**

Kurt sent the text so fast Blaine wasn't able to reply to the previous one. He somehow knew Kurt would bring up the date with Sebastian if it could even be called that. Honestly they would just be longing around watching a movie, right? But Kurt needed his own relationship because he was a little too invested in Blaine's. The freshman laughed at the thought. He knew damn well he didn't want that to happen. But it wasn't up to him.

_I'm excited, but worried too. –Blaine _

**About? – Kurt**

_Well I've never had a boyfriend so I feel a little awkward. Sebastian is a lot more experienced. –Blaine_

Blaine lay back waiting for a reply. He heard his sister walking through the house and thought about going to bother her but decided he was too lazy.

**Okay. You're smart. Take your time. I doubt he's the type of guy that'll make you feel uncomfortable. –Kurt **

Blaine agreed. They spoke about that on his birthday during that phone conversation, agreeing to slow their roll.

**Plus any idiot can see that he likes you. He's not going to mess that up. He's not me. So relax. –Kurt**

That was kind of sweet but the underlying message made the curly haired freshman a little sad.

_No he isn't. That's what hurts the most to be honest.-Blaine _

He waited to see if Kurt would respond but realized the response would probably make him even more torn. He typed another text.

_So you like him now? – Blaine_

**Ha. I don't know how true that is. But I do like that he makes my dork happy. Right? –Kurt**

_So far he has, yes. –Blaine_

**Exactly. When that changes he'll have to hear from me. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled.

_I appreciate it but I can handle myself. –Blaine_

It was more than a few minutes and still no reply from the bad boy. Blaine thought maybe he went to sleep. He began to get up with the intent of finding his iPod; maybe it could help him get some rest too. But his phone buzzed again.

**About that incident out front, I'm sorry. Got lost in the moment. We're good right? –Kurt**

_It's okay. –Blaine_

**Is it? –Kurt**

_We should put it behind us and move forward. –Blaine_

**True. –Kurt**

Blaine sat on his bed wondering how to shift the conversation to something lighter. He wondered about his friend, knowing she probably freaked the hell out after seeing her hurt brother.

_How's Kate? –Blaine_

A few seconds late Kurt replied.

**She's fast asleep. I'll talk to her later. –Kurt**

_Okay. –Blaine_

**Get some sleep. I'm going to do the same. Have a good day and maybe I'll stop by tonight. Goodnight, B. –Kurt**

_See you. Goodnight. –Blaine_

…_._

Sebastian had informed Blaine that he had the house to himself and his parent's wouldn't be home until that night. They decided against hanging out at Blaine's because he didn't want to disturb his mother who had just got in from work not too long ago and chose to instead spend the day at Sebastian's place. Wes didn't care either way. He just wanted to meet this guy.

The ride over in the sophomore's Range Rover was quiet at first, at least on Wes's behalf. He just wanted to see how the two interacted and it was different. Different from Blaine and Kurt because just like the boy said, they were always with each other, so they were more comfortable around one another. But Sebastian and Blaine weren't uncomfortable with one another, they just weren't as close. And that wasn't even in the physical sense.

The Asian freshman sat in the back seat texting his girlfriend and listening to the two talk in a hushed tone. Maybe Sebastian didn't want Wes to hear this, but his listening ears were turned all the way up.

"I heard Karofsky and the other guys were taken into custody for questioning and what not." Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Wow. I didn't know that." Blaine replied.

"Yeah." Sebastian replied. He was quiet for a few moments before continuing. "I don't know if you should hang out with those BBR guys, Blaine. Kurt's only going to get you into trouble."

Wes rolled his eyes.

"He's my friend though, Sebastian. All of them are. And he needs support, not neglect."

Explaining this to Sebastian was probably going to do nothing for Blaine. The sophomore didn't understand everything going on so he would just think Kurt was being a jerk because he wanted to. But there were reasons he behaved so foolishly. Kurt just needed help in understanding he wouldn't gain anything by pushing people away, but he'd lose even more. And he was finally starting to see this.

Sebastian scoffed at his boyfriend's words. "I'm sure he has tons of people that'll support him. Why is it that –"

"I'm one of those people, Sebastian. If that's a problem we should talk about this now. I'm not leaving him out to dry." Blaine stated clearly, looking over to the running back. Sebastian nodded in an annoyed fashion.

"Okay. I just don't want you hurt because of him, babe."

Blaine absentmindedly played with his bracelet. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about that."

Wes stared out the window, steadily listening in.

"So how was your Saturday?" Blaine asked curiously. They hadn't spoken that much except a few text messages.

"It was nice. I was in Westerville, saw a few friends." Sebastian said plainly, turning his car into a residential area.

"Sounds good. It's cool that you're still close with everyone." Blaine responded with a smile. Sebastian nodded. "Yeah."

Wes looked up between the couple curiously. "What's in Westerville?"

Sebastian was almost startled by the voice from behind him, lost in conversation and finally being able to spend time with his boyfriend. "My old school, Dalton Academy. It's a couple of hours away from Lima."

"Sounds expensive." Wes stated, turning his attention back to the window.

Sebastian laughed lightly. "That it was."

The ride was quiet the next few minutes. Blaine realized he had never been in the part of Lima they were. It looked to be a pretty well off section. Sebastian began whistling a tune… _Uptown Girl _was what it sounded like, but Wes interrupted again with another question.

"Why did you leave Dalton Academy if you don't mind me asking?"

Sebastian stopped whistling as he turned the car onto his block. "I don't mind at all. I got tired of it. Bored. It wasn't interesting enough for me, you know?"

Blaine listened as Wes questioned his boyfriend again. He wondered what his best friend was getting at.

"So does McKinley hold your interest?"

"It holds Blaine." Sebastian responded, "That's enough for me."

Blaine shook his head with a smile at the corniness. Sebastian was always such a mush over the freshman. It was cute.

"And if Blaine gets tired or boring will you leave him too?" Wes asked seriously.

_Wait what the hell? _Blaine thought.

"Wes!"

Blaine turned his body to his best friend who had an innocent look on his face. He shrugged as if he said nothing at all.

Sebastian looked caught off guard by the bluntness but composed himself and responded. "That's a fair question. I don't see that ever happening so it's not an issue, Wes."

"Okay."

They pulled into the driveway of a huge house. Blaine and Wes's mouths both dropped at the size of it. This guy must be loaded…

"Nice." Wes said as he climbed out of the vehicle. "Big place."

Sebastian locked the car doors as they approached his home. "Yeah. Parents are pretty wealthy."

"You don't say?" Blaine responded sarcastically, a smile playing at his lips.

Sebastian laughed quietly, opening the door to his house.

The group headed directly to Sebastian's basement where he often hung out for entertainment. Huge screen TV, surround sounds system, everything a teenager could want was in that room. Blaine looked around surprised; he had no clue Sebastian was living so lavishly. It reminded him of his place back in Laurens with his dad and how much he wanted to get away from all of that. But he was a big boy and could differentiate between the two.

Wes took a seat on a bean bag chair close to the screen while his best friend walked around the basement. He looked at the foosball table and smirked. That was one of his favorite things to play when he was younger.

Sebastian smiled at Blaine as he walked over to join him. "We have to play one day. And make the stakes pretty high…" he sent his boyfriend a wink.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really? Like what?"

"We'll discuss that later." He walked over to the TV and Blu-Ray player and put in the loudest action movie he could think of... something that would distract Wes from him and Blaine.

Wes's eyes went wide with excitement when he noticed what movie was on. Sebastian smirked, turning the lights off in the dark basement. Blaine went to take a seat on the couch with a wide grin. _Ryan Gosling… sweet. _

"Nice! _Driver_… I wanted to see this movie! Ryan Gosling is so bad ass!" Wes all but shouted as he scooted closer to the screen and slouched on the bean bag chair.

"I know." Sebastian grinned, going to join Blaine on the couch. He pulled the freshman closer to him and placed an arm around him. Blaine leaned against him but kept his eyes glued on the screen.

They sat there pretty quiet, both freshmen practically attached to the movie. Sebastian was sure that he could scream 'FIRE' and neither of them would give a damn. He sat up slightly to whisper into Blaine's ear.

"I missed you yesterday, baby." Sebastian said as he nosed at the boy's earlobe.

Blaine smirked but ignored his advances. "I missed you too, hun. Now shh… this is good."

Sebastian laughed but ignored Blaine as well. He placed a soft kiss against Blaine's jaw. "I really mean it."

Blaine turned to face Sebastian and responded with a kiss to his lips. Sebastian was about to try and make it deeper when the hazel eyed boy pulled away. "I mean it too. If you wanted to make out you should've put on a boring movie, but you put on an amazing one. So please shut up so I can watch it."

"Quiet back there! This movie is awesome." Wes shouted; eyes still glued to the television.

Sebastian smiled and sat back, watching the film as well. He didn't fail to steal a few kisses from his distracted boyfriend from time to time.

….

"I think I came."

Sebastian and Blaine laugh at Wes's words. The movie had just ended and there was no denying Ryan Gosling was bad ass. Blaine thought he was drop dead gorgeous as well but that didn't need to be said out loud.

"I'm going to run to the rest room, hun." Blaine said getting up.

"It's upstairs and three doors on the left." Sebastian responded, watching Blaine as he made his way up the steps.

Wes pulled out his cell phone and responded to a text.

"So when do you leave?" Sebastian questioned him.

"Ouch." Wes answered with a smile.

"No, no," Sebastian recanted quickly with a laugh, "I just want to get you two back in time so you can make your flight."

"Kurt said he'd pick me up at 4. It's only 2:30 now so we have some time."

"Cool."

Awkward silence ensues…

Wes got an idea. "Well I could tell Kurt to pick me up from here since it's on the way to the airport. This way you and Blaine can have a little alone time."

Sebastian considered it. He couldn't figure Wes out. Did he like him or not? "Sounds good. Thanks for that."

"No problem."

Awkward silence ensues…

"So," Wes started. "I hear you play football."

Sebastian nodded. "Yes I do. Starting running back. Can I get you something to drink?" he headed to the mini fridge.

"I'm fine, thank you. How long have you been playing?"

Sebastian grabbed a beverage and walked back over to the couch. "Since the peewee days. I love the game."

Wes smiled with a nod. "Awesome."

"Do you play any sports?" Sebastian asked politely to make conversation.

"Baseball – third baseman. Basketball – Shooting guard. Mom says I'm too frail for football but I've always wanted to play."

Sebastian laughs. "There are guys on my team smaller than you."

"Exactly." Wes responds with a shrug.

Blaine comes back into the basement and took a seat next to Sebastian. "What you guys up to?"

"Just shooting the breeze…" Wes responds as he pulls out his cell phone. The couple began a conversation while he texted Kurt.

**You think you can stop at Blaine's for my bag and pick me up from Sebastian's instead? –Wes**

_**What happened? –Kurt**_

**Nothing bad it's just that I want to give them some time alone without me here. –Wes**

_**Well aren't you a little angel. –Kurt**_

**Ha. No. I just don't want to be the third wheel. This is awkward. –Wes**

_**I'll be there bro. Everything else okay besides that? –Kurt**_

**Lol. It's like you want me to tell you something horrible. –Wes**

_**Something fantastic is more like it. –Kurt**_

**No, Sebastian didn't die. Sorry. –Wes**

_**Damn it. Well I'll see you 4'sih bro. –Kurt**_

**Haha. See you then bro. –Wes**

"Who you talking to?" Blaine asked curiously. He and Sebastian had been arguing about Sebastian carrying his books the next day and what amount of PDA was acceptable for them. Blaine didn't think that was necessary. His arms worked perfectly. And yes people here were okay with him being gay, that didn't mean he felt the need to gay it up in their faces. But Sebastian wanted it to be known that he was with Blaine and other people should fall back. Other people.

"I was telling Kurt to come pick me up from here." Wes responded with a slight smile.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

This time Sebastian spoke. "So I don't have to take you home so early and we can spend some time together." He leant over and placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips and he smiled. Wes smirked too. How friggin' cute.

"Awesome," Blaine said. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well," Wes cut in before Sebastian could answer. "I have a few questions for Mr. Smythe. Best friend duties."

Blaine looked at him cautiously trying to warn him not to go too far but Wes never looked back. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but smirked. "Shoot."

Wes turned his body so that he was facing the couple. "Why do you like Blaine?"

The curly haired freshman mentally face palmed. This was going to be awkward to sit through.

Sebastian only smiled. "Simple enough. His smile, his eyes, his personality. He's smart and very spontaneous. And even though he should be down in the dumps he walks with his head held high."

Wes nodded and kept his initial thought to himself. He finally caught Blaine's eyes that were giving a warning glance but the boy ignored him. "Where do you see yourself in five years?"

"Florida." Sebastian stated plainly. "I want to go to Florida A&M. My father's alma mater. The scouts are already making noise about me and I'm a sophomore, so there's no doubt I'm a shoe in."

Wes nodded. "What if there's no football for you? Hypothetically speaking."

Sebastian looked taken aback by the question. There would always be football. Football was everything. Blaine waited patiently for a reply, interested himself.

"If that wasn't an option I guess I'd have to make my way to Cali. I've always been into the arts growing up but it took a backseat to sports. Acting is something that I love to do and that would be my plan B."

_Wow, _Wes thought, _this guy shoots for the fucking stars._

"You couldn't do both?" Blaine asked him curiously.

"I suppose I could have." Sebastian replied, placing his hand in his boyfriend's. "But I'm the type of guy that likes to apply all of myself to one area."

Wes listened carefully. Apparently this guy put all of his chips into things that it was ridiculous to bet on and got bored easily. He wanted to get as far away from Ohio as possible and loved the spotlight. Interesting.

"Okay, last question." Wes started. "No football. No Hollywood. What happens?"

Sebastian scoffs. "There is nothing else. I have the resources to make it happen."

_Daddy's money, _Wes thinks. He pesters on anyway.

"Okay. So you lose a leg. There goes football and there aren't many roles for one legged actors. What do you do?"

Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "Wes, I think that's enough."

Sebastian didn't answer. He only looked at his boyfriend's best friend strangely. _What the hell is up with this guy? _He asked himself.

"Sorry. I was curious."

"Well what is it that you want to do?" Sebastian asked trying to subside the fire on himself.

"Engineering."

Sebastian nodded. "That's great. You seem smart."

Wes smiled at the boy's sly comment. "I'm smarter than people realize, Sebastian."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The sophomore asked with a smirk.

"It means I'm smart enough to see through people's bullshit."

"You have something against me man?" Sebastian asked, smirk still painted on his face.

"Not at all. Why would you think that?" Wes asked innocently.

Blaine spoke up, antsy to put an end to the back and forth. "Wes… what's going on with you?"

His best friend didn't reply; he only turned his body away again, his not sprained hand running through his hair. Sebastian stood up and went back over to his Blu-Ray's. "I'm just going to put another movie on."

"Cool." Blaine responded, still eyeing his friend.

Sebastian put on some other movie that wasn't nearly as good as the first. Wes lost interest after the first few minutes and pulled out his phone to play Tetris.

Blaine was still on edge because he wasn't too thrilled with his boyfriend's answers either to be honest. But they were things that the two could discuss. He didn't understand why Wes had to be such a jerk about it. "You okay?" he asked Sebastian who was staring at the floor, his arm back around Blaine's shoulders.

"I'm fine. I'd be better if you kissed me…" Sebastian smiled, turning his attention to the beautiful boy across from him. Blaine rolled his eyes but kissed Sebastian on the cheek, eliciting a 'C'mon babe' from his jock boyfriend. He laughed and told him to wait until later on for anything more. Sebastian bit his lip and nodded. It better be worth the wait.

_**Did he die yet? –Kurt**_

Wes laughed as he shot out a reply.

**No he didn't. But I am not feeling this guy at all. –Wes**

_**I'd kick his ass but I promised Blaine I'd stop being bad. –Kurt**_

**You sound like an 8 yr old. –Wes**

_**Ha. I acted like one too. Go figure. I'm about to leave Finn's though so I'll see you in about half an hour. –Kurt**_

**Aight. –Wes**

…**.**

Blaine and Wes stood near the passenger side of Kurt's Pontiac exchanging a long goodbye hug. It was so hard to do because who knew when they'd see each other again? One thing was true though- they'd miss each other greatly.

Kurt sat on the hood of his car waiting for the two to finish so he could drop his new friend to the airport. He didn't want to watch because they needed their privacy. Also… it hurt seeing Blaine sad. As bitch made as it sounded, he didn't want to see him sad. _Damn Hummel, you've lost it. _He thought as he shook his head.

"I'll call you as soon as I get in. Love you boy." Wes said as he mused his best friend's hair playfully.

Blaine smiled, pushing him away. "Love you too, kid."

Kurt looked up and caught eyes with Sebastian who was watching everything from his doorway. The jock smiled at the bad boy, motioned to Blaine, and winked. Kurt felt himself getting angry but decided to play along instead. That's just what the ass didn't expect him to do anyway. He motioned to Blaine as well, and then pointed to himself, made sure Sebastian was watching carefully, and made an obscene gesture with his hand to his mouth. Sebastian started fuming and Kurt smiled, hopping off of his car and going to get inside. The boy said 'see you tonight' to Blaine and then hopped in his car. Blaine who was unaware of what was going on waved back to Kurt happily and then once more to his best friend before rejoining his boyfriend at the door. Sebastian looked angry and Blaine didn't understand why exactly.

"What's wrong, Bas?" Blaine asked concerned.

"Come inside." He told him. Blaine listened, stepping inside the house and turning around. Sebastian locked the door and walked over to his living room couch.

"Okay…" the freshman says. He was expecting the boy to automatically say what was bothering him, not to go and pout on his sofa.

"Are you still messing around with that guy?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine raises both eyebrows in shock at what he was just asked. "No, I'm not! Why would you even ask that?"

Sebastian didn't answer but he was still fuming, foot tapping rapidly against the hardwood floors.

"What the hell is going on with you?"

"He's out there signing messages to me about you two… I hate the fact that he has anything to do with you."

Blaine shook his head walking towards his boyfriend. How many times would they go over this in one day? And there hadn't even been a whole week in their relationship. "Well he does and you already knew that… far before you even asked me to be your boyfriend. If Kurt is going to be this much of a problem for you just let me know now."

Sebastian stared up at Blaine and responded honestly, "I do not understand why you have to be his friend."

"Because I want to be. There isn't anything more to understand, Sebastian." He paused and looked around the house upset with the whole situation. "Can you just… can you take me home please?"

Sebastian threw his hands across his face and exhaled. This wasn't his plan for what would happen after Wes finally left, not in the slightest. Kurt was such a dick. "No… baby, don't leave… come here."

He grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him close so that he couldn't protest. Blaine stumbled onto Sebastian's lap as they sat on the couch; the freshman now straddling the sophomore. Sebastian peppered kisses all along Blaine's neck as he spoke in between kisses.

"I don't like him. That's all." He said honestly.

Blaine laughed as he brought his hands up around the boy's body holding him close. "He doesn't like you either babe. Who cares?"

Sebastian smiled. "Kiss me."

Blaine stares into the boy's eyes and does just that, leaning in and connecting lips with the running back. Sebastian automatically takes advantage of it, enjoying the taste and feel of Blaine's lips pressed against his. He took both hands and placed them on either side of Blaine's hips trying to pull him flush against him while his tongue ran against the freshman's lower lip. Blaine smiled; his tongue peeking out as well as they began kissing more seductively and more passionately.

Sebastian bit back a moan as his hands began to roam, one palming Blaine's ass and the other running along the boy's thigh. Blaine placed a hand at the nape of his boyfriend's neck and pulled back. "Babe, we said we'd take it slow remember."

Sebastian nodded, reattaching their lips but not stopping his hands from roaming. The one stroking Blaine's thigh got higher and higher and Blaine pulled back again. "Bas. I'm serious. I don't want to rush this."

Sebastian smiled. "Damn. I'm sorry baby. You're so hot."

Blaine rolled his eyes, about to go in for another kiss when the sophomore's phone began to ring.

"Ignore that." he said, pulling Blaine's face close to his and reconnecting their lips. Their tongues danced together perfectly as the phone finally stopped. Blaine moved even closer to Sebastian and began to run his hands through the older boy's hair.

A moan escaped Sebastian's lips followed by a groan when his phone began to ring again. Blaine reluctantly pulled away with a smile. "Just take it."

Sebastian nodded, pulling out the phone. _Romeo _was the name that appeared on the caller ID. Blaine's eyes narrowed as he remembered who Romeo is. He looked over to his boyfriend who was sort of frozen still. Blaine crawled off of him so that he'd be able to go answer.

"I'll be just a minute." Sebastian said lowly as he went into the hall to answer it. Blaine sat back and let out a heavy breath. _What the hell is that about?_

….

"What was so bad about him, exactly?" Kurt asked with a smile. Wes was huffing and puffing about not being pleased for a whole five minutes. Kurt couldn't help but be happy. Now he wasn't the only one that felt Sebastian was a tool. He had someone on his team! Yay!

"I just… everything. He's nice yeah and I think he likes Blaine for Blaine. But I can tell he won't be able to commit. That's my honest feeling about the guy."

"What?" Kurt asked incredulously. "Are you kidding? That guy is a saint!"

"Maybe. But that guy's dreams are so far away from here he'll end up leaving Blaine in the dust to get them." Wes responded with folded arms.

Kurt raised his eyebrow in curiosity. What would make the boy feel that way? "Oh yeah?"

Wes was quiet for a while before he continued "My fear is that he'll leave Blaine wide open. He'll make him fall in love with his charm and how perfect he is, and then he'll graduate and leave the kid here devastated."

Kurt didn't like the idea of that at all. He'd never hurt him. Well never again. He didn't reply to Wes though. He simply stayed lost in his thoughts. A question from the southerner snapped him out of them.

"Why do you like Blaine?"

Kurt smiled. That was easy. It's what plagues his mind most of the damn day anyway. "Everything. I've never felt so connected to a person since I lost my mother. He understands me. He listens. He's not afraid to tell me when I'm wrong. He's showing me that I can change from this and he's the one giving me reason too." He paused, fighting the urge to drive right back to that dummy's house and claim what was his. That wouldn't end too well though. He continued, "I hugged my dad today. I can barely remember the last time we had a meaningful conversation before this morning. And I saw him smile at me like he used to. I wonder what I'd be doing right now if that dork hadn't come into my life. You know?"

Wes nodded. Now that was a motherfucking answer. "I know Blaine is a great guy and all but you're kind of taking up two lanes right now."

Kurt laughed and apologized. "Do you know how hard it is to drive with one arm? I've been using my right hand to reach over the steering wheel and signal. This is horribly awkward and dangerous."

Wes burst out laughing feeling bad for the older boy. He couldn't feel too bad. It had woke him up from his stupidity, so that was a plus.

"You graduate next year, right? What's next for you?"

Kurt shrugged. "I can't say I have a definite answer for that but I do have a general idea. For the most part I'll be heavily invested in BBR. You really need to hear us play. We make The Jezebels sound like _The Wiggles." _Wes laughed while he shook his head. "Besides that, I want to use my spare money to open another shop for my father. I may manage that when I'm not on the road."

Wes looked over to his friend. "You guys travel?"

Kurt smiled. "By then we should be. Sam told us some good news today, in between trying to get with Christie. I would tell you what it is but… no disrespect, I don't want to jinx it."

Wes smirked. "No. You just want to tell Blainers first."

Kurt shook his head. "Shit, am I that obvious?"

"Yupp." Wes answered with a smile.

….

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as Sebastian reentered the room and took a seat beside him.

"Yeah." Sebastian answered, pocketing his phone.

"You do know I'm going to ask right?" Blaine stated plainly.

Sebastian sighed hoping this wouldn't be a big deal. "I saw him yesterday at Dalton. He asked if we could go back to being friends. I said okay. That's all."

Blaine nodded. "Alright."

Sebastian turned to face the curly haired teen. "You don't believe me?"

"I do, Sebastian." Blaine responded. "I trust you."

Sebastian nodded.

"So…" Blaine started. "Do you like my best friend?" He smiled widely, obviously aware that was probably a no.

"He's… protective. And I get the feeling that he and Kurt are kind of close."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah, they sort of clicked from the jump." He smiled at Sebastian's annoyed face.

"Isn't that wonderful."

Blaine laughed. "You have nothing to worry about hun. I like you and that's all that matters."

Sebastian smiled and leant over to catch his boyfriend's lips. "I know baby. I know."

Blaine returned the kiss happily. "Good. Just out of curiosity… do you have anything else with Ryan Gosling in it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So who here still ships Seblaine and who here ships Klaine? I'm curious...**

Response to the lovely pukaroxliza: Thank you for the review! Don't ever feel like you're offending me! I want to know what people are thinking, I say it time and time again and I'm serious. As for Christie, I brought her in to enhance Kurt's story. I don't intend for her to take over. But if it does seem that way in the future don't be afraid to let me know! Thank you for reading.

Mary, you're definitely spoiled. Lol.

Jessica, just thank you. I think you reviewed like every chapter and I appreciate it.

ToniCrosby, you came out the blue and reviewed both this and We Found Love religiously. You rock.

Mimi77 - Sophomore Year. Soon. Promise.

And to everyone else, thank you **all** tremendously. I'll try and update as much as possible, but school and work are plaguing me. Yucky. But like I said, continue to leave your thoughts. Most of your ideas go into this fic!

Until next time.

-nellie


	12. Chapter 12

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: There was an anon reviewer, **LikeABoss** I believe, that said they'd kick my ass if there was no Klaine ASAP. Come at me, bro! ... just watch the face.**

**No, seriously, I am kind of thinking along the lines with the **justmee7**, of course Klaine will happen. Just not now. **

**With that being said, here, have chapter 12. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"And where are we going exactly?"

"To the place we met."

Kurt drove his classic '69 down a quiet street in West Lima. His passenger Christie was getting a bit antsy, curious as to where the older boy was dragging her now. The weekend had proven to be a bunch of random adventures that she wasn't even mentally prepared for. Sad thing about it, after today it had actually become the: Best. Weekend. Ever.

The brunette stared out the window as she strummed her fingers along the arm rest. She couldn't deny it; something about these roads were looking more and more familiar.

Kurt smiled as he noticed the look of recognition on the girl's face. He could remember his dream vividly – a much younger Kurt being chased down the hill by a much younger Christie, the girl wagging her fist at him in frustration. Those were the days when things were more… simple.

"Wait…" Christie said, breaking Kurt out of his thoughts. He turned to the girl with an eyebrow raised, wondering if she figured it out yet. "Yes, Christie?"

"Oh my god! Kurt Hummel! I used to hate you!" She wore a smile as she pointed her finger near the junior's face. Kurt smirked, turning his attention back to the road.

"The feeling was mutual, trust me."

Kurt pulled up to the Hanson's lake house and parked his car close to the property. They both got out of the vehicle; Kurt taking in fresh air and Christie not wasting anytime, going straight towards her grandparents' home. Kurt put his hands in the pockets of his dark grey skinny jeans and followed after her.

"They used to baby sit you, right? My adoptive grandma and grandpa…" Christie asked. She climbed the front steps and went to look inside the window. Nothing had changed at all.

Kurt pulled out a cigarette and leant against the railing. He was about to put it to his lips but thought of his father, snapped it in half and put it away. "Yeah… both me and my sister Katie. A few times they did actually, when my mother would work late."

Christie nodded and turned toward her friend. "I think about them every day, and my parents… how different life would be if I didn't lose … everything…"

Kurt didn't say anything at first. He only sat silently thinking about it. It was sad – the fact that he was probably a few moments away from being in a similar situation as her, having lost everything. But the reasons would've been totally different. She lost her family. Kurt almost threw his away.

Christie began walking towards the lake and Kurt followed behind her at an equally slow pace. The bottom of her pink and black Nike's barely lifting off the ground. "What happened to them?" Kurt asked quietly.

Christie gave a sad smile as she began to answer. "Well they are still alive. And as far as I know my grandma is doing well, last I heard grandpa is getting worse." The two made their way down the hill as Kurt listened carefully. "They're in some nursing home around here. After grandma fell she wasn't able to care for me or granddad. Broke her hip and all. And you remember how bad off he was."

Kurt nodded his understanding. He didn't know about Mrs. Hanson falling but he definitely understood even as a young boy that Mr. Hanson wasn't well. "Yeah, I do. He'd barely say a word to me. But whenever he did speak the things he said almost broke her down to tears."

"He'd ask how his son was doing." Christie added as the two looked over the lake. "My father was his only boy. They lost him and my mom in the car accident and granddad's Alzheimer's was so bad that he couldn't remember. It hurt my grandmother so bad, and she tried her best but it was hard to handle him and me on her own, only getting older."

Kurt nodded. He pulled his hands out of his pockets to blow some hot air into them.

"You know," he started, "Mrs. Hanson was the one who helped me realize it was okay for a boy to like a boy. Not in so many words, but she basically helped me feel that way."

Christie smiled over to Kurt. "How'd she do it?"

Kurt backpedaled a bit so that he could sit along the hill. Christie followed and sat close.

"I would pick up a magazine and go past all the pretty pictures of the girls modeling this brand or that product, and go straight to where a male model was doing the same. Smoldering looks, piercing eyes, masculine figures," he laughed, "that was what I found attractive. Even at age nine. She'd smile at me when she caught on and ask 'he's handsome, isn't he?' I found it weird that she thought it was perfectly fine…. I mean even I thought something was wrong with me. All the boys in my class would talk about which girl was cute and I'd be like ewwww, what?"

Christie laughed as she leant against the older boy. Kurt continued with his story. "She made me feel like I was normal though. And I came out to my parents because of that."

"She is a very loving lady. And I'm sure granddad was sweet too but I didn't know him too well." The brunette said. Kurt hummed acknowledgement.

"So," the young girl started, "enough about the sad reminiscing. Are you and Blaine okay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow quizzically. A few noisy birds passed by overhead and he watched them fly, wondering what the girl was asking exactly.

"What do you mean?"

Christie picked her head up off of Kurt's shoulder and glanced at him questioningly. She was met with an equally confused look that threw her off guard. "I'm sorry, isn't he your boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled at the thought but shook his head. It wasn't too hard to figure out why she thought that. A lot of people probably wondered with their behavior sometimes. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. "No, he's not my boyfriend. He's actually with one of your cousin's teammates. Sebastian."

Christie shrugged. "Never heard of him."

"He's an okay guy you know. But him and I… we're total opposites. Anyway they just got together, partly because of me." Kurt responded in a nonchalant manner.

The girl crossed her arms to keep warm as she turned to face a much laid back Kurt. This Kurt was pretty cool. The Kurt that killed her goldfish that one time was not cool. She hated when he came over. Something was always destroyed. Boys are so destructive.

"So wait… you don't like Blaine? I thought for sure you two were together after Briana dropped us off last night…" she stated.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "Oh no, I like him. I want him. At first he was just a sexual conquest… I admit… I could be a man-whore… but now he's etched into my brain and I kind of want all of him…. Like every last part."

Christie smiled. That's kind of the vibe she was getting from the two. But it was still confusing…

"So you pushed him onto that other guy because why exactly?"

Kurt shrugged. Because he was a dumbass, maybe? Is that an accurate enough answer?

He sighed. "Because I didn't want to fuck him up, Christie. I'm a fucked up individual… although you've probably realized this. And I want to try and be a better person but I haven't even proven to myself that I am yet. How could I expect him or anyone else to see it? Damn… I don't know." He looked out over the lake, contemplating how to put all of it into words. "I just want him to see that I'd drop it all for him… that he is the one making me want to say fuck everything else, you know?"

Christie also turned her focus back to the lake, a slight smile playing at her lips. The wind had begun blowing her long dark hair around and she stopped to pull it into a ponytail. Kurt didn't like how quiet it had gotten but was relieved when she finally spoke.

"You have to prove it to him. That's all Kurt."

Kurt shook his head. "You make it sound way too easy. Who knows how long that'll take? He could feel that I've actually made a change in my life years from now when he and Sebastian are in Paris on their honeymoon. I need him Christie. I don't want to waste this time watching him fall for some dipshit."

"Well what do you plan to do about that?" The young girl asked with a laugh.

"Kick Sebastian's ass?" Kurt smiled.

"And what will that prove? That you've changed? Are you retarded?"

Kurt looked at the girl as he began to play with his tongue ring. "Please watch your mouth." He told her with a smirk.

Christie shrugged, continuing to make her point. "All I'm saying is that if that's your idea of showing Blaine you've grown up you need to reevaluate your way of thinking. Let him be for now, Kurt. If it's meant to be, you two will find a way to each other."

Kurt hated how right this girl was being right now. "Ugh."

She smiled at her friend's stubbornness. "It's true and you know it."

"Yeah. Will you be in town next weekend? Valentine's day is Sunday…"

Christie stood off the ground and shook her head no. "I won't. I honestly don't know when I'll be back to be perfectly honest."

Kurt followed her back to the lake. The girl stared down at her reflection as the older teen spoke. "That's too bad for Sam." He said, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Whatever." Christie said. "So you have something up your sleeve don't you?"

Kurt grinned widely. "Of course I do. I just need to get him to come to my show. He'll probably bring that jackass though."

"And he should if he wants too." Christie stated obviously. "They're a couple, Kurt."

"You're making me hate you again."

They both shared a laugh.

….

"Hi dad." Kurt called out as he entered the house. He noticed right away that his father and Katelyn were in the living room watching _The Deadliest Catch._ She hated shows like that but she'd watch anything with their dad. Such a daddy's girl.

"Hey, sport. How's your arm doing?" Burt asked, craning his neck so that he could get a good glimpse of the boy. There was no aroma of weed smoke in the air so he seemed to be staying away from that for the day. Hopefully he stayed out of trouble that day as well.

"I'm holding up." Kurt responded as he threw his leather jacket onto a hook in the closet. He turned back towards his family. "Hey Katie."

"Hi, Kurt." She responded without even looking back to him. There was no doubt that the boy's little sister was still upset over yesterday. Kurt knew he'd make it up to her but it would take time.

"Can I talk to you upstairs?" he asked humbly.

Burt looked at Katelyn to see if she would budge, and though the girl thought against it she decided to go for it anyway. "Sure."

They made their way up the steps, Kate following behind her older brother, until they reached his room. He stepped inside and went over to his bed, taking a seat on the edge. His sister crept in slowly and just stood awkwardly in the entrance of his room. She wasn't used to making it this far without a pillow hitting her head and the words 'GET OUT' being thrown her way. Kurt told her to come in and close the door and she did so, after looking at him suspiciously of course.

"How was your day?" Kurt questioned, looking down at his injured arm and rubbing it through the sleeve of his hoodie. Truth be told no matter how many times he'd take the pain killers he had it still kind of hurt like shit.

Kate still stood awkwardly between Kurt's closet and his dresser wondering how to behave. She looked down at her Ugg boots and clicked them together a few times. "It was okay. Sugar, Rory, and Artie stopped by for a while. We just chilled. Sugar said hello, by the way."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Thank goodness he wasn't around for that. "How is Rory doing?"

"He was behaving weird today. Acting all couple-y. He is usually so shy; I don't know what got into him. And Artie just kept kind of winking at us. Weird day." Kate responded as she looked around the rocker's room. Posters, guitar picks, ticket stubs from old concerts he attended, and CD's everywhere, typical teen room right? Except for that picture of Blaine in his bowtie and button-up that day, leaning against Kurt's car in a gangsta pose which sat on his desk… that wasn't rocker- that was adorable. And the fact that he kept it on his desk was so sweet.

"Rory acting couple-y? Strange kid." Kurt replied with a smirk as he went through his cell phone. Kate caught it and wondered what the hell that was about. "Yeah…" she responded.

Kurt placed his phone beside him and turned to face his little sister. "So do you remember how you told me that you wanted to be a rock star when you were like seven?"

Kate leant against the tall dresser and nodded with a smile. "Sure do. Good times."

"I got you something."

Kate watched on curiously as Kurt got off the bed and made his way to his closet. He rummaged through it with his only good arm, pulling out a pink Fender electric guitar to match the red one he owned. His sister's eyes almost popped out of her head once she saw it – there was no way that Kurt had bought that for her!

"You got that for me, Kurt? Why? That had to cost like a grand!" Kate questioned her brother, not able to take her attention off of the instrument before her.

"It was a little more than that. Almost emptied my account but if anyone is worth it, it's you Katie. Besides that," he approached her and placed the strap over her shoulder, "I can give you lessons and it'll keep me busy. You know, out of trouble…" he smiled a little nervously. It was weird being nice to her after not being nice to her for a couple of years.

Kate raised her eyebrow in disbelief as she looked at the guitar strapped around her small frame. She didn't believe it at all. "What?"

Kurt cracked his neck and walked back over to his bed. "Come here."

She did so slowly as her hand stroked the neck of the guitar. Kate adjusted herself so that she could sit comfortably next to her brother.

"I give you lessons and you'll be able to play like that rock star you wanted to be in no time. If you help keep me away from places and people I don't need to be around, you'll _probably, _don't count on it but _probably _will be better than me one day. Don't get your hopes up though." He smiled at his sister as he spoke. "So how does that sound?"

Katelyn couldn't believe this. It took a few minutes to get her thoughts organized. Kurt bought her a most like $1,500 guitar, he wanted to hang out with her, he wanted to stay out of trouble … this was a dream. This wasn't real life.

"It sound's unbelievable, Kurt." She replied. "This may sound stupid, but why now? What's different?"

Kurt worried the red barbell between his lips as he thought of the best way to answer the question. It was a great question and his little sister had every right to ask it. "Listen, Katie. I am so sorry for everything. I just… I need you to understand. You were right… I don't want to put you and dad in the situations… I don't want you two to feel the feelings you felt ever again. Especially because of me… your own flesh and blood."

Katelyn shook her head no and removed the guitar from around her body. Kurt was afraid she wouldn't accept it and she wouldn't forgive him. Those thoughts were neglected once the girl grabbed him into a tight hug, tears spilling from her eyes. Kurt exhaled with a smile, kissing the small girl in her hair.

"I love you, Katie. But you are _destroying _my arm right now."

Kate jumped back with a few apologies. "I'm so sorry!"

Kurt shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said with a warm smile.

"I love you too. I bet I'll be a better guitarist than you in four days."

Kurt looked at her like she was ridiculous. "Ha. So cute, sis."

His sister grabbed the guitar up and grinned widely. She finally had her own that matched her older brothers! It was the best thing that could've happened. "Thanks for this Kurt. I'm going to go mess with it." She ran out of his room and to her own. Kurt couldn't remember her ever being that happy since his mother died. He decided that moment that was the face he preferred to see on Kate's than the ones he had seen in the past.

….

"Dad, I'm going to run over to Blaine's." Kurt shouted to his dad as he threw his bag over his shoulder.

Burt turned to him with a nod, "Okay, son. Don't stay out all night. There's school in the morning."

"Okay." Kurt raised his hood over his head and closed the door behind him. He looked through his quiet neighborhood as he made his way next door. Something felt strange but he tossed that feeling aside and hurried over to the Andersons.

After a few knocks, Kurt sucked his teeth as a perky Briana opened the door. She turned her happy face into a scowl once she noticed who it was.

"Eww."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "May I come in please?"

"Over my dead body." Briana responded, crossing her arms and blocking the doorway. She had the house phone in her hand and it was obvious she had someone on hold.

"Would you like to make that a reality?" Kurt asked seriously. Briana smirked and was about to slam the door in his face when Alice called out from the kitchen. "Who is it, honey?"

"Some dirty bum looking for refuge." Briana shouted back. Kurt smirked as he basically pushed passed the shorter girl burrowing his way into the home.

"Be nice to Kurt, Briana. Come on in, sweetie." Alice Anderson approached the two from her kitchen, giving her daughter a warning look.

Kurt smiled at her warmly before glaring at Briana. "Thank you Mrs. Anderson." he kissed her cheek and then turned to stick his tongue out at the girl. Briana looked at him amused but went back to her phone conversation, prancing off in the direction of the love seats.

"Blaine is up in his room, dear." Alice said with a smile. She still had her apron on so it was pretty evident she was working on dinner. Just then the wonderful smell all but attacked Kurt and he tried his best not to salivate.

"How do you know I didn't come to hang out with you?" Kurt asked flirtatiously. Alice laughed and shrugged him off. "Okay, Kurt. Would you like to talk about how great it is doing a graveyard shift with a patient who is a 103 year old man that can't hold his bowels? Or how about-"

"I think I'm going to go see Blaine." Kurt interrupted, motioning towards the stairs with a smile. Alice laughed as she walked back towards the kitchen. "Thought so." She called out.

Kurt altered his backpack on his shoulder as he climbed the steps to his friend's room. Once he made his way down the hall, he knocked a couple times on the freshman's door and turns the knob entering. Blaine was playing PlayStation 3 in his basketball shorts and a tight wife-beater. So tight he could make out the line of each abdomen muscle. Kurt gave himself a quick pep talk to stop himself from mounting the kid and ripping his clothes off. Then he gave himself another pep talk because the first one wasn't working too well.

"Hey there!" Blaine said with a smile once he noticed his friend had actually come. He wasn't sure if Kurt wanted to after seeing him at Sebastian's that day. A great fear that things would become awkward between them often crept into Blaine's mind.

"Hi." Kurt closed the door behind him, eyes still glued to Blaine's chest. It would be nice if he knew how to be subtle but he had forgotten after all this time.

Blaine shook his head with a smile. So maybe everything hadn't changed. He pressed pause on the game and got up to toss a t-shirt on. "I was kind of lonely up here." He spoke in between pulling the clothing over his head. "I'm glad you stopped by."

Kurt nodded and went to sit on Blaine's bed, placing his book bag besides his feet. "Cool. So I can keep you company while I get this homework done."

Blaine went back over to the bed and smiled. "You do homework?"

"I'm a brand new man, Blaine." Kurt said with a smile, grabbing his books out. Blaine laughed and turned back to his game.

They were both quiet for a moment. Kurt focused on his assignment, trying to get it done as quickly as possible so they could hang out a bit. Blaine was focused on his video game, trying to level on Call of Duty so Puck wouldn't make fun of him for being behind him. A couple more levels and he'd be ahead of the mohawked boy.

Kurt neared the last few problems of his pre-calculus and decided he could talk and work simultaneously now. "How was your day?" he asked.

"It was pretty good," Blaine responded as he fist pumped. Level up, bitch. "I mean, I guess it was. It did have a few iffy moments."

Kurt's ear jumped up at this. "Oh yeah?"

"Wes didn't like Sebastian too much." Blaine stated plainly.

Kurt nodded. That was pretty true. "I heard." He responded, flipping his page over.

Blaine continued his playing but was curious as to what Kurt had heard exactly. "What did he tell you?" he questioned the blue eyed boy.

Kurt looked over at the freshman with a smirk as he mashed buttons rapidly. "A few things. But it is best that you two discuss that. It isn't my place."

Blaine nodded as he glanced back to Kurt who was busy in his paper again. "Okay."

Kurt continued to write and do his calculations. He couldn't wait until he was finish with school. When in the hell was he ever going to use any of this shit he was doing now? That's what he asked himself every time he entered the class and took his seat next to Mike Chang, who as of late was giving him the cold shoulder... still sour about that time he asked for help with Blaine's phone. Way to overreact, Mikey.

"But how did you feel about it though? About him…" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine shrugged as some random user killed his character with a grenade. "Well I enjoyed it for the most part. Everything is new so I'm still trying to get used to it…. It wasn't bad though."

This guy was clearly beating around the bush. "What happened?" Kurt questioned his friend plainly.

Blaine smiled. Kurt could see right through him. It really sucked. "You know, he's a confident guy overall, but when it comes to you he's incredibly insecure. I don't want to have to defend myself every day. First he told me that I shouldn't be your friend because you'd get me in trouble, and then he asked me are we still messing around after you left with Wes."

Kurt smiled but quickly removed it from his face. "Well you did kind of tell him I had your dick in my mouth. I'd feel some type of way too if my boyfriend still hung around _**that **_friend."

Blaine paused the game immediately and turned to face Kurt. "I definitely did not tell him all of that, Kurt."

"Oh. Well I sort of did."

"Excuse me?"

"So was that the only weird thing, though?" Kurt asked, changing the conversation? "He was just weird about me?"

Blaine turned back to the game and continued playing. "Well… not really." Blaine thought about the phone call from Sebastian's ex Romeo that interrupted their make out session. "But I don't know if I want to talk about that. I don't want to be the boyfriend that jumps to conclusions."

Kurt glanced up to Blaine. What the hell did that mean? Was that jackass doing something behind Blaine's back? No way. Sebastian was a tool but he wasn't that type of guy, was he? Kurt left it alone though.

"Interesting." He said. "Okay."

Blaine changed the topic back to his friend. "How was your day?"

Kurt closed his books and tossed them onto the bed. He pulled his gloves on and stood up. "Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you."

"What about your homework?" Blaine asked as he turned off the game.

"I'm finished."

"Liar." Blaine said, grabbing the boy's book and looking inside. "Umm… AP pre-calc? You fucking nerd."

Kurt laughed as he pulled up his sagging jeans a bit. "Don't forget who you're talking to. I don't think I like your language too much right now."

"You're a nerd. Oh my god this is golden."

"Blaine. I'll punch you in the nuts if you call me a nerd one more time."

Blaine laughed as he stood up off the bed. "Just step out so I can get dressed. Unless you want to watch." Blaine winked.

Kurt licked his lips. "Well if that's an invitation…"

Blaine laughed again, pushing the older teen out of his room. "Go wait downstairs."

Kurt obeyed, jogging down the steps and standing on the front porch as he waited for the freshman. A few moments later, Blaine came down now bundled up. He locked the door behind him and they began to walk.

"So where are we going?" the curly haired teen asked.

Kurt only shrugged. "We can just walk around the block a few times. I didn't have anywhere specific in mind."

Blaine nodded. This was nice. Something about being with Kurt was so natural and he really liked it. "So how was your day?"

"It was nice." Kurt answered, clapping his gloved hands together. He knew Burt would have something to say later for being outside with no coat on. But his Hollister hoodie would do for now. "Sam still looks pretty messed up but he's feeling much better. I went to the lake house with Christie. She used to live there."

Blaine smiled as the two made their way around the block. "That's awesome. It must've been pretty cool growing up there. She seems sweet."

Kurt nodded with a grin at what he was about to say. He lowered his head bashfully. "Yeah. She thought we were together."

Blaine chuckled quietly. "I guess most people would think that though."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asked. He knew why he thought that but was curious as to how Blaine now viewed them… you know… after the angsty Saturday they endured. Arguments in the car… arguments in the club… almost getting kissed by his friend who he told he'd be getting over soon. It had to take a toll on him.

"Well," Blaine began, "we're very close to say the least. There have been a few moments we shared that I actually had to remind myself we are just friends." He smiled and shook his head as they walked. Kurt flicked at his barbell, a smile playing at his lips.

"So what are you two doing on Valentine's day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine paused, a little anxious. They hadn't even talked about it. He'd never been in a relationship before. And it'd only be about a week that they were together. Was he supposed to flood Sebastian with gifts or play it cool and do something low key? Were they that couple?

"I have no clue. We didn't even discuss that."

Kurt caught on to Blaine's anxiety and reassured him. "Relax. You have a whole week to talk about it. But if you can get him to tag along to a show BBR is doing on Valentine's at Intrepid that'd be cool. It'd mean a lot to me if you would come." He looked at Blaine as he spoke, letting him know he was for real.

"I'd love to." Blaine responded. He loved watching the boy play, getting lost in himself as he stroked the guitar. "Not too sure how he'd feel about that…" Blaine thought out loud. Come on. It would be so hard to get Sebastian to take him to a club where Kurt would be to watch him play. He made it obvious that he hated Kurt. Numerous times. "But I don't care. You're one of my closest friends ever."

_Friend zoned. Ouch. _Kurt thought to himself with a smile on his face. "Great."

They walked in silence a while before it dawned on Blaine what they had just discussed. "Wait… you're doing a show at Intrepid next Sunday? All BBR all night?"

Kurt smirked, "Yupp. I wanted to tell you, Sam got us a gig with Henry Patterson who owns a few of the clubs around here. Nothing is official until we sign on the dotted line but we're pretty much in."

"Kurt, that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you dude!" he pulled the older boy into a tight hug, wrapping his arms around Kurt's torso careful to avoid his arm. Kurt tensed up at first because it felt great being held like that, but reluctantly relaxed into it. He rested his head against Blaine's and reciprocated, lifting his arm around the boy's shoulders.

Blaine could feel both of their hearts beating rhythmically after he had pulled Kurt flush into him longer than a friendly hug was supposed to be. His arms held the older teen close as he felt Kurt's head rest against his and his arm drape over his shoulders. Blaine dropped his arms to the small of Kurt's back and looked up into his friend's eyes.

"I don't care what he says. I'll be there."

Kurt smiled and unwillingly removed himself from Blaine's grasp. The freshman obviously wasn't aware that Kurt was moments away from taking him back to his room and doing all sorts of ungodly things to him. It was best he saved Blaine from himself before any of that happened "Thanks. That means the world to me." Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded as he looked at the ground. He wasn't ready to let go but obviously it was what needed to happen. The electricity he felt having Kurt so close to him faded away once Kurt freed himself and now he was left feeling a little empty. The junior walked past him and Blaine started to follow again.

"So is there somebody special for Kurt Hummel this V-Day?" Blaine questioned hoping the answer was a big fat no.

Kurt laughed. "I don't think so."

"Why not? Blaine asked almost too happily.

"It wouldn't work. I'd compare him to you and I'm sure he wouldn't live up to those expectations."

Blaine felt his heart speed up. He was literally seconds away from calling Sebastian and apologizing for wasting his time but saying 'I want to be with the guy you keep accusing me of getting freaky with behind your back'. But that wouldn't be fair to Sebastian. Blaine wasn't a jerk. He denied what Kurt was saying though to make the pain easier to cope with.

"Yeah, okay," Blaine smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You just don't want to be tied down. I get it."

_I'm not sure that you do. _Kurt thought to himself.

"So I talked to my father and Kate today." Kurt said - a hint of sadness in his voice… sadness because he really screwed things up between him and Blaine. It sucked that they weren't making plans for V-Day.

Blaine smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah, they're still skeptical about this," he motioned to himself, "and rightfully so. But it feels good knowing that they haven't given up on me."

Blaine nodded.

"I guess I have you to thank for that?" Kurt asked with a smile.

"No." Blaine shook his head in disagreement. "No. It has nothing to do with me. It's because they know who you really are."

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe. But you definitely had something to do with this. So thank you."

They made their way around the block again.

"Did you pick up any tips on how to change this dressing from your mom? Kate was totally squeamish earlier and my dad would wrap it so hard that blood wouldn't be able to circulate correctly."

Blaine laughed as he pulled his Burberry scarf tighter around his neck. "I may know a little something. You know, from watching mom fix me up time after time. Bullies let me have it. But I have to warn you, I am no Christie."

Kurt smiled momentarily, before the thought of somebody bullying Blaine appeared before him. He shook it away; Blaine was fine now and that wouldn't happen again, not while he was living on this earth. "So you'll do it for me then?"

"Where's the please?" Blaine asked with a grin.

Kurt grabbed him by the jacket and started pulling on Blaine's sleeve repeatedly like a child trying to get their parent's attention. "Pweeeeze," he sealed it off with a pouty face.

Blaine laughed as he slapped Kurt's hand away. "Okay, okay, I'll do it."

When they had finally reached their houses again, an all-black Navigator pulled up next to them. Kurt recognized it as one of Xavier's vehicles and tensed up immensely.

"Blaine. Go inside."

Blaine looked on as the towering Karofsky climbed out his truck with a smile on his face.

"No."

Kurt turned away from Xavier momentarily and stared his young friend straight in the eyes. "Blaine…"

"Kurt I'm not –"

"Go ahead, Blaine. He'll only be a minute."

Kurt whipped his body back around to face the man. "X don't you speak to him. At all."

Xavier smiled. "Well excuse me."

Blaine looked at the 22 year old who wore a purple and black jacket and matching baseball cap. He remembered hearing Finn say that those were Murdock's colors. The scruffy hair coming in on his baby face made him look slightly older. He gave Blaine an amused face as he waited for him to get lost.

"Blaine. I'll be right in. I promise."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes and gave the young boy a look that calmed down all of his fears. Blaine looked to Xavier one more time but this time the guy was looking at his watch, almost bored. The freshman turned and went into his house, running straight up the steps and to his room so that he could watch the scene from the window.

"Is that somebody special, baby boy?" Xavier asked, bored already with the answer before Kurt could even respond.

"What do you want?" Kurt asked. Pissed off wasn't a strong enough term to describe what he felt right now.

Xavier clasped his hands together across his body and stood up straight so that he had a few inches on Kurt. "You boys messed Dave up pretty bad. Who's this Wes character I've heard about?"

"None of your fucking business." Kurt answered moving closer to Xavier. "If you want revenge for Dave then the man you want is right here."

Xavier smiled. "You're right. The man I want is right here. But not because I want revenge for my brother. I couldn't give two shits about that to be honest."

Kurt stared on with hate in his eyes. Blaine continued to watch from his room. What was he supposed to do if something happened? Should he call Kate and tell Burt to go outside?

"I want you back on the Saints, Kurt."

Kurt laughed heartily.

"I'm not laughing. I get what I want, baby boy. You know that." Xavier said seriously. But Kurt didn't care.

"I know you're shit out of luck because there is no way I'm fucking up by joining forces with you again. You made your choices regarding me, X, and I'm making mine regarding you. Don't come to my home anymore."

Xavier who had leant back against his truck stood up now. He wasn't thrilled with the tone of voice the young boy was using with him. "Listen. I'm being lenient with you but I don't like the way you are speaking to me."

Kurt just looked at him.

"Blaine was it? He seems like a good kid. He must be holding out though to have you act like this."

"Keep his name off of your lips, X."

"But I bet once he's dumb enough to let you fuck him you'll be back to the Kurt that I know."

Kurt got angry at his old friend's words and pushed the man flush against his car. The pain that shot through his limb was unbearable and he winced, grabbing for his arm. Xavier smirked.

"That was cute," he said, turning around to make sure his vehicle wasn't damaged and straightening his clothes. "Anyway, like I was saying, once that happens, the Saints will be waiting for you with open arms."

Kurt shook his head no. "The Kurt that you knew was full of shit, X. He's dead and gone. Now the real Kurt is telling you to go back to Murdock and stay to yourself."

Xavier looked on amused. Anybody else talking to him like this would be in a river somewhere, but this was his Kurt. He fucked up letting him get away and he _would_ get him back. "This is starting to get annoying." He looked up to the window and caught eyes with Blaine, giving a mock friendly wave. Blaine looked back angrily. Xavier opened the door to his car and got inside. "You'll see me again. Real soon."

He drove off.

Kurt watched as the car made its way down his block. He turned and made his way down the path to Blaine's door, clutching at his arm. Blaine saw him approaching and rushed out of his room to go open the door for him. Briana heard the noise her brother was creating from where she sat on the laptop in her room and shook her head.

Once Blaine opened the door he saw his friend holding his arm. Yeah, pushing a 200 pound guy into a truck probably wasn't wise with a wounded arm. Blaine gave him that look and he knew.

"I'm so stupid." Kurt said.

"Just go to my room. I'll be there."

Kurt listened, slowly trekking his way up the steps. Blaine went to get the items he'd need to change the wrap on his friends arm.

"Do I want to know?" Alice asked when she saw her youngest walking by with a bunch of medical supplies.

"Nope." He answered plainly.

Once upstairs and in his room, Blaine saw that Kurt had already began unwrapping his injured arm. He locked his door for whatever reason and approached the boy. "Damn, Kurt. Dave got you good."

Kurt smirked a little, still visibly bothered by what had just happened. "That he did."

Blaine took over, trying his best to remove the gauze pad on the gash without aggravating his friend too badly. "So what was that about?" he asked, distracting Kurt from what he was doing.

Kurt didn't want to talk about it but he told Blaine everything. So nothing was about to change now.

"He wants me back on the Saints."

Blaine got the gauze pad off with a little hiss from the older boy. He began cleaning around it. "Oh."

Kurt watched the freshman as he worked, his tongue darting out at his lips every once in a while, eyebrows furrowing, the way his hands were so sure and firm as he worked. "You'll tell me if any of them ever approaches you right?" Kurt asked him, staring at his beautiful olive toned face.

Blaine didn't look at him as he answered, focusing on what he was doing. "Kurt I don't want you –"

"Listen, B," Kurt responded calmly, "I'm not letting you get hurt because of mistakes I've made. If anyone says anything to you I need to know."

Blaine nodded as he opened a package of something or another. He finally caught eyes with Kurt and his heart just about broke at the sincerity in the crystal blue pools across from him.

"So you told him no?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I did, B. I'm serious about this."

Blaine nodded with a nervous smile as he placed new pads on the boy's cut. He continued working quietly, lost in his thoughts. Remembering everything his mother taught him began wrapping the boy's arm up gently. He started at the base and made his way up, firmly keeping the gauze pad in place and wrapping the ace bandage over it not too tight and not too loose. Once he was near Kurt's shoulder, he stopped and pinned it closed. The ace bandage should be better than the disposable wrapping he used prior. No matter what stupid thing the boy would do next, it should keep the pad in place and not irritate it.

Blaine looked over to see Kurt watching him and couldn't stop the blush that crept onto his face. Kurt smiled.

"God, you're gorgeous."

Blaine rolled his eyes but his face tinted even darker. He ignored the boy and began cleaning up the wrappers and things they used

"I mean it." Kurt stated.

He watched Blaine as he tried to busy himself, throwing away the trash and turning the light to his room off. Grabbing the remote for his television, he made his way over to the blue eyed boy. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the bed next to Kurt.

"Thanks." The junior said as he observed his arm, carefully lowering the sleeve back down over it. Blaine looked at him and Kurt shot him a smile.

"It's nothing, Kurt. What do you want to watch?" The freshman asked, still ignoring Kurt who was being his usual flirty self. Kurt wasn't being a flirt though, he was very serious.

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Blaine picked some random movie on HBO and tossed the remote down. He took off his watch and sweater and lay down on his bed, too lazy to get that t-shirt he wore earlier. Kurt would have to be a big boy and ignore the fact that Blaine was wearing a super tight tank top. It didn't seem too fair but Kurt was walking around with no shirt on the previous day. Don't forget about that.

Kurt still sat in the spot he was, glancing back at Blaine every once in a while. Don't ask him what was on television because he wouldn't be able to tell you.

"This is pretty boring, I'll find something else."

Blaine reached up and found the remote next to Kurt's discarded books. He began channel flipping again.

Kurt watched the as Blaine channel surfed, his other arm placed above his head as he rubbed at the nape of his neck. Since when did this dork have arms like those? The junior smirked and turned his head to the TV, biting his lips. He needed to get the hell out of here and fast.

"I think I need to go." Kurt said, standing up and gathering his books.

Blaine looked over to him; the light from the television the only source of light in the room. He couldn't really see what his friend was thinking. "But you haven't even been here that long…"

"I know," Kurt replied, packing his books up at an alarming rate, "but all I want to do is lean over and kiss you right now. Like ever since we got back up here. And I don't have the best will power… you know that."

Blaine sat up on the bed a little upset. He crawled to the edge on his knees where Kurt had been sitting and tried to stop him. "But what if I don't want you to leave?"

Kurt stopped what he was doing and walked over to Blaine. "Then I'm probably going to kiss you. Is that what you want?" they were now eye to eye, Blaine kneeling on the bed and Kurt standing in front of him. Blaine stared into his eyes almost daring him to do it as the adrenaline pumped through his veins. Then he thought of Sebastian and his eyes dropped. He wasn't a cheater. Kurt stared back, shaking his head as he bit his lower lip. "You don't."

Blaine sat back down on the bed and looked around his room sadly. "I don't want you to leave."

He lay down against the pillows and stared at the ceiling. Even though they did things they never kissed and they had come so awfully close to doing just that on many different occasions. He wanted to know how his neighbor's lips felt against his, how he tasted…

Kurt didn't want to leave but he didn't want to be Blaine's regret either. Blaine was with someone, and sure old Kurt didn't give a fuck about that. Sure old Kurt would be warming up some lube between his fingers right now, boyfriend or not. But he said he'd change and changing meant he wouldn't do something as grimy as messing up his friend's relationship. Even if they both probably wanted this so bad right now.

"I don't know if I can stay, B."

"Just stay with me. Please." Blaine asked. He didn't look at his friend; scared he'd say no and leave again like before.

Kurt smiled and made his way over to the other side of Blaine's bed. He was whipped. He'd do anything for this boy and they weren't even together. "Okay," he said as he lay down next to Blaine. He felt his friend relax a bit, happy that Kurt was staying a while longer. Blaine turned on his side to look at him, observing the plains of the junior's face as he now stared at the ceiling. The light from the television highlighted his soft features and Blaine couldn't help but smile. He was beautiful inside and out.

"Thanks." Blaine said softly, watching Kurt play with the red barbell again; a sure sign that something was on his mind. His friend turned his face towards him, not wanting to put too much weight on his left arm. "It's nothing."

Blaine sat up on the bed and climbed over Kurt, gently nudging him over until the older boy got the idea and slid down. Now they had switched spots and Blaine was next to Kurt's good arm. He got close and placed his head on the rocker's shoulder. Kurt shook his head with a smile but placed his arm around the younger boy holding him close. Who knew he'd be turned into a 'cuddler' with his 'just a friend'?

"I spoil you."

Blaine smiled into Kurt's chest as he lay on him; the sound of Kurt's heartbeat soothing his rapid mind.

"Thanks for everything this weekend, Kurt. I mean it." Blaine said just loud enough for the boy to hear him. He felt Kurt nodding but the boy didn't respond. He only held him closely in his arms.

They remained quiet enjoying one another's presence. Maybe this was one of those moments they shared that would make people question the nature of their relationship but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were with one another having this moment. Kurt was doing a pretty good job of not flipping Blaine over and connecting their lips in a heavy passionate sex yielding kiss, and Blaine was doing a pretty good job of making sure they didn't pass any borders they shouldn't be crossing.

"You know the amount of happiness on your face when you had when you saw Wes yesterday?" Kurt asked as he stared at the screen. Blaine nodded against his chest, unruly curls reaching up and tickling the older boy's chin. Maybe now would be a good time for a haircut.

"That's how happy I want you to always be. And I want you to be that happy when you see me. Not angry or upset or anything else I've made you feel in the past."

Blaine was quiet. His fingers mindlessly played with one of the drawstrings on Kurt's hoodie as he listened to his friend. Kurt thought it was adorable but continued speaking.

"I should probably get this off of my chest now… so there's no confusion." Kurt said in a low voice, but loud enough to get his point across. "You're with Sebastian now, and I respect that. It's partly because of me to be honest. I acknowledge that. So I'm going to let you and him enjoy your relationship, but believe me, as soon as he fucks up, it's over. I thought he was right for you but I know that we are even better for each other. I'm not letting anyone else or my own self tell me otherwise. I won't be satisfied until you're mine, Blaine."

Blaine looked up to him, staring into the junior's beautiful eyes. He was about to respond but Kurt shook his head no. "I don't want an answer. I just wanted to let you know that. I'm serious about us."

Blaine nodded and stayed quiet, thinking about the words that just filled his ears. He lay back down on the older teen's chest and went back to playing with his hoodie. Kurt winced as he pulled the hand of his pained arm up and played with Blaine's curls. The younger boy leaned into it and after a while Kurt felt the boy getting heavier on his body and then his breaths evening out. Kurt smiled, pulling him closer as he slept.

Yeah his dad said to be home early, but this was more than worth getting in trouble over.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Had such a hard time with this one. No matter how many times I wrote the Klaine scene... and it had to be over five times I changed it...Kurt and Blaine ended up getting freaky. Horny ass teenagers. **

**It's nothing too bad though. Hope you enjoy this chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Wes sighed as he finally reached the steps to his home. He looked up at the two story black and white house and smiled a little. Being back here in Laurens was bittersweet. This was home, the little country house with the floral curtains hanging in the windows that he hated so much, and the grass covering the property that his mother made him cut before even considering letting him go on _any_ trip over the weekend, the little mailbox on the lawn that he and Blaine helped paint when they were 11. It was home. But he couldn't deny that he missed being in Ohio with that crazy bunch of teenagers. That was fun as well.

To say that it was a long flight was an understatement. It was a long trip in general. Wes arrived at the airport and his mother Laura Montgomery wasn't even there to pick him up as promised. He shot her a call and the phone rang a few times with no answer. Shortly after, she replied with a text for him to take a shuttle into town. It must've been an emergency at work, he was used to these things with a busy mother who was in addition to that a single parent, so no, Wes didn't think twice of it.

As he climbed the steps and swung open the screen door, he realized that a familiar car was parked in the driveway. Wasn't that Mr. Anderson's car? What is it doing here? Wes wondered why he hadn't noticed it before, but settled on the reasoning that it had been a hell of a day. Curious as to what was going on, the freshman quickly unlocked his door and stepped into the southern home.

What he saw caught him off guard in a way. He sat his travel bag down next to the coat rack as his mother looked up to him from the living room with a welcoming smile. Mr. Anderson smiled as well, his face displaying a little more shame than anything else though.

Laura jumped up and moved over to where her son stood in the doorway. Enveloping the boy in a hug, she greeted him warmly.

"Wes, honey, I've missed you so much! You look so tired, have you been eating? How was your trip?"

Wes hugged his mother back tightly while simultaneously shaking his head. Laura could be a bit of a worrier, probably because her son was all she had. He was fine though. "It was only two days mom." He replied with a smile, "But it was great. I had a really good time. The traveling wasn't a favorite part of mine but it was more than worth it." he smiled and glanced over to Anthony who was staring down at the floor, button up shirt disheveled and pants wrinkled. His usual well-kept appearance was far from that, now looking as if he entered a deep state of depression. "What's going on here, though?" Wes questioned. The freshman was still confused about what Blaine and Briana's father was doing in their home.

The boy's mother turned around and looked at Anthony as well, her smile suddenly turning into a frown as she walked back towards the love seats where she sat previously. The woman crossed her legs and smiled sadly, as if to tell her son it was a long story. "Mr. Anderson stopped by to talk. I had told him that you went to visit Blaine for his birthday and he wanted to come by and talk to you..." she paused, waiting for Anthony to chime in, but he was still quiet, only staring at the ground.

Wes stood awkwardly, not knowing what exactly to do. Was he supposed to say something? After all this time of being this solid rock, Anthony was now something much lesser and he'd lost everything that people had admired him for. He threw his family values to the flames and continued to turn people away so that he could become this great success of a lawyer. But who would he share that with after giving everyone the cold shoulder? After denying everyone that rooted for him, loved him, and encouraged him? And what the hell did he want from Wes right now?

Laura got up and excused herself. "Wes sweetheart, I'm going to fix you something to eat."

Wes nodded with a slight smile as his mother got up and exited the room. He walked over to the spot the woman just occupied. Mr. Anderson scratched at his short brown hair before stroking at the beard forming on his jaw as well.

"Hello... Mr. Anderson..." Wes spoke. He wanted to get this on with. No need to sit in silence for the rest of the evening. Especially in the situation that currently presented itself before him.

Anthony sat back on the wooden chair he occupied. He finally brought his green eyes up to meet his only son's best friend. The son that he neglected because he didn't want to deal with whatever it was that fathers of gay sons had to deal with. At least he had someone like his best friend to help him through.

Wes looked at the older man sympathetically although there was a hint of disgust in his eyes as Anthony straightened out his button up to the best of his ability. A good thing, Wes thought, was that he hadn't smelt any alcohol like he thought he would.

"Wesley. How are you?" Anthony asked plainly, as if it pained him to care. That wasn't it of course, it was just the fact that he wasn't used to having to ask people these questions and genuinely heed a response. But now… now he was all alone. Caring about others… something his wife begged him to do again was all he wanted to learn how to do. If doing so would change things for the better then why wouldn't he, right?

Wes shrugged indifferently. Whether he was fantastic or terrible, it didn't matter. That wasn't the reason the man was here, so no need for the small talk. _Let's just get straight to the point Mr. Anderson. _Wes thought.

"I'm fine. You don't look so great though, sir."

Anthony laughed and shook his head. How ironic it was... Here he was in a two hundred dollar shirt, four hundred dollar pants and had a seventy dollar haircut. Some brand name pair of glasses hung low on his face and he pushed them onto the bridge of his nose absently. He wore what people you saw in magazines wore, yet he looked and felt like shit.

Before responding, he shot a glance to the young man again. What hit him was surprising; there was a little empathy in the boy's eyes. He felt it best to be honest. This kid did spend a great amount of time at his home growing up and there was no denying that he must have been some form of role model to him at one point or another. I don't feel so great either, Wesley. How's my family doing though? Please say better than this." he laughed, voice a little hoarser than usual, but the action didn't seem genuine at all. In fact it almost seemed forced. Wes watched and listened closely as the man continued.

"I miss them but I can't seem to talk to my children. They are disappointed in me I know… and… I can't face them. I was supposed to be their rock but now they probably see me as the failure I am. I can't blame Alice for-"

Wes interrupted before the man went any further. "For leaving you? I don't want to disrespect you, sir, but you left them first emotionally. Blaine needed you-"

"I understand that." Anthony replied, nodding fervently, "I know I let him down. I let my daughter down... I failed my wife… I know, Wes. They're… they're gone. And call it pride but I still can't believe she left me."

Wes stayed quiet. He hated seeing this man in this fashion... The man he looked up to, the man Blaine adored. But this is the same man that hurt his son time and time again, purposely. He needed some sort of wake up call. And Blaine and Briana deserved to be happy. It seemed that they were on his visit to Ohio.

"What's going on with you? I've never seen you like this... You should try and talk to someone..." Wes stated in this calm, caring voice. He didn't want to come off as judgmental, but Wes was someone who knew that Anthony could and should be better that what he turned out to be. Anthony appreciated it – not being judged.

The older man threw his face into his hands and exhaled. He had some sort of smirk on his face as he shook his head, thinking of how things could've been had he slowed down and listened. "How are they? How is Briana and how's Blaine? I speak to Alice sometimes but I don't know how to even approach them. I know they probably hate me…"

"No." Wes stated clearly, not wanting to attend anyone's pity party. He could hear his mother raking around in the next room. She basically worked with the man from time to time on different cases so he wondered if she could get him some help. He clearly needed someone to talk to. Talking to a 15 year old probably wasn't the best option out there. "No, sir." He continued, "They need you. This is all they wanted you to understand. You're presence in this community is so large… so great. They just need you to be there for them... They need your presence in their life to be positive as well, and consistent. They love you, Mr. Anderson."

Anthony didn't respond. He sat idle for a few minutes before he simply got up, his short stature not as confident as it usually was. He wavered to the side with a sad expression before turning his attention back to Wes. Pain filled his green eyes to the point that Wes thought it probably physically hurt. "I better get going… early day tomorrow. I'm sure you have class to get to in the morning so you get settled. Tell Laura I said goodnight for me."

Wes stood up with a nod, mindlessly pulling at his Levi jacket and escorted the man to the door. "I will, sir. Goodnight."

Anthony made his way to his black on black Mercedes-Benz and pulled out of the driveway. Wes shook his head. He didn't know the man was that bad off. The only thing he could think to do was call Blaine. After all he promised to call once he got in any way.

….

Blaine's eyes fluttered open as a ringing phone disturbed from a ridiculously comfortable sleep. It wasn't his ringtone, which he found weird, so he closed his eyes again and relaxed into this warmth. He hadn't slept as well as he had been doing just now in a long, long time. He felt warm and safe and… and home. The scent of vanilla and peppermint filled his nose and he smiled on instinct.

The smell of Kurt… that is.

_Wait... I'm in bed with Kurt?_

Blaine's eyes snapped open now as he realized he was in his lovely room, casually lying in bed with his 'friend' Kurt as if it were the most normal, reoccurring thing they've ever done. Not only were they lying in his bed together, but they were face to face, so close he could feel Kurt's soft breaths on his chin. He felt the boy's arm draped over his hip, the hand gripping at his back underneath the fitted tank top he wore, the other arm under his curly hair as Blaine used it as a pillow almost. Their legs were tangled together and Blaine had his own hands between them on the junior's chest. He sat there for a moment, reveling in how right this felt, how perfect it was. He examined Kurt's face in the semi dark and smiled. He never saw the boy look so peaceful before, and he almost looked at home as well.

It was perfect.

Blaine noticed a small scar a few inches above Kurt's right eyebrow just under his hair line. He tried his best not to disturb him while he reached his hand up and ran a finger along the small line, then brushed a few strands of hair out the boy's face. Kurt smiled in his sleep and pulled Blaine even closer, his grip on the freshman's hip even stronger. Blaine returned the smile and lay back down, gently stroking the junior's hair.

This time, his phone began to ring. Whoever it was probably had the worse timing ever because this was a moment Blaine wanted to live in a little while longer. Forever if he could. Ignoring it probably wasn't an option because he didn't have the type of friends who called once and left a message. No. They hung up and called again. And then a third time.

Another ring.

Blaine ceased his fluffiness with Kurt in attempt to answer his cell, wherever it was, before the person gave up. He tried to pull back but Kurt just squeezed him even tighter, sneaky grin playing at his lips. The freshman smiled at how cute the bad boy was being but he continued trying to free himself from the tight, warm, perfect embrace that he was being held in currently. No such luck, however.

A third ring.

"C'mon, Kurt, let me up. I have to get that." Blaine whispered to his friend as Kurt drew patterns along the exposed skin of the freshman's waistline. Kurt kept his eyes closed, almost afraid that if he'd open them this wonderful dream would be gone. He'd be the loser that he was and Blaine would be off with another guy and it'd be over.

"No." Kurt said simply, smiling because of how perfect it felt having Blaine so close to him. The peace that exuded the two was one that neither experienced in what felt like years. Blaine observed the junior, eyes still closed tight, but a mischievous smile planted on his lips, and he didn't want to protest to Kurt not wanting to let him go but then there it was…

A fourth ring.

Blaine grinned widely as an idea flashed into his head. Kurt didn't want to open his eyes? He didn't want to let him up to answer the phone? Okay…

He placed their heads together and pretended to be on the same mindset as Kurt's 'let's never get up' plan, nuzzling his nose against the boy's. Kurt thought to himself that it was way too good to be true, having Blaine in his arms and their lips centimeters apart. If he wanted to he could reach up and press his lips against Blaine's and he probably wouldn't even figh- WHOA-

Blaine laughed as Kurt's blue-gray eyes snapped open at once and the boy jumped back, almost throwing himself off the bed. Then Kurt looked down to Blaine's hand creeping up his thigh and got excited, wiggling his eyebrows up and down in a corny gesture. Blaine laughed again and sat up, removing his hand and finding his phone at the foot of the bed.

"Seriously?" Kurt asked; a pout on his face. "You're just going to start something like that and play with my emotions? I think we should finish."

Blaine ignored him and smiled as he flipped the phone in his hand to see that it was Wes calling. "It's your new best friend though. I have to answer it." He clicked accept and placed the phone to his ear, happily greeting his friend. He rolled over to turn his lamp on and Kurt rubbed at his eyes when the light filled the room.

Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine talk on the phone, his back facing the junior. He already missed having him in his arms and was thankful that he was convinced to stay. That had to be hands down the best few hours of sleep he ever had. But Blaine cheated his way out of it by almost caressing a now half hard body part of Kurt's and if he thought it was funny… two could play that game.

"Oh you know… typical flight. Screaming children, angry flight attendants, and I'm sure the Guinness Book of World Records World's Fattest Man was sitting next to me. You know… the one from that episode of _iCarly_…" Wes stated as he pulled out his homework books, enjoying the sound of Blaine's laughter as response. He sounded much happier than he had the entire weekend which Wes found a little weird but welcoming. He wasn't sure if he'd bring up Anthony when Blaine sounded ecstatic like this though.

"That sounds terrible. But it could've been worse so thank goodness for the World's Fattest Man… I think he was a priest though… hold on…" (In the background) "Huh? ... Shut up…" _a few laughs_, "leave me alone, please…" (Now back into the phone) "… Sorry about that. So did mommy shower you with kisses?" Blaine questioned playfully.

Wes laughed at the question, followed by a shrug at his friend's side conversation. Was he really still with Sebastian at this hour? What had they done all day? Anyway, he continued, "She would have probably but –"

"WHOA! What the-"

Wes stopped talking abruptly when he heard his friend scream into his receiver. He held the phone away from his ears with wide eyes wondering what had just happened. And then he heard … _Kurt's _… voice in the background, in a sing-song, almost teasing fashion, saying something Wes couldn't make out in its entirety. But what he did hear, clear as day, was that laugh of Blaine's… the one that was full of joy and love. It was this moment that he decided he'd keep everything that happened with Anthony a few minutes ago quiet. After all, who would want to ruin this moment with that?

Wes held the phone between his shoulder and ear, shaking his head at the two wrestling in the background over the phone. He began doing a few homework problems as they resolved their issues.

"_Kurt, give me my cell phone right…" laughs, "right now! And get off me!" _

"_You're pathetic. I have one good arm and you can't do any better than this?"_

"_If you want to keep that one good arm you should get off of me and hand me my cell…" laughs, "Damn it Kurt! Stop it!" _

"Hello?" Kurt spoke calmly into the phone as if nothing ridiculous was occurring in the background.

"Hi." Wes responded with a smirk.

"What's up?" he asked, pushing Blaine flat against the mattress with his right hand and holding the phone with his left. Blaine, who was tired from the previous struggle, lay there catching his breath. He gave Kurt a sneaky grin as if to say he was planning something while the boy held him down and straddled his hips on the bed. The freshman raised both eyebrows at Kurt's positioning on top of him but did nothing to argue.

"Oh you know… just hanging." Wes responded with a smile, "What you boys up to?" he asked in a 'you two are not slick' tone. Kurt laughed.

"We're just lounging around. You know…" Kurt spoke, remaining on top of Blaine and even trusting the younger teen enough to stay put since he stopped struggling for now. Truth be told, Blaine was afraid to move without totally bringing about an awkward situation. He had an issue going on below the belt right now that Kurt would be sure to feel if he moved north a bit. And knowing Kurt, Blaine would never be able to live it down. Kurt brought up the hand that was pinning the freshman down to adjust his earring and surprisingly Blaine stayed put. "Do you miss us?"

"Of course I do. But it seems like I interrupted something so I think I'll call back another time…? I did interrupt something, right Kurt?" Wes's voice dropped an octave insinuating that if the two were up to something. Blaine reached up for the phone again but the bad boy slapped his hand away.

Kurt laughed. "I'm being good Wes. I swear. Blaine on the other hand keeps trying to cop a feel while I watch television."

Wes laughed once he heard Blaine denying that comment in the background, followed by an 'I hate you'. These two need to get together already.

"Well if you say so, bro. I still have a shit load of homework to get done and a girlfriend to call, so please tell Blaine I'll call him one day this week. Sports practice and different clubs still keep me locked down but, you know, we have some things to discuss."

Kurt smiled. He was most likely talking about his dislike about Sebastian. "I'll let him know. Thanks again for coming for Blaine, and – and helping me out yesterday. Don't forget what we spoke about last night, okay?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, still trapped underneath Kurt and playing with his BBR bracelet. He wondered if Kurt would tell him what this little conversation they shared was about since Wes made it clear that he had no intention.

"Thank you for doing that, Kurt… for having me… and honestly I'd do it again if I had to. Don't worry though, I won't forget." Wes responded.

Kurt nodded. "Good. Later, bro."

"Later, Kurt."

Kurt ended the call and stared down at Blaine underneath him who wore a pretty annoyed face. He smiled innocently at him as he got off of the freshman and lay next to him, still holding his phone. "What's bugging you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and placed both hands behind his head to prop himself up. "Just shut up."

Kurt laughed as he went through Blaine's iPhone. "Do you mind if I text your boyfriend and tell him you're leaving him for me?"

Blaine faced Kurt and couldn't hold back the smile that was forcing its way to the surface because of the stupid grin on his friend's face. "Just give me my phone please."

Kurt put the phone on Blaine's chest. "Fine."

The junior sat up on the bed unzipped his hooded sweater, tossing it where Blaine's things lay. Blaine gulped at the creamy, smooth, skin that was exposed along his neighbors midriff as the V-neck t-shirt he wore rose a bit while the teen reached to the foot of the bed for the remote.

"Want to watch porn?" he asked.

"No." Blaine answered.

"Okay. CSI it is."

Blaine smiled as Kurt lay back down facing him, his arm grabbing Blaine by the waist again and pulling him close like they were as they slept. Blaine gladly obliged, letting his hand go to the nape of Kurt's neck and run his fingers through the perfect hair there.

Kurt looked at Blaine whose face was directly across from him. He had his eyes closed but was blushing a little, most likely because the closeness of their proximity. He smiled once he felt Blaine's hands in his hair and began to trace patterns along the younger teens back again.

"Open your eyes." Kurt spoke quietly to his friend.

Blaine hesitated but obeyed. He wasn't thrilled with the idea of being so close to Kurt, feeling his breath tickle his skin, seeing the sincerity in those beautiful eyes, the way his cherry lips curled into the most endearing smile he'd ever seen, and then not being able to do anything about it. To do what he dreamed about doing for the longest. He obeyed anyway.

Kurt stared into the honey and emerald pools across from him once his friend opened his eyes. It could've been for seconds or hours, he wasn't sure. But he stared into them and decided that was something he wanted to do every night for the rest of his life. He saw Blaine's eyes glance down to his lips and knew what he was thinking. He threw caution to the wind and moved closer.

"I can't stop thinking about you."

Blaine looked back to his eyes but didn't say anything. He just thought about how much he wanted to swim in that perfect color of blue, so far until he got lost forever. His hand made its way to cup Kurt's cheek from where it was in his hair, and he rubbed the pad of his thumb across the junior's porcelain skin.

Kurt rubbed their noses together, their lips seconds away from meeting. His hand was now stroking up and down the freshman's lower back. "Nothing has ever felt as right as this does right now." he smiled and then bit his lower lip, "I'm not sure what the hell I was doing without you."

Blaine closed his eyes for a second but opened them again when he felt Kurt move even closer.

"I'm going to kiss you now."

He didn't wait for a reply before he connected their lips. Blaine's were so soft and sure, and they fit together perfectly. It sent fire coursing through him that he couldn't contain, and he didn't even want to. His heart sped up a little as he breathed in, drinking in the taste of honey as his lips moved against Blaine's again. The freshman let his thumb stroke Kurt's cheek again and he let out a little sigh against the bad boy's lips when he pulled away.

Kurt opened his eyes and saw Blaine's mouth curl into a little smile. He laughed at how adorable this boy was. Blaine buried his head into Kurt's neck when he heard him laughing and Kurt knew he was probably blushing like mad right now.

"What's the matter?" he asked with a little chuckle.

Blaine's hand went back to stroking Kurt's hair. "You don't know how bad I wanted that." he whispered into Kurt's shoulder. The older boy pulled him closer.

"I really, really, like you, Blaine." Kurt stated sincerely. He allowed both arms to pull Blaine into a close embrace, hoping that he wouldn't have to ever let go. It was highly unlikely but all he knew was that it was something about this that was right...something that was almost meant to be, as cliché as it sounded.

Blaine breathed in the scent of Kurt once the boy pulled him flush against his body. He finally worked up the courage to look him in the eyes again. Once he did, he regretted not doing it sooner. Kurt looked at him with so much affection, a way that he knew only he received from him and it made him feel special. He placed a chaste kiss to Kurt's lips and let it linger, reveling in the perfect feeling that it created, the way that his heart danced and the hairs of his neck stood up. It felt like home.

He pulled back and smiled, looking into Kurt's eyes and responding. "I like you too."

Kurt smiled and flipped them slightly so he was on top of him. Blaine laughed as he tried his best to untangle himself from the boy's body. "Do you really like me, Blaine?"

Blaine smiled widely. Was this guy stupid? "Of course… Probably more than I'd care to admit." he responded in between the kisses Kurt placed on his lips.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Kurt asked with a smirk as he stared into the boy's eyes. He usually didn't smile this much but Blaine had apparently turned him into a giddy 13 year old girl just by saying he felt the same way. He couldn't bring himself to care though.

Blaine's head hit the pillow and he thought for a while. Kurt took the opportunity to place chaste kisses along the freshman's jaw line.

"You know, what you were saying earlier… about waiting for Sebastian to 'fuck up'…" Blaine started.

Kurt nodded, switching his attention to the other side of Blaine's face, peppering kisses across his chin and jaw.

"Well I don't think I want to wait that long. I want to be with you right now." Blaine said nervously, trying not to smile when Kurt's lips tickled his neck.

Kurt stopped his assault of kisses to look up at the boy beneath him. He looked like he was considering something, leant down to kiss Blaine's lips once more, this time a little heavier than the first couple times, sucking the younger teens lower lip between his own, and then pulled off with an audible 'pop'. Blaine looked at him curiously and reached up to cup his face.

"I want to be with you now too, B… but-"

Blaine's face changed drastically. "But you don't."

Kurt shook his head fervently. "I do, B, I swear. I just don't want you to leave a guy who treated you perfectly and never hurt you for someone like me, only to wonder 'what if' every night. You know…"

Blaine lowered his hand from Kurt's face and ran it through his curls. When he didn't respond, Kurt continued.

"Seriously… I want you to know… to be sure that we're meant to be. Like I'm sure."

Blaine smiled slightly and nodded. "I understand. But I'm not happy with him. It feels forced, like I'm playing a part, Kurt. I only said yes because everyone told me that we're perfect together. I never really felt that. I felt like he was a great guy, good friend… sure he's attractive but… I don't know. That's not enough for me."

Kurt lowered himself onto Blaine, apologizing when his eyes went wide from feeling Kurt's cock pressing into his thigh. Blaine smiled and said it was fine because he had a similar issue. They both laughed bashfully.

"Listen, I won't tell you to stay with him if you don't want to. But I'm letting you know I feel a bit insecure about it. He's like everything I'm not and I'm still as much of a fuck up as I was last year. It isn't like you're absolutely sure I won't ruin things between us." He stopped his speech to brush his hand across Blaine's face. "So if you want to leave him, I won't argue at all. You know how I feel about you. It's just that I want you to be sure for you that this is what you want… and not him."

Blaine lay there silent for a while, watching Kurt lovingly look at him with so much earnestness and sincerity while he stroked the curls away from his face. He looked perfect; his bed head hair going in every direction, something that he knew Kurt would probably freak about if he wasn't with Blaine right now, his black V-neck tee fitted nicely to his body, showing an area of skin that Blaine was tempted to reach up and touch, the tiny scar underneath his hairline that he hadn't really noticed until tonight, the beautiful lips that had just been against his, so soft, moist, inviting…

And then he had reached up and caught Kurt in another kiss. His hand went to the back of the boy's head, pulling him as close as possible. The taste of mint quickly overtook his senses and he longed for more, and Kurt wasn't one to deny him. The junior had one hand into the bed sheets while the other went down to grip Blaine at the waist. His tongue slipped out momentarily and ran along Blaine's lower lip, which he sucked between his own once more. He couldn't really think straight, everything was Blaine beneath him, wanting him as much as he wanted to be with him, in this tight wife beater that Kurt was seconds away from ripping off, and moaning against his lips. He lost himself for a moment once he felt Blaine sneaking his tongue against his and let out his own whimper. Blaine took complete advantage of it and deepened the kiss, their tongues now meeting for the first time. Kurt threw his hand against the headboard for leverage as the younger teen took control of the kiss, his tongue deep inside Kurt's mouth- curiously rolling over the trademark red barbell, his hand at the base of Kurt's neck holding him close, the other wrapped around the boy's body at the small of his back dangerously close to his ass. Kurt gripped the headboard and pulled his body up so that it was lined against Blaine's- eye to eye, lip to lip, chest to chest…

"_Shit… baby…" _

Blaine broke away with shut eyes and his head hit the pillow as Kurt grinded into him once more. He found himself gasping for air but Kurt leant closer and connected their lips again, not being a big fan of them being apart too long. Blaine thrust up as Kurt rocked into him, holding back his own moan just so he could hear the sounds emanating from the boy underneath him. The freshman's hands began a journey along his neighbor's body, one gripping his ass while the other made its way up Kurt back. Kurt pulled away from the kiss and Blaine made a sound of discontent, but that quickly changed once the older boy began kissing and sucking along his exposed neck.

Yet they weren't close enough. At least not for Kurt. The rocker took the hand that was stationed on Blaine's hip the whole time and made his way to the belt buckle of the freshman's jeans. He remained nuzzled in Blaine's neck, placing little bites there, and smiling at the noise of bliss Blaine made when Kurt finally got his jeans open. He felt the freshman reaching to undo his when a loud banging noise was rapped against the bedroom door.

Both boys' eyes went wide and Blaine flipped them over, trying his best to straighten himself up. He zipped his jeans and fastened his belt as another knock came from the door. Kurt got his hoodie and quickly put it on as Blaine hopped off the bed, adjusted himself and made his way to the door. He looked back at Kurt before he opened it and rolled his eyes at the wink and laugh the boy sent his way.

Once the door was open, Briana stared at him questioningly, observing his deer stuck in headlights look and hard nipples poking through his shirt.

"Is Kurt still here?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Why?"

"His dad just came by, said he's been calling his phone and not getting an answer."

_Shit _Kurt thought, _totally forgot I was supposed to be home right now. _

Briana poked her head in the room to see Kurt on the bed scrolling through his cell phone. The boy quietly began having a conversation with his father and the Cheerio dragged her younger brother into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on in there that you have the door locked? If mom answered the door for Mr. Hummel and came up here to find that, you two would be smoked right now, you know?"

"I know… I know… we weren't… we weren't doing anything though just hanging out-"

"Aren't you and Smythe official now? I'd understand if you had him locked in your room but you have another guy in there that's just wrong. What took you so long to open the door if you were just hanging out? And what's with the guilty look and stutter? You know you stutter when-"

Kurt stepped into the hall closing Blaine's door behind him. He raised an eyebrow at the scene before him, Blaine backed up against the wall with Briana in front of him, an accusatory finger floating in front of his face. They both turned towards him and he began to speak.

"I have to get going, guys. Blaine, do you want to walk me to the door?"

Briana backed up and looked between the two of them before going to her room. Kurt wore a 'bitch be gone' face and Blaine still had that 'I'm terribly guilty' face.

"My room as soon as you come back up here, Blainey." she closed the door behind herself.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who wore an amused face. The freshman motioned with a nod for Kurt to follow him as he began walking. They reached the steps and Kurt spoke. "What is she going on about?"

Blaine smiled as they made their way down the steps and to the door. "Oh, you know. Just making sure I'm not being stupid by engaging in relations in my room when my mother is home and I'm in a relationship. All the things I basically did."

Kurt grinned but felt a little guilt-ridden for the things he initiated. "I'm sorry about that. Everything is basically my fault. But I'm not sorry that you and I both liked it."

Blaine nodded, leaning his head against the front door. "It was okay."

Kurt laughed as he threw his hood over his head. "Just okay, huh?"

Blaine bit his lip and smiled. "I still don't want you to leave, you know."

Kurt smiled sadly and gave him a look that pretty much said he felt the same way. Pulling Blaine close to him, he wrapped both hands around his waist. "I don't want to go either." He kissed his forehead. "Are you… okay with what happened up there?"

Blaine shrugged while he rested against Kurt's shoulder. "I'll probably feel like shit once you leave and my sister berates me and I have all night to lie in my bed and think about my actions but… every minute I spend with you it's like nothing else matters. So yeah, I'm okay."

Kurt grinned. "God, we're cheesy."

They both laughed and Blaine looked up, placing both arms around Kurt's shoulder. "Cheesy Kurt is different from badass Kurt but I think he's adorable."

"You're adorable." He placed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips.

They smiled at one another, staring into each other's eyes when Briana's bedroom door opened.

"BLAINE!"

Kurt sucked his teeth and dropped his hands from around Blaine's waist. "God your sister sucks."

"I'm coming, Bri." He dropped his hands as well, putting them in his pockets. "I'm sorry…"

Kurt picked up his back pack and shouldered it. "I guess this is goodnight. See you tomorrow, gorgeous."

Blaine grinned as he held the door open for him and Kurt exited. "Goodnight, Kurt."

As he closed the door, Briana walked down the steps at a quickening pace. Blaine turned around and faced her, bracing his self for the explosion that was Briana Anderson. The older girl walked right to the couch and lay back against the arm rest, facing her younger sibling.

"Yes?" he asked as she looked at him knowingly.

"What the fuck is going on, Blainey?"

Blaine mussed his hair and walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and scanned it for something to drink, deciding on a bottle of vitamin water. Briana watched patiently as he slowly walked into the living room and took a spot next to her.

"So…" she said, waiting for her brother to say anything at all.

He only shrugged. "I know you like Sebastian. I do too, he's cool…"

Briana looked at him blankly, waiting for the rest. Blaine opened his bottle of water and stared at the television which wasn't even on right now. She started getting impatient, rapping her fingers along the top of the couch. "He's okay... go on."

Blaine scoffed. "Excuse me? He's okay? You basically kissed the ground he walked on a few weeks ago now he's okay?"

Briana shrugged. "I've hung out with him a few times. I'm on the Cheerios, he's a football player. We share the same circle. Sure he's a hot, hot, hottie, but he's totally into himself. And I didn't notice it at first because he's so sweet. But it's subtle, like the more comfortable he gets, the more he shows his true colors. And there's this guy that came to practice Friday after school… he had on this private school uniform. They seemed pretty close."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. Part of him didn't give a shit because he just wanted to sneak next door so he and Kurt could finish what they started but then again, part of him did. If he knew what was going on then he'd at least have reason to want out, besides the fact that he was falling for Kurt. A uniform clad friend visiting Sebastian at practice? That was a few hours before they agreed to get together officially. It could've been this Romeo guy, but Sebastian told him they hadn't seen each other until the next day when he went to Dalton. Maybe it was his best friend Nick.

"This guy… how did he look?"

Briana tried to recollect. "Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfectly clear complexion, about Kurt's height. You know- model type."

Well he had seen Nick in that picture and this didn't describe him at all. If it was Romeo, why would Sebastian feel the need to lie to him?

"Well Sebastian, he's nice and all. But I know I'm not feeling a relationship with him. I really think he's great and I like being his friend-"

"What were you and Kurt doing?"

Blaine paused. He sat back on the couch. "We had fallen asleep. And… and th-then the phone woke us up and we… we… just hang out until you came in… you knocked... and-"

Briana stared at her brother with no emotion. "Okay. I know I knocked. There goes the stutter. So I'll ask again. What were you-"

"We were messing around a bit and talked about getting together."

Briana shook her head and got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked as he screwed the top back on his beverage.

She stopped in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. "You're better than this, Blaine. We may not get along all the time but I expect more of you."

"I like him a lot, Bri."

"I understand that. He likes you too. A blind person could see that. But whether or not you like Sebastian for more than his cute face and charm, you are better than this. You're not one to sneak around on your boyfriend and if Kurt makes you do that-"

Blaine shook his head as she paused. "He didn't make me do anything. And I'm not entirely sure Sebastian is being truthful with me. I think that guy is his ex and they keep in contact and he's probably lying to me about whatever the hell it is."

Briana made her way back to her brother. "So that makes it right?"

"No." Blaine responded. "But if so, it'll make things a lot easier."

Briana shook her head. "I don't trust Kurt."

"I do."

Blaine mussed his hair again, and then took another sip of his drink and Briana spoke. "Why? He's always in fights, parties way too hard for his own good, and he has a new flavor of the week every time I turn my head."

Blaine shrugged. "That was before. I believe him when he said he's going to try to be a better person. No questions asked."

"Okay." Briana responded.

"You don't?" Blaine asked.

Briana grabbed her brother's hand and began speaking once they made eye contact. "It doesn't matter because I'm not the one willing to drop everything for him." he looked down at the ground and she continued. "Just make sure it's what you really want okay?"

"Why are you being nice to me?" Blaine questioned.

"I'm a horrible older sister, I know. But I do love you. And this guy, I can tell he has a good heart. However, he isn't the best choice for a boyfriend. He just got stabbed last night you remember."

Blaine laughed. "I appreciate your concern. Just know he and I are one of those things people won't understand but we don't care. We want to be together, Bri."

She nodded with a smirk. "Okay, then. That's all that matters I guess."

….

"Good morning, handsome."

Sebastian walked up to Blaine at his locker and kissed him on the lips. Blaine gave the boy a smile that missed his eyes, but turned back to packing and unpacking books. "Hey."

"How was your evening?" Sebastian asked, taking the opportunity to openly stare at the freshman's ass. He couldn't wait to get him alone again.

Blaine thought about that for a minute and smiled into his locker. "I can't complain."

He finished doing what he needed to and closed his locker, turning around to face his boyfriend. Blaine stayed up a majority of the night wondering how to go about it. He really had nothing on Sebastian and giving him the 'it's not you it's me' speech was totally lame. He couldn't deny he liked having him as a friend, and if he ended up breaking things off with Sebastian so that he could be with Kurt when he swore nothing was going on between them, that'd probably end all his chances of keeping the boy as a friend.

In the middle of his thoughts, he found himself shoved against the lockers with Sebastian's tongue down his throat. He pushed the boy off and gave him an angry look. "What the hell is wrong with you, Bas?"

Sebastian regained his balance after being shoved by Blaine. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"We said we wouldn't do this in school… I'm not comfortable." Blaine glanced around the hallway and straightened himself out. A few students were glancing their way but looked away when Blaine caught them.

"I didn't know it'd be this big of a deal… me kissing _my _boyfriend… but whatever, Blaine." He began walking away in the direction of his lockers and Blaine adjusted the strap of his bag over his shoulder before following. They passed by Kate and Rory and she noticed the upset look on both boy's faces when she said hello. Blaine gave her the friendliest smile he could in the midst of his discontent and continued walking.

Once they stopped at Sebastian's locker, Blaine leant against it and waited patiently for him to do what he needed to do. Sebastian glanced at him while he put a few books away. He saw Blaine's eyes light up as he saw someone across the hall. He smiled for what Sebastian figured was the first time all morning and waved at somebody. He turned to see if it was who he thought it was and rolled his eyes when it was.

_Kurt_.

Kurt was with Quinn at her locker, smiling back at Blaine. It was like Sebastian wasn't even there. He wasn't used to not getting what he wanted and this guy was the only thing preventing him from it. He always got what he wanted and guys loved giving it to him. Now this jackass was standing between that.

The sound of Sebastian's locker slamming shut snapped Blaine out of gaga land and Sebastian began walking down the hall. Blaine rolled his eyes but ran to catch up so they could go to their first class.

Once they got inside, Blaine took a seat at the desk to the left of his boyfriend's. He watched as Sebastian started taking out his books, still ignoring him.

"Are you okay? All of this because I didn't let you grind against me in the hall way?"

Sebastian ignored him.

Blaine shook his head and went to take something out his bag. He noticed that he forgot one of the books he needed for this class and excused himself, explaining to Mr. Garfield and quickly going back into the hall.

He got to his locker and quickly put in the combination. He felt a body standing behind him as he went through his locker but he didn't see what he needed.

"Looking for this?" Kurt asked, flashing the book in front of Blaine's face as he leant against the locker.

Blaine smiled at him and grabbed for it. "How did you get that?"

Kurt snatched it back before his friend could reach it. "I must've picked it up accidentally when I was packing my bag last night."

"So can I have it now? The bell is about to ring…" Blaine stated as he closed his lockers and crossed his arms. Kurt looked him up and down while he licked his lips. The action made Blaine blush. "Stop that."

Kurt laughed. "Give me a kiss and I'll give it back."

Blaine looked at the bad boy like he was out of his mind. "You've got to be shitting me, Kurt."

The junior gave him a smirk and shook his head. "I'm serious."

The two were interrupted when a curly haired blonde with green eyes approached the junior and smiled between the two of them. Kurt immediately tensed up when he saw him.

"Hi, Kurt. Someone special?"

Blaine smiled slightly to the boy who returned the look warmly.

"Yeah." Kurt answered, looking at John curiously. He had been avoiding his old 'buddy' for a couple weeks now and he wasn't sure how John would take it. Apparently he was okay?

John smiled from Blaine to Kurt. "That's nice to hear. You should've just said you were with someone. I would've taken the hint." He told his fellow junior, a sneaky smirk on his face.

Kurt stared at him hoping he'd go away forever but the boy kept speaking.

"Nice to meet, you. I'm John." He said to Blaine with an outstretched hand.

Blaine finally put two and two together and realized this must've been one of Kurt's play things. He reached out and took his hand anyway. "Blaine."

John nodded and turned to Kurt. "See you around." He said as he looked Kurt up and down. Kurt just stared back in an unfriendly fashion and watched as the boy walked away.

Blaine stared at Kurt with a smile, waiting for an explanation. Kurt handed him the book. "Let me walk you to class."

Blaine took it and nodded. "So… he's hot."

"I fucked him a few times." Kurt admitted, looking straight ahead.

"I couldn't tell…" Blaine responded sarcastically. Kurt smiled because his accent was heavy when he was being sarcastic.

"I was with a few guys, Blaine. But now you're the only one so don't worry about that if people give you shit."

Blaine nodded as they turned the corner. "Briana isn't a fan of the idea of us. But I told her once we're together she'll need to get used to it."

Kurt shrugged. "How's that going? The us getting together thing?"

Blaine smiled as he looked at the ground. "I don't want to handle it here. I'll talk to him after school. He's mad at me already."

"Why?" Kurt asked in a concerned tone.

"Who know?" Blaine said with a smile. "He tried to have a make out session by my locker and I pushed him off. Ever since then he's acting like a big baby."

Kurt laughed. "Well I'm about to act like one too. I didn't get a kiss all morning. I think I'm dying."

Blaine shook his head with a smile. "Well… this is my stop. I'll see you later I guess?"

"Does your mom work tonight? Maybe I can sneak you in." Kurt fought pulling Blaine close to him like he had the previous night.

"Nope, she's off." Blaine responded.

"Well then, we might have to hang out tomorrow. I promised Sam I'd go pamper him and my dad is taking advantage of the whole me being a well behaved teenaged son thing. I have a curfew and shit."

Blaine laughed. "Damn. That's too long a wait. But you're worth it. Guess I'll call you then?"

Kurt smiled as the bell rang. "Yeah. I'd love that, dork."

"Okay then."

"Okay."

They both smiled at each other and Mr. Garfield waited patiently at the door for the last few students to pour in. "Mr. Anderson, I'd hate to lock you out."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the man but Blaine quickly said goodbye and went inside before the junior could say anything rude to get himself in trouble. Kurt smiled and went off in the direction of his class.

….

Later that day during lunch, Blaine found himself sitting with his usual four friends but his mind was elsewhere. He zoned in and out to hear Rory and Artie arguing about whether football or soccer was the better sport and Katelyn bragging to her friends about the awesome gift Kurt had got her. He smiled at this because he knew that Kurt had good intentions with what he did. And apparently Rory was slowly breaking her reserve because they were getting a little cozy. After thinking about what he was going to do about Sebastian once more, he zoned back in to hear Sugar telling Kate they'd be sister-in-laws one day after she and Kurt got married. Blaine laughed to himself and pulled out his phone, sending his boyfriend a text.

_Hey. Can you talk? –Blaine_

**Yeah sure. –Sebastian**

Blaine rolled his eyes at the boy's attitude. Why was he so mad about this whole PDA thing? Blaine just wasn't into it, especially at that level.

_If you're mad at me I'm sorry… I just don't feel comfortable doing that in school. I was bullied in SC and I've never been a fan of that behavior when other people do it so I don't plan to. –Blaine_

**You said that earlier. –Sebastian. **

"You okay, Blainers?" Artie asked. They were all looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why?" he asked curiously.

"You're just really quiet." Sugar replied.

Blaine shook his head. "A lot on my mind, but I'm really good."

They all nodded and went back to their conversations.

_Can we go somewhere after school? We need to talk. –Blaine_

Sebastian read the text in the back of his math class and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk.

**When will you have a free house this week? – Sebastian**

Blaine found the question weird. Why did he need a free house to talk to his boyfriend?

_Tomorrow my mom has an evening shift but this can't wait. –Blaine_

**I'm busy today with practice but we can talk about whatever you want tomorrow after the game. –Sebastian**

Blaine hung his head. He didn't want to wait… he didn't want to be attached romantically to Sebastian any longer than he already had been. He wanted Kurt.

_OK. –Blaine _

….

"So who is the competition?"

Sebastian lay back on his bed relaxing his muscles after a long day. Practice was so tough. Coach Beiste was so rough on them after the last lost. He thought about getting a shirt to put on and maybe some pants would be nice to but these briefs would do for now.

"This guy Kurt... he has nothing on me." He answered Romeo as the blonde sat on his bed facing him. Sebastian placed his shower damp hair on his pillow and exhaled. "But for some reason I have to fight to live up to this guy. He's a fucking failure."

Romeo smiled and tossed his blazer on the chair next to Sebastian's bed. He undid his tie a bit before he responded to his ex. "You know you could just leave this Blaine kid and get back with me. I know you still love me. Let him have whoever he wants."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. Love. Maybe he loved Romeo once upon a time but he fell out of love with him. Things between them lost its appeal. He was bored. Every position he put him in seemed the same after a while and Sebastian wanted something new. No offense to Romeo, but this was just how it got from time to time. It was the same way with every guy he fucked. He couldn't promise Blaine it wouldn't be that way but he knew that he cared. Ever since the first time he saw him, he knew. And he wanted the two of them to be one of McKinley's sexiest couples… two boys at that, and go on to be something big one day. Neil Patrick Harris and David Burkta. Blaine was his and he'd be damned if he didn't have him bent over some random piece of furniture in the freshman's room the next day after his game. He was so much fun the night they had a few drinks and that was the guy Sebastian thought he was with. Now he was with some celibate, scared virgin who only wanted to talk. What the hell?

Despite all that, he responded. "I like Blaine, Romeo. I do."

Romeo snorted as he got up to go look in Sebastian's mirror. He coiffed his blonde hair as he spoke. "You liked me too. At least you told me that. And what did I become to you?"

"This isn't going to turn out like that. I learned from my mistakes." Sebastian replied as he sat up on the bed.

"Nope. You want to have sex with Blaine. Just like you did with me. That's all I was to you right? And that's probably all he'll be to you."

Sebastian began getting upset. "That's not true at all. You weren't just sex to me." He lied, "And if that's how you feel I treated you, why do you still like me?"

Romeo about faced and looked at his ex-boyfriend. He smiled, looking at the body wearing only a pair of briefs that he spent so many days underneath in his dorm room at Dalton, screaming his name and begging for more. And then Sebastian would leave until he was ready for another round. Sex. That's all he was to him. No matter how he wanted to pen it.

"You were my first, Sebastian. I fell in love with you."

"I loved you too, but-"

"You don't have to lie." Romeo cut in, "Is he a virgin?"

Sebastian hesitated before answering. He knew where this was going. "Yes… yeah he is. Why?"

Romeo walked back over to the bed and sat down by his friend's leg. "No reason." He replied with a knowing grin. Sebastian shook it off. "Maybe I should've made you wait. Maybe we'd still be together."

"You said you want to be my friend right?"

Romeo nodded. "I do."

"Well then be my friend and do something for me tomorrow." Sebastian spoke, finally getting up and going to put some clothes on.

"I'm listening." Romeo said, watching Sebastian bend down to rifle through his drawer.

"He seems to think this guy Kurt is changing. Kurt used to be in this gang and is living this rock star life of sex and drugs when he's really a poser… and Blaine thinks the world of him for some reason. And I'm here and so much better for him. Everyone says it. I don't understand why he doesn't think so… it makes no sense." He pulled some sweat pants on and smiled at Romeo watching him lustfully. He had him wrapped around his finger. "I need him to see this asshole didn't change at all, and that he's playing him."

Romeo nodded as Sebastian pulled on a shirt. "So how do I fit into this?"

Sebastian smiled, leaning against his dresser. "Cut your last few classes and come to my game tomorrow. We'll talk before it starts."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Soooo is it terrible that Blaine cheated? I feel bad but it kept happening! Kurt and Blaine wrote that scene themselves pretty much!**

**...**

**P.S. This story has reached 100+ Reviews! Special thanks to **catch me if you can **who was number 100 and said some very sweet things to me! (hearts) and to **_everyone_** who has left feedback regarding this story.** Brooke **I felt really proud reading your review and I'm happy you feel that way. **

**(Brinn) coming soon to a chapter near you! **

**So the story gets pretty Klaine angsty shortly. Everyone asking for Sebastian to screw up... stay tuned. He's actually a pretty clever guy. But Romeo isn't stupid. So stay tuned and Review! **

**-nellie**


	14. Chapter 14

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: The one where it all falls down. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Kurt sat in his 7th period English lesson as bored as he usually was during this class. It was a drag. He suddenly remembered why he hated this class and all classes in general. It seemed his teacher hadn't stopped speaking since he entered the room. Lectures were a pain in the neck. The novel they were reading didn't hold his attention at all… it wasn't very challenging like much of the curriculum at McKinley. Plus he was surrounded by a bunch of idiots. The list went on.

Part of his anger was because he hadn't seen Blaine since the previous day in school. It had turned out to be the shittiest Monday he ever experienced. Maybe that was because his Sunday evening was fucking superb, but whatever the reason, he wasn't pleased.

He spent the afternoon with Sam. They had spoken about when BBR would go sign the contract with Henry Patterson for the job and Sam told him to make sure it was what they wanted as a group before they jumped into such a commitment. Kurt even let it slip that he and the freshman might've been a little more than friends now. He had to tell his best friend- it was his best freaking friend. But he immediately regretted it after Sam started making gaga eyes at him and spoke the rest of the day in his impression of Blaine's southern accent, wiggling his eyebrows up and down every so often. If he wasn't already bruised and battered, Kurt wouldn't have hesitated to kick his ass.

Once the blue eyed boy got back to their houses, he realized it was still pretty early and he could sneak in an hour or two of hanging with Blaine. Only when he rang the doorbell, Mrs. Anderson answered the door saying Blaine hadn't gotten home yet. The first thing that came to Kurt's head was that he was probably with Sebastian, somewhere he had every right to be, but it still made him feel a little more than aggravated.

On the way over to his house, he saw a car slowly driving by, incredibly slow, with windows not tinted enough to hide the fact that it was one of Xavier's goons sporting a purple and black jacket he too once wore, staring at him as he walked to his home. Kurt never took his eyes off the other teen and only looked away once the car had sped off down the block.

When the junior got in his room, he pulled out his cell phone and texted his curly haired 'dork'. He had waited a good ten minutes for a response but still hadn't heard anything. The ten minutes felt like an eternity. The whole time he was plagued with thoughts of Blaine with that jackass, getting to play the part that he was meant to play. Kurt shook his head of the thoughts and pulled himself off the bed, heading to his shower.

Things had changed drastically since the freshman came into his life that January. It had definitely had changed for the better, that's for sure. And now, since that fateful night, his mind stayed on the boy constantly. It was tiring. Burt went to his son's room once he got in from work and was surprised to find the boy already fast asleep. He smiled to himself and left quietly.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Kurt shook his head as he snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Ms. Dyer who stood up firm in front of the class. He hadn't been paying any attention so he didn't have the slightest clue of why he was being called.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, his voice low from being quiet practically all morning.

"I asked you to give us a motif Salinger used in _The Catcher in the Rye._" The teacher repeated monotonously as she leaned against her desk. She was hoping that she wouldn't get a rude response from the teen like she usually had.

Kurt sat up in his seat as he felt the eyes of his peers staring at him. "Loneliness is one, ironically." He stated in a low voice. Secretly he hoped the teacher would take that and run with it but of course Ms. Dyer needed to take advantage of the leather jacket sporting teen actually contributing to the fruition of the lesson.

"Why do you find it ironic?" she pressed on, suppressing a smile because, hello, Kurt Hummel, the teen who usually walked past her class not even the least bit ashamed, was now in his actual seat and answering a question she asked.

He rolled his eyes at the fact that he couldn't be left alone to his thoughts of Blaine and how much it sucked that he was 'the other man' when he wanted nothing more than to be his one and only, and kick his self for being such a lovesick puppy, but instead had to sit here and discuss this shit.

"Holden looks for some form of comradeship throughout the novel… for the most part. He feels hurt because unlike everyone else he doesn't have anyone that's really close to him. But at the same time, he uses that… that loneliness to protect his self from pains others can cause." He stopped briefly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Holden meets new people and forms these relationships but he inadvertently sabotages them. It's his minds way of keeping him safe from the troubles that those other individuals could potentially ruin him with."

The class remained quiet, a few kids dropping their jaws until he looked around at everyone and they quickly faced the front once more. Ms. Dyer nodded graciously but remained neutral as she spoke. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. Can someone else give me another?"

Kurt slouched down in his seat again, going back to his own little world. He couldn't wait any longer. If Blaine was serious about the two of them, he'd need to hurry up and get rid of Smythe. He remembered how he used to tease Blaine about Sebastian liking him but now he wanted nothing more than to throw the jock into a man hole. He shook his head and slumped down on top of the desk. Fucking emotions.

….

Blaine pulled his scarf tighter around his neck as he walked with Artie and Rory towards the field. Today was another game day, and the Titans would be going against Flushing High Schools' Grizzlies. He looked around at all the excited people and was reminded that he didn't even want to be there to begin with, but he had to. Sebastian was the first and most important reason, not only because he was his boyfriend but because he really wanted to discuss everything with him after the game. Then his friends wanted him to be there of course. They were still concerned with how 'quiet' he was, as they said. Like he told them time and time again, Blaine had a lot on his plate. Hopefully Kurt would be there to make everything better.

He hadn't seen Kurt since the previous morning in school when he walked him to class. It sucked. After such a phenomenal night with him that Sunday, all he wanted to do was be with him a little more. But Kurt went to hang out with Sam, and Blaine had got sucked into Briana dragging him off somewhere, with a couple other Cheerios. It was supposed to be a 1,2,3 thing where he helped her with a gift idea for Finn for Valentine's Day, 'something a guy would want', but he ended up hanging out with them all evening as they talked boys and this and that and shopped for outfits that weekend and oh my gosh it was horrible. Okay he was gay and proud, but he was far away from that stereotype. Now would be a good time to be older and own a car of his own so he didn't have to rely on anyone to save him from this situation.

When the siblings finally did reach their home it was after 10 o'clock. Blaine shrugged out of his coat with a sigh and kissed his mother's forehead before retreating to his room. Alice shouted out that Kurt had stopped by earlier and Blaine sucked his teeth immediately, visibly upset that his sister and her stupid friends kept him out all day. He rushed up to his room after thanking his mom for letting him know and placed the white iPhone on the charger.

Once the device had enough juice to power up, it revealed a new message from his neighbor and he quickly opened it as he undressed for the shower. Homework would have to wait until he washed all the pointless girl talk and annoying giddy laughter off of him.

**Are you around? I stopped by and you weren't home so… just call me when you get in dork. I missed you today. –Kurt**

Blaine smiled slightly and pressed call, hanging his head when the phone went straight to voicemail without a single ring. He tried again and once more the same thing occurred, so he assumed maybe he was on a conference call with the band or sleeping. That wasn't likely because the rocker usually stayed up until at least 3 in the morning but he wouldn't put it past him.

In the shower, Blaine found himself thinking about Kurt on top of him the previous night, using his lips in the most wonderful ways and how their bodies grinded against each other. He tried his best to stifle his moans under the pelting water as his closed fist travelled along his shaft, one hand holding him up against the shower wall while the other caressed the head of his dick. A few long strokes later and he found himself mumbling the bad boy's name as he came hard into his hand.

One should feel the slightest bit guilty after this but after the day in school he experienced with Sebastian, he knew something was off and he couldn't bring himself to care much. He was a horrible person, sure, but the only thing he could care about was Kurt.

….

Cheers erupted from the away side as some wide receiver for the Grizzlies ran into the end zone. McKinley students were starting to look worried as the score was now tied 10-10. There were a couple minutes left of the first half, that much closer to this game being over and Blaine finally having the talk he needed to have. He heard Kate and Artie talking about some after party someone was throwing if the Titans won, but he didn't catch the name. Katelyn proceeded to complain that she wouldn't be allowed to go because her life sucked and Blaine giggled at her dramatic speech to himself, fading back into his own world.

He glanced around the bleachers during a Grizzly time. It didn't take him too long to spot BBR once Finn had stood up to stretch. Kurt appeared to be listening to his MP3 player, looking at the small device as his head bopped up and down. Blaine smiled and pulled out his phone to text him.

_That must be a pretty good song? –Blaine_

Kurt felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out, smiling to himself harder than he wanted to when he read the message from his neighbor. He looked around through the hundreds of teens and few parents sitting in the stands for Blaine but didn't see him. He arched his body around even more and glanced to the tops of the bleachers where a bunch of freshmen were, but the hobbit blended in so well.

_Getting warmer. –Blaine _

Kurt smiled and stood up, now having a better view. Behind his little sister's huge head, he saw Blaine smile at him and wave. The whistle blew meaning it was now half time and Kurt told his friends he'd be back, beginning to make his way through the-what seemed like thousands of annoying teenagers to the boy he'd been thinking about since he last saw him. Once he finally made it there, Sugar jumped up and grabbed him into a tight hug. He winced because now not only was his arm being crushed but his ribcage and Rory and Artie tried their best to pull her off as Blaine sat there, a row above them, with a dopey smile.

When Sugar finally pulled back she brushed a few hairs out his face. "I can't believe you came to see me… I didn't even know you were here!"

Kurt looked at her incredulously and shook his head. "You shouldn't believe that, Sugar. Can I get up there please?"

The girl smiled dreamily as she moved over so Kurt could climb up next to Blaine. Artie said 'what's up' to him with a hand slap, and then Kurt and Rory did some top secret dap that made Kate raise an eyebrow. Since when were they close enough to have their own hand shake?

Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt being Kurt and the older boy turned his attention to his very close friend.

"Hello, stranger." He said in a low voice.

Blaine smirked. "I'm a stranger now?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I stopped by last night…"

The freshman nodded. "My mother told me. I was out with Bri and company, and my phone died. Got home late, but I did get your text. And I called you back but there was no answer, just your voicemail." Blaine answered, lowering his voice with each word because Sugar was blatantly staring at his lips trying to read the conversation.

Kurt smiled; relieved it wasn't because Sebastian was keeping him busy. "I fell asleep pretty early. Sorry."

Blaine told him it was okay and they both turned their attention to the Cheerios performing. Thankfully that had garnered everyone's attention so that Sugar and now Katelyn had stopped giving them questioning looks.

Kurt moved a little closer to Blaine so that their sides were flush together. "It's been over 24 hours since I kissed you and I don't like that at all, honestly."

Blaine bit his lip as he felt Kurt's warm breath tickle his cheek. "I know. It was just a very frustrating day."

Romeo walked into the entrance of the field and quickly spotted the two teens high in the bleachers. Sebastian had shown him pictures and the first thing that came to mind was how awesome it would be to have a threesome with those two guys. Hot. He looked at this old flyer for club Magnet where Kurt had the whole rocker, bad boy thing happening with the black earring and spiky hair and super tight white t-shirt. His jeans were hanging a little low and he could see his black boxers, and the rips in his jeans added so much to the swag of it all. There was a guitar strapped around him, hanging on at the back. A few beaded bracelets on the wrist of the hand not behind his head, and his thin lips were pursed tightly into a smirk. He was fucking sexy.

The picture of Blaine wasn't too bad either. He was pretty hot himself. He had this large curly afro and these weird triangle eyebrows that added to his attractiveness somehow, an olive toned complexion and a killer smile. He was looking away from the camera at something in the distance, a long sleeved button-up that was undone to his chest, revealing a little skin and jeans that were fitted just right. The Facebook picture comments were from a bunch of chicks which Romeo found funny, but they were all saying exactly what he was thinking.

He watched the two interacting, Kurt leaning in and whispering in Blaine's ear, Blaine blushing and saying something back, trying to keep his cool. He knew something was going on. It was obvious. Apparently Sebastian had good reason to worry. Romeo made his way towards the bleachers quickly before the second half could begin.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Maybe I could make it a little better for you…" Kurt said with a sneaky smile, laughing as Blaine tinted ridiculously red.

"How do you plan to do that?" he questioned curiously, staring his friend dead in the eye.

Kurt licked his lip and leant back, Kate watching the both of them out the corner of her eye. Neither had noticed, however.

"You should meet me by my car in five minutes. By then I'll have thought of something." Blaine smiled as Kurt got up and made his way down the bleachers, sticking his finger up at Briana as he passed by and headed toward the parking lot. Katelyn saw Blaine eye fucking her older brother as he walked away. She shook her head, turning back to face the front. The Titans took the field and McKinley began to cheer, followed by the Grizzlies taking the field and Flushing beginning to cheer. Kate glanced back once the noise subsided a bit and asked her best friend a question. "Where is Kurt heading?"

Blaine looked down at her with a shrug. "I-I'm not sure," he lied, "he said he'd be back soon though."

The pale-complexioned girl nodded, still trying to read Blaine's face when an unfamiliar boy came to their section of the bleachers. The five freshmen looked at him questioningly and he smiled warmly turning his attention to Blaine. "Hello. Is this seat taken?"

Sugar found herself blatantly checking him out but knew she needed to be faithful to Kurt. As Blaine shakes his head no and scoots over a bit, Sugar let the boy climb up so that he could occupy Kurt's previous seat.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at the freshman. Blaine nodded as he subtly looked at the boy next to him, his beautiful blonde hair falling behind his ears and piercing blue eyes smiling graciously along with his lips, the strong features of his face making him look like he could easily be a celebrity. Blaine looked away and back to the field where the other team punted the ball to the Titans. His friends continued to talk about random topics and he listened on and off, often checking his watch in effort not to go out before or exactly at the five minute mark Kurt told him to meet. He was worth waiting for.

McKinley's side started going crazy as Sebastian carried the ball for 53 yards into the end zone for a Titans touchdown. Everyone began high fiving one another and Artie turned around to fist bump Blaine. "That's your man, Blainey!"

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smirk, playing along with the façade. He tensed up though because he felt the boy sitting next to him turn to look in his direction.

Romeo acted surprised that he's heard the curly haired kid next to him is Blaine. "Blaine? You're Sebastian's Blaine?"

Blaine twinges at the name… 'Sebastian's Blaine'. No.

"Yeah…" he answered anyway.

The blonde boy flashed that million dollar smile once more. "Oh," he said sticking out his hand. "I'm Romeo. It's nice to finally meet you."

….

Kurt leant against his car as he waited for Blaine to leave the school. He wasn't exactly sure how he survived all this time without feeling those soft, sexy lips against his own but that was about to change as soon as he brought his gorgeous self out here. He checked his phone seeing a message from Sam about the Henry Patterson meeting and made a mental note about it when he felt someone approach his car and lean against it beside him.

"Hummel. It's been a long time, bro."

Kurt looked up and was greeted by old friend of his and former Saint 'teammate' Jeremiah. He hadn't seen the boy in almost a year, basically since he was jumped out of the gang. But it figured that if Xavier wanted something from him, he'd send Jeremiah. They were really close back then, both being young and stupid. It seemed that Kurt was the smarter one though because he finally got away. The other teen here still had on this purple and black get-up.

"Hey." The junior stated plainly, shaking his head no while the boy offered him a cigarette.

Jeremiah put it to his lips and lit the cig with his lighter. After they stood in silence for a while, Kurt staring at the boy next to him who was enjoying his smoke, and Jeremiah not really looking to advance the conversation in anyway, Kurt thought it was best to get him away before Blaine came out.

"What can I do for you?"

Jeremiah smiled and glanced at his old friend. "You know already, I'm sure. I was told to come and talk to you about-"

"I told him no and I'm telling you no. I don't want to hear it, Jeremiah. Sorry your time was wasted." Kurt answered seriously.

The Murdock Saint nodded, putting out the cigarette with a quick stomp. "So you just want me to go back to Xavier with this news? You know he wouldn't take it to kindly."

Kurt stared him dead in the eye and shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you."

Jeremiah raised the hood to the jacket over his head. "I respect you, Kurt. Just watch your back man. He's not happy at all." The high school dropout said in a warning tone as he retreated back to his vehicle.

Kurt smirked but didn't respond vocally. What the fuck was going on with Xavier that he wanted Kurt back so bad? What is it that Kurt could do for him that his other goons couldn't? He didn't understand, nor did he give a flying fuck. No meant no. Plain and simple.

….

"Oh, I've heard of you as well. Nice to meet you." Blaine accepted the boy's hand hesitantly. Wasn't this the guy that Sebastian claimed only used him to get off when he was in the mood for sex? He didn't seem like that type of guy at all.

"Have you?" Romeo asked as they both withdrew their hands. "Good things, I hope."

Blaine's face dropped a little. "Not exactly."

Romeo found this strange. He was nothing but a great boyfriend to his ex. He was there, basically on call whenever Sebastian needed him. And let's not forget he gave it up whenever and wherever the boy wanted. Sebastian had it great. So what bad thing could he possibly tell Blaine?

"Oh. What did he have to say, if it isn't too bad?" The blue eyed teen across from him asked. His whole countenance changed at the thought that Sebastian was telling people that he was a bad guy when he told him he thought the world of him.

Blaine felt bad that he had said anything but he didn't know why. This guy didn't seem like the jerk Sebastian described at all. "He told me that he only had two boyfriends, one that was too quiet and one that was very forward. You were the latter, and… he said Romeo wasn't much of a 'Romeo'… because you only wanted to have sex all the time."

Romeo's eyes went wide at everything the young boy had just said to him. He couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "I-I'm… I'm sorry. Two boyfriends? I used him for sex?" he started turning red at the thought but continued to speak. "He confused our roles terribly. I was definitely the one used and heart broken in the end. And I don't know how factual that two boyfriend's thing is."

Blaine's eyes went wide too at the words this new guy was sharing with him. Romeo quickly tried to reassure him that it was okay though. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… shit…" he whispered.

Blaine just sat there taking in everything he heard. Was that true? Why did Sebastian lie to him like that? To everyone, really… he always claimed to hate Kurt and what he stood for, he always came off as such a great guy, but if what Romeo was saying was factual then he wasn't that at all. Why?

"Just form your own opinion about him." Romeo continued. "You'll know."

Blaine nodded. "Are you two still close?"

"Fairly." The blonde answered, running his hand through his medium locks.

It was quiet as Blaine sat there, thinking about everything he just heard. It had been almost ten minutes after Kurt left now and he thought it best to excuse himself. He just really wanted to see him anyway.

"I'll be back. I need to clear my head a bit."

Romeo nodded, moving down a pinch so that the freshman could make his way through the rowdy crowd. Kate watched her friend head in the same direction that her older brother had headed a while back and raised an eyebrow at the two. She seriously hoped they weren't doing what they were doing before. Not with him being with Sebastian. That wasn't the Blaine she knew and loved.

….

When Blaine arrived at the lot, he saw some hooded Murdock Saint walking away from Kurt who was slouching against his car. He immediately felt his heart drop a little, wondering why they were bothering him. He said no, at least he told Blaine that he said no. Why were they coming around like this? He didn't like it at all.

Kurt's face changed drastically when he saw the freshman approaching, tugging nervously at his scarf. He smiled and looked the boy up and down. "Hey."

"Hey." Blaine responded, glancing at the Saint's car pulling away from the lot. "What was that about?" he asked, visibly bothered by the fact that Kurt was around any one of them. Sure it had only been three days but he was doing so well.

Kurt didn't answer. He grabbed Blaine around the waist and pulled him against him, burying his head in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. His scent woke up his senses and Kurt smiled to himself. Blaine wasn't pleased though.

"Kurt…"

"Nothing. Can I just hold you?" he asked, squeezing the freshman tighter.

Blaine wanted to say yes but he remembered everyone knew him now as Sebastian's boyfriend and this wouldn't be a smart situation to be caught in. "No… not out here like this. We could be spotted…"

Kurt reluctantly released him as he turned to unlock his door. "Fine. Let me take you for a ride. We'll be back before the game ends."

Blaine considered against it but he wanted nothing more to be alone with Kurt. After everything he had just discussed with Romeo his mind was a little blown right now. He smiled at his friend once the door was held open for him and sat in the passenger side. Kurt shut it and went to get in as well.

….

They ended up back at the Hummel residence. Kurt pushed Blaine towards his couch and straddled his lap, catching his lips in a needy, wanton kiss while he threw the boy's scarf in some random direction and started undoing his coat buttons. Blaine gripped Kurt's thighs, letting him ravage his mouth for a moment before he pulled back with a grin. Kurt decided to carefully shrug out of his jacket while Blaine caught his breath.

"So are we going to be that couple, Kurt?"

Kurt ignored him again. He attacked his lips once more, telling himself he never wanted to go as long as he did without feeling Blaine's lips against his own. As his tongue made its way around Blaine's mouth, he slipped a hand underneath Blaine's polo and began having a field day. Blaine pulled back once more and Kurt groaned, throwing his head down on the shoulder of the curly haired boy. "Why?"

"Answer me, Kurt. Are we going to be that couple who doesn't talk to each other?" Blaine questioned in the boy's ear.

Kurt lifted his head so he was eye to eye with Blaine. "No, B. You know we won't. I tell you everything, baby." He gave the freshman a chaste kiss before he continued.

"So tell me what happened with that guy." Blaine requested after Kurt pulled his lips away.

Kurt exhaled and sat next to the gorgeous teen beside him. Blaine placed his hand inside Kurt's and the action made the 'bad boy' smile. "He was an old friend. His name is Jeremiah. He told me that X sent him and again I told him no, B. And then I went back to thinking of doing this to you…"

Kurt moved closer to Blaine and placed his earlobe between his lips. Blaine rolled his eyes back as he felt Kurt's hand creeping up his thighs and move to his zipper. He started silently laughing when Kurt pulled it down and unlaced his hand from the one his friend was holding to slap the boy away.

"We're not doing anything on your couch again. Your dad was seconds away from catching us last time."

"Relax," Kurt said in between kisses he placed on the freshman's neck, "he won't be home for another few hours. And you have nothing to worry about-"

"When I'm with you…" Blaine finished with a smirk on his face.

"Exactly." Kurt smiled, making his way up to the boy's lips once more. "I tell you that all the time, B. So relax."

"It's funny how you only say that when we're doing something we have no business doing." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt ignored him and attached their lips together again, his own moving sensually against his neighbors.

"I don't think I can wait much longer. I need you, B. You need to end this."

Blaine nodded. "I know. Tonight, I'll tell him everything. It's over."

"Good." Kurt answered, rolling his eyes when Blaine slapped his hand away again.

"His ex was there… this Romeo character."

Kurt pretended to care as his hand caressed Blaine's upper thigh, his mouth back to licking the shell of Blaine's ear. "Oh yeah?"

Blaine nodded, biting his lip at the actions that Kurt was doing, driving him crazy. He felt the tongue ring raking across his neck and bit back a whimper. "Mhmm. He's rather good looking."

"That's nice." Kurt replied, finally reaching Blaine's hard on through his jeans and not being swatted away as he rubbed over it.

Blaine's breathing caught a little when Kurt began squeezing him gently through his pants. "Ye…yeah… but it makes no sense for him to leave that guy and end up with me."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at the freshman's words. "Shut up, B. You're beautiful."

He caught his lips in a heavy kiss, immediately thrusting his tongue into Blaine's mouth and pushing him back against the couch. Blaine pulled away laughing at how horny this guy was in the middle of the freaking day like this. "No, no, no, no, no, Kurt," he said, trying to push a very persistent, mischievously grinning Kurt away before he continued, "what happened to 'we'll be back before the game ends?'"

Kurt finally put all his weight on him and lay on top of him with a victorious smile. "We have five minutes, hun. Relax."

Blaine laughed as Kurt attacked him with kisses from his forehead to his lips. Every moment felt so right.

….

When Kurt and Blaine got back to the game, the Titans had already won. Sebastian was running around cheering as the other jocks caught him and hoisted the running back in the air. Apparently he scored the game winner. The crowd had erupted and everyone was celebrating like this was the fucking super bowl or something.

When Sebastian saw Blaine, he ran over and grabbed the boy around the waist. A collective 'awww' came from the people around and he laughed. Blaine smiled uncomfortably. Kurt folded his arms and watched, moments away from karate kicking him in the throat.

"Did you see that, babe? That was for you." Sebastian kissed him on the cheek and Blaine felt himself seconds away from pulling back and running. Confusion of what this guy was actually about and guilt from what he had just been doing with Kurt filled him completely.

"Thanks…" he answered, rather awkwardly.

"After party at my house!" Sebastian shouted and it took no time for people to cheer. Romeo had made his way towards the group but stopped, observing Kurt and Blaine's behavior around one another once more. It was pretty evident that they went somewhere together, turning up together again at the same time, and Blaine's scarf wasn't even on. He guessed that the two were doing something that involved having to undress because what other reason would he come back short of an article of clothing?

Kurt was standing there for a while during the little celebrations but decided he'd go find his band mates. As he turned away, Romeo had caught eyes with him and gave him a smile. Kurt wondered who it was but nodded his head as an answer, not even sure why, before going to look for everyone. He knew they were going to this party and there was no way he wasn't.

….

Sebastian was all over Blaine at the party. He had a few drinks pushed his way by the team when he walked over to them and he was feeling right. His hands began roaming the freshman's body where they sat on this leather chair by the fireplace and his tongue was trying to gain entrance to Blaine's mouth but the boy kept pushing him off. Sebastian tried his best to continue, not wanting to get turned off by his boyfriend's attitude. Everyone here was drinking and having a good time, the music was pumping, and everything was going great except for him scoring in a different way than he had at the game. Scoring with Blaine….

He grabbed a beer from the ice box and handed it to his boyfriend. Blaine pushed him away once more and told him no. "Can you stop, Bas? Please… we need to go somewhere and talk."

Sebastian rolled his eyes and smiled. "I promise we can talk soon. I just want kiss you a little more, okay? It's been a long couple days. Come here."

The sophomore cupped Blaine's cheek and pulled him into another kiss. Blaine wanted nothing more than the person with him to be Kurt. Everything felt wrong about this, and he couldn't put a finger on why, but he knew he hated it.

Kurt slowly entered the after party with his band mates to the view of teens behaving rowdily, doing body shots off of one another, dancing to fast paced music, jumping off of things that weren't supposed to be jumped off of, and a few fights being started here and there. This definitely was not the place he wanted to be right now. All he wanted to do was find Blaine so that they could finally get out of here.

That wasn't going to be so easy. Once they were spotted entering Sebastian's house, teens turned in their direction and cheered, shouting 'Rebels! Rebels! Rebels!' Puck raised an eyebrow, surprised that they were about to have a spontaneous performance right here at a house party, but that didn't stop him for being up for a challenge. Finn pulled out a pair of drumsticks and hoisted them in the air, eliciting loud shouts from the partygoers.

"I guess we're doing this?" Quinn asked, turning to Kurt. She frowned a little when she saw his face had dropped even more than when they had entered.

"I'm not up for it." he responded. Kurt had noticed to the far end of the room Sebastian being a little more than friendly with Blaine. His Blaine. His hands were roaming and though Blaine looked to be uncomfortable, he wasn't really stopping him. The junior felt his face getting hot and he wondered what the fuck was going on in Blaine's head right now that he let the boy continue his actions.

"And how are we going to rock out with no guitarist?" Puck questioned him. Puck wasn't the type to take no for an answer, and though Kurt felt like shit at this very moment, he decided he should probably give the fans what they wanted.

After a heavy exhale, the bad boy answered. "Whatever. Just go set up. I'll be ready by then."

Puck and Finn went out to the truck to get their things while Quinn went towards a little makeshift stage a few teens made in preparation for BBR performing. Kurt stood there in the middle of the floor, wild McKinley students going crazy around him, watching as Blaine told Sebastian to stop but the boy gave him that stupid smile and continued what he was doing. Kurt felt himself about to go over there but was cut off by Jezebels lead singer Rachel. He had to trust that Blaine would do the right thing, do what they had been planning since that first kiss.

"Beer?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"No thanks." he answered, shaking his head.

She shrugged. More for her.

"So are you about to get on stage and blow everybody away as usual?" the brunette asked, looking up at the taller junior. He wasn't showing much emotion but it was evident something was wrong.

"I didn't come here for that honestly. Why aren't you on stage?" Kurt asked, finally glancing away from Blaine and Sebastian and down to her.

"Not feeling it tonight. I mean really, celebrating the Titans winning their second out of like, what, fifteen games? Not wasting this voice on that." Kurt smirked. "Besides, they aren't asking for me. They're asking for you."

Kurt shrugged as he glanced over to the couple again. Blaine had succeeded in pulling away and was whispering something to Sebastian. "Where is your guitarist? Harmony is her name right? Make her go up there. That'll mind fuck everybody."

Rachel laughed. "Hmm that would be pretty epic. Clash of the Lima titans. Blind Bass Rebellion featuring a Jezebel." They both smirked. "But is everything ok with you?"

"Why do you ask?" Kurt questioned in a bored tone as someone walked in with yet another keg of beer.

"Well you've been in class two days in a row and you're actually holding a conversation with me."

Kurt laughed. "I'm great. Thanks."

He watched Blaine and Sebastian make their way up the steps; more like Sebastian drag Blaine up the stairs, most likely to his room. Kurt's stomach began to turn and he felt himself getting angry when the music began to play.

Quinn was dancing around on stage and harmony started playing a few notes. Rachel was dancing around with a bunch of random seniors when Kurt decided to move away from the scene. He got over to a wall and leant against, exhaling loudly. When he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sebastian on Blaine; his hands where his should be, his lips attached to his neck, all over somebody that wasn't his if we could be perfectly honest. He felt himself tense at the thought.

"You okay there?"

Kurt opened his eyes to see the blonde guy from earlier at the game. He stared at him but gave no response.

"Why don't you have a drink?" He asked in a friendly manner, handing the bad boy a red solo cup.

"I don't know if there's anything here strong enough to help me." Kurt replied, looking down at the cup.

"It's pretty good. I'm Romeo, by the way." he said as Kurt took the cup from him, eyeing its contents skeptically.

….

"Damn, Blaine. Why do you taste so fucking good?"

Sebastian pushed the freshman against his bed with a sneaky smile as he slowly walked over. The alcohol had begun to settle in and Blaine looked even hotter if possible.

The hazel eyed boy inched back on the bed. "Stop, Bas. We need to talk."

"Shh. Just kiss me, Blaine." He lay down on top of Blaine and connected their lips in a very sloppy kiss. Blaine felt disgusted as the taste of alcohol now entered his mouth. He pushed the jock off roughly and Sebastian almost tumbled onto the floor.

"I said to fucking stop it, Bas! I can't do this with you."

Sebastian got angry but stood back up, sitting back on the bed next to Blaine. "You're not going to tell me no."

….

"I'm Kurt." he took a sip, feeling the warm, smooth drink move down his throat." I don't think I've ever seen you around McKinley."

"Oh, no" Romeo said after taking his own gulp. "I go to Dalton Academy in Westerville. I'm an old classmate of Sebastian…. He's actually my ex."

"Oh." Kurt said as he looked at the bright blue eyes across from him. So this was the guy that Blaine was talking about earlier.

"Yeah. He invited me to the game, and here, but all I've been doing is watching everyone have fun while he makes out with his boyfriend all night. I'd like to think I could've found something better to do you know?"

Kurt smiled. "I hear you." They both took another drink. "So I'm guessing you still have feelings for him."

Romeo hesitated. He was pathetic. "I do. He was my first and all that bullshit." Kurt smiled. "But maybe after tonight I'll be able to move on."

Kurt wondered what he meant by that. He hoped he wasn't one of those psychos who started cutting people because his heart got broken. "Are you sure this stuff is strong? It's not doing a thing…"

"You don't feel it right away but when you do you'll know it. I hope you're not a light weight…"

Kurt laughed. "I'm not."

"So then let me get us a refill." he took both their cups and walked away. Kurt scratched his head as he leant against the wall. He looked towards the staircase to see if Blaine was coming down but still nothing. What the hell was taking so long? His head collapsed against the wall as he felt his body heating up. Maybe it was the alcohol, finally. He listened to Quinn's voice filling the house as the Harmony chick played a little solo. He only taught Kate three chords so far but she'd probably be better than her in another week or so. Thank god for Quinn's voice calming him down, though.

….

Blaine sat up on the bed, inching back again. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Sebastian smiled. It wasn't simple enough? "You're not going to tell me no, Blaine. I'm already annoyed by the fact that you've been playing so hard to get all night baby. It was cute when I first met you but now, c'mon…" he stood up again and made his way around the room. Blaine watched his movements slowly as the boy went to his dresser and grabbed a condom and some lubricant. "Tonight, I'm going to make you feel something you've never felt before. I promise you won't regret it."

….

"Round two."

"Thanks dude." Kurt rushed it down right away and Romeo raised an eyebrow at him sarcastically.

"Damn, Kurt. I said when it hits you, it hits you. You should take it easy." Romeo smiled.

Kurt shrugged as he threw his cup at Briana who was passing by, hitting her square in the head. The girl turned around with a scowl but did nothing once she realized who it was. She'd kick his ass later.

"I don't care. The boy I love is upstairs with some jackass right now and I'm down here fucking helpless. Why am I even down here anyway?" Kurt questioned more to himself than anyone else.

"Wow." Romeo said with a wide grin. "Love."

Kurt's face changed as he felt everything getting a little hazy. Did he just say that out loud? He never even admitted it to himself yet and he's telling this random stranger something like this. It had to be the alcohol… yeah.

"I mean, I like Blaine a lot. You know? ... Fuck this. I'm going to get him."

Romeo finished off his drink as well before he held out his hands, stopping Kurt with a smile. "Will you relax? I can tell that he feels the same way you do. I saw how you two looked at each other during the game, and how he looked at Sebastian here tonight. He's a smart kid with a good head on his shoulders and I know he won't turn out like I did. He can stand up for himself." Kurt looked Romeo in the eyes and nodded.

"Now what I need you to do is forget about that. Have a little fun okay?"

"Fun?" Kurt slurred out.

Romeo nodded but stopped once he noticed the room started spinning when he did so. "Yes. Let's just talk for right now. Tell me about what you're into."

….

"I don't mind bottoming from time to time but I had this crazy dream a couple weeks back that I was inside you, Blaine. And you were moaning for me and falling apart. Shit, I woke up so fucking hard. I beat off to the thought of it." He tossed the items onto the bed. "We need to make that a reality, Blaine."

Blaine stood up shaking his head. "I said no. You're out of your fucking mind. I don't give a damn about what Romeo or any of your other past conquests gave you when you tricked them into thinking you actually cared for them, but it's not going to be me."

Sebastian's face dropped at his boyfriend's words.

Blaine nodded. "That's right. I saw him at the game. He told me everything. You're a fucking liar. And you're stupid for thinking any of your little fantasies involving me will come to life."

Sebastian smiled as he heard everything Blaine was telling him. That fucker Romeo was supposed to strictly seduce Kurt. That was it. Why in the hell was he saying anything to Blaine? He could've ruined everything. But no, fuck that. Sebastian wasn't being left alone like this tonight.

He reached down on the bed and picked up the Trojan condom, smiling as he thought about all the ways he could have Blaine begging for more. You see, Blaine was going through a little lapse in judgment because he was so upset. The things Romeo told him had him a little mad at his boyfriend, at least in Sebastian's mind. But he was going to make it all up to him.

"Forget all of that. Just lay down, babe."

….

Kurt smiled. That seemed easy enough. "Sex. I love it a lot." Romeo snorted. "And that band singing right now is my band. All of them except for the guitarist. I don't claim her. But the pretty little blonde, she's like a sister to me. Those other two jackasses are my friends. We're going to be famous one day."

Romeo smiled. "I've heard of you guys... my friend is a huge fan. But I never heard you live."

"Well you have plenty opportunity soon." Kurt paused to check for Blaine. Still nothing. He continued. "And I love to work on cars. Rebuild them. All of that shit. My dad owns a shop and I've been helping out since I was still sucking a bottle, leave the story to him."

Romeo's eyes went wide. "No way…. Well if you're into cars you won't believe what I have under my hood. I race from time to time and I keep my shit up to date."

"Oh yeah? Where'd you park? Let's go see."

"Right out front. I got here kind of early."

….

"Fuck this, Sebastian. I don't have time to play with you." Blaine said as he got off the bed and walked towards the exit. Sebastian looked at the freshman like he was crazy, rushing over and trapping him against the door.

"I must be drunker than I feel. I know you're not trying to leave, Blaine. I really didn't drink that much."

Blaine looked him in the eyes returning a repulsed look to the look of lust on his _boyfriend's _countenance. He couldn't believe he was in this situation right now. He wondered if Kurt had come tonight and prayed he had. He wanted nothing more than to run out of here and see him right now.

"You won't listen to me Sebastian. I guess I have to make you hear me."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "The only thing I want to hear is you shouting my name so loud everyone downstairs knows that I'm driving you crazy."

"I'm leaving you. This is over." Blaine said clearly.

Sebastian's face changed to one of confusion. He was a little buzzed from the beers, yeah, but he was utterly muddled after hearing that. This wasn't a situation he'd ever been in. Being told no, being broken up with, and being denied, period. He stepped back from Blaine and looked at him, infuriated. "I'm sorry?"

"You were right about everything. I want someone else… and that someone else is Kurt. He would never treat me the way you are treating me right now."

Sebastian's anger grew tenfold second by second as he smiled. "Kurt? You're really going to leave me for him? He's going to treat you better than I can? You must be fucking stupid." The sophomore shook his head and stepped closer to Blaine. "You need to think about what you're saying. You're not leaving this room."

Blaine pushed him off again. "I'm leaving. Sorry for wasting your time but I'm done –"

Sebastian grabbed Blaine by his lavender polo. "You're not leaving this room."

Blaine pushed him off again, harder this time, and Sebastian stumbled backwards. He was caught off guard by how strong Blaine was. The freshman turned to leave but Sebastian caught his arm, yanking him back inside and flipping him on the bed. He locked his door and pulled off his shirt.

"Why are we making this so difficult?" Sebastian asked as he tossed his shirt aside. "I'm not losing to that jackass. Sorry."

Blaine rubbed his tender arm where Sebastian had grabbed him as the jock approached the freshman. He knelt on the bed and connected their lips, but Blaine had had enough.

Once Sebastian got up to get his lube, Blaine went to the opposite side of the room and stood against the wall. The sophomore looked at him quizzically.

"What are you doing?"

Blaine started undoing his belt and Sebastian watched hungrily. "If we do this we do it my way."

Sebastian nodded.

"Fuck me against the wall."

The teen smiled a little harder than Blaine thought was humanly possible as he slowly made his way over to the freshman. "That's what I like to hear, sexy." He began kiss Blaine's neck and reached a hand around the boy to squeeze his ass. Blaine tried not to vomit as the scent of alcohol hit him once more and the boy touched him in ways that turned him off terribly. "I'll go easy on you, babe. I swear."

"I won't." Blaine answered.

Sebastian looked up confused and yelled out in agony as Blaine's knee connected with his midsection. Blaine repeated the action once more, grabbing the taller and pushing him back against the dresser. Blaine began buckling his belt and quickly made his way out of the room, on his way down the stairs to find Kurt.

….

They stumbled out of the house in a tipsy fashion, Romeo finally leading them over to a lime green tricked out Acura that almost made Kurt drool.

"Fuck…. This is your ride? But… but you're such a pretty private preppy boy." he sputtered out, making both of them giggle uncontrollably.

"Did you call me pretty, Kurt?" Romeo asked, still laughing.

"I'm fucking drunk. And you know what I mean."

"Well yeah, but you haven't seen anything yet." he popped the hood revealing a souped up engine and other things that made Kurt's heart just about stop.

"Damn, Romeo. This is some of the sexiest shit I've ever seen."

Romeo nodded, eyeing Kurt. "Yeah?"

"Definitely. You'd love my car though. I restored my dad's old 69 Pontiac GTO. It's a convertible but I rarely drop the top. Anyway, she's a beaut." Kurt answered before giggling again because he said '69'.

"You didn't drive her?" Romeo asked almost upset.

"No man, I think I came in my friend's car. I don't really remember." The tipsy boy answered with a lazy smile.

Romeo returned a smile of his own. "Well if we weren't so plastered right now I'd let you ride it."

Kurt raised his eyes at that and gave Romeo a look at the innuendo, but the boy appeared to be innocent so he left it alone.

"Well," the blonde began, "it looks like it worked. The alcohol, the chatting, the car talk. You forgot about him and I forgot about… them."

Kurt laughed. "Well it was working until you mentioned it. But I'm going to go check on him. Aight?"

When he looked up he saw Romeo's lips heading for his and he stood frozen, not sure how to react. The liquor was making him woozy still and he was confused about what was actually occurring. Whatever it was, it was fucking horrible. It felt terrible. It was wrong. Romeo deepened the kiss when Kurt hadn't disputed.

Eventually the private school boy pulled away from the kiss with a shy smile on his face while Kurt only looked at him bewildered. He scratched at his head, looking at the ground.

"Sorry… I just… wanted to forget again."

Kurt opened and closed his mouth but shook his head clear of what just happened. "It's… it's okay; just don't let it happen again…"

Romeo nodded. "Sorry."

Kurt turned his body, trying to get back into the party without falling flat on his face but his heart sank when he noticed Blaine was staring right at the two, his face looking like he just had his heart torn out his chest. Kurt went to make his way over to explain that what just happened was nothing but the freshman ran down the steps and hurried out of the yard.

"Blaine, wait, please…" Kurt shouted, trying to follow him but stumbling over the cobblestone pathway or the beer bottle next to him. He wasn't sure what made him fall; he just knew he was on the ground. And everything was spinning like a whirlwind.

Romeo immediately felt horrible for what he had done but wasn't very able to help in any fashion. They both drank a bit more than they should have maybe.

The sound of obnoxious slow clapping brought Kurt back down to earth. He sat up on his elbows to see a shirtless Sebastian clapping and walking towards him on the ground.

"Congratulations, Hummel." He began, stopping a few feet away. Romeo hobbled over a few feet from the both of them. "Do you see what you did, Kurt? You did just as I told him you would do, but at a much faster rate than I expected. You fucked up Kurt. Not even five minutes after he left me for your stupid no good failure ass."

Kurt sat up more, trying his best to stand but not doing a great job of it.

"But now neither of us has him. Anyway," he turned to face Romeo. "I guess I have you to thank. You didn't completely fuck up my night." Romeo looked at him blankly, switching his gaze from his ex-boyfriend to Kurt who finally got to his feet, swaying back in forth, with the beer bottle he tripped over in his right hand.

"Don't worry though, guys. I'll have him back now for sure. He's going to pay for everything, of course. I'm going to fuck him so hard he won't be able to move without being reminded of how deep I got-"

Kurt connected the beer bottle across Sebastian's face before he got to finish the sentence any further. That was it. He had enough of this. He had enough of being screwed over, and of this guy talking about Blaine like he was a piece of meat. The glass shattered against his face and Sebastian hit the pavement with a thud. Everybody was still inside the house except for this couple who were making out on the lawn and Romeo. The couple looked up quickly as Kurt dropped the bottle next to Sebastian's body. Romeo gasped at the two Sebastian's lying on the ground and fell over on his knees. "Kurt…"

Kurt thought about how fucked up everything was right now as he knelt down, taking all his frustrations out on his enemy. He began punching the jock's face repeatedly, the gashes the boy got from the bottle opening even more with the contact. Another punch, another punch, and another. The girl on the lawn screamed as Romeo finally got his footing to rush over and push Kurt off of his ex.

"Stop it, Kurt. You're going to fucking kill him!"

Kurt stumbled backwards onto the ground and sat there a moment, catching his breath. He looked at himself, the blood on his clothing, the blood on his hands, and knew he fucked up.

Sebastian lay on the ground, Romeo hovering over him yelling for the couple to get help. The blue eyed junior saw the guy in the couple on the lawn pull out his cell phone and dial three numbers.

_Fuck. _

He got up and stumbled his way out the yard, looking around to see if he could locate Blaine anywhere. He hoped the kid hadn't walked all the way home from here but had no way of finding out. His phone was dead and he couldn't go chasing after him in his inebriated state.

Kurt walked the direction he believed his house to be for a few minutes, almost getting hit by a car and falling over into someone's yard. He exhaled, pulling himself up and hobbled down the block some more.

The lights from sirens blinded him as he leant against someone's fence. The bad boy couldn't stop his body from slouching to the cold ground so he let it happen.

Two officers stepped out of the vehicle and approached him as an ambulance rushed by.

"Kurt Hummel?"

Kurt looked up at them and nodded, knowing what was about to happen.

"You seem to be under the influence." One bright officer stated.

Kurt nodded again, thinking about throwing back a quip but knowing it would come out all slurred and he'd sound like a dumbass.

"Well you've been named as a person involved in a domestic dispute not too far from here so we're going to have to take you in."

Kurt couldn't think about anything other than the look his father would have when he learned about this.

One officer helped him up as the other took out his hand cuffs. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…."

_Fuck._

….

Blaine found himself on a familiar street, walking the path to his home. It was just him and his thoughts and he didn't know where to begin. What the hell had just happened? That wasn't what was supposed to happen? Sebastian basically forced himself on him while Kurt was outside making out with _fucking_ Romeo. What happened to everything that they shared…. All the progress they had made? He just could not fathom what happened.

A black escalade pulled up next to him and brought him out of his racing thoughts. He realized right away that it was Xavier in the passenger side. His heart dropped.

"Why are you out here all alone, Blaine?" the man asked with a look of… concern?

Blaine started running as fast as he could down the block, not sure where to hide exactly. He saw an alley and decided to cut through it when he heard the SUV following behind him. Once he turned inside, he immediately regretted it. He noticed how dark it had gotten, and there were a few dudes in purple and black blocking his path. Blaine stopped running as they smiled, approaching him slowly. The big escalade pulled in the alley behind him. Out of breath he turned around and faced Xavier, scared for his life.

X got out the truck with a confident grin. "You're too predictable, Blaine. I was just going to give you a ride, man. Where's Kurt? You shouldn't be out here alone."

Blaine huffed and puffed; his breathing still short from the running. "I don't know and I don't care." He answered blankly.

"Oh. Trouble in paradise?" the man asked.

Blaine looked away at the guys behind him, standing with folded arms giving the 15 year-old annoyed looks, and turned back to Xavier. "What do you want from me?"

"Let's talk. I'll drive you home."

"No."

Xavier shook his head. "Do you really want to say no to me?" The leader walked over to him and looked down at the tiny boy. "Do you honestly think that's smart?"

Blaine felt his knees buckling beneath him.

"I say that we're going to try this again. Let me give you a ride home, boy."

Blaine nodded, looking up to the towering man. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>*hides.*<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: Hi. **

**Lol. I know most of you hate me. But hopefully you aren't too pissed after this chapter. I read the reviews and I love how much people say they love this fic, and all the 'update soon's' and stuff. I tried my best with this, it was going to be longer and mucho different but I cut it back so that it wasn't rushed. And look, it's out a couple days earlier! But ****s****orry for mistakes. I'm sleepy. They'll be fixed though when I catch em. Or you catch em.**

**Chapter 15! Enjoy! Don't hate me. :( **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

"Okay."

Xavier smiled when he heard the word he wanted to hear leave Blaine's mouth. He about-faced and got back in the passenger seat of the vehicle while two guys grabbed the freshman by each arm and tossed him into the back. He sat there stiffly, fear immobilizing him completely while each of the goons climbed in on either side of him.

It seemed to have gotten even darker from the moment when Blaine had left the party to this moment now. The alley they were in was eerily quiet and it felt that nobody was within miles to hear Blaine if he screamed. He closed his eyes tight, squeezing them and imagining that he was dreaming; praying that it everything that happened tonight was just a very bad nightmare.

It wasn't. It was very real. And he couldn't help but wonder if it was all over for him now.

Xavier looked up through his rear view window to catch a glimpse of Blaine. He appeared to be extremely sick with fear so he figured that he would speak up to calm his nerves a bit. The last thing he needed was puke all over his leather interior, because then he'd have to beat the shit out of the little guy, and nobody wanted that.

"Relax, Blaine. I don't bite." The man said; smiling at the young teen's reflection. Blaine happened to glance up and see the Xavier's sneaky grin, a look that made his stomach churn with apprehension. Then he caught eyes with the driver and he remembered the boy from earlier that day, the one who was at Kurt's car with him before quickly taking off. Jeremiah, Kurt had told him. He looked almost remorseful when he caught eyes with Blaine but that changed as he turned his attention back on the road.

"Blaine," Xavier said with a grin, "I guess I should enjoy saying it while I have the chance. If Kurt was here, he'd be threatening me for uttering your precious name."

The freshman looked down at his hands. Maybe Kurt had kissed another guy but that didn't change the fact that Blaine didn't want to be anywhere else in the world right now but with him, safe and in his arms.

"I don't know what to do with that kid." Xavier continued, "Anyway, tell me about yourself, Blaine."

Blaine gulped audibly as he felt his heart racing. He could clearly see the grip of a pistol hanging out jacket pocket of the boy sitting to his left. He found himself silently praying to every deity that all the negative thoughts floating around his head weren't going to be a reality.

"Didn't the man ask you a question?" Said the guy on the other side of him, to which Blaine jumped at his voice. Xavier shook his head with a grin. Apparently he was really jumpy. It was good for Xavier to know he was still so greatly feared by the kids in his town.

" W-what is it th-at you want t-to know?" Blaine asked, his heart now in his throat. He looked outside to see that they were going in a direction totally opposite from where he and Kurt lived. Then he noticed his hands were shaking miserably, now a sheet white color.

"Just the basics." Xavier replied in a monotone. "I don't have the time for an autobiography."

Blaine was still silent, not sure what was expected of him. All he could do was stare at the boy on his left with the firearm and wonder just how the tears weren't flowing from his eyes.

Xavier caught another peek through the rearview. "Okay… you seem a little tense, Blaine. Calm down. I'll start simple. How old are you?"

Blaine tried to relax, telling himself everything was fine and they didn't have any beef with him. He'd be able to see his mother again and tell her he loved her. He'd be able to roll his eyes at Briana saying something totally offensive to him. He'd be able to think about his father and wonder if he'd ever see him again. Things like this were going to happen. It was going to be alright.

Blaine took a deep breath, eyes still closed.

"Fifteen." He answered.

"Oh," the man responded in a surprised tone, "freshman or sophomore?"

"F-freshman." Blaine sputtered out once he got his mouth to cooperate with his brain.

Xavier nodded. "Young. So where did you move from to here? I hear your little country boy accent."

Blaine rubbed his sweaty palms across his jeans. He recognized now that he was in the neighborhood that Kurt told him to stay away from. The one he wandered to that night after he and his sister had that little altercation. He seriously didn't understand why they brought him to Murdock but he was scared to ask. Instead, he continued answering the Saint's questions.

"I'm from South Carolina." Blaine whispered, not being able to control the level at which his voice came out. Xavier did hear it though and he nodded.

"Cool. Do you like it here?"

Blaine shrugged. He didn't know how to answer it after tonight. After the party and after this moment.

"Answer him." The teen with the pistol said, in an almost bored tone. _Is he really bored right now? _Blaine wondered. How often did they do this to unsuspecting young teenagers?

"It's okay."

Xavier shrugged as well. "Yeah, I guess. But I like it here. So," he paused for a moment to stare out the window before turning his focus back to Blaine. "You really don't want to talk about Kurt right now, huh?"

Jeremiah glanced up through the rearview mirror after braking at the red light. Blaine ignored the boy though and shook his head. "I don't."

Xavier didn't really care, so he continued to prod. "What did he do?"

The curly headed freshman refused to get in to details in a truck full of guys he didn't know. He kept it very simple. "I thought I could trust him but I don't know."

"If there is one person I could trust throughout my 22 years of living, it was Kurt Hummel. So you should probably think long and hard about that, kid." Xavier responded as he mussed his short hair. Before Blaine could think of a way to respond Xavier spoke once more.

"I know I said I'd take you home but I just want to pick something up really quickly. Sit tight."

Blaine almost scoffed. Where else was he going to go? These bullies didn't give him a choice.

The Saint leader rolled down the window and called Dave over who was sitting on the steps of what Blaine assumed was their house. Dave quickly rushed over. He still looked pretty beat up from what happened Saturday night and Blaine realized why he hadn't been at school or at the football game. The junior was most likely in a lot of pain.

The hazel eyed teen could hear Xavier telling his brother to get him something from somewhere in their home, but just like Blaine, Dave had gotten distracted. He raised an eyebrow wondering what Anderson was doing in the backseat of one of his brother's rides and found himself seconds away from telling Xavier to let the freshman go. But to be completely honest, that wouldn't turn out too well for him, at least not in his mind. He was already pretty messed up with his injuries, anyway.

Dave felt a smack right across his bandaged head from his older brother and he groaned in pain. "Are you paying attention, stupid? Shit Dave! I don't have all night. Go get the fucking bag!"

Dave shot another worried glimpse at Blaine before retreating into his house. Blaine watched sympathetically, not ever imagining he'd find himself feeling bad for the jock after everything he put Kurt and even himself through. But he felt really bad for him, and could almost understand why he behaved the way he did.

The vehicle was quiet for the next couple minutes with the exception of the leader asking Jeremiah if they need to stop for gas anytime soon. Blaine leant back against the headrest and exhaled. He wondered if they'd let him call Kate to see if Kurt had came home or what. Or at least Briana to tell her not to freak out if she even gave a shit or noticed that he had left the party. After all, she and Finn had a hard time keeping their tongues to themselves as of late.

Dave came back outside with a Nike brand black duffel bag. He handed it through the window to his older brother and Xavier thanked him warmly. "Go inside, okay? You don't need to be outside tonight."

Dave nodded and slowly turned away, this time not even taking a glance at Blaine. He knew the doctor told him he wouldn't be able to attend school or even exert himself physically for a week at least but he felt the need to go to school tomorrow, if even for a minute, to talk to Blaine. He swore he would.

Jeremiah started driving again, this time in the directions of Blaine's home. The boy found himself relaxing against the seats and hoping that he never had to see another Saint for as long as he lived.

The ride was pretty quiet now. Everybody seemed to be in their own thoughts, finding themselves zone out to whatever it was these guys had to think about. Blaine found himself staring at the duffel bag in Xavier's lap and hoping that the boys planned on going to the gym after and that the bag had nothing to do with him.

Now a block away from his house, Blaine found himself wondering where Kurt was and if he was home. He thought about the excuses he might get and if he'd actually be being truthful or treating him like just another one of his toys. Blaine couldn't bring himself to believe the… thing… they shared was nothing. He noticed the way Kurt looked at him and how Kurt told him that he'd wait for him because he knew they belonged together. They were different from others and he knew Kurt meant every word. So why? What the hell had gone wrong? Why did it all fall down, and so quickly at that?

The sound of Xavier's deep voice telling him they arrived at their destination snapped Blaine out his reverie. He looked out the window past the gun toting Saint to see his quiet house, all of the lights out, his mother at work at Briana probably still back at the party. He saw the lights on in Kurt's house, but only downstairs and by Kate's window. His heart began to beat faster as he hoped everything would be alright.

"Give us a minute, boys. Go for a little walk or something."

All of the Saint's except Xavier got out the car and started to walk towards one end of the block. Xavier sat there for a moment watching them as he gathered his thoughts. Blaine wanted to jump out of the car and run to his house now that not much was stopping him from doing so, but then he'd need to fumble to find his keys and fumble to unlock the door and make his way through the dark. It'd be some stupid Friday the 13th movie coming to life, and after coming this far, still in one piece, it didn't make much sense to throw it all away.

Xavier turned around in his seat to face the freshman. His eyes seemed to say he was ready to bring up the whole reason that he'd offer to give the young kid a lift in the first place. Blaine looked at him with narrow eyes.

"You've seemed to calm down a bit. You good now?" Xavier asked. Blaine couldn't really tell if the man was concerned or feigning concern it because it could somehow benefit him. He nodded anyway.

"Good. I know you and Kurt are apparently not on speaking terms right now but whenever you see him, give him this for me. It's very important that you do so Blaine. Don't fuck this up. I'm being nice because I know you mean a lot to that kid. But just … just do not fuck with me. Capiche?"

Blaine looked at the duffel bag blankly, seriously thinking about telling him no. Who cared if he'd get knocked around a bit by a bunch of gang members? He didn't want Kurt mixed up in their bullshit, whether they were on 'speaking terms' or not.

"Why don't you leave him alone?" Blaine found himself saying before he had even realized the words had graced his lips. Xavier raised an eyebrow in amusement and the boy continued. "He keeps saying he doesn't want to be bothered with you, Xavier."

"I know that. And I don't give a shit."

Blaine dropped his head and wished Kurt had refrained from ever befriending this guy. He would probably be linked with him forever now.

Xavier threw the duffel bag onto Blaine's shaky lap and returned to face the front. "I know he said no, Blaine. But something extremely serious is going on between our town and a neighboring one and it roots back to when your prized Kurt wore purple and black too. And they remember him as my right hand man. So don't think of it like I'm trying to ruin him. I'm actually trying to protect him. I know that I messed up letting him get away. You see all those assholes down there?" he asked, pointing towards his goons. Blaine nodded. "I can't rely on them like I could him. And he was younger than all of them. Maybe it was because he felt he had nothing to lose…" Xavier broke off and turned back to look at the young teen. "But now… now he has something to lose. Better known as you." He told Blaine with a chuckle.

The freshman sat back and thought about that for a moment. Xavier continued, "I could kick your ass, you know. But I like you for some reason. Anyway, give lover boy that for me."

"If I say no?" Blaine questioned his voice much more confident now for whatever reason.

Xavier smiled once more and faced the front. He knew that Blaine wouldn't say no to him. They established that. But he decided he'd entertain the thought anyway.

"You love him, don't you?" Xavier asked, now facing a different direction.

Blaine was caught off guard as he held the heavy duffel bag in his hands, almost afraid to think about what was inside.

"What makes you think I do?" Blaine questioned. Maybe his indifferent approach to this whole Kurt situation wasn't doing much to help him.

Xavier grinned because that was basically a 'yes'. "Geez, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that nobody else gave a shit. Then you came along and now he's all wholesome. He tried to kick my ass with a mangled arm for goodness sake… all because I said some mean things about you." Blaine shook his head after hearing that. Xavier did too, but kept speaking.

"It's sweet, though. He's changed. And you may act like you're not affected because he did whatever he did but you're transparent, boy. You wear your heart on your sleeve. You love Kurt and you're scared because he's done nothing but stupid things since you've met him. I'm right, aren't I?"

Blaine didn't respond, not even with a slight movement or anything else.

"Yeah, I know." Xavier said anyway. "But don't think of it as him doing something stupid by coming back to me because it's just for a little while. I swear once we settle this little turf war he'll be safe and you two will be free to fuck like rabbits or whatever it is gay guys do nowadays." Blaine almost laughed but his body had seemingly forgotten how to. "I appreciate your help in this. I was going to go find him but I found you instead. Make sure he gets that and I'll be eternally grateful. I'll let you keep your legs. How does that sound?"

Blaine still didn't answer but he knew this would be a hard thing to deal with. If Kurt got involved with Xavier again, he'd probably end up in trouble or hurt, yet again. But even if he didn't, there were a whole group of other guys looking for him too? Blaine tried his best to still his rapidly beating heart. He could hear the patter in his ears and he wondered if Xavier could as well.

"I'm going to go inside." Blaine said nervously, grabbing the bag and unlatching the door. Xavier nodded and got out as well, walking over to the driver's side. Blaine reached the curb and heard the older man shout another thank you and he immediately regretted ever having agreed to this, even if it was necessary for his own safety.

The other Saint's began walking back to the Escalade after Xavier motioned for them to do so. Blaine stood in front of his house, glancing back at the boy, Jeremiah, and wondering why the hell he kept staring at him like _that_. It was an indescribable look that had hints of sympathy in it, and it made the curly headed boy feel a little concerned.

"Blaine!" Burt called out as he rushed from his house. He began almost running over the young boy but stopped when he turned his focus to whatever Blaine had been staring at, his body heating up with anger when he laid eyes on the man that had almost ruined his son's life.

"Karofsky! What did I tell you?" he shouted, walking towards where the vehicle was parked across the street.

Xavier noticed Burt Hummel and rushed to get into the car. He remembered the less than friendly conversation he had with the man not even that long ago and he knew Burt wasn't somebody he wanted to mess with. His threats were the real deal – like prison for instance.

"We're leaving papa Hummel!" He turned the ignition and put the car in drive. "Be sure to tell Kurt I said hello."

He sped off down the block in a hurry. Blaine stood idle watching as Burt watched the car, then turned around towards him, his face piping red. The freshman tried to take a few steps back and brace himself for Burt who was now rushing towards him but he didn't know where to go exactly. Before he knew it, Burt had him pushed against the railing of his steps with his fists clasped into the boy's clothing.

"Were you with those guys, Blaine?" Burt questioned, visibly infuriated. His grip around Blaine was getting tighter and tighter by the second and the hazel eyed boy was more afraid in this whole moment than he had been with the Murdock Saint's the entire night.

Burt looked as if he'd explode if he didn't get the answer he wanted to hear and fast. "Blaine. Were you with Karofsky?"

Blaine simply nodded, and though it was freezing out right now he could feel a bead of sweat trickling down his face. Or maybe it was a tear. Right now he really didn't know and he hoped that Burt wouldn't tell his mother because then they'd probably leave Ohio and he wouldn't be able to take that.

Burt released the boy and pointed towards his house. "Go."

Blaine slouched slightly against the railing trying to move but he couldn't. Burt shook his head and grabbed the teen by his collar, dragging him towards the Hummel residence. He opened the door and Blaine found the strength to trek into the living room, dropping the duffel bag there.

"You stay here tonight. I have to go to the precinct and see what the hell my son got himself into this time. I'll deal with you when I get back, Blaine." Burt slammed the door shut and went to get into his pickup truck.

The freshman stood in the same spot for maybe ten minutes, the words ringing in his ears. So Kurt had got arrested and Blaine wasn't even there for him. He didn't know what happened or why and he called himself his friend… his more than friend. Blaine felt his legs give out and he landed on the floor, his knees thumping against the carpet. He felt the tears he held in all night streaming down his face now and as bad as he wanted to get up he couldn't. As much as he hated having pity parties for himself, though one might say suffering through the trials he had he deserved one once in a while, he refused to give in. His friend was out there and had once again screwed up and there was nothing he could do.

….

Burt walked up to his son who was handcuffed to a seat, his head thrown back against the wall and eyes closed tightly. Burt shook his head at the sight. It appeared that his oldest was trying to escape his own thoughts. As much as he loved him, he would have to deal with them and stop pushing them off. Stop making empty promises. Of course it'd take time but it needed to be done.

"Curfew passed an hour back. Yet you aren't at home. You are in jail, with bloody clothes. And I'd love to know why." Burt said in a clear, concise, unmistakably upset tone.

Kurt smiled at the voice because it was just the one he needed to hear right now. He needed his rock more than ever. Even if his father would punish him until the end of the world, he just needed him.

"Stop smiling."

"I fucked up, dad. I got insanely drunk because I was mad at myself for letting things get too far out of my control. And then … I can't even explain what the hell happened because I was drunk. All I know is that I ended up bashing this guy's face in. So now I'm here. They said I can't see the judge until the morning and I'm here feeling like a complete idiot."

Burt shook his head and sat next to his son. Kurt continued.

"The guy I hurt is like one of the most beloved guys at the school. People probably will hate me now. Can't say I give a fuck."

"Your language is adding onto the punishment, Kurt. I'm not one of your little friends. You speak to me with some respect. Are we clear?" His father asked him, not even glancing in his direction.

"Sorry." Kurt said with a sad smile. "Alcohol is still swimming."

They were quiet for a while, a few cops passing by here and there. There was one guy who was in a holding cell questioning why Kurt didn't have to be and was only cuffed to a chair. The cops ignored him and Kurt stopped himself from flashing the man his middle finger. Old Kurt would definitely fuck with this guy right now.

"I wish my phone hadn't died. I'd call Blaine, make sure he's alright. He probably hates me." Kurt opened his eyes for the first time. "I feel terrible for letting myself get in that situation."

Burt listened to his son yammering on about Blaine. He wasn't sure what it was about but he could tell his son was sorry for whatever it was he had done tonight. Kurt had definitely made a change, even though he happened to have a major slip up tonight. He was talking to his father again and smiling instead of shutting himself down and keeping everything in.

"Blaine's perfectly fine, Kurt. He's at our place now." The man thought about bringing up Xavier but he'd deal with Blaine about that one on one. "And why would he hate you?"

"Another drunken guy kissed me and he saw it. I didn't really kiss back or anything but I didn't stop him either. So he ran off and I wanted to stop him but … everything just fell down."

Burt raised his eyebrow at the whole conversation. Why in the hell would Blaine care about Kurt kissing someone else? Blaine Anderson? The one Kate had a crush on? "I think you're leaving out a very important piece of this story."

Kurt smiled. "I freaking adore him. He likes me too, at least he did, and if I wasn't stupid enough to drink what I was handed tonight he'd be my boyfriend and I'd be his."

Burt was caught off guard. He didn't even know Blaine was gay. He was under the impression he and Katelyn liked each other.

"I'm going to make everything right, though. With you and I…with me and Blaine…everyone else. You know? If they don't lock me up, that is."

"I know you will, son. I know you will."

Burt put his head in both hands as he listened to his son yammer about being a brand new man. Apparently he and Blaine were an item… and Burt was really out the loop.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt looked up at the young female officer before glancing to his son. Kurt looked at her briefly before throwing his head back against the wall and closing his eyes once more.

"Yes, that's me."

"Can I speak with you for a short moment, please?"

Burt followed the lady and they stayed by her desk for about five minutes. Kurt wondered what it was about for a few seconds but the rest of the time he could only think about Blaine and making this right. And though his father wasn't the most understanding person to talk to about things like this, he was thankful he listened. He really needed to get that out. It helped.

"Let's go home, sport. Whoever you beat up dropped the charges for whatever reason. So we can talk about your punishment on the way home."

Kurt almost smiled as a plain clothed officer unlocked his handcuffs. Never had he been so happy to hear he'd be getting punished.

….

Blaine hadn't known where to go since Kate was fast asleep and he was told that he couldn't go to his own house by Burt. He thought about taking the couch but all he could think about when he sat there was the time he and Kurt spent their earlier in the day, so blissful and optimistic about the future. He decided he would stay in Kurt's room for the night.

Blaine stepped in the doorway and realized how empty it felt without his friend being there. He placed the duffel bag in Kurt's closet and wasted no time getting undressed. He planned to dive into the bed and sleep until all of this was over. Days if that's what it came to.

Fetching a pair of Kurt's sweat pants from his dresser drawers, Blaine pulled them up over his briefs and tossed the polo he was wearing onto Kurt's chair. He stared in the mirror at his red eyes, all puffy from crying and complete with bags underneath. The freshman sighed and rubbed at them before turning around and going to get in Kurt's bed.

It didn't help that everything in here reminded him of every moment they shared in this very room; smiling, laughing, fighting, and especially all the flirting. It sucked that everything smelt like him but then again it was beautiful too. Blaine reached over to turn off the lamp. He glanced at his iPhone for any reply from his sister, but wasn't shocked when he didn't have one. Reaching over and putting it on Kurt's charger, he said a little prayer that everything would be alright.

Another hour or so and Kurt had entered his room, fresh with a shitload of punishments from his father. He didn't understand the whole Sebastian dropping the charges thing but he was eternally thankful for that. Now he could be here with the beautiful boy in his bed.

"Don't even think about it, Kurt. There's no way you two are sharing a bed after you confessed that you are both head over heels for each other. Wake him up."

_Shit,_ Kurt thought with a grin as he turned to face his father.

"You do remember me saying he hates me too, right?"

Burt shrugged. "It's not happening."

"Can I at least talk to him first? Ten minutes?" Kurt asked, pleading with his dad to understand. Luckily, Burt could see just how much it meant to his son and he did just that.

"Ten minutes."

Kurt nodded, pushing the door closed behind his father who quickly returned to push it open.

"You're not slick."

Kurt laughed and lowered his head. It was worth a shot. He turned to walk over to the sleeping boy in his bed and sat down next to him, brushing the curls out of his face, enjoying the moment as if it was the last time he'd be able to do so.

Blaine recognized the familiar touch even in his sleep and leant forward into it. The action made Kurt smirk and it took all he had to stay focused on what he wanted to achieve tonight.

"Blaine," he said gently, nudging the boy awake.

Blaine blinked a few times before he opened his eyes completely. It took a moment to adjust to the light but once he did, he was surprisingly happy to see Kurt. And then he noticed his bloody shirt…

"Kurt… what happened to you?" Blaine asked, a look of horror across his face.

Kurt glanced down at himself and shook his head no. "I'm fine. I kind of got into a scuffle though." He lied. There was no scuffle at all. The exchange was completely one sided. But he was ashamed of his actions and didn't need Blaine to know all of that.

Blaine sat up on the bed and moved over so Kurt could sit properly. Kurt stood first, though, and removed his leather jacket and soiled shirt, working his way over to the closet. He shot a few glances at Blaine because he had no shirt on and was in his bed and he loved it. And apparently, he was wearing Kurt's sweat pants too. Kurt liked what he saw. However, his dad was a couple doors down, most likely wide awake from the tumultuous night and not about to let Kurt enjoy this moment too long.

The blue eyed teen had got undressed and threw on a shirt and a pair of shorts as he answered Blaine, trying not to get too excited at how the teen was ogling him the whole time.

"So after you left tonight, I can remember trying to go after to you, to tell you that nothing even happened. And then I bust my ass because I drank too much, and Sebastian was saying shit about you that I didn't need to hear and… and I lost it. I hit him with a beer bottle and with my fist and then someone called the cops and that was it for me."

Blaine nodded trying to take in all the new information in his sleepy state. "So what is it that happened with Romeo?" he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"We were hanging out and drinking and I don't know exactly... but I think Sebastian told him to get me tipsy and what not… but babe… I was really fucking drunk and I still don't understand. All I know is that he kissed me and I didn't want it at all. I wanted you. I still do. I need you actually." Kurt walked towards the bed at sat at the place Blaine wanted him to before. "I understand if you're mad because I was stupid. But you shouldn't have run out like that. Anything could have happened and you know I'd never do that to you, right? You're my everything, B."

Blaine's face washed white as he thought about what happened to him after he left. Burt still probably wanted to talk to him about that and Kurt would fly off the fucking wall once he found out. So he left that alone for now.

"Where is Sebastian?" Blaine questioned instead.

Kurt shrugged. "Hospital? I don't know. I'm sorry."

Blaine shrugged as well. "I can't say I'm not upset with you for doing something like that because seriously that was stupid. But I am not totally upset. He tried to make me have sex with him tonight. I've never felt so disgusted with a person."

Kurt's face flared up at the news. Blaine grabbed his hand in attempt to calm the older boy down. "Listen, I handled myself up there. Nothing happened and we don't have to worry about him anymore."

The junior wondered what he meant by that because he had said 'we' in a way that made his heart skip a beat or two.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions about you and Romeo but it looked really bad. I was coming to find you so that we could leave and finally be happy for a change and then I saw that. I know I should've trusted you but that shit hurt, Kurt. That won't happen again though. I trust you and we have each other to help through all of our insecurities."

"What are you saying, B?" Kurt asked, trying not to smile because he wasn't sure that Blaine was even still ready to be with him. But it kind of seemed like he was getting at that. The idea was making his heart speed up.

Blaine smiled, staring through the ocean blue eye's he found himself dreaming about a few minutes ago. "I'm saying that –"

_Knock, knock. _

"Let's go Blaine. Get a shirt on. Me and you, talk, downstairs." Burt said, his arms crossed and a still very upset look on his face.

Blaine released Kurt's hand quickly and ran to grab his polo shirt. He shot Kurt a look that said they'd continue the conversation later and left the room to follow Mr. Hummel.

Kurt wondered why his dad wanted to talk to his boyf— his… Blaine… all of the sudden, and shook his head as he collapsed against the bed. He was seconds away from hearing something that he had no doubt would change his life in some sort of way, and then that.

Kurt sucked his teeth but closed his eyes. Blaine would probably be forced to stay on the couch. Maybe he could sneak down there after everyone was asleep and they'd talk some more then.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Kurt turned his attention to his closet where he saw a bright light emitting from a strange duffel bag. He heard the buzzes again and went over to it, unzipping it and jumping back at what he saw.

There had to be at least five grand laying on top of a purple and black letterman jacket. The phone was ringing and Xavier's name was flashing across it. He picked it up and said hello.

"Great, Blaine gave you the gift. What do you think?"

Kurt held a couple bills in his hand and shook his head.

"What the fuck is this, X? I'm not taking any of it. And what the fuck do you mean 'Blaine'? I swear if you came anywhere near him—"

The line went blank, the sound of the dial tone the only thing he heard.

Kurt cursed underneath his breath, turning the phone off completely and pushing the bag far back into the closet. His muscles were tight and he realized his fist were so tightly closed that his fingernails drew blood.

This had to end.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, this Saint's thing'll be over soon for those who are annoyed by it. Give it a couple chapters :)**

** And to the anon who want's Kurt to get his band together and be happily ever after, I agree. We'll see how it goes for BBR pretty shortly. **

**Oh yeah, Mary. I know you want the Brinn. You'll get the Brinn. And thanks for caring enough to read in an uncomfortable fashion like that lol.**

**Please Review!**

Shameless self promo- new Anderberry/badboy!Blaine fic called _Roommates_ is out that I'm still trying to get the feel of. You can check it out if you think you'll like it. And let me know, por favor.


	16. Chapter 16

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Blaine pulled out a seat at the Hummel's dining room table and sat across from Burt. He wasn't sure what to expect coming into this conversation now that the older man wasn't as angry as he was earlier. He appeared to be almost sensible, as if he just wanted to talk instead of cracking skulls, which it appeared he had wanted to do earlier. Blaine appreciated that profusely.

Burt looked down at the young boy curiously. He didn't know where to start or what to expect. Blaine was a good kid, he was sure of it. But after tonight with Kurt and his little game of jail booth confessions, he was really questioning everything he believed to be true concerning this curly headed teenager.

It was when he saw Blaine staring at his folded hands on the table looking incredibly nervous that he spoke.

"I don't really know where to begin, son. I have a couple topics to discuss with you."

The freshman lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. A couple topics? As in more than the Saints thing? What did Burt mean by that? Hopefully, he wasn't in too much trouble. It had been a hell of a night already.

"Like what, Mr. Hummel?" Blaine questioned, barely above a whisper. Burt tiredly scratched at his head before answering.

"First things first, of course, would be whatever you were doing with Karofsky. We'll worry about anything else after we talk about this."

Blaine's Adams apple moved up and back down as he gulped hard. The boy had every intention on setting the record straight on why he was with Murdock, but all of the sudden his nerves got the best of him. "May I have a glass of water first, please?"

Burt nodded. "Make it quick, kid. I need to open up the shop in a few hours."

Blaine quickly got up and went into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He took a few deep breaths before sipping, calming himself down a bit. The Karofsky situation scared him a lot, even though it didn't turn out to be as horrible as he first thought. All he really wanted to do was forget it and move on. There was no doubt in his mind that Kurt's dad wouldn't end up telling his mother.

"Blaine." Burt warned.

The freshman made his way back into the dining area, exhaling once more before taking his seat. Burt looked at him expectantly. He began to speak.

"Mr. Hummel, I promise that I wasn't with them by choice. I... umm..." he stopped talking briefly because he could hear Kurt's muffled voice above them, most likely on the phone or something. "I made a stupid, spur of the moment decision, and ended up being stopped by them."

"When you left whatever party you boys were at tonight, right?" Burt finished much to Blaine's surprise. He hadn't known that Kurt had told him anything, so it caught him off guard as he nodded yes.

Burt continued. "So you left this party and they stopped you..."

"Y-yes." Blaine confirmed. "I was... walking by myself, on my way home, and I saw the all black Escalade pull up. I knew immediately... that it... that it was Xavier." the freshman said as he unfolded his clasped hands and gave Burt a little eye contact.

"He asked me why I was out alone at night and I just- I just took off. They stopped me anyway and it was about seven of them in total, not even including whoever was in the truck with Xavier. He made me accept a ride from him. He said I wouldn't be smart to tell him no."

Burt's face tensed up at this. Memories began to flood him of when Kurt had first gotten mixed up in that world; how his son would be out at all times of the night and started to fall off in school. Then he'd came home with that ridiculous purple tongue ring that matched all the new clothes he was wearing and it was then that he realized just what his son had gotten himself into. He believed Blaine when he said he hadn't willingly got involved with Karofsky, and there was no way he would let him.

"I, umm... I did get in with him, with them, and ... a-and then he began questioning me about myself. I guess to break the ice," the freshman said with a sad chuckle. Burt only stared back, giving a face with little emotion. "He told me about how much he adored Kurt and everything, how faithful he was to him.

Then he dropped me off and that was that." Blaine was sure to leave out certain parts of the story, like the whole duffel bag incident, and the Xavier clearly saying that he needed Kurt back on the Saints part. He trusted Kurt to handle all of that on his own, because if Burt got involved it wouldn't be pretty for the junior.

"Now what I would like to hear you say is that I won't catch you anywhere near them again." Burt told the young teen. Blaine looked as if he was going to respond but the man quickly spoke up once more. "I understand that you hadn't decided to hang out with them or anything, Blaine. But with your dad not around, I'm making it my responsibility to watch over you and your sister when Alice can't. You're always around here and I consider you two just as much my responsibility as you are your mothers."

The sentiment almost made Blaine cry and hug Burt at the same time.

"Now like I was saying... I would really like for you to tell me that you will stay away from them. I don't have to inform you that they are nothing but trouble. I'm sure Kurt has told you a few things about them. Karofsky was a big part of his life not all that long ago. I messed up, though, Blaine" the man continued, gesturing towards himself, "in letting that happen in the first place. So no, it won't happen again. Correct?"

Blaine nodded feverishly. "It won't, sir."

"Now I called your mother, she's home now."

Blaine's head dropped. All he could think about was how his mother was probably going to murder him.

"I didn't mention Karofsky..."

_Thank God_, Blaine thought.

"But if anything like this happens again, Blaine, so help me..."

"Mr. Hummel I swear-"

"She let me know that it was okay for you to stay over here tonight. And I have no problem with that all, but we do need to talk first, Blaine."

The freshman glanced up at the man across from him with a look of intrigue. "What about?"

Burt sat back in his seat a bit, scratching at his head again. "You and my son."

Blaine's eyes went wide as the older man continued. "Now I can't say that I saw this coming, despite you two always hanging around each other, but ever since Kurt told me how he felt about you, oh what... an hour ago, I've realized you two are pretty perfect together."

The hazel eyed boy was frozen still. He wasn't sure just what the hell was happening right now.

"Even though I feel that my son will somehow make me regret this, I'm going to do what a 'cool dad' would do and let you stay with him under three conditions: One- the door must stay opened. Two- the door must stay opened. And three- the door must stay opened. Are we clear?"

Blaine smiled widely before toning it down a bit. There was a chance that Burt would change his mind after seeing how giddy he was.

"Wow. Yes we're clear…. Thank you, Mr. Hummel. I don't know what to say..."

"Call me Burt. And don't say anything. Just keep the door open. Now goodnight, son." The man said with thin, suspicious eyes.

Blaine watched as Burt slowly stood up and made his way to the steps. The boy himself just sort of sat there trying to process everything. He shook his head in a cartoonish manner, clearing his head, before going up to Kurt's room.

….

The whole second floor was rather quiet. When he opened the door, he glanced inside and saw Kurt standing next to his bed, counting a shit load of money that was piled into the duffel bag. Blaine stepped in the door way and stared, his body frozen and almost scared at the look of anger on the boy's face.

"Seventy-five hundred dollars, Blaine. Seventy-five hundred fucking dollars." he slammed the money he was counting down into the bag. "What the fuck does he want from me? I can't take this anymore..."

"Kurt, calm down... your dad is still up and you'll probably wake Kate..."

Kurt took a few deep breaths with his eyes closed. Blaine remained still, hoping the boy wouldn't do anything stupid like going out there right now.

"X told me that you brought this here. Tell me that's a lie, Blaine. He must've been pulling at my fucking leg. Not you. You know everything that's been going on between me and them—"

"I do know, Kurt. I'm sorry…. He saw me walking alone after the party and they pulled up... said he was going to find you but he found me instead and—"

"I can't believe I put you in this situation—"

Blaine walked over to the junior and grabbed Kurt by the hands. He squeezed them gently when the older teen wouldn't look up at him. After finally receiving his full attention, Blaine spoke.

"Stop it, please. Let's talk about that tomorrow okay? I really just want to forget everything for a little while and just be with you. Just me and you."

Kurt looked at the younger boy for a while before nodding and pulling his hands away, retreating back to the closet to hide the bag as far back as possible. Blaine sighed a bit but put their situation behind him, sitting on the edge of the bed. He could see the stress radiating off of Kurt and he wanted nothing more than to take it all away.

Kurt walked over to his bedroom door and closed it. The action made the freshman quickly think of Burt strangling him and that wasn't something he was too fond of.

"No, no, no I promised your dad I wouldn't close the door. We're supposed to leave it open..."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You didn't close the door did you?"

"Seriously, Kurt. The man was nice enough to let me stay in your room tonight. He walks by and sees this door closed and I'll be exiled to the couch from this point on." Blaine explained, trying to hold back the smile that spread across his face when the boy rolled his eyes. "Or the backyard."

"I love my dad but he'll understand. We need some time alone." he lay down on the bed and gestured for Blaine to come closer. "And take your shirt back off."

Blaine shook his head because he had a horrible feeling about this but stood up anyway, lifting his polo over his head. "Can I have a shirt to sleep in then?"

"No." Kurt said with a mischievous grin, eyes hungrily raking over Blaine's nicely toned chest.

"Kurt." Blaine warned with a smile. "You must want me dead if you think I'm going to stay in here with a closed door and no shirt on."

"Fine." the junior said with a frown. "You're lucky you look so good in my clothes." he got up and grabbed an old BBR t-shirt from his dresser and handed it to Blaine before giving him one last once over, licking his lips in lust. The freshman winked as he threw the shirt on.

"Tease." Kurt said.

Taking Blaine's hand in his, Kurt led the younger to his bed. They both got in and under the covers, Kurt reaching over to turn off the lamp as Blaine nestled into his side.

They were quiet for the longest. The brown haired boy ran his fingers through the curly hair of Blaine's, silently thinking about everything that happened that night– back to the party with that jackass Romeo, whom he could for some reason feel no anger towards, and then to the Sebastian incident. He wondered what had made him drop the charges to begin with, but his mind quickly changed to the topic of Murdock. The blue eyed boy couldn't believe that Xavier would go so far as to come at Blaine. There was no way he'd let them get away with that, regardless of anything else. All the money and the jacket in the bag... the cell phone... there was no way this was happening to him again. He made Blaine a promise and he swore to stick to it. Besides all of this, his dad was now going to be the hugest cock-block on the planet. To top it all off he'd wake up with one hell of a headache and would probably have to deal with a student body who hated him because he kicked that stupid jocks ass.

"Kurt?"

"Yes, B?" the boy said, leaving his troubling thoughts behind and focusing on the voice of the kid in his arms.

"You remember what we were talking about before your dad came in?"

Kurt smiled. How could he forget?

"Yeah, B. I'd like to finish that conversation."

He felt Blaine's hand reach over and grab his across his abdomen. "You know how I feel about you, right?" Blaine asked.

The blue eyed boy shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me how you feel about me."

Blaine rolled his eyes in the dark. Kurt loved to have his ego stroked apparently. "You know you mean the world to me. I really mean it. We've come a long way since I first got here and we've been through a lot together." he paused momentarily to process everything that was going through his mind; the emotions running a mile a minute. "I just wanted you to know that."

Kurt placed a soft kiss to his lips before he could go any further, moving his sweetly against Blaine's, and making sure to enjoy every second of what they were sharing in the moment. Sometimes it felt like, with everything they were going through, and had been through, that he'd lose everything at the drop of a dime. So he took the kiss slowly to appreciate how perfect they were together, how perfect their lips felt against one another's, how perfect Blaine's hands felt linked with his, and how perfect his other hand felt caressing the wild curls that his fingers loved to run through.

It was as if Blaine was taking all the stress away.

Blaine pulled away and stared into Kurt's cerulean eyes, the light from the moon cascading the most beautiful over glow against the plains of his porcelain face. He saw a shy smile break out and smiled too. Nothing could ever be more right than the two of them. Kurt and Blaine.

"I'm falling for you hard." Kurt told him, rubbing the pad of his thumb along Blaine's olive toned cheeks. "I know I mess up and getting drunk earlier wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. But you are basically my fucking everything. I swear I've never felt this way before so please, B, please don't leave me."

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes for what seemed like hours before reaching up and connecting their lips once more. "This better not be the left over liquor speaking, Kurt, because I swear I feel that exact way."

"It isn't, I swear. If you feel the same…" Kurt stopped for a second, not believing how nervous he was. Honestly, when was the last time he was nervous? "…we should be together, like you be mine and I'll be yours. Like boyfriends, B. Because we've been wasting time for far too long and there is nothing I want more than to be Blaine Anderson's boyfriend."

Blaine smiled as he moved closer to Kurt. "That's interesting. Because I want nothing more than to be Kurt Hummel's boyfriend."

"So that's settled. I think we should make out until we fall asleep." Kurt said with a sly grin, extremely happy with how the day turned out after all.

"I like that idea."

* * *

><p><em>AN: Yes, this was short, but i hope everyone liked it. _

_Anon reviewer:: you know who you are, you're the awesome one. _

_This is probably the last time i'll do a chapter this short though because there is a lot coming up. The Saints situation and V-Day. Hopefully the next chapter will be up during the weekend. _

_Please review :) Thanks for reading. _


	17. Chapter 17

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: A normal sized chapter :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Blaine began to stir in his sleep. The sound of something buzzing besides him was annoying the boy greatly. After a few minutes of stirring, his mind finally became alert and he realized that it was the alarm on his cell phone.

_Great, _he said in his mind, _there's school today. And I practically just went to sleep. _

Blaine, still with his head buried in the pillows—the pillows that smelled just like his _boyfriend_, mindlessly reached over to the night table in search of his phone. After failing miserably a few times, the boy finally lifted his head and turned the alarm off. He exhaled and turned to his left, seeing Kurt sitting up in the bed and staring straight ahead.

"Good morning." Blaine yawned out, lowering his head back down against the pillow. He watched Kurt; the elder had been staring straight ahead for only god knows how long.

"My door is gone." Kurt told him.

Blaine wasn't sure how to respond to this, so he didn't. He simply rolled over onto his back and looked straight ahead as well. All that remained were the hinges, and you could basically see straight into the hallway and down the first few steps.

Blaine couldn't hold back the laughter that escaped him, almost doubling over as his stomach began to hurt.

"This is funny to you, huh?" Kurt asked in an amused tone, glaring at the teen beside him. He smiled at the way Blaine's cheeks were colored red from all his goofy grinning.

The freshman pulled himself up to sit on the bed in the same fashion that the older boy was, peeling the covers back from over his body. "I told you what your dad said, Kurt. Now you have no door."

Kurt rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and mussed his brown hair tiredly. "Good morning, B. Are you cutting school with me today?" he questioned hopefully.

"Umm… no. I have an English exam today. And you aren't skipping." He answered adamantly.

Kurt looked at the other teen incredulously. "I _am_ skipping. My head is throbbing right now and I'm not sure how I even woke up this early. Besides that, Sam and I have some business to handle with Henry Patterson. And you know you're a little goody two shoes. Your teachers love you. You can make up the exam anytime, babe."

Blaine simply shook his head no.

The junior could only smile at him and wonder why this kid was so difficult.

"So you're telling me you don't want to stay in a free house with your boyfriend? Don't you want to be reminded of what I can do with my tongue ring?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"Then stay." Kurt told him obviously, leaning over to catch the boy in a kiss. Blaine pulled away before they even connected.

"We can't." he responded. "And I was hoping we could talk on the way to school about… what Xavier told me last night." Blaine looked at the boy to observe his body language, hoping it wasn't too much of a sore spot still.

Kurt tensed up as he stared at Blaine. "What did he tell you?"

The younger boy climbed out of the bed and pulled off Kurt's BBR t-shirt. He began to put on his clothes from the previous day while Kurt remained in the bed, leaning back on his elbows and waiting for an answer.

"We'll talk in the car." was what he got.

Kurt watched as the freshman pulled his jeans on and buckled them, all the while making sure to ignore his boyfriend. He looked to be upset, but it was what it was.

"I'm not going, Blaine. It's not even this big of a deal. Finn will take you and Kate for me, so we should deal with this now."

Blaine finished stuffing his feet into his Polo boots and turned to leave. "I'm going home to take a shower."

At this, Kurt got frustrated. "Blaine! Can you stop being ridiculous? Just… just come here baby."

Blaine turned in the doorway and looked at Kurt in an annoyed manner; his arms folded across his chest. The boy looked as if he was leaning towards going home. Kurt watched him with a frown.

"Please?"

There were a few more seconds of aggravated staring before the freshman finally gave in. Truth be told, he knew he didn't want to leave like that, despite his boyfriend being a hard headed bum. This could be a learning opportunity, after all. Blaine reluctantly trekked over to the bed, grumpily sitting in the spot Kurt made for him. Kurt sat with one leg on the bed and one on the floor, and Blaine sat with his back against the leg Kurt had on the bed.

"I don't want you to be mad at me, B." the junior said as he pulled the stubborn teen closer to him, placing his head on the boy's shoulder.

"I'm not mad." Blaine said, to which Kurt scoffed loudly. The freshman glared daggers through him. "It's just that we're finally together. Now you can go back to skipping and doing all the stupid shit you know gets me upset."

Kurt placed his hand on the small of Blaine's back. "So you're telling me that my promise meant nothing to you?"

Blaine shrugged, lowering his head to the floor.

"I said that things are different and I meant it. I'm not cutting my classes because I'm going to hang out and smoke or any of the bullshit I used to do, babe. I need you to understand that I'm doing this for BBR and our future." Blaine finally looked at him again. "This is like the hugest opportunity we've ever had and if we put off making this deal any longer, he may change his mind. And because Sammy is feeling a little bit better, we're going to seize the moment and get this done. School will be there tomorrow... unless that pyromaniac kid goes berserk," the curly haired teen snorted, "other than that, I'll be back tomorrow. I don't know if this chance will be though."

"I hear you." Blaine answered as he came to terms that he'd have to have a pretty boring day without Kurt there.

Kurt began tracing patterns on his boyfriend's hand. "So what happened with X?"

Blaine sighed, rummaging his hair a bit. "Last night, he told me just why he has been so persistent in his pursuit of you. The Saints are being threatened by some other town and they may come to Lima to take over or... something along those lines." Kurt listened carefully as the boy continued. "And these guys happen to remember you as being a Saint, so what Xavier is saying is that he's actually looking out for you by bringing you back."

It was quiet for a moment. The only sound that could be heard was Katelyn moving around in the next room. Blaine noticed his boyfriend was in deep thought so he continued.

"He wants you with him because apparently you were the most loyal person that he could rely on... and at the same time, he'll be able to watch your back. At least that's what he explained to me—"

"He's only looking out for himself, babe. It took me a while to realize it, but with everything that he did for me and even my sister, he was only looking out for himself. It all benefited him the most, because my dumb ass kept going back, and he knew I'd do anything for him."

Blaine shook his head. "You weren't stupid, Kurt. You were only hurt."

Kurt didn't respond to that. He only continued to make patterns along Blaine's hand with his fingers. The freshman motioned towards the closet where the duffel bag stayed.

"Did he always pay you like that?"

"No." Kurt started. "The most I got was a couple thousand when I had delivered that package for him, but his capital has grown a lot since then." Blaine nodded.

"It's ironic because I delivered it to the people who he is now having this little issue with, so yeah, they remember me."

"Where are they from?" Blaine questioned.

"This city not too far from here... Van Wert, Ohio. I forget what the guys call themselves but then again I don't give a fuck." the older boy looked towards the closet. "But no matter what happens with me and X, I am not accepting that money."

Blaine smiled and lifted his head. "I knew that already."

Kurt smiled too, but this one hadn't reached his eyes. "I'm going to talk to X later and see what he has to say. If all this is legit then I guess I need to do what I need to do. There's no way I'm putting any one of you in danger."

Blaine remained silent. The meaning behind Kurt's words was becoming more and more serious and he could feel this inexplicable emptiness in his stomach.

"Kiss me, B."

The freshman turned his body to face Kurt and smiled sadly before leaning into it, mentally rolling his eyes at how the older was waggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces. They kissed for a minute, smiling against each other's lips before Kurt pulled away.

"Go get ready for school. I'll be there to pick you up, okay?"

Blaine nodded in response, kissing his silly boyfriend once more before leaving to go to his own house. Kurt watched him leave and couldn't help but smile. He could hardly believe they were actually together. Things were looking up and he was _almost_ free.

...

Blaine sat his book bag in his lap after he hopped in the backseat of Finn's mother's Toyota. He sat next to Katelyn, and behind his sister Briana who was yapping with her boyfriend about something or another. The freshman laid his head back against the seat, praying that he'd make it through the day without snoring in one of his classes. He never wanted to go to another party again if they always ended in some sort of stressful situations like they had been lately. The last two he went to involved BBR getting into a fight, and Kurt getting arrested. He missed when he was seven and could go to a party and leave mentally sound.

When he tuned back into what Finn and Briana were talking about, he heard them talking about what happened with Kurt the previous night.

"I heard that once Sebastian's parents found out he was having a party while they were gone they lost it and blamed him for everything. Kurt's so lucky he got off scot free like that. I could kill him for being so ridiculous. If he would've gotten on stage like he was supposed to, that blonde guy wouldn't have been able to bother him." the tall junior said.

Briana, who was staring out the window, spoke up now, a hint of annoyance on her voice.

"Your friends are stupid. Especially Kurt."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Your friends are stupider." he replied.

"That's not true. Stupid." she answered.

"Don't call me stupid. I'll pull this car over and kiss you on the mouth!"

Katelyn, who was pretty absent up until this point, spoke as well. "Please spare me you guys."

Blaine chuckled a little, even though he agreed one hundred percent. He knew he wouldn't be able to stomach that.

"Totally saw you leaving my place this morning in the same clothes you wore yesterday, Blaine." Kate told him more in an accusatory way than a playful way.

Finn turned his head slightly. "Did he really?"

Briana shook her head as Kate answered in the affirmative. "Yep."

"Your dad let me stay and my mom didn't mind." Blaine told Katelyn, but voiced it for the whole car to hear really since everyone was listening anyway.

Kate turned towards Blaine, an unreadable expression on her face. "So your boyfriend gets his face bashed in and you spend the night with the guy who did it?"

At this question, Blaine began to upset. Kate was very close to him but never approved of how he felt about her brother. And now she apparently thought of him as some whore. If the girl knew just what was happening with Sebastian, she wouldn't be such a huge fan, but instead she thought the world of him like everyone else.

"I broke up with Sebastian at the party last night, Kate, because... well it doesn't really matter why. But he and I will never be anything anymore after what happened."

"So that means you and Kurt can get together right?" Finn asked with a giddy grin. "Sam told me how Kurt is so head over heels whenever they speak about you."

Blaine laughed nervously as he watched the trees passing by. He could feel his face heating up at the thought of Kurt telling his best friend how he felt about him before they had even gotten together. "Yes, we are, actually."

Finn fist pumped; one hand on the steering wheel, the other in the air. "Sweet, bro. You seem to be the only one that can get him to use his brain."

Briana and Katelyn remained quiet as the two boys spoke here and there.

"Thanks," Blaine said, "I'm glad to know that someone thinks he and I are a good idea."

"Sorry, Blaine. If you are trying to get me to feel bad it isn't working." Briana told her younger brother in a snarky tone. "I still think he's an ass that's going to ruin you."

Finn stopped at a red light and turned to look at his girlfriend. "Why do you have to be so hard on him?" he asked, "You don't know how he was before you two got here... he was really lost, Briana. They are basically perfect together."

"All I'm hearing is Blaine changed him for the better. What the hell has he done for Blaine? What has he done for anyone for that matter, Finn, besides fuck them up like he has himself?"

"How about I tell you what he's done for me?" the other junior asked. His girlfriend looked at him expectantly, and Blaine made sure to listen as well.

"When I moved to Lima I had no one but my mother. I knew nobody. I was that tall, awkward kid that nobody even noticed. But it was Kurt that noticed me... because I was drumming my pencils annoyingly against the table in the library, but that's beside the point." Blaine smiled.

"He noticed me and asked if I wanted to hang out with him, Sam, Puck, and Quinn. He explained how they had just started a band and needed a drummer. He didn't have to do it, they could've auditioned other people instead of accepting the loser kid no one wanted to deal with, but he didn't. Ever since then we've been friends. Through thick and thin. When he lost his mom, when I lost my older brother..." he paused, trying to lower his voice a bit, "we've seen so much together. And I for one am happy that Blaine didn't give up on him. All Kurt needed was a reason to believe and he has that now. So just stop judging him and support him."

His girlfriend didn't say anything, so he continued. "Besides, even if he hadn't done anything for me, I'd still be his friend, because underneath all that bad-ass-ness is a really cool dude."

Blaine tuned out now, tired beyond words of having to validate what he felt with Kurt when they had just gotten together. All that mattered to the freshman was that the two of them were happy—forget anyone else's feelings about them.

When they pulled into the school, Kate got out first and slammed the door, walking swiftly towards the entrance. Blaine decided now was a good time to see what was going on with her because she had been acting weird since the previous day at the Titans game, and he was really clueless.

The curly headed teen chased her down, finally catching up with her ten feet in front of the school steps.

"Katelyn, are you okay?"

The girl ignored him, continuing to walk through the crowd of students.

"Katelyn!" he shouted, trying to keep up. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, Blaine. Just leave me alone."

Blaine spun the brown haired girl around by the shoulders. He tried his best to read her expression but Kate wore a the blankest poker face he had ever seen. "Talk to me Katelyn, please..."

"I was just getting Kurt back." said Kate in a low, angry voice. "Now I'm going to lose him again."

Blaine raised both eyes at her as a response. He seriously had no clue of what she meant. "What are you talking about?"

"You two. All he cares about is you. He got arrested because he was fighting for you, right? He paid for a plane ticket for _your_ best friend to come here from another state for _you_, Blaine. And you two weren't even together. Both of you will forget about me like everyone else in our life does when he comes around."

Blaine felt a sharp pain in his chest. "Kate… what are you even saying? Kurt loves you… I love you. Don't be stupid—"

"So now I'm stupid?" Kate said turning to leave.

"No! What the fuck is going on with you?" he stopped her again, her green eyes rolling at the fact that she was probably going to be late for class. "You know that none of that is true, so tell me what's really wrong…"

Blaine trailed off as he noticed that Dave Karofsky had slowly approached them. He looked the boy up and down, curiously observing his body language. Dave was bandaged up around his head and he had a few bruises on his cheeks. He wore a heavy coat and had his hood up, trying to what Blaine assumed was stay incognito, but everyone knew Dave's tall, bulky stature. It resembled Xavier's after all, and everyone knew Xavier.

"Hey." Dave said, shoving both hands into the pockets of his coat. The towering jock gave some sort of crooked genuine smile and Blaine didn't know whether he should stand clear of the bully or embrace him. He really appeared to need a hug. After seeing how the older Karofsky treated him, Blaine understood why his body language emitted that. That didn't stop Blaine from looking at him sideways.

Finn walked up and stood a couple inches in front of Blaine. "Kate," he warned, "go to class."

The girl rolled her eyes but left, thankfully making her way into the building. Blaine watched as she left, glaring between his friend and Dave.

"What the fuck do you want?" Finn asked angrily, his body tense and his hands fisted. The freshman could understand why, with the way the boys had fought previously. He wasn't getting that vibe from Dave, however.

"I…" Dave glanced around the schoolyard nervously before continuing, "I just want to talk to Blaine. I need to talk to him."

"Talk." Finn responded, still acting as a security guard in front of his younger friend.

Dave noticed how a few kids had spotted him, whispering between each other and pointing like he was some kind of animal on display. He decided to quickly say what he needed to and get out of there. He wasn't even supposed to leave the house after the concussion he had suffered at the hands of Kurt, Puck, and Wes, and he was now feeling light headed and very tired. Blaine looked at him expectantly, stepping up so that he was side to side with Finn.

"I just wanted to apologize for everything. I can't say it to Kurt yet because I'm sure he'd kick my ass before I could even greet him properly, but I am sorry. I was incredibly stupid and really naïve."

Blaine only nodded, turning his attention to Finn momentarily who looked at his fellow junior in disgust. He wondered if Finn thought his apology was sincere.

Dave took a deep breath, forcing his hands even deeper into his pockets. "I also wanted to tell you I know why my brother wants to get Kurt back… there's this whole war thing going on between the Saints and the Lost Boys from Van Wert. It's this turf war thing and the Lost Boys want to take over everywhere Xavier reigns."

"Yeah," Blaine began, nodding his understanding, "he said something along those lines."

"Well he has to go to them before they come to Lima… just… tell Kurt to be careful. I know Xavier loves him like a …brother, but I wouldn't put it past him to push Kurt to the wolves."

"Why are you telling us this?" Finn questioned. He was a lot less on edge now than when he first walked over but he remained a little tense.

Dave shrugged, changing his focus from Blaine to the older boy. "My brother is a jackass. The only reason I ever had any problem with Kurt was because I hated how Xavier treated me compared to him. I didn't understand it. But that wasn't Kurt's fault. Now, I'm not letting him fuck up our lives like he did his own. I'm going to make something of myself. I graduate next year, so do you and Kurt. Just—" he trailed off and turned back to Blaine, "just stay away from Xavier, Blaine, and tell Kurt what I said, please."

The late bell sounded as Blaine nodded. Dave started to walk away before Blaine stopped him.

"Thanks."

Dave slightly smiled again and made his way to leave the school yard, walking in the direction of Murdock. Blaine turned to Finn and shrugged as they stopped watching him to go into the school building.

"That was weird." The junior said. "They must've fucked him up pretty good huh?"

Blaine shook his head with a sad smile. "It was bad, man."

….

Kurt and Sam exited Henry Patterson's office after signing all the necessary paperwork. Everything was set for BBR. They were employed by the hottest clubs Lima had to offer and Sam had no doubt they'd be signed before they all were 20.

Kurt had been pretty quiet throughout the bout, though. He was quiet on the ride there, not too vocal during the meeting, and now he was still pretty quiet. He just pinned it on the fact that the boy had a really rough week ever since Blaine's birthday, really, and left it at that. If Kurt wanted to talk, he knew he would always be there.

"I need to talk."

_Well that was fast. _Sam thought with a smile. "What's on your mind, bro?"

"Too much."

Sam nodded. "That isn't vague at all."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shrugged simultaneously, reaching out his foot to kick a random piece of litter on the ground.

"Does this have to do with Blaine?" Sam asked his best friend. He hoped that nothing had gone wrong because from the stories he had been hearing, they were finally working things out.

"Indirectly I guess. But he and I are good. Really good, actually. He left Sebastian and he's with me now." Kurt said with a smile, though he was staring at the ground as they walked.

Sam smiled widely. "Bow chicka wow wow."

"I'm ecstatic. I hope he feels the same, but I don't know. Anyway, it's not that."

The blonde looked at his friend curiously. "Well then what is it?"

Kurt leant against his Pontiac once they reached it. "It's… well you know how I got arrested and shit right?"

"Yes."

"Well my dad gave me a slew of punishments since Sebastian dropped the charges. One of which is I have a curfew of 7 including the weekends. Our first show is Valentine's Day at a club that doesn't even open until 10. How the hell am I going to get my dad to let me go? Our job depends on it."

Sam looked around the busy boulevard they were on as he thought. This was a huge fucking problem.

"Umm… shit Kurt. For once even I don't have an answer. Can't we like… I don't know…" he looked around at the people quickly passing by. "We'll get Quinn to talk to him. He loves her. And throw Blaine in the mix. He's cute and he has the little hazel eyes and charming smile thing going on—"

"Watch it." Kurt warned seriously.

Sam laughed, holding his hands up in surrender. Kurt continued, "And Blaine isn't the best candidate for 'people my dad trusts' awards. It's my fault but still."

"Do I want to know?" Sam questioned.

"You don't. I mean it was pretty innocent but my damn door is gone and I can't find it anywhere."

Sam looked at Kurt, opening and closing his mouth but deciding against prying any further. The Hummel's were a strange group of people.

"But yeah, I guess we can go with the Quinn thing. If not I'll call the band over and we'll all just cry outside his bedroom door all night."

"That's always an option." Sam added, stroking his chin and pondering the idea.

Kurt smirked as his phone began to ring. He dug it out of his leather jacket pocket and glanced at the screen that said Xavier was calling. Sam looked at him confused.

"What's that? Where's your iPhone?"

"Oh," Kurt began, "this is my… my business phone. I'm going to take this." He walked to the end of the block before answering. Sam found it weird but shook his head as he went to get into Kurt's car.

"What?" Kurt answered.

"Hi to you too." Xavier responded, and Kurt could hear the stupid smile on his face.

"X, don't fuck with me."

"The Lost Boys are supposedly going to be making a move on my territory in Flushing tomorrow night. We're going out there so meet up at my place at midnight. I've got everything we'll need."

"That's all you can tell me? Kurt asked tiredly.

"I'll tell you that if we don't win tomorrow, they'll be on top."

Kurt still wondered why he should give a damn when Xavier spoke once more.

"Now I know you don't consider yourself a Saint, but this has everything to do with you, baby boy. Think of it this way. If they own that property, they are moving in and taking over Lima, and the first people they're coming for is me, Jeremiah, and you."

Kurt knew that much to be true. They basically were the faces of the Saints when he was there. He and Jeremiah were to Xavier what Joe Biden is to Barack Obama. They were respected by all and it was pretty obvious that they weren't to be messed with. But that was back then.

"I hate to pull this on you, Kurt, but you'll never know how long they've been watching us. They probably know the people close to you as well. Your father, Katie, … Blaine." Kurt cringed as the blood started pumping through his body a little quicker at this—the fact that his family could possibly be involved. "So if we get this done tomorrow, I'll be a happy man. We'll put those fuckers from Van Wert in their places, and you won't ever have to worry about me again."

Kurt absently began playing with his tongue ring as usual. Everything Xavier was saying hit a sore spot. He was probably dead on with what he said about the Lost Boys knowing about Kurt's close ones, and he'd be damned if anyone laid a finger on them.

"I've heard enough." He told Xavier.

He heard a grunt on the other end from the older man. "Midnight, baby boy."

"Yeah." Kurt responded before hanging up. He saw that Sam was already in the passenger seat of his vehicle and he went to walk over to the car.

….

Kurt parked his red motorcycle outside of the school when the classes were over. It didn't take him long to notice Blaine seated on the steps with his earphones in listening to music while all his other friends chatted away. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why Blaine looked distant and wasn't involved in his friends' conversation. Then, as he got off the bike with his helmet in hand and began to approach them, he noticed his little sister glance his way but roll her eyes and continue her conversation with the others.

Sugar jumped on him as soon as she spotted the boy and gave him a wet smack on the cheek. The rocker smirked down at the freshman, nudging her off to Artie who was yammering on about something or another. He bumped fists with Rory who smiled back at him happily, nothing new there, and looked down at his boyfriend.

Blaine had finally noticed the neatly coiffed, leather jacket clad teen, and smiled widely at him, removing each ear bud. Kurt winked at him though he wanted nothing more than to grab him into the sexiest kiss either of them ever had. But he knew Blaine had that PDA thing so he wanted most of all to respect his wishes. Kurt instead shifted focus towards his favorite brat.

"What's bugging you?" he asked Katelyn.

"Nothing." She answered, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Then why are you being all snotty?"

Blaine— who was watching the exchange—looked away, pocketing his mp3 player.

"Long day." She answered in a bored tone. "There's Finn and Briana. I'm guessing he's my ride since you brought your bike and not your car?"

"Yeah, well" Kurt turned to Blaine, "is it okay if we stop by our… place? I really need to talk to you."

Blaine glanced up to Kate who rolled her eyes and pretended to listen to whatever her best friend Sugar was saying. "We can't talk at your house?" he inquired.

"We could but I want to be there right now…"

Kate walked off towards Finn and Briana without looking back. Blaine shook his head at her behavior although he could somewhat understand it. And he somehow knew she had a point.

"Okay, baby."

Blaine's demeanor hadn't gone unnoticed by Kurt. He observed Blaine's body language; how the boy seemed to be a little conflicted in some way. "You okay?" he asked, handing his red and black helmet to his boyfriend.

"We'll talk when we get there."

….

"So Dave came to school apparently just to give me another message for you." Blaine said with a smile. "This one was totally different from the first message though."

Kurt held Blaine's hand as they slowly walked across the grassy fields of the lake house. "What was this message? He didn't touch you did he?"

"Relax, baby. He only wanted to warn you that you should be careful with Xavier."

"He wasted his time." Kurt said seriously. "I know I'm dealing with a snake."

Blaine shook his head sadly as sat down on the grass. Kurt quickly followed his actions, sitting closely and finally leaning into him with a steady, chaste kiss. Blaine's lips responded with a smile as he looked into the blue eyes across from him.

"What happened with Patterson?" Blaine asked.

"Everything is a go. Valentine's Day at Intrepid… but…" he paused, "I am pretty grounded so I don't know what's going to happen."

Blaine shook his head with a grin. "Can nothing be simple for you, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed. "What did you want to tell me at school, gorgeous?"

"Kate hates me."

Kurt smiled at this. "I'm sure you're being dramatic."

"Not at all."

"Why would she hate you, B?"

Blaine mussed his hair tiredly. "Because we're together and I am stealing you away from her."

"What?" Kurt questioned quizzically. Where would she get an idea like that? Kate should be happy for Kurt after everything he had been through, especially with other guys, and everything Blaine had gone through with Sebastian. But of course, she was Team Smythe, because she hadn't the slightest clue how much of a sleaze ball he was.

Blaine nodded, not saying anything more.

"That's ridiculous." Kurt said, staring across the link.

"Is it, though?" Blaine asked, making his boyfriend turn to him with a questioning look. "Really, though. She feels like you've been giving me the world. Everything with Wes coming up and everything… she feels as if she can barely get a moment of your time."

"Blaine, I bought her a freaking guitar so that we would be able to spend time together."

"Have you?"

Kurt lowered his voice this time when he responded because, shit, maybe he hadn't. He did have an excuse. It had only been a few days anyway, and life was rather crazy as of late.

"Well yes, we have, albeit it wasn't a lot of time but… how can she be jealous of you? She doesn't even know what I'm going through with X and what we dealt with concerning your stupid ex or anything."

Blaine nodded, understanding completely. "Maybe she doesn't know because you don't tell her. You should give her a little time."

Kurt was quiet, considering everything Blaine was saying. He wasn't a mind reader, so he didn't understand why Kate hadn't said anything to him if she felt this way. Being a snob to Blaine wouldn't make anything easier, especially if she considered him a close friend.

"When I first hung out with her when I got to Lima, right at the park, you know what she told me?" Blaine asked, Kurt looking at him with so much adoration as he listened. Blaine wanted to kiss him again but they'd probably forget what they were talking about so that wouldn't do much justice. "She told me that before you lost your mom, that you two were really close. She just wants that back. And I don't want to get in the way of that."

"You aren't baby. She knows I feel about you… I don't know why she'd make you feel bad about this…" Kurt told Blaine as he looked down at their laced hands.

Blaine looked too. "Just…" he began, shaking his head as he thought of how upset the girl had been with him, "I don't know…just forget that. I'm not mad. Just try for her, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I will. She's such a brat." He said with a slight grin. "But I will, though."

Blaine smiled, squeezing his hands tighter. "Thank you, baby."

Kurt shrugged, looking over the lake once more.

"So what is it that you needed to talk about?" the freshman asked him.

Kurt stood up, holding his hand out to help Blaine up. The boy's hazel eyes speckled with a lot more gold as he gladly accepted Kurt's hand, standing and allowing his boyfriend to lead him over to the shore.

Once they got down the hill, Kurt pulled Blaine close to him and snaked his hands around the freshman's waist. Blaine smiled as he watched the older boy leaning down to connect their lips and breathed in once it had happened. Words really couldn't describe how right it felt every time their lips had met, whether it is deep and hungry or soft and sweet like the one they shared now. Kurt held him close and sucked on the tip of his tongue playfully while Blaine's hands made their way up Kurt's arms.

"I love doing that." Kurt said a few minutes later once they had actually stopped.

Blaine smiled and leant his head against Kurt's chest. "I love it when you do that."

Kurt began to laugh and Blaine lifted his eyebrow at the weirdo. "What's so funny, silly?"

"Your hair always tickles me, damn it. When are you going to cut the jew-fro?"

Blaine rolled his eyes stubbornly. "Leave the fro alone, Kurt. Plus…" his eyes became a little darker, "It gives you a little something to hold on to, no?"

"You know," Kurt started, biting his lip as he lowered his hands onto Blaine's ass, "my dad won't be home for another two hours…"

Blaine leant up and kissed Kurt with a grin. "You have no door."

Kurt started to laugh as he pushed Blaine away jokingly and folded his arms. "I can't believe that man."

After a little more playing around, stealing glances and kisses, they were quiet. Blaine had sat down on the hill while Kurt began to skip rocks into the water. He smiled because this was all he wanted. But he had realized that Kurt still hadn't told him what they had come there to discuss in the first place.

"Baby?"

"Yeah, B?"

Blaine tapped his boots together absently. "What are you thinking about?"

"Tomorrow at midnight." The elder answered, throwing his last rock and placing his hands in the pockets of his red skinny jeans.

Blaine looked at him expectantly. "What happens then?"

Kurt walked over and pulled the boy into his arms once more, enjoying the closeness of their proximity and the quiet that this place provided them. The feeling that they were the only ones left meaning they were all that mattered.

"This whole thing with Murdock and Van Wert."

He felt Blaine tense a little in his arms. Blaine understood everything that was going on and that worried Kurt to no end. The last thing he wanted to do was stress the boy out. He had enough going on with his own family and friends. But he knew that Blaine wouldn't let him get away with not telling him everything that was going on. Kurt lifted the boy's chin and placed a kiss to his lips.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I hate this."

They kissed again, and Kurt squeezed him tightly. "Don't worry, B. It'll be over soon."

They were quiet. Blaine placed his head in the crook of Kurt's neck, purposely tickling him with his hair. Kurt pinched him on the side and the boy quickly got up with a smile, staring him in the eyes.

"He said once this is over, he'll leave me be forever. Sounded a little cryptic so I get why Dave said what he said. I'm going to be careful."

Blaine continued to look into the ocean colored pools across from him. "Burt is going to hate this. You're going to think this is stupid but can't you tell him?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm not getting any of you involved. Well you're involved I guess but I'm not getting you involved any further."

The older boy ran his hands down Blaine's back and returned them to his hips. "So I guess I'm a Saint for the time being."

Blaine looked away, and Kurt quickly grabbed his attention back with a slow, meaningful kiss. When he pulled back, he had the freshman's full attention.

"Then I'm coming home to you, for good."

….

Kurt walked through his house to make sure everyone was asleep. He peeked in his father's room. The man was knocked out on his bed snoring loudly. He approached the bed quietly and carefully, making sure not to wake him. After all, it was eleven thirty and he was about to leave the house when he had a seven o'clock curfew. Kurt leant down to kiss the man on his head and whispered 'I love you' as he retreated from the room.

Next, he stopped at Kate's room, thankful that she too was asleep. He pulled her long brown hair out of her face and smiled as he watched her, mentally promising to make more time for her once all this was over, and kissing her forehead. He whispered 'I love you' before he retreated from her room as well.

Now back in his doorless room, the boy headed to his closet where the Nike duffel bag was. Kurt grabbed the purple and black letterman jacket from where it was buried underneath all the money and disgustedly threw it over his body. Next, he pushed the bag back where it stayed, grabbed his bike helmet and keys and headed downstairs and outside.

The teen inwardly smiled when he saw Blaine sitting on the steps to his house waiting to say goodbye. He looked terribly scared but he couldn't be too afraid after Kurt spent the last day and a half promising that everything would be okay.

Kurt made his way over to the Anderson residence with his helmet in hand. Blaine looked up at him with an indescribable expression and Kurt told himself he'd never have to see Blaine with that look on his face after tonight.

Kurt leaned down and cupped Blaine's face, gently kissing him. The freshman took control, moving his lips slowly against Kurt's and trying to remember everything about how this moment felt, the way his boyfriend's lips moved against his, how he tasted like spearmint, how he was much more sure of himself than Blaine was sure of anything.

Kurt pulled back and his heart broke at the glossy look of his boyfriend's wet eyes. He wiped his cheek with the pad of his thumbs.

"I love you, Blaine."

At this, Blaine's tears only started to flow more quickly. Kurt kissed him again and whispered against his cheek. "You don't have to say it back; I just needed you to know it, B."

"No…" Blaine said, pulling back to make eye contact, "I love you too, Kurt. You better come back to me I swear—"

"I promise."

Kurt stood up and smiled down at the freshman who tiredly wiped at his eyes. "No more tears, B."

Blaine looked up and nodded, watching as Kurt left to get on his motorcycle, glancing back at Blaine once more with a smile before putting on his helmet and starting the bike up. The curly headed teen watched as he sped off towards Murdock Avenue and cursed underneath his breath that it had to come to this. He got up to go inside and shrugged off his jacket once he got in.

"Where's he going?" Briana asked from her seat on the couch, Finn fast asleep with his head in her lap.

Blaine only glared at her as he went up the stairs in silence.

...

Kurt parked his bike and got off, locking his helmet to the motorcycle. He approached Xavier's house as he shook his head, a bunch of purple and black wearing idiots hanging around outside, looking at him funnily as he walked by. He rolled his eyes, knowing that they were jealous of his status within the gang even though he wasn't even a part of them anymore technically. He banged on the door and it was quickly answered by his old friend Jeremiah.

Jeremiah pulled him into a half dap half hug and welcomed him back. "You know how much I missed you, man."

Kurt smiled as he followed him inside the house. "No need to welcome me back. This shit is extremely temporary."

Jeremiah nodded and scratched at his head, making his way to where Xavier kept all the artillery in the basement. "Welcome back anyway." He said. They reached the end of the stairway and the dirty blond grabbed a pistol off the wall. "This is for you."

Kurt took the weapon and put it in his waistband. "Where's X?"

Xavier leant against the basement door with a wide smile. "Well if it isn't the man of the hour. Get your ass up here baby boy!"

Kurt glanced at Jeremiah who smiled with a shrug before climbing the steps and once again entering the living room. He looked around at Saints, about 15 in total, staring back at him in an annoyed fashion, obviously tired of hearing about the beloved Kurt Hummel… the Saint that could do no wrong. Kurt was already fed up with the night and it had hardly begun yet.

"Can we do this, X?"

Xavier tossed Jeremiah the car keys. The rest of the boy's went to their respective cars.

"Kurt, this is Joe Hart. Hart, this is the infamous Mr. Hummel that you hear me go on and on about." He turned to Kurt as the junior scanned his blue eyes over the dread locked boy, "Kurt, he'll be riding with you, Jeremiah and I. So feel free to get acquainted."

Kurt nodded a greeting to the kid and got the same response. They looked at Xavier expectantly for direction and followed as the man made his way out the door.

When Xavier was outside, he looked out over his territory. The territory he knew he wouldn't let out of his grasp. He glanced over to Kurt getting into the backseat with Joe and the other Saints all hopping into their vehicles.

"Let's ride out, boys."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _What would you like to happen? Please review!_

_Thanks for reading. I love you guys!_


	18. Chapter 18

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**A/N: **_Hey beautiful people. _

_Everyone felt differently about what they wanted. I hope this fits everyone's desires. Idk though. It was a tough one. _

_**I do not own Glee. I do own Kate and Briana though, but I'd trade them both along with my 87 year old grandmother for Kurt Hummel. Don't tell her I said that. But Ryan Murphy, if you're interested, hit me on my cellie...**_

_Sooo... here goes nothing. Sorry in advance for typos._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Kurt glanced at his black G-Shock. The time read 1:25 AM. Forty minutes. It had been forty minutes that he sat in this parked black Escalade with people he couldn't give two fucks about; waiting for the moment where he knew that he was free. It wasn't coming fast enough.

His long legs started to cramp again as he sat slouched down behind Xavier on the passenger side. To his left was the Joe guy with the long dreads he had been introduced to earlier. Jeremiah was in the drivers spot, holding a pair of binoculars.

The neighborhood that the boys were stationed in was pitch black around their vehicle. The only source of light was a lamp post in the distance, and beyond that were a few street lights.

The other Saints were parked around the neighborhood as well in different locations. Kurt could see a black Chrysler parked across the street holding about three of them. Every now and again, they'd get out and walk around the block a few times, most likely looking for members of the other gang. After about five minutes, the guys would return and get in the car again, only for the process to start over.

Wearing the purple and black once more was something that disgusted Kurt to no end. He didn't think it'd be as bad as it was, but every time he looked down at the jacket he was wearing, all he could see was the tears from his father as his son stumbled through the door, bruised and beaten, bleeding heavily from his side, eyes barely open. He remembered how his sister broke down at the sight of him, and how his dad had to hurry her out the room. He evoked how the man held his hand the whole ambulance ride despite paramedics asking him to give them space. The look of hurt in his father's face when Kurt wouldn't tell him anything about what happened to him, about who did it.

It hadn't mattered, though. Burt knew enough.

Now he sat in the back of this dark vehicle in a shady neighborhood, with the very man that led the assault on him a year ago. The same man that pumped him full of hate with promises of anything he could ever want, not even caring what it'd do to him in the long run.

Kurt exhaled, shaking his head of all the hurtful memories. Things were different now.

This was the end.

He would get his family back. He had Blaine now, and he had his band who never gave up on him. It'd be over soon.

There was the sound of a few cars racing by behind them. Everyone in the vehicle tensed up and turned to see the commotion. Apparently it was nothing.

The sound of the cars faded out in the distance. Kurt relaxed a bit, moving in the SUV to get more comfortable. Joe pulled out a stick of gum and tossed it in him mouth, chewing like a cow. Kurt guessed it was to help calm his nerves. Jeremiah handed the binoculars to Xavier and the older man spoke.

"You okay back there baby boy? Need me to adjust the seat?"

Kurt forgot how much he hated hearing the man's voice until the baritone echoed throughout the car. He slid his iPhone out of his jeans pocket. The screen lit up revealing a picture of himself and Blaine at the Hanson's as he unlocked the phone to send a text. Joe saw the photo but didn't think anything of it, averting his gaze outside the window to the Saints that were stationed there. They got out of the Chrysler to start their surveillance once more.

"No." he finally answered, tapping away at the touch screen.

_**I need a favor bro. –Kurt**_

_**Say the word. –Puck **_

_**Go by Blaine's. His mom is at work. Make sure he and Bri are okay til I get back. It's way too quiet over here and I don't know what's going on. –Kurt**_

_**You got it. Everything okay otherwise? –Puck**_

_**Just peachy. –Kurt**_

"If she is pregnant, there is no way it's not mine. I made sure to wear two condoms messing with that one." Xavier told Jeremiah as he looked through the binoculars at an old warehouse across the way. Kurt rolled his eyes at the fact that he tuned back into their ignorant conversation at that moment. Jeremiah laughed. Joe only ruffled his long locks tiredly.

Kurt stared at his screensaver for a few minutes, observing the smile on his boyfriend's face and silently praying to whomever that he'd be able to see it again. He finally clicked it off and put the phone back into his jeans pocket. Joe had been looking at him the whole time but once again he remained quiet. The boy could tell by the look on Kurt's face that his mind was elsewhere. Kurt wanted to be elsewhere, and probably had loved one's waiting for him, something that Joe himself didn't.

Xavier spoke about Kurt often, mostly complaining that he wouldn't use his brains and come back to the Saints like he knew he wanted too, but Xavier didn't give a reason as to why Kurt wouldn't.

Looking at Kurt's screensaver, it was pretty evident.

"It's pretty dead over here. We might as well move out." Xavier said. "Joe— tell the boys."

Joe nodded, pulling out his cell and sending a mass text as Jeremiah turned the ignition and prepared to pull off. As Xavier put the binoculars in the glove compartment, the SUV began to move. Kurt leant back against the seat again, not even caring where they were going now.

The car made its way around a corner and out into the open street. Xavier and Jeremiah went back to their conversation about whoever the man got pregnant this time, still denying that there was any way he could be responsible and how he'd end up on _The Maury Show_ if necessary. Kurt made sure to not give a fuck, something he was getting better and better at as the night went on. And then it happened.

Jeremiah headed down a pretty deserted road when they heard the sounds of loud, roaring engines again. It was too late to stop once they hit an intersection, and one of the cars from before barreled into their SUV.

The impact was deafening. They were dragged for about 20 feet before both cars came to a stop. The other vehicle swerved away from the crash and pulled to an abrupt stop, partially parked on the sidewalk.

Jeremiah's leg was jammed by his doors since his side took the impact. He screamed out in anguish, grabbing for his leg and trying his best to dislodge it. Xavier's head had gone through the passenger side window and he had a large gash going across the top of it.

Joe appeared to be unconscious like Xavier, and his body was launched across the car slightly as he lay halfway into the first row of seats. Kurt, who was the only one smart enough to put on his seatbelt, was only pained by how Joe's body snapped into him, and the glass that shattered around him from the impact.

He heard footsteps approaching the car quickly, and pretended to be as hurt as everyone else was. He shut his eyes quickly, not tight enough to _not_ peak at what was happening though, as a few Lost Boys finally reached the SUV. They went to the driver's side and finished breaking the window so that they could see Jeremiah's face clearly.

"We were expecting you boys." one said as he took in the sight of the Saints in the car. "And it looks like the gangs' all here. We got lucky."

"Stop playing around and let's torch these motherfuckers," another voice said. Fear finally set in as Kurt put two and two together. This wasn't going to be good.

Jeremiah only struggled harder to get his leg free, but the pain was unbearable. He stopped to catch his breath for a moment, blood trickling down his face from where shards of glass had cut him.

"This isn't over. I swear to you." he told them both.

"I beg to differ," the first voice responded in a mock tone, "it's very much over."

Kurt peeked with one eye and saw the thugs tossing gasoline insider the car on Jeremiah who was at this time screaming at the top of his lungs. They tossed some over Joe and onto Xavier, before lathering a bunch outside the vehicle.

The blue eyed boy exhaled deeply as the smell started to get to him. He opened his eyes to notice that the boys had congregated at the front of the vehicle and lit a match, releasing it onto the hood of the car. They quickly ran off and got into their own vehicles as the flames spread rapidly over the SUV.

Once both that car and the one that hit them backed away, Kurt undid his seat buckle and threw his door open, careful to avoid the flames as best he could.

Jeremiah realized that Kurt was free and shouted for help, pleading with his old friend to do something.

Kurt held his breath as the smoke got thicker and the flames hotter. He tried to shake X awake but nothing was working. He instead pulled Joe out the vehicle, quickly dragging him away from the flames and over to the side of the quiet road. Joe started to move a bit but his eyes hadn't yet opened. Kurt shook him for a moment before giving up.

Before going back in, he realized Jeremiah's cries for help were becoming quieter by the second. He took a deep breath and raced back in, the smoke blinding as he tried his best to save his old friend. After a few pulls, the flames caught onto Jeremiah and he once more screamed out in anguish. Kurt began coughing terribly but he didn't stop trying, yanking at him roughly but getting no progress. Two hands roughly pulled him out of the car and tackled him onto the ground. The smoke was only getting worse.

Once Kurt stopped coughing, he realized it was Joe who had thankfully come to.

"We can't help them, Kurt. The truck is going to blow!"

Kurt shook his head no, inching back away from the burning vehicle as he took deep breaths. "We have to!"

"You hear the sirens right? Do you see this?" he pointed to SUV, flames growing more and more large. "There's nothing we can do about it! Now let's go!"

The dread locked boy began to hobble away as fast as he could. Kurt stared at the SUV a few more moments before he could see the police cars and fire trucks with his own eyes. He finally got up and went to follow the Saint.

They had gotten down an alley and hopped the fence, Kurt needing to help the other over it because of his injuries from the crash. Neither was sure where they were going, but Kurt had a general idea of how to get back to Lima.

He lead the way for a few blocks, coughing all the way and even stopping for a moment to get his breathing on track. He had to slow his pace every few steps anyway so that Joe could keep up.

"What the fuck was that?" the other teen asked as he turned around to look. Kurt's eyebrow lifted in suspicion.

"I didn't hear anything." Kurt answered.

Joe shook his head no, turning to look back down the alley behind them. "No… I definitely heard footsteps… Kurt go…"

"I may not know you but I'm not going to just leave you behind like this." He responded, walking closer to Joe. They had come this far. He had no intention on ditching him now.

"Kurt… listen to me," Joe started, "you need to go, okay? Don't worry about me. I have nothing anymore. You do. I saw the boy on your phone and I know that you have a reason to go back. I don't have one at all. So go!"

"Joe—"

The footsteps approached quickly.

"FREEZE! POLICE!"

Joe pushed Kurt away in the opposite direction, thankful for how dark it was. He hoped that the kid could get back to Lima without being caught.

Kurt took off quickly and hopped another fence, running through a few people's yards and coming out on the other side. He didn't stop although he was immensely tired, nearly collapsing next to a fire hydrant on a suburban block. However, the boy only continued, turning the corner into an even darker area where a cop car passed. He hid in the bed of a pick-up truck until he was certain that they had passed, and stayed there for a moment, pulling out his phone to text Puck again.

_**I'm about 15 minutes away from the bridge. How soon can you get there? –Kurt**_

_**Leaving now. Blaine is with me, give us like 20 minutes. –Puck**_

_**There are police everywhere so be safe. –Kurt**_

_**Don't worry. -Puck**_

….

Puck let his head fall back against the wall of Blaine's bedroom. It was dead silent save a the frantic footsteps of the freshman; the boy was pacing back and forth for the past ten minutes… probably even longer than that since Puck had only been there that long.

Blaine had barely looked up since Puck walked into the room. After learning that Kurt had texted the junior for him to go and keep an eye on him and his sister, Blaine could relax knowing that he was fine. But there was no definite promise that something wouldn't happen, especially knowing the company he was with.

His mind went to the conversation they had on the stoop before Kurt rode off and stayed there to the time he got to his room. He hoped and prayed that those wouldn't be the last moments the two would have together… the last memory he would have of himself and Kurt.

While the idea of everything being okay felt like something he should embrace, it wasn't so easy to believe. Nothing was ever okay in his life… in their lives. Maybe that's why they fit together so well. No matter the reason, the idea of losing Kurt panged his chest harder and harder with each breath. It scared him to no end.

"Blaine dude you're making me dizzy. Relax."

The freshman stopped for a moment, Puck's voice startling him, but his body started to move again. He walked long stretches back and forth across the entrance of his room. His heart kept beating fast and for some reason his mouth was drier than cotton.

Puck shook his head at the sight. There wasn't much he could do to reassure the boy everything would be okay. He didn't know what he'd do if he was in Blaine's shoes, and maybe the kid was seconds away from stressing himself into a heart attack but he was handling the situation better than most probably would. Burt Hummel for instance.

When Puck's phone vibrated, Blaine quickly ceased his movements. He stared straight at the mohawked teen expecting some sort of relief, some confirmation that Kurt was still okay. When Puck hopped to his feet with a slight smile, Blaine almost collapsed onto the floor.

"I'm going to get him."

"Well where is he? Is everything okay? I'm coming too."

Puck held the freshman firmly by the arms. "I don't know if he wants you leaving."

"Puck," Blaine warned; his voice sure and eyes in a line, "let him know I'm coming. He needs me right now and I'm going to be there."

The junior smiled at his younger friend, giving an understanding nod. "Well I don't know what to do with you. I'll text him now. Let's go."

….

"You smell like gasoline, boy. You wouldn't happen to know anything about lighting cars on fire now would you?"

Joe stayed quiet as they forced him onto the ground and cuffed him. He felt a foot connect to his hip, eliciting a groan from his pierced lips, but he gave no response.

"Oh, you see this Krauss? He's exercising his right to remain silent. Isn't that grand?"

The other officer who Joe assumed was 'Krauss' pulled him to his feet by the hair. Joe winced, as he was dragged to a police car and thrown against it.

None of this even bothered him. At least now he'd be off the streets.

….

"He said he's okay, right?" Finn asked after Puck had shook him awake to tell him what went down.

"He's fine. He didn't say much but he's safe and that's all that matters. Blaine are I are going to get him. You stay here with Briana. Don't leave."

Puck turned his attention to the freshman who was throwing on his coat and hat. Blaine wasted no time getting ready once he heard they were going to get Kurt. After spending the last two hours on edge, he only wanted to see his neighbor again and put all of the foolishness behind them, forever.

Puckerman wanted the same. Seeing Blaine the way he was wasn't something he ever wanted to see again. He could remember the first time he laid eyes on the kid, how scared he was, practically cowering behind Katelyn. He could remember how Kurt told them to watch his back, and how Kurt watched the freshman walk away like he wanted to take him down right there. But that look slowly turned into something else, now the blue eyed boy was so much different from what he had been at the start of January. They were both different, and they deserved different.

Finn stood up and walked them to the door. "Call me if anything."

Puck nodded, clasping Blaine on the shoulder and leading him over to his Expedition.

Blaine quickly strapped himself in silently and Puck told him once more that everything was going to be fine.

….

Kurt took off the letterman jacket he wore and tossed it over the bridge and into the water. He watched as it fell and made a splash. For once, he felt free.

He slouched down onto the ground, coughing a few times before burying his head into his hands. Puck and Blaine were not driving fast enough for him. Although it felt as if all the bondage with Xavier was over, it wouldn't be a reality until he held Blaine in his arms again, until he saw his father give him a disapproving look or heard his sister call him stupid. It wouldn't be real until Quinn kissed his forehead, until he laughed at Finn's 'seductive' dance moves at a party, got into another fight with Puck or saw Sam's huge lips spread into a smile over some dopey joke he told himself.

It wouldn't be real until they got there, to show him that this was over. For right now, he was still a lost soul trying to find his way home.

He felt the gun in his side that Jeremiah had handed him and winced at the memory. He wondered what had happened to him and Xavier- were they saved in time or had they been lost to this stupid struggle? And all over some absolute bullshit. None of it was worth the pain, and he couldn't be more grateful that he got away from that life when he did.

Being that it was after 2 in the morning, not many people were driving along the bridge. It was a quiet clear, freezing night, and though he probably could've used the warmth of the letterman jacket right now, there was no way he wanted it on his body for another second. He felt better about himself being the shivering mess he was reduced to, as opposed to being warm in purple and black.

The sirens had stopped. Kurt blew hot air into his hands, but he could barely feel it. If he could be one hundred percent honest right now, he was scared out of his mind. Hearing Jeremiah's screams and the look on Joe's face when he told Kurt to run really did something to him. He would've done more if he could, despite not caring for Jeremiah as much as he used to, and not knowing Joe at all, but the thoughts of everything he'd lose came to mind and he realized Joe was absolutely right. It wouldn't be worth it seeing his father and sister devastated or the tears in Blaine's eyes.

He felt his eyes closing more and more with each passing second, his body steadily quivering at the harsh temperatures. A bright light flashed in front of his lidded eyes and the sound of an engine drew near. The junior forced his eyes open to see the Expedition stop in front of him, Puck and Blaine hopping out of it and rushing over to him.

It was over.

….

Katelyn found herself tossing and turning terribly in her lavender comforters. Her pillows were on the floor as they were whenever she woke up. Being a wild sleeper was never fun.

She glared at her phone that sat charging next to her and remembered she fell asleep talking to Rory. He sent her a goodnight text eventually, but she shot him a quick apology anyway.

The alarm clock on her bedside table read 2:33 AM. There was nothing Katelyn despised more than waking up before she got her 8 hours. It was probably the worst thing ever.

After picking up both the pillows and straightening her bed out a little, she decided to head downstairs for a glass of water- her and Kurt's translation for cookies. Water had been code for cookies since they were much younger and aiming to fool their parents.

Once she walked past Kurt's bedroom, which was still without a door, she peeked inside to see if the boy was sleep. While the lights were off, she'd still be able to see him from the moonlight that came in through the curtains, but she didn't. Walking closer to his bed, Katelyn noticed that he wasn't anywhere in the room and did her best not to overreact. Maybe he snuck out to Blaine's again. If their dad caught him, that'd be an issue, but Kurt wouldn't care.

She walked down the steps and grabbed her 'drink' before heading back upstairs and into her own room. Katelyn decided that she'd be nice enough to check if they were awake. If he fell asleep at the Andersons', it'd just make Burt even more angry that Kurt wasn't taking his punishment seriously, and then he'd definitely be in the dog house.

First, she rang Blaine's phone, but it went straight to voicemail. It wasn't strange to Katelyn. He often turned it off when they were together. At first, it got the brown haired girl upset, but she realized after a long conversation with her brother that they really needed some time alone after everything that had gone down. When she rolled her eyes, he shrugged and told her 'fine, Katie. Have it your way. Don't get upset when we start to-' and then she proceeded to give them some space, running out of the room with her hands over her ears.

Next, she called Kurt. His phone rang about three times before his shaky voice answered.

"_H-hello?"_

"_Kurt? Are you at Blaine's? I was just letting you know to hurry up and get back before Dad wakes up."_

"_O-okay. I'll b-be in soon." _

"_Are you okay? Your voice-"_

"_I'm fine, Katie. See you s-soon okay?"_

Katelyn nodded as if he could see. "_Yes. Okay."_

"_Love you."_

The girl smiled. "_I love you, too."_

…_._

"You're freezing baby. Where the hell is your coat? You're coughing like mad…"

Kurt allowed Blaine to throw his not long enough coat over him as he leant into the boy's warmth. Puck was speeding back to their place so he could deal with his girlfriend Quinn who was blowing up his phone.

"I t-tossed it. I couldn't w-wear it a-anymore. And I'm coughing because o-of the smoke. Long story."

Blaine held him close, rubbing his hands up and down the boy's arm quickly in attempt to generate body heat. Smoke, though?

"Now you'll get a cold though, Kurt. You're going to go straight to bed, okay? Just try and sleep everything off. Whatever the long story is can wait. I need you healthy first."

Kurt shook his head against Blaine's chest. He didn't want to go home; to his lonely bed to his door-less bedroom. He wanted Blaine. He wanted to be enjoying the warmth of his body next to him, something he'd been doing for the past ten minutes in this Expedition. Now that he had a little faith all the strife was done with, he planned to bask in the things that made him happy a little bit.

"I don't want sleep. I want you."

Blaine smiled, leaning down a bit to press his lips against the boy's in his arms.

"Do you want to survive tonight only to get home and have your dad kick your ass?"

Kurt laughed a little but it turned into a string of coughs. Blaine stroked the brown hair off of his cold face, leaning over to kiss his forehead. Kurt gained his composure and began to speak. "Y-You're right. I love you, B."

"I love you baby."

_I won't cry. _Puck said to himself.

….

"You see the news? Now I don't wish that on nobody but those asses got what was coming to them."

Kurt took a seat next to his sister and poured himself a bowl of cereal, listening to what his father had said. He glanced up at the television and the anchorman was elaborating on a story with the headline "Fire Used as Weapon in Gang Violence."

Katelyn looked up too, walking over to the living room and sitting next to her father. They said that two men suffered third degree burns and are in the ICU. They said that one man was arrested and is currently a suspect, flashing Joe's mug shot photo across the screen.

Heat flared up in Kurt's chest as he took in the information. Xavier had got what was coming to him, but dragging down those others really hurt Kurt to no end. And how close was he to being on that television and in the newspaper as opposed to here enjoying breakfast with him dad and sister?

It really bothered him that they took Joe in as a suspect. He was merely a victim, but for some reason he felt that the boy wouldn't speak up for himself. He was a hopeless mess that felt he had 'nothing' to live for, as he put it, so why would he? Those Lost Boys thugs would just get off scot free.

Kurt looked away after the story had ended and back down at his cereal. He poured the last of the milk into his bowl and began to eat, although he had no appetite at all. Burt would just ask him why he wasn't eating and then there'd be this whole thing that he didn't want to deal with today.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt. So proud that you made a difference in your life. That could've been you in that car with them, you know." his father said. Kurt didn't look up.

His sister walked back over to the table and retook her seat.

"I'm proud of you too." she told him.

He glanced up to her and smiled. Kurt didn't feel all that proud being that he had gotten tangled up in that web in the first place, but he was happy for a fucking break.

….

"I can't believe what happened to Xavier and Jeremiah though. Someone must've tipped those other guys off that the Saints would be there, right? I mean otherwise … _shit …_ otherwise they wouldn't have been able to do … _god … _do that right, baby?"

Kurt ran his hands underneath Blaine's t-shirt, caressing the soft skin of his chest. He sucked lightly on the freshman's earlobe as they lay on Blaine's bed- Blaine trying to get all the details straight from the previous night and Kurt trying to forget it.

"Someone probably did. I can't say I give a fuck though. You looked totally hot today, by the way." Kurt licked a line across his boyfriend's Adam's apple, "Did I tell you that?"

He continued to let his hands explore the boy's body. Blaine lay completely still allowing the junior to feel his way across his chest and down to his abdomen, tracing lines around his navel. Kurt lowered his head to Blaine's midriff and began to pepper soft kisses all over him, allowing his tongue to poke out every so often.

"I-I'm just," Blaine began, trying to think straight but failing miserably once the bad boy's hands began to caress his thighs, and his breath ghosted over his belly button, "_damn Kurt…"_

Kurt's tongue came out full-fledged as he pushed Blaine's shirt up, the piercing there flickering over the younger teen's right nipple before the junior took it between his lips.

"M-my mom… she's going to be home soon baby."

Kurt smiled and made his way up to Blaine's lips, gently sucking on the bottom one. Blaine groaned against him and bucked up into the older boy's hand once Kurt placed it over the bulge in his shorts.

"Let's go to my place…"

….

"Thank you for calling American Airlines. My name is Jenna and I'll be your representative. How can I assist you today?"

"Yes… I would like to buy a ticket for Monday the 15th to Lima, Ohio. First class, please."

"I'd love to help you with that sir. Can I have your name please?"

"Anthony Anderson."

* * *

><p><span>Review<span> pretty please . !

& enjoy the winter finale tonight!

-Janelle


	19. Chapter 19

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

_A/N: I always have tons of things to say in my mind as I write these chapters, but as soon as I upload the document it's church mouse quiet in my noggin. _

_Well... I'll make some things up now. Filler chapter is pretty cool. No angst. A little smut because Jessica. ;) if you like it I wrote it. If not someone else did. _

_This fiction may soon come to a close within the next few chapters. I just want to say thanks for sticking with me throughout this journey and once more I wuv u. _

_If you're looking for Papa Anderson, he doesn't show up until next chapter. _

_Reviewers, i really really appreciate you and your parents for having you. Thank you so much. Sorry for mistakes, and of course,_

_**I own nothing.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

"I don't want you to feel like I have something against you per se, because that isn't it at all. I've never felt the same way that you have and in a perfect world, maybe we could've been. I just… I just think you should move on. You can find someone better, someone that feels the same way about you that you do for them. We won't ever be at the place that you want for us. But maybe it's for the best."

Kurt sat on the third row of the bleachers at the park. To his left was a weeping Sugar that apparently was taking the news of Kurt and Blaine's relationship harder than any of the group thought she would. Katelyn tried breaking it to her easily at Kurt's request but the freshman denied it all, claiming that if Kurt was going to break her heart he would be man enough to tell her, because he was the manliest man she knew.

On the other side of Kurt was Quinn who was glancing through one of Sam's books that he brought to the park. She was seriously uninterested in the conversation at hand, still not sure how Kurt put up with Sugar for as long as he did.

Sam was a row in front of them watching the guys play basketball while zoning between Kurt and Sugar's conversation and Briana and Katelyn's. Quinn played in his blond locks while she flipped pages of the book he brought to read, but he didn't mind. Between Finn and Rory's basketball game against Puck and Blaine, and the conversations he was eavesdropping on, Sam was more than entertained.

"Kurt… I really don't understand." Sugar responded rather nasally as she reached her soft hand over to place it on top of Kurt's. The blue eyed rocker stared down at their now interlocked hands and fought off rolling his eyes. He could make out Sam's body silently convulsing in laughter a row in front of him and he made a mental note for payback later.

After Rory's miss, Blaine caught the rebound and dribbled past the Irishman and Finn, taking it back to the free throw line. He cockily began to do bounce the ball around like a wanna-be Kobe Bryant, doing spin moves and fancy footwork while Finn proceeded to trash talk, telling Blaine he was still whack and still a hobbit. The curly haired freshman tossed it to Puck who had cut across the court as Finn ran to catch up- Rory abandoning Blaine and going over to double team Puck. The mohawked teen did a fancy move of his own, blowing past the both of them and dishing the ball back to a wide open Blaine. Finn fell on the ground as the ball went straight through the hoop.

"Foul! Foul!" Finn shouted, getting up off the ground and brushing off his clothes. "Artie you're supposed to be refereeing! Did you see that?"

Artie turned around from where he was flirting with two girls and smiled. "Oh nah I ain't see anything, but you're good bro. Keep playing."

Finn scowled as the boy adjusted his glasses and went back to the conversation with his lady friends.

"Tough luck, Frankentein. And no one fouled you anyway. You just suck." Puck boasted, running behind the line and slapping Blaine on the ass before catching the basketball Rory checked to him.

"I saw that shit, Noah!" Kurt warned out from where he sat next to the others.

Briana shouted some encouraging words for her boyfriend, clapping loudly and playing the role of cheerleader today too. "It's okay baby! Let's go!"

The boys continued to play, and Kurt and Sugar continued their conversation, much to Kurt's chagrin, Quinn's annoyance, and Sam's entertainment.

"So what you're telling me is that it's over? You're breaking up with me the day before Valentine's Day?" she asked with glossy eyes.

Kurt wasn't even sure how he should respond. It scared him how much this girl was invested in their imaginary relationship. "How did you get _that _from anything I just said?"

"Forgive me if I'm not grasping all of this. It's just so sudden Kurt," the freshman said, still caressing her "lover's" hand. Kurt only looked up at his boyfriend bouncing around the court; his brain engaging in less that holy thoughts while Sugar continued her plea.

"You show up here in a relationship with someone I considered a friend and then spring this on me…"

Kurt sighed. "I wish I knew how to connect with you because explaining things slowly hasn't been working over the past two years. I mean how could we ever work when I've been explaining something to you for that amount of time and you still choose to overlook my words. You need to listen to your partner for a relationship to work don't you think?"

The freshman finally drew her hand back and looked out over to her new nemesis. What did _he_ have that she didn't? Well… yeah, a penis… but she was sweet like him and passionate, driven… how determined she was to make it work with Kurt could attest to the fact. "I just can't believe Blaine would betray me. He knows how I feel about you."

"Well I feel that same way for him, Sugar, only less creepy. Why don't you take interest in someone who is a little less into cock? Like Artie for example…."

Sugar scrunched her nose up at the thought, but Kurt only continued. "You two are always together and he is obviously into females."

"I don't know," the girl began as she toyed with the fabulous pearls around her neck, "It's been you and only you for so long." Sam full out snorted now and even Quinn broke a smile. "And how can we be sure that Artie's not into cock?"

Kurt threw his head back in what resembled defeat and Sugar wondered if maybe she won. Maybe she finally got through to him and he realized that they were meant to be. What Kurt did next proved otherwise.

"ARTIE!"

The freshman who was being chastised by Finn for not calling foul at something that wasn't a foul yet again turned around at the sound of his name being called. Rory took the opportunity to run over to the bleachers and take a sip of Gatorade that Katelyn was holding for him.

"What up bro?" he shouted back.

Kurt turned away from Quinn who was giving him a warning look and ignored it completely. "Are you into cock?"

Everyone turned around to look at him. Blaine raised an eyebrow in question but he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what the kid's on the bleacher were talking about. Puck and Finn looked confused as all hell, nothing new there though. Kate looked at Artie expectantly after Rory did a spit take and blue Gatorade showered onto the ground. Briana who had begun walking over to her boyfriend about faced and gave Kurt a once over, but thought nothing of it when she saw the amused face of Sam.

"Erm… I can't say that I am, boss."

Blaine tossed the ball up to the basket. "Don't knock it til you try it."

At this, Rory full on began to choke on his beverage and Kate laughed at him, patting his back hoping to give him a little relief.

"See," Kurt began, a hopeful smile dancing its way onto his face, "Single and straight. Everything I'm not." He pulled his beanie a little bit lower over his ears before wrapping his arm around Quinn who tiredly leant against him.

Sugar shrugged. She wasn't fond of the idea of letting Kurt get away because she knew they were soul mates and he'd only end up getting his heart broken. No one could love him like she could, and like she had been over the past couple of years.

"I'll think about it."

Sam held back a smile, turning his body swiftly and glancing up to the three friends behind him.

"So," she continued with a sad look on her countenance, "this is goodbye?"

"I'm afraid so." Kurt told her, piercing his lips together. The freshman clutched him into a desperate hug and the love of her life only sat there, staring at Blaine who shot the group an amused look. By this time, Sam was full out laughing and Quinn found herself joining in with her band manager.

Briana walked over to the boys on the court nicely asking to take a shot. Finn snatched the ball from her brother whose triangular eyebrows furrowed up into a grimace and handed it to his girlfriend. They paused to make out for a moment and everyone awkwardly looked away and then at each other. Blaine found a rock to kick over in the corner. No matter how many times they proceeded to share sloppy kisses in front of him he knew he'd never ever be able to handle it.

"Remind me to gouge my eyes out when we leave." Kurt told Sam with a nauseated look. Sam pulled out his phone and put 'remind Kurt to gouge eyes' into his tasks app.

Briana dribbled the ball a few times before she took her shot. Blaine made his way over to Kate and Rory in the meantime, sharing small talk while he tried his best to be nosey. They weren't letting much slip though all their suspicious behavior yielded to them being in a relationship.

Briana took a few more shots and Artie got the rebound of the last, bouncing his way over to the three point line. Puck stalked behind him and swatted the ball away as soon as the freshman tried to take a shot. The Wilson brand basketball rolled all the way over to the other side of the basketball court.

Artie gave the mohawked teen an incredulous stare. "Was any of that even necessary? Are you in the NBA? Do you get a pay check for doing that? Any endorsements from Nike? If not that wasn't called for."

Blaine ran over to retrieve the ball since he was closest to it. After a few steps, he noticed Dave Karofsky slowly walking by, hands in his pockets and eyes staring down at the grass. A fluffy white Labrador Retriever walked along side of him and sometimes jumped up on the boy's leg trying to get some attention. Dave shooed the dog away and continued his slow place, starring at the ground.

Blaine reached down to pick the ball up and held it under his right arm. Dave glanced up briefly to see where his dog had run off to when he saw the curly haired freshman looking back at him. It caught him off guard seeing the boy there, and then he got nervous when he saw all the rest of them were there too, BBR, Blaine's Cheerio sister, Kurt's little sister, all her friends… and around them wasn't somewhere he was prepared to be. But for some reason, maybe the pleading look on Blaine's face, Dave forced his legs to guide him over to the younger boy. He reached the other side of the fence that Blaine was opposite and gave a sad, scared smile.

"Hey," Blaine greeted, observing the boy's tired face and the heavy bags under his eyes. Dave was looking down at the ground for a moment before his eyes reached the hazel ones across from him. Thankfully, Blaine wasn't looking at him judgmentally or disgustedly, but how Dave imagined the boy looked at his friends.

"Hey." he answered simply, surprised at how cracked his voice sounded. The boy hadn't spoken in hours though, so that would be expected he assumed.

Blaine gulped, glancing back briefly to see his group of friends were still paying him no mind, so he continued to converse. "I'm sorry about Xavier." he stated plainly.

A shrug was about the only action that he got. "Karma wasn't sorry, I guess. Thank you, though." he added.

The two were quiet for a while and Dave cursed the level of awkwardness. He really did want to walk away though. If Kurt happened to look up and see Blaine talking to him, it wouldn't be good to say the least. Blaine didn't seem to care too much though. He continued on with the conversation.

"Where are your friends? I haven't seen them lately."

Karofsky smiled for the first time in a couple days; the last time probably being when he saw Blaine and Finn that day before school and the freshman thanked him for the little warning he gave regarding his brother Xavier. "Oh, those guys. They don't hang out with me anymore… after I got our asses kicked at Green Hall and all…"

Blaine chuckled a little as he watched the towering junior's dog run around on the field behind him, "Yeah, well…" Karofsky smiled.

"Why don't you join us?" Blaine continued hopefully, his golden eyes shining. "We're just shooting around and stuff…"

"Oh no, I was just walking my pup." Blaine's eyes dropped a little. "Besides, they hate me. I don't blame them or you either, if you hate me too… but I'm just going on a walk."

"HURRY UP WITH THE BALL CURLY!" Puck shouted, turning to see what was taking so long.

The group behind the boys finally noticed that Blaine was talking to one of theirs and Kurt's many old enemies and they tensed up. Kurt stood up off the bleachers and made his way to the ground, watching carefully. The fence was between them so nothing was happening, and they both appeared to be calm and almost … friendly …. It was against his better judgment but the blue eyed boy kept a distance to see what was going on.

"Well if you change your mind—"

Karofsky noticed the group staring at him with less that loving looks and quickly shook his head in the negative. "I'll see you around."

Blaine watched as he walked away, patting his leg for the dog to follow him. The freshman frowned a little, wishing that things could be a little different. He about-faced and headed back to the group of ten who glared daggers through him. Every one of them, except for maybe Finn looked at him questioningly but Blaine ignored them, shooting the hoop into the basket.

"What happened?" Finn asked his younger friend, walking over to him to make sure that he was cool.

Kurt walked onto the court with a serious look on his face trying his best to discern if his boyfriend was alright.

"I just said hello, no big deal." He answered. Puck caught his rebound and held onto the ball tightly. He was about to speak but Kurt quickly gave a cautious, somewhat angry warning.

"Nothing has changed now. I still don't want you near him—"

"Did you ever stop to think about how he must feel?" Blaine asked as he turned to face him. He made sure to hold the junior's steady gaze before he continued. "He's been neglected and mistreated by someone he's looked up to forever… the same someone who he almost lost a couple days ago in a pointless gang war. He took out those frustrations on people so that he could live up to the hateful standards of his older brother." Kurt looked on uninterested, but Blaine knew he was getting his point across. "Now he realizes how stupid he was and he wants a second chance… he wants to move on. Sounds like someone else I know."

Everyone around him, angry or not, definitely understood what was being said. There wasn't much of a difference between Kurt and Dave. They both did what they because they were hurt, and both hurt countless others in the process. And now they both wanted to make a difference in their lives. Kurt had the support of his loved ones. Dave really didn't have anyone else to show him that support.

"Everyone here gave you your shot at redemption, babe. You know that we all love you. All I ask is that the stupidity from the past… all the ridiculous feuds and fights… stop them, and put them behind you."

"Bullshit," Puck responded, letting the ball fall to the ground. "Bull. We don't want to be friends with any of those assholes from Murdock."

"Then don't." Blaine shrugged as he gave a simple reply. "But like I said, the stupidity needs to stop. That's all I'm saying."

Kurt, who kept his cerulean eyes on his boyfriend the whole time allowed them to roam over to Karofsky on the field behind the basketball courts and then over to their group of friends. Puck still looked pretty pissed, Finn indifferent, Katelyn hopeful, possibly that Kurt would listen, and Sam looked a little angry. It was probably because he still complained every day about what the jocks did to him recently, and how his ribs were still sore, especially at night for some reason and how Christie still wasn't trying to give it up. Quinn walked up behind them and leant her head onto her perfectly coiffed friend's shoulder.

"Thank god your boyfriend is smarter than you."

A few of them smiled and Blaine walked away to pick up the ball. Kurt motioned for everyone to follow him. "Let's get out of here guys."

They start walking; Rory, Artie and Sugar talking in one group, Puck along with Sam in another, Blaine with his sister Briana, and Kurt with Quinn, Finn, and his sister Katelyn. He and Kate were hand in hand as she spoke to Quinn about replacing Kurt in BBR because she could now play better than him while Finn and Kurt had their own private conversation.

"He has changed you know. I mean… I'm probably not going to be his friend any time soon but I could see it."

Kurt nodded to the taller junior's words. He was understanding of what Blaine had to say, accepting of how alike he was with the kid no matter how much they disliked each other. If someone was to compare the two a couple weeks ago he'd probably take their head off, but after everything that happened as of late, they were both working towards the same goal- that goal being grow up and live a life of maturity.

At the parks exit, Kurt excused himself from his friends and they watched as he jogged over to Dave. The other junior was seated on the grass watching his dog run around, sniffing here and there before finally deciding to get the ball he threw over a minute ago. When he saw Kurt approaching, he tensed up a little and went into defensive mode. Puck and the others watched on silently.

"What's up?" Kurt asked nonchalantly once he finally reached him. Dave didn't give him any eye contact at first, but after a few moments he chanced a look at the rocker wearing a green beanie and matching sweater. Kurt looked at him questioningly while waiting for a response, wondering why it was taking him so long. He, Puck, and Wes hadn't roughed him up that bad, had they?

"Hey," he finally spoke, "nothing much. You?"

"Same shit." Kurt said, glancing down at his boots. "I'm sorry about X."

"He'll be fine. He'll be scarred for life but… he'll get over it."

Kurt nodded. At least X wouldn't need to worry about getting anyone else pregnant any time soon.

He looked back at his friends briefly; Puck and Sam still giving him disapproving looks, Quinn giving him a warning look to play nice, Finn looking impressed that they hadn't ripped each other into pieces yet, Artie staring at some random girl's ass, Sugar still weeping, Briana looking as if she still couldn't give a damn what Kurt did, his sister leaning into Rory who was looking down at her with such adoration… _interesting, _and best of all, Blaine, who was smiling at him proudly. He smiled back before he averted his gaze back to the other junior whose dog brought back the very drooled on ball.

"What's his name?" Kurt asked as the puppy began to get familiarized with him, taking in the blue eyed boys scent.

Dave watched with a crooked smile. "She's a girl. Luna Lovegood."

Kurt raised his eyebrow and couldn't prevent the smile that spread across his face. "You've got to be shitting me."

Dave only laughed, his face turning a shade of pink from embarrassment. "No I'm not, actually. When I got her I knew she was a Ravenclaw. Had to name her accordingly."

Kurt smiled, bending down to play with the pup. "You're ridiculous."

"Yeah," Dave agreed, looking away at all the other people playing with their dogs as well. "Listen," he began, to which Kurt looked up at him intently, "I'm sorry about everything…. ever. I behaved like a dumb ass every day of my life and the word regret probably isn't a strong enough term to describe what I feel."

Kurt nodded, rubbing the white Labrador behind her ears. "I feel you. We both had our moments. I'm sorry too."

Dave nodded as well and Kurt stood back up. Dave did as well, flashing the ball to his dog and tossing it across the park for her to fetch.

"I'll see you in school Monday?"

Kurt smiled, nodding in the affirmative as he reached out his hand for Dave to take. "See you there."

….

"Okay so why do I have to do all the talking?" Quinn asked as the group stood outside Hummel's Tire and Lube Auto Shop. Sam and Kurt had just broke down the plan to her; she was to go inside and be her normal self, plead for Burt to let Kurt play at Green Hall the next day, and then they'd leave and go to rehearsal. There was no other way it'd work if she couldn't get it done.

"Because out of everyone here my dad likes you the best." Kurt told her obviously like it was the truest fact the world has ever learned.

"What about Katie?" Quinn shot back, pointing to the girl standing next to her best friend Blaine, sort of looking like a deer stuck in headlights.

"Oh no can do, Quinnie." she started, "I ate all the Boston crème's out of the dozen donuts dad bought the other night. He hasn't spoken to me since."

Briana cut in from where she stood swatting Finn's lips away from her neck. "He has nothing against me, you know."

Kurt looked at her very much annoyed. "Why are you even here?"

She pushed him away roughly as everyone laughed.

"Okay," Quinn said, looking defeated, "this is stupid but okay."

They entered the shop, all 11 of them. The employees rolled their eyes away and went back to their work. They knew Kurt and his friends of BBR often came around trolling them and they weren't big fans. One time, Puck replaced their tools with the ones from Fisher Price and no one was amused.

Burt looked up from where he worked along with Kurt and Katelyn's uncle John, Elizabeth's brother. "Well, well, well, look who came to help out on a Saturday." Kurt and Kate smirked as their dad continued, this time handing out assignments.

"Okay, Kate…. You can give Betty a break and take the calls. Puck, go help with the Trailblazer over there. Someone got into a bad accident and we need to fix their passenger side doors to get them to close properly. Blaine you know all about closing doors so you head over to help with that." Blaine glared at Kurt and Sam who were laughing and they stopped immediately.

"We didn't come to work dad," Kate said with a dopey smile.

"Oh well Hummel's Auto shop don't allow loiterers. Sorry kids."

Finn pushed Quinn forward before Kurt's dad kicked them out. She scowled at him but went into the routine she had been rehearsing in her head.

"Hi Mr. Hummel."

"Hello, Quinnie. What can I do for you sweetheart?"

She glanced back to Kurt who along with her boyfriend Puck gave very encouraging looks. "Tomorrow we have a show at ten, a few hours past a certain someone's curfew and we were wondering—"

"Tomorrow as in Sunday? The Sunday that comes before Monday which happens to be a school day?" Burt cut in, looking up from where he was working under the hood. Uncle John smirked.

"Yes. That tomorrow." Puck answered nervously.

Burt dried his hands on a towel and turned to face the large group of kids. "Kurt's on punishment."

"We know," Quinn responded with a little desperation in her voice, "But please, this would mean the world to us…"

"Dad… I made the mistakes." Kurt said somberly. "Please don't punish them too. They worked really hard."

"We all have," Finn added on.

Burt excuses himself from his employee/brother-in-law and motioned for his oldest child to follow behind him. "Come to my office kiddo."

Kurt looked to the nervous looking kids behind him and mouthed 'wish me luck' before stalking off behind his father.

Burt leant back against his desk watching as Kurt closed the door behind them and the boy gave him an innocent smile. He loved his son to no end and it'd kill him to deny the boy this opportunity after he and BBR worked so hard on it.

"I know you're still upset with me." Kurt began. His father hushed him.

"I'm not. I just want to make sure that nothing like this happens again."

Kurt hung his head. "It won't, and I understand my punishment but this is something we love to do and I feel bad enough. I don't want them to suffer because of my stupidity."

"Tuesdays and Thursdays after school. You will be here until five."

Kurt nodded. His father continued.

"Sunday, you'll do a nine to two."

Kurt nodded once more. "Yes, dad."

Burt looked at him searchingly before he spoke again. He appeared to be sincere and thankfully Kurt had shown so much improvement. "When is this show over?"

"At twelve."

"I want you home at 12:15."

Kurt smiled. "Dad that's impossible."

"Fine. 12:17."

He clasped his son on the back then led him out of the office and into the shop. Kurt reached his arm up around his father's shoulders as a response.

"That door thing was my fault, by the way."

Burt smiled lightly. "Oh I know. I just like giving the kid a tough time. He scares so easily."

….

"One more time from the top guys!" Finn shouted. They were in Kurt's garage practicing for their gig the next night. Sugar, Rory, and Katelyn had gone up to Blaine's room at the Anderson residence to play his PS3 while Blaine himself was at the Hummel's watching television on the sofa. Briana went out with the Cheerios of course, and the band had diligently been rehearsing for the past few hours.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Finn but decided to go again, plucking his strings perfectly while they went over the song once more. Quinn sounded beautiful, as she did on all of the songs they rehearsed for the next night's performance, so as usual Kurt thought further rehearsing was trivial. He often thought that though, especially today when his boyfriend was in his house hopefully naked. Probably not, but he could dream.

They finished the song without flaw and Kurt pulled his guitar off quickly before anyone could ask to go over another song. "Bathroom break."

"Liar," Finn called out as the boy practically ran into the house.

Blaine was slouched back on the couch watching ESPN, still wearing clothes for some reason when Kurt entered the room. He looked up and smiled and the action made Kurt's heart race a little faster. Blaine was his and only his and it felt unreal but more than perfect.

"You guys sounded great out there. Can't wait for tomorrow."

"I know you're over here because you're trying to hear our song list for tomorrow night cheater. Any other time you'd be with your dorky friends." Kurt said smoothly as he slid next to the freshman on the couch.

"Actually," Blaine said with a smile, "I am here because I couldn't wait to kiss you." He leant over and placed closed mouth kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "And I wanted answers as to why Sugar was crying earlier. I can't be in the same room with her, she eye-murdered me the whole way home."

Kurt laughed against Blaine's lips before returning the kiss a little deeper. "We called things off, sadly. What's that song Jesse McCartney sang? She's no you?"

"Oh god." Blaine laughed out, pulling away. "You are corny."

"But you're delicious," Kurt answered quickly, following his boyfriend to the other side of the sofa and straddling him, sucking on his lower lips softly. Blaine smiled as he rolled his eyes before the junior sat up to look at him.

"You know, I'm happy you made me see the light regarding Dave. I doubt we'll be BFF's or anything but I feel a little lighter not wanting to beat the shit out of him when I see him."

Blaine nodded with an amused look. "I understand… I think. But I'm happy for you. You carry way too much baggage… the both of you do, and it was about time with X out the way you let it go."

Kurt smiled. "Your wisdom is turning me on right now."

"Will you stop?" Blaine laughed as his boyfriend leant down to kiss his neck. "I feel weird sitting on the couch with your dad or sister knowing what goes down every time we're here alone."

"Okay, this is the last time I swear. My dad said he's bringing my door home. I saw it in his office earlier."

Blaine smirked. "Still mad at you for doing that by the way. He hates me now."

Kurt hummed as an answer as they began to kiss again, his lips slowly moving along the others. Blaine started to undo the buttons of Kurt's sweater while the older teen focused on dominating the kiss. His tongue eagerly made its way around Blaine's mouth and his hand shot up to the curly afro, combing through it gingerly. The freshman smiled at how relaxing it felt having Kurt gently stroke through his hair like that.

Blaine reached the last button and Kurt broke away for a moment to shoulder off the sweater. He tossed his beanie somewhere in the opposite direction and bit his bottom lip at what happened next. Blaine pulled his t-shirt up and over his head and grinned at the hungry look in the junior's darkened eyes. The action was followed by his boyfriend, pulling off his t-shirt as well before placing their bare chests together. The contact made Blaine's eyes close as he felt himself growing at the heat between them.

Kurt's warm breath tickled his neck and Blaine shivered in anticipation. He let his fingertips brush down Kurt's back and ghost over the boy's tight jeans before squeezing tightly. Kurt grinded against him with low groans as he bit the bronze toned muscular shoulder.

The noise from the television began to annoy Kurt to no end so he stopped his ministrations to grab the remote. Blaine wasn't a fan of the absence so he leant up to follow, his hands still gripping Kurt's ass and his lips placing kisses across his chest. Kurt turned off the TV before looking down at the boy beneath him; the younger boy running his tongue across his pale, sensitive chest and sucking softly. He went from half hard to hard in a matter of milliseconds just watching the actions, feeling Blaine warm lips against his cool skin, feeling his hands caressing his ass and rubbing his thighs.

Blaine brought one hand around to undo Kurt's belt buckle as he lay back down against the arm of the couch. His eyes roamed up his boyfriend's chest up to his lips and right into his eyes. They continued to hold each other's gaze as Blaine finally got the junior's jeans undone and palmed the boy through his boxers. Kurt moaned and licked his lips while Blaine's hand went through the slit in his boxers and grabbed the teen's hard on in his hands.

"Shit, B…." Kurt growled out, placing one hand on Blaine's body and the other against the arm of the couch. He used the leverage to grind down against the erection straining against his boyfriend's sweat pants and smiled when Blaine's other hand shot up to grip his hip and force them even closer. He felt Blaine's hips lifting up to meet his thrust as he forced himself deeper into Blaine's closed palm.

"You don't … want to cum in your jeans … let me fix that…"

Blaine had his lips parted and eyes closed, breathing heavily into the air as his legs shook with each thrust. He nodded to Kurt, rubbing his thumb over the head of the boy's cock and grinning at the moan it elicited.

Kurt leant down to kiss his boyfriend quickly before he got off his lap and shuffled lower on the couch. He slowly and teasingly undid the string on Blaine's sweats before shimmying him out of them and his briefs.

Blaine desperately started to thrust into nothing when Kurt placed soft kisses along his shaft. The blue eyed boy laughed against him, gripping the boy by the base and licking little 'K's' on the vein underneath the head. Blaine groaned in frustration, practically begging for his boyfriend to do something, anything to relieve him.

"_I need you_…"

"What do you need?" Kurt asked, loosely stroking Blaine with his hand and running his tongue along the slit of his head, gathering up the pre-cum that had gathered there.

Blaine took both his hands, shoved them into Kurt's hair and forced him onto his cock. Kurt moaned against him and the vibrations sent a chill up Blaine's body as he struggled not to move closer to the back of his boyfriend's throat past the warm, wet, tight heat of his mouth. The piercing on Kurt's tongue caressed the underside of his cock and Blaine's eyes rolled back as he played in the brown chestnut hair that was usually so perfectly coifed.

"_My god_… _just like that Kurt…"_

Kurt lowered himself deeper onto Blaine's cock, letting the tip of his head hit the back of his throat. He could feel the freshman trembling beneath him and his hands guiding him up and down as he let himself moan on his hardness every so often.

Blaine let out nonsensical whimpers mixed with Kurt's name as he felt himself growing closer. The junior's hands began to roam across his thighs and over his chest while Kurt sucked on him harder and faster. His tongue piercing continued to provide pleasure in all the right ways and it wasn't long before Blaine moaned out loudly releasing his seed into the ravening mouth around him. Kurt swallowed him all, pulling off with a 'pop' after swirling his tongue around Blaine's over sensitive head and smirking at the ridiculously satisfied look on his boyfriend's face.

Blaine got his breathing back to normal after a few moments and that's when he saw Kurt practically laughing at him. The cocky son of a bitch always did this after he rocked Blaine's world but couldn't say much when the curly haired teen returned the favor. And that's just what he intended to do.

He dragged Kurt closer by the hips and smiled at the look of intrigue he wore, kneeling to the floor in front of him.

"Your turn."


	20. Chapter 20

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

**Chapter 20**

"I could go for a Philly cheese steak."

"No dude, a Cuban. When's the last time you had a good Cuban sandwich man?"

Kurt walked hand in hand with Quinn behind Puck and Finn making sure to ignore them. All they were talking about was what to eat after they headed back to Quinn's place to smoke anyway. He just wanted to get home to spend some time with Blaine before the show that night. It was Valentine's Day anyway. They deserved that much.

"Let's go to the diner then."

"I can't. Taking Bri out before we head to the club tonight."

"That girl runs you."

"Quinn runs _you_."

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to Quinn's cheek as a goodbye and told her he'd see her later that night. She smiled and told him to be safe as he climbed onto his Kawasaki. He nodded before cranking it up and pulling off.

….

The exact moment that Kurt pulled his bike into the Hummel driveway; Blaine stepped out of his house dressed appropriately for the rather warm winter day. His light red Nautica jacket was unzipped revealing a plain white t-shirt underneath and his dark denim jeans fitted around his lower body perfectly. When he noticed Kurt getting off of his bike and pulling his helmet off, Blaine sent a flirty smile in his direction. The junior wasted little time getting over to him and planting a careful and sweet kiss to his lips which Blaine immediately smiled into.

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, B." Kurt responded in a breathy whisper against his boyfriend's cheek before placing another gentle kiss there.

"How was rehearsal?"

Kurt pulled away slightly with a smile before placing his forehead against Blaine's. "You know. Unnecessary as usual, but okay I guess. Where are you headed off to though?"

"Store for mom," he answered with a smile, shoving a very flirty Kurt away. "Do you want to walk with me?"

"If you give me another kiss, sure I will."

Blaine smirked, teasingly licking his lips in a way that Kurt didn't fail to notice. "So you need to be bribed with kisses in order to take a nice walk with your boyfriend?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled the freshman against him by the waist. "C'mere, B."

They both smiled as their lips slowly became pressed against each other. Blaine allowed Kurt complete control and the older boy wasted no time taking advantage, his lips dancing from one corner of his boyfriend's mouth to the other before it turned from innocent to wanton. Blaine felt Kurt's tongue exploring his mouth at the same time Kurt's hands found the back pockets of his jeans and the fact that they were in his front yard in the middle of the day totally slipped his mind.

That was until he heard a throat being cleared from the doorway.

"I'm sure there'll be time for all of that after I get my groceries, Blaine. I would like to cook dinner before work you know." Alice called out, her arms crossed across her chest in a serious but playfully knowing way. Kurt bit his lip once he acknowledged that they were caught and brought his hands back to himself.

"Sorry mom." Blaine replied; face scarlet red. "We were just going."

"Hi Mrs. Anderson." Kurt waved not so bashfully, despite being caught making out with her son in their front yard. The lady was all too used to him by this point though.

"Kurt."

Blaine began to walk off in the direction of the grocery store and Kurt hurried up to follow him. When he finally caught up, he noticed the blush still very present on the freshman's tanned face. He let out a light laugh that earned him a playful shove from the boy he adored.

"Relax. We could've been caught doing worse. So what did you get me?"

Blaine rolled his eyes at that statement. It made his stomach churn just thinking about being caught doing _things _with Kurt. For one, his boyfriend's dad may be awesome, but he's very intimidating when he wants to be. He usually wanted to be when his son and his son's boyfriend were having their _alone _time. And Blaine's mom made sure to embarrass him at every given opportunity. When they were caught messing around, being all lovey-dovey or god forbid _handsy_, she was sure to speak her mind. Kurt encouraged their parents like getting caught making out at every given opportunity was an okay thing to be caught doing by Burt Hummel or Alice Anderson.

He answered his boyfriend a few seconds later. "It's a surprise."

"Tell me."

"No. It's on your bed," Blaine explained as Kurt held out his hand for the hazel eyed boy to take. He gladly accepted it as he continued, "when I was hanging with Kate and Rory earlier I dropped it in your room."

Kurt nodded as he accepted that for an answer. "What's up with those two?"

"Well they aren't saying much." The freshman explained as they crossed a quiet road. "And I had this whole awkward third wheel thing going on so I just left. If I had to guess though, she's finally come around."

The older boy smiled at the thought of it. Like Blaine once told him, Katie deserved to be happy. As long as Rory didn't hurt her, Kurt wouldn't have to break anybody's legs, and there'd be one big happy ending.

"So what did you get _me_?" Blaine voiced the question when he noticed how quiet Kurt had become. He was wearing this smirk that he wore when he was thinking about breaking someone's legs. Blaine knew him all too well.

"You'll see after the show tonight."

"No fun."

Kurt shrugged as they turned to corner, approaching a not too small, not too large grocery store. He let Blaine lead the way as he held the door open. "You won't tell me what you got me so it's only fair, B."

Blaine ignored him as he went to get the items he needed on the list, turning down the third aisle and grabbing items to put in his basket. Kurt watched as his boyfriend stared at the folded piece of paper and trekked through the aisle going to get whatever was next.

The blue eyed teen smirked as he watched him bobbing his way around and he struggled to keep up. It was like Blaine was one of those crazy soccer moms that clipped coupons and claimed the grocery stores as their territory. An image flashed his mind of them in the future, married with a little boy that talked too much and looked just like Blaine; the same hazel eyes and dark curly locks. He'd beg Blaine for junk food and throw a tantrum when he told him no, all before running to Kurt and asking to be picked up. Kurt would do it, ignoring the annoyed face Blaine would wear as a result and the way he'd say '_you spoil him_' as they continued to do their shopping. Eventually Kurt would sneak a bunch of junk food into the cart anyway and laugh when they were at the checkout line; the clerk already ringing the items up. When Blaine would give him the 'I'm mad at you' look, he'd just smile and give him a quick kiss while their son reached for a pack of Oreos. Everything would be perfect.

Kurt shook his head of the daydream, knowing that the possibility of any of that occurring was most likely eons away. He was still trying hard to not screw this up or anything good that was happening in his life as of right now. It all seemed foreign— the fact that he and Blaine were in love and seemingly happy, BBR had just gotten a pretty big break, and his family was at peace with one another. Kurt knew if he could get things to stay like they were now without somehow messing up, that vision would become a reality.

"Baby? You there?" Blaine asked with a smile. Kurt lifted both eyebrows and smiled as well.

"Ooh—yeah, yeah, I-I'm here. Sorry."

Blaine looked at him questioningly before handing his items to the cashier to scan. He felt Kurt ease his way next to him to help and he smiled.

"I want to go somewhere before the show tonight and I was wondering if you'd be willing to accompany me…" Kurt gave his boyfriend a hopeful look as he waited for a reply. Blaine had no clue what he was up to but there was no doubt about it, he adored spending time with Kurt. The answer was pretty simple.

"Sure thing. Where did you have in mind?"

….

Kurt parked in between two SUV's as he pulled into the lot of the old building. After turning off the ignition and putting his keys in the pocket of his hoodie, the junior turned to his boyfriend with an optimistic look announcing that they had arrived. Blaine nodded with an unsure expression as he exited the Pontiac, careful not to hit the car next to them.

When Kurt got out, he popped open the trunk and grabbed a grey Jansport backpack out before shouldering it. Blaine bit his lip as he followed the boy toward the building, a bouquet of roses in his hands, still not certain about what was happening.

"You seem nervous." Kurt voiced, still looking ahead. Blaine nodded though his boyfriend couldn't see behind him.

"I don't know… I kind of feel like I'm intruding… and they don't even know me—"

Kurt stopped walking and turned around so that he was face to face with Blaine who was trailing behind him closely. He cupped the freshman's face softly and his heart was doing this drumming thing against his ribcage as he leant in and placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's accepting lips. Maybe it was the fact that he could do this whenever he wanted now.

"You're perfect. There's no way that they won't adore you sweetheart. And I wanted you by my side today… if you feel uncomfortable though I won't make you come. You can wait in the lobby—"

"No," Blaine cut in as he reached his hand up to cover the one Kurt had on his face, "I… forget it. I really want to be by your side. Especially if you want me there." Kurt smiled, taking his hand and leading him through the automatic doors and over to the receptionist's desk.

A pretty brown skinned girl about 25 years old smiled up at the both of them as they approached. She looked between the two of them in a friendly manner before giving her greeting.

"Hello. How can I assist you guys?"

Kurt smiled at her as he formulated the words in his mind. He felt a little nervous himself about coming here but decided to put that behind him. "We would like to see Mr. and Mrs. Hanson if that's okay?"

The lady's, whose name tag read 'Lyanna', face dropped a little after hearing this in an inexplicable way. She didn't look too sad, just a little confused.

"Are you family?"

Kurt shook his head nervously. "I hope I can call myself a friend… they used to watch me and my little sister for my parents when I was younger."

Lyanna glanced over to a bashful looking Blaine before returning her focus back to Kurt. "I'm sorry to tell you this but Mr. Hanson died a few months ago. Mrs. Hanson has been holding up as of late, but neither got many visitors over the years. She said it's because her children live out of state. To make a long, sad story short, I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have someone stop in and say hi. It'd mean a lot." The girl smiled and Kurt couldn't help but follow with such an infectious grin being directed his way. He felt Blaine relaxing next to him a little as the receptionist continued.

"Just sign here for me and put the time. Her room is 313." As Kurt did as instructed, the lady turned around to get something from a box on the other side of the counter. "Here are a couple visitor's passes for the both of you."

Blaine took them from her gratefully with a smile and a 'thank you' that did nothing to mask his southern drawl. Lyanna smiled as she told them it wasn't a problem. As the boys turned to make their way to the elevator, the lady stopped them. Kurt and Blaine about faced with questioning looks.

"You two make a very nice couple. Happy Valentine's Day!"

Blaine's face colored at the words as Kurt smiled proudly. "Thank you. Same to you."

When they got on the elevator, Blaine pressed the number three and leant against Kurt's shoulder. The older boy adjusted the backpack on his shoulders.

"She's very nice."

Kurt nodded with a smile that Blaine couldn't see with the position they were in.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

"What do you mean?"

"With Mr. Hanson passing away and all…"

Kurt shook his head at first. "We weren't really close. Because of his condition I didn't get to know him all that well. He had Alzheimer's by the time I met them." Blaine nodded at the news, "He really didn't pay me too much mind, but I do feel for Mrs. Hanson. It was evident in everything she did how much she cared for him."

The elevator opened on the third floor and a couple women in scrubs walked by, one pushing an elderly man in a wheelchair and the other looking at something on a clipboard she was holding.

Kurt stepped onto the floor and observed his surroundings. The yellowish tiles weren't doing anything for the almost depressing atmosphere and the fact that old people were everywhere was something that Kurt wasn't too fond of. Sure it was a nursing home and all but he just wasn't prepared for it. Blaine didn't seem to mind though as he basically led the duo throughout the halls, smiling warmly at an employee who was playing checkers with one of the habitants.

A sign on the wall with the direction of the room numbers helped them to quickly find room 313. The door was ajar slightly and Kurt peered in, his lips automatically curling into a smile at what he saw. Mrs. Hanson was sitting facing the television, apparently just having finished dinner because of the empty tray in front of her. Blaine clutched the flowers across his chest as he waited for his boyfriend to make a move.

A couple knocks from Kurt against the wooden door elicited a response from the older woman as she turned her body slightly towards the direction of the noise. Her hair was now white and sort of in a bob and she wore square framed glasses that drooped onto her nose. The rosy colored sweater she wore was slightly bigger than necessary for her frame, but her face was still full of love; something Kurt knew would never change.

"Hi Mrs. Hanson."

The woman looked up at him with curiosity for a while, her eyes scanning over his body a couple of times. Kurt knew it was because of how different he was now… the swagger he emitted and the way his jeans were probably a little lower on his hips than they needed to be, despite the Gucci belt he wore. But realization hit, and her face lit up, her pink lips twisting up into a wide grin.

"Kurt?"

He nodded, taking a few steps into the room and looking around. It was nothing like the rooms in the lake house; this one more 'forced' if that made sense at all. Almost as if they put the room together for her with stupid meaningless paintings and little souvenirs from wherever and she had no say. He felt a little pain in his heart because of it but made his way over to where the woman sat and embracing her into a tight, meaningful hug. Blaine smiled from where he stood still nervously blocking the doorway.

"How have you been holding up?" he asked, genuinely anticipating a response. She cupped his cheek as he pulled away to look at his former babysitter.

"Oh, I've been doing. What about you? God, you've grown! How is your family?"

Kurt smiled because yes, they were actually doing quite well. "We're good. I'm happy to see you're still as cheery as you were back then."

The elderly lady laughed a little as she released her old little friend and turned to face the curly haired, awkward boy standing in the doorway. "Who's your friend, dear?"

Kurt smiled some more as he averted his gaze over to the freshman. "Boyfriend, actually. Mrs. Hanson, this is Blaine. Blaine, Mrs. Hanson of course."

Blaine took a few steps inside with a charming smile. His hands were a little sweaty from holding the bouquet so tightly so he didn't want to give her a hand to shake. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you Mrs. Hanson. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Call me Sarah, please boys. It's nice to meet you as well." She smiled warmly to Blaine before turning back to the boy she used to care for. "He's handsome."

Kurt smirked at the ridiculous grin on his boyfriend's face. "I know."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mrs. Sarah." Blaine produced the roses to the woman who looked a little taken aback at the action. Kurt pulled a seat over for himself and Blaine as Mrs. Hanson finally took the roses, inhaling their wonderful scent before giving the boys her thanks.

"I wasn't even aware that St. Valentine's was today. The days seem to mesh together when I'm here you know. Thank you so much boys."

"We thought we could be your Valentines… that is if it's okay with you." Kurt added as they gave their most attractive smiles to the woman. Mrs. Hanson only laughed.

"I don't deserve such dashing young men."

"Nonsense," Kurt said, but Blaine noticed that the smile was slowly falling off his face as he continued to speak. It made the freshman instinctively reach out and grab his hand. "I heard about Mr. Hanson. I'm very sorry." Kurt added.

"Oh, it's quite alright. You probably remember how bad he was? It was much worse towards the end. I'm just happy he's at peace now."

Both boys nodded in agreement. That made perfect sense, but Kurt could still see how much she was hurting. She didn't let it show for long though.

"You're so different."

Kurt laughed out loud and Blaine smirked a little. He could only imagine the Kurt she remembered as compared to the one he knew.

"Well yeah. A lot has happened since you last saw me." She smiled in curiosity, but he quickly changed the subject, "We did happen to see Christie recently."

Mrs. Hanson's face lit up at the news.

"I would've asked her to tag along but this was kind of spontaneous and she lives a little far."

"Well how is she? Is she well?"

Kurt sort of nodded. "She could be doing better, honestly. Misses you terribly. She really misses Lima."

The woman looked a little heartbroken and Blaine could tell she was most likely blaming everything on herself. It wasn't her fault though. She just was no longer able to care for her granddaughter or anyone else for that matter.

"I wish there was something I could do. If I was strong enough to get out of here and fight for her I'd at least feel like I was doing her parents some justice, god bless the dead."

They were all quiet for a while, thinking about the situation at hand. Kurt looked down at his hand laced with Blaine's and smiled. The simple things they shared reminded him that everything would be alright.

"You know, Mrs. Sarah… you've done enough. You've done enough for all of us. I'll take over now. Christie will be fine. I'll watch out for her and hopefully one day soon I can bring her here to see you."

"That would be lovely," she said, eyes sparkling and a tired but proud smile present. "I'd love to see her. She probably doesn't even know about Hank. They were so close before… everything."

The boys nodded.

"I tried to get my daughter to come up here and sell my place. I'm sure it's just sitting there."

Kurt listened quietly before responding. "I go there a lot, believe it or not. It's still as serene as it always was. Nothing has changed at all."

Before the lady could speak again an employee had come in. She was evidently shocked by the fact that Mrs. Hanson had visitors, but smiled as a result.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. Just wanted to take your things, Mrs. Sarah."

The lady swooped in quickly to grab the tray and promised to return shortly with water for the flowers and to help the lady run a bath. Kurt stood up deciding to let her get on with her evening as he went over to hug the woman once more. She gladly reciprocated squeezing the teen tightly. "Don't be a stranger, dear."

"I won't."

Blaine hugged her next and smiled at how warm the embrace was despite them not really knowing one another. She whispered into his ear for him to watch Kurt and he laughed, ignoring the way his boyfriend playfully scowled at them.

After they said their final goodbyes, the boys headed back to the lobby and over to the receptionist Lyanna. She was on a call as they approached but put it on hold to service them.

"Hi…" Kurt said with a shy smile. He wasn't sure why, this lady was really nice but he never did anything like what he was about to do. "If I wanted to make a donation to the building how could I go about that?"

She smiled at Kurt's words. "You can speak to the treasurer. He's here for another fifteen minutes maybe. Should I page him for you?"

"Please," Kurt answered as he leant against the desk. Lyanna did just that and they were told to wait for a moment before the gentleman came out to greet them. Kurt was messing around with the straps of his book bag before looking up to find Blaine's eyes on him.

"What?"

Blaine smirked but shook his head. "You amaze me. That's all."

"Well I figured Xavier would like to know his money went towards something worth while. Right?"

He pulled off the backpack that held Xavier's gift money and patted it lightly. The people living here could use it more than he could.

….

It was the last song of the night and Kurt couldn't be happier. The turnout was perfect because the club was packed and everyone was having one hell of a time. At one point during the night, he could see security denying people entrance because of the amount of people present. BBR would be doing Saturday night shows in no time.

As he looked up to the higher levels, Kurt could see his best friend Sam joking around with Blaine as his boyfriend video recorded the performance. It made him smile for a moment before coming back down to focus on the performance. It was moments like these that made him feel like he could be happy and maybe he deserved that much. Doing what he loved with his friends and getting paid for it was more than he ever thought he would get, but things had changed for the better and he'd make sure they stayed this way.

Quinn belted out the last few notes as Kurt slowed down his strumming. Everyone cheered like their team had just won the Super Bowl. All of the band members as well as their manager soaked it in. Blaine smiled proudly as he recorded the crowd's response to the night. As BBR bowed and headed backstage, the teens all shouted for more. It was already past 12 though, and Kurt refused to get into more trouble with his father.

As Puck grabbed their things, Sam and Blaine made their way into the backstage area with wide smiles as they applauded for the band. Before Blaine could congratulate them any further his boyfriend was pulling him away and over to the corner. He laughed lightly as Kurt placed him against the wall.

"You guys fucking killed babe—" Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips pressing themselves to his. He didn't protest though, pulling the older boy closer and joining into the hungry pace Kurt had going.

"That was all for you, B." Kurt responded before he leant in and continued what he was doing, his tongue poking out and asking for admittance. But when Blaine denied him he pulled away confused. Blaine's focus was over to the other side of the room and it screamed 'I'm so turned off right now'. Kurt followed his gaze to see Puck there staring, a disturbing smile on his face. Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Blaine by the hand and led him out the backdoor of the club. His Pontiac was parked across the lot and the couple walked hand in hand until they arrived. Kurt urged his boyfriend to sit on the hood as Blaine did so, before he proceeded to speak.

"So I wanna give you your gift now."

"It's technically the 15th now…" Blaine said seriously.

"Sorry," Kurt said as he bit his lip. The freshman smiled as he pulled the junior close by the waist and kissed him on the corner of the mouth.

"I loved my gifts." Kurt continued, resting his hands on the younger teen's thighs. "I used the picks tonight. You're very cheesy by the way."

Blaine smirked. "They say K&B I mean how cute is that? And I see you're wearing the chain… I wasn't too sure if the gold would clash with the BBR pendants you guys wear."

"Well I'm not wearing the pendant around it."

Blaine raised his eyebrows in disbelief. He always wore that thing—_they_ always wore that thing. "Why not?"

Kurt pulled the chain out from underneath his shirt and revealed a gold band that he replaced the pendant with. Blaine took the piece in his hand as he curiously observed it. He didn't get much because of how dark it was, but he could feel an inscription along the inside.

"This feels expensive…" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's words, "But why isn't it on your finger?"

"The chain was pretty expensive too, I'm sure. But… I'm not a ring guy if that makes any sense. I don't like things around my fingers."

Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"But I wanted us to have matching rings … maybe I'm cheesy too, but I want something to show our promise to each other. Something all the Sebastians' and Johns' and Romeos' of the world can see and know to back the fuck off." He pulled out a little red box that was holding a matching ring identical to the one around his chain inside, and slowly took it out, easing it onto the hand Blaine removed from his waist. Blaine watched him the whole time, his heart sputtering in his chest a way he was sure was unhealthy.

"You—"

"Yes I did." Kurt laughed, "I got us this cliché semblance of a promise and I know it seems like something I'd make fun of someone for doing, but I know you don't like to be affectionate at places like school and everything… and that's really the reason I hope you'll wear it. It's my way of kissing you in a way that doesn't make you uncomfortable. I'm yours and your mine."

Blaine's smile was practically painted on. "What does the inscription say?"

"February 10th."

"Our anniversary."

Kurt nodded.

Blaine cupped his cheek with his ringed hand and pulled the boy closer into a sweet kiss. Kurt gladly reciprocated, letting it linger as long as Blaine allowed.

"I love this. All of this. Whether it's cliché or not, I'm wearing it and I'm wearing it proudly. I love you."

"I love you too, B."

Kurt smiled as he went in for another kiss. As soon as it got deeper, Blaine felt a body slide next to him on the hood of the car. Kurt pulled away quickly to see who it was.

"Noah, what the fuck man? You're really getting on my—"

"I know you two are all in love and shit and I'm very happy for both you horn dogs but can we get out of here before Burt Hummel shows up in a rage?"

Kurt stared at him for a minute before he huffing and stomping off to get his things, leaving Blaine there with Puck. Blaine was staring down at his ring in amazement and Puck looked on as well.

"You two getting married?"

"I'm fifteen."

It was quiet for a while and Blaine thought about going to help his boyfriend but they'd probably end up making out again. Instead he asked Puck something that had been bothering him a bit.

"Why were you watching us kiss earlier?"

Puck laughed as he fluffed his mohawk a little. "What do you mean dude?"

"You were staring."

"I don't know man. I don't get off on that or something if that's what you're suggesting.

"No one said that—"

"It's just that you guys are so adorable bro. I've seen him with other guys. He didn't give them the time of day. He ended up breaking up with them after a couple weeks because he was nowhere near ready for a commitment. And then there was Blaine." he laughed before continuing, "So let me bask in this because it's new and I'm happy for him."

Blaine smiled as he looked down at the ring. "I'm happy too."

….

"Last period sucked. We had a substitute and I really wanted to leave but he made us all stay and then everyone was screaming and throwing shit and god I had the worst headache."

"That sounds horrible, B."

"Are you even… _damn babe_… are you even listening to me?"

Kurt placed a barely-there kiss to the nub of his boyfriend's left nipple before answering. "I'm listening, B."

"Then when I was leaving the class Coach Sylvester was raging at everyone in the halls about that whole… _baby …_" he growled.

Kurt smiled. "That whole baby?" he asked mockingly, slipping lower and lower down Blaine's body, his head just about disappearing under the covers as he slipped Blaine's t-shirt up and placed a kiss to his navel. Blaine's breathing hitched shortly as he pulled the shirt up and over his head, biting his lip at the feel of his boyfriend's tongue poking out and caressing his midriff.

"She… um… she was mad because… the C-Cheerios came in second at their nationals on Saturday. And she p-pushed-d this… this sophomore into me and…"

Blaine peeked down to see Kurt was now completely hidden under the covers and probably not even paying his story any mind. He could feel the boy kiss his navel one last time as his soft fingertips tickled at his waistline, urging Blaine up so that he could slide his shorts and boxers down the length of his legs. He lifted his legs out of the clothing and relaxed against his pillows, watching in anticipation as Kurt's body moved around under the covers. His hands were now at his knees and making their way up his thighs as Kurt nipped and kissed along the way. Blaine closed his eyes with an exhale, focusing on the feeling of perfectly moist lips on his skin and sure hands rubbing circles around an area of skin millimeters away from his hardening cock. He smiled when Kurt asked why he had stop talking, the ghost of his warm breath against his wanting skin making him shiver.

Blaine removed the covers off of the both of them and Kurt smirked against him as his tongue poked out to trace a line up the freshman's thigh up to his groin.

"I don't want to talk anymore. I want to watch you do that."

Kurt smirked, spreading his boyfriend's legs and placing the tip of his tongue at the tip of his cock and licking painfully slow past the shaft, past the base, and down to the entrance of his ass where his own chin hit the mattress. Kurt found himself incredibly turned on by the sounds Blaine made and repeated his actions once more, this time in reverse. His tongue flickered over Blaine's tight hole, and all the way up the underside of his dick until he stopped at the head again, watching how the hazel orbs above him darkened intensely before he sunk his mouth down onto him.

Blaine groaned as he thrust his hand's into his own hair and reveled in the amazing feel of Kurt's wet mouth around him, his barbell stroking his vein and the back of the junior's throat making contact with the head of his cock. He moved his hands to either side of his boyfriend's head and guided him along in a steady rhythm but Kurt slapped him away and pulled off.

"I'm gonna kick your ass."

Kurt laughed as he pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it off to the side. He leant down and placed a kiss to Blaine's forehead before whispering in his ear 'I'm just getting started sexy.'

While the junior reached over into Blaine's bedside dresser drawer and raked around to find the bottle of lube kept there, the freshman was busy unbuckling his belt and shimmying the boy's grey jeans down. Kurt was knelt between his legs and threw his head back once Blaine pulled out his dick and started pumping it.

"_Shit, B. Like that._"

Blaine used his other hand to grab hold of Kurt's balls and stroke them with his fingers as he continued the steady rhythm against his dick. Kurt began to thrust into the hazel eyed teens hand repeatedly as Blaine tightened his grip just enough, every few pumps running his thumb over the head. Kurt began biting at his lips as his hips stuttered into the warm embrace of his boyfriend's calloused hand. Blaine's golden eyes had darkened even more now and it turned the junior on so much. Things had changed drastically since their first meeting.

Blaine flipped them over so that he was between the blue eyed boys legs and pulled his jeans off all the way before continuing, his own cock pressed into Kurt's leg as he lay on top of him quickening the pace of his jerks.

"So yeah… she pushed a sophomore into me and I almost fell over. Kate found it particularly funny."

Kurt moaned as Blaine's lips pressed a wet kiss to his balls.

"I don't know how anyone puts up with that lady. I heard her telling the guidance counselor she would be having a child soon. Fucking ridiculous."

Blaine started sucking at the boy's balls now in random patterns that made Kurt throw his hands into those wild curls. He knew he was moments away from coming and the things his boyfriend was doing with his hands and mouth was only making it happen quicker than usual.

"I-I'm close…"

Blaine removed his tongue from where it was against the boy's nuts and sunk himself down onto Kurt's pre-come leaking cock, bobbing his head up and down, hitting the head of his cock and making obscene slurping noises that sent him over the edge. He was coming hard down his boyfriend's throat and Blaine was more than accepting as he swallowed it all hastily. He pulled off with a 'pop', placed another kiss to the tip of Kurt's cock and lay down on the bed next to him.

"God, I love you."

Blaine laughed. "I know."

Kurt rolled over and picked up the discarded lube he dropped during some point in the last five minutes. He opened the cap and smiled down at Blaine, moving his body in between the freshman's legs like he was before. "I was thinking I could show you just how much."

Blaine nodded as he watched Kurt pour some of the contents onto his fingers. "I won't stop you."

As Kurt warmed the liquid between his fingers he left out a little chuckle, followed by a grin. "Oh I know you won't.

He placed his finger at the entrance of Blaine's ass and rubbed teasingly slow against it. The boy's eyes closed at the contact. His breathing caught and he bit his lip gently as Kurt continued his ministrations, circling the puckered hole in a slow rhythm. Blaine pulled Kurt closer so that their chests were flush against one another and whispered for Kurt to continue.

Kurt gently pushed his index finger in, careful not to be too rough as he nibbled along Blaine's jawline, stopping just below his ear. The freshman let out little whimpers the deeper his Kurt got, ignoring the slight burn that came from the stretching when he added another finger.

"How does it feel?" Kurt whispered as he scissored his fingers while thrusting them in and out, making sure to avoid Blaine's prostate for now. The boy licked his lips and nodded.

"I want you to go deeper."

"Yeah?" Kurt responded teasingly. He inched his fingers closer with each thrust but always stopped just short of where Blaine wanted him.

"Please…"

Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's lips and the freshman quickly took it inside his mouth letting their tongues play against one another. He noticed the pain had subsided as Kurt worked him open and he spread his legs even wider for the teen. His hands were clenching the sheets beneath them as he focused on his boyfriend's fingers inside of him and his cock pressed against his stomach between their bodies, begging for some form of friction. Then Kurt finally crooked his fingers just enough to brush the boy's prostate and Blaine moaned out in pleasure right into his mouth. He did it again and again and the hazel eyed teen's body shivered at the feel. Kurt pulled away to grab his cock and pump him at the same time he added a third finger, stretching him even further. Blaine had his eyes closed tight as Kurt's name continued to spill off his lips. That familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach warned him he was close and Kurt's hand was caressing the length of his shaft in the same rhythm that he hit the bundle of nerves driving his boyfriend crazy.

"You look so fucking hot right now B. If you think this feels good imagine how it'll feel when it's my cock deep inside you." Blaine's groans were getting louder and louder now as he fucked himself onto Kurt's hand and thrust up into Kurt's tight grip around his dick. "I'd wrap your legs around me and fuck you deep into the mattress. I promise you would beg for more."

Blaine couldn't even give proper warning before he was coming all over Kurt's hand with a final grunt that sort of resembled his boyfriend's name. Kurt bit his lip as he stroked Blaine through his orgasm and pulled his fingers out slowly, reaching over for some napkins to clean themselves up. He told Blaine that he looked beautiful when he came, but Blaine looked out of it as usual and didn't answer. He couldn't help but laugh.

After discarding the tissues, he settled on the bed next to the curly haired teen and pulled the covers up and over their bare bodies. Blaine rolled over and lay on his chest.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Kurt voiced. He was staring at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head.

"Why can't we?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Briana screaming something loudly in the hallway snapped them out of their post orgasmic haze.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What is she on about now?" Kurt wondered out loud. His boyfriend shrugged and curled closer against him.

"Dad! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Blaine sat up quickly and Kurt almost couldn't believe his ears. Their dad had come from South Carolina?

They heard something that sounded like a buffalo stampede and assumed that it was Briana running down the steps. Blaine quickly looked for his underwear and shorts and wasted no time pulling them on and did the same with a shirt he found lying on the floor.

"Babe, that's mine."

Blaine ignored him and ran into the hallway. Kurt pulled his jeans up and buckled them before pulling on one of Blaine's shirts from his dresser drawer. He went into the hallway and found his boyfriend there staring down to the base of the steps. As he joined him he did the same and found Briana hugging a man that was a little taller than his boyfriend with short brown hair, round glasses, wearing a designer suit. Alice stood next to them watching with a sad, confused smile before peering up to the top of the stairs where her son stood along with Kurt. Briana finally let go and Anthony followed their gazes towards a disheveled, surprised looking Blaine.

"Hello son."

* * *

><p><em>AN: I made a tumblr page. Still learning how to use it. I can't keep up with you kids. But you can follow me if you'd like. Click on my profile for the site name thing. :)_

_Until next time. _

_-Janelle_


	21. Chapter 21

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

_A/N: Hi guys. Happy Klaine week & UnHappy Glee-less Tuesday. :( _

_This is the first chapter I sat down and just wrote without any real planning or idea of what was going to happen. It just flowed and the characters did their own thing. I hope it doesn't suck too bad, but if you think it does then you're the one that sucks. _

_Kidding. Love you all. Smoochies._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

_**Previously…**_

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Kurt voiced. He was staring at the ceiling with his hands folded behind his head.

"Why can't we?" Blaine asked with a smile.

Briana screaming something loudly in the hallway snapped them out of their post orgasmic haze.

"Oh my god!" she shouted.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"What is she on about now?" Kurt wondered out loud. His boyfriend shrugged and curled closer against him.

"Dad! Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Blaine sat up quickly and Kurt almost couldn't believe his ears. Their dad had come from South Carolina?

They heard something that sounded like a buffalo stampede and assumed that it was Briana running down the steps. Blaine quickly looked for his underwear and shorts and wasted no time pulling them on and did the same with a shirt he found lying on the floor.

"Babe, that's mine."

Blaine ignored him and ran into the hallway. Kurt pulled his jeans up and buckled them before pulling on one of Blaine's shirts from his dresser drawer. He went into the hallway and found his boyfriend there staring down to the base of the steps. As he joined him he did the same and found Briana hugging a man that was a little taller than his boyfriend with short brown hair, round glasses, wearing a designer suit. Alice stood next to them watching with a sad, confused smile before peering up to the top of the stairs where her son stood along with Kurt. Briana finally let go and Anthony followed their gazes towards a disheveled, surprised looking Blaine.

"Hello son."

….

Kurt could only focus on Blaine. Nobody else in the house (_or in the world_) mattered right now. He clearly labeled the look on Blaine's face as one he never saw before, and one he never wanted to see again. The freshman displayed a thousand expressions at once… all of them laced with hurt, distress, confusion…. It was a sight that broke Kurt to pieces, and he wished more than anything that he could take those feelings away forever.

It was new having to be on the other side of this. Kurt knew himself to always be the one in the types of situations where he was hurt and even scared, and then Blaine would reach out and touch him. Everything would be fine.

Now, Blaine was the one that needed comfort.

While it was a brand new hurdle in their young relationship, Kurt was more than ready to jump over it. Everything that the two had been through was a testament to the fact that they could make it through a whole lot more. Dealing with a jackass father? They've seen worse.

Alice didn't know what to do for her son. This visit from Anthony really caught everyone off guard, and to be 100% honest if she knew that her husband was coming she'd probably talk him out of it. At least for a while. At least until she could talk to her children to make sure they were ready. While Briana appeared ready, Blaine still had some growing up to do. Anthony represented nothing but fear for him because of how he treated his son, and it was evident in the way Blaine was looking down at him now.

Even Briana saw it as she released her father. Anthony may've looked hopeful when he saw Blaine reach the top of the steps, but once he noticed Kurt walk up next to him his expression dropped.

Drastically.

Briana didn't know what to expect from this reunion but she knew that things had changed, and that while she wasn't too fond of Kurt Hummel per se, she knew that her brother was happy. If her father wanted to come between that, she wouldn't support him this time.

Anthony sighed and looked away briefly, turning his focus to Alice. He looked disappointed in her and she gave him a questioning, offended look. And then Kurt was calling out for Blaine to stop as he chased after him to the freshman's bedroom. The door was closed and locked quickly while he stood outside knocking desperately.

Briana rushed up the steps, tripping over the last one because of her haste before regaining her composure. She found herself at her younger brother's door next to Kurt. She listened as the junior pleaded with Blaine to open the door only to hear silence on the other side. Kurt placed his forehead against the door as he tried to talk his way inside, but nothing was working.

Briana tried to coax a reaction too, but neither heard a word. Before they knew it, Alice and Anthony were at the door with them.

Kurt stared at the man in contempt. He wondered how anyone could ever hurt their child in such a way to elicit a response like this after being away as long as he was. Anthony returned a disgusted look as he asked him to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm his father. I got it from here."

Kurt scoffed. "Father? Is that what you call yourself?"

The man smirked and turned to Alice. "This is who you've been letting our children hang out with? You took them from their home for this?" he waved his hand degradingly directly in Kurt's face and the junior angrily batted it away.

"Enough!" Alice shouted, already overcome with emotion. She dragged her husband away by the arm of his suit to the end of the hall where their daughter's room was located, not even caring about whether or not it was 'designer'. Anthony hadn't removed his eyes from Kurt the entire time his wife led him away.

"Part of me thought you came here to make things right with your family." the woman stated in a clear voice. Alice was seconds away from exploding all over _again_ but she refused to do that where her children could hear. It wasn't like that ever worked with her husband anyway.

The man finally turned to face his wife after glaring at the unfamiliar boy who began knocking on Blaine's door again. He had the slightest bit of remorse on his countenance but underneath that was typical Anthony.

Typical 'I'm always right' Anthony.

"I did come here to make things right. I didn't expect my son to not want to see me. He's never not wanted to see me."

"Well I guess that was the problem. He always wanted to see a man who didn't even think twice about him. It hurts. Think about how he felt—"

"That's not true, Alice—"

"It is true." she interrupted. "It's true and you know it. He walked around you scared to do anything at all because you'd chew his damn head off if it was done wrong. And for what reason?"

Blaine opened the door finally but only for Kurt and Briana to walk in. Anthony shook his head as he collapsed against the wall, loosening his tie a little. "Who's that boy?"

"Take a wild guess." Alice responded.

"He's wearing Blaine's t-shirt from camp last year. That tells me a bunch of things that I don't need to be true." he stared intensely at the shorter woman, "For instance, you allow that… boy… into Blaine's room, which in turn gives them the opportunity to do things in which he ends up wearing a shirt that belongs to my son."

Alice smiled as she turned to walk down the steps. Her husband followed behind her expectantly.

"So now I take it that you're judging _my_ parenting skills. You amaze me, Tony."

"If he were home…. If all of you were home none of this would have happened."

"Excuse me?"

"If you never left with my children they wouldn't be exposed to that… hoodlum!—"

"You know nothing about him. He's showed Blaine more time and more love in a month than you have in the past couple years. None of this would've happened, Anthony? You want to know what would've happened? You'd still be sitting on your high horse letting Briana run around doing whatever she wants and controlling every step Blaine takes, screaming and shouting when he makes a mistake, but having nothing to say when someone puts him down at school because he's different from them. Now maybe I'm not the ideal mother for going to work and leaving my teenaged children, whom I trust, home alone, but I'd like to think that their better off here than in Laurens with you."

Anthony took his eyes off the livid woman and dropped them to the floor. He didn't speak for another five minutes, and by that time she was in the kitchen preparing dinner, not even bothering to change out of her street clothes.

"Do you think you can get him to talk to me? I can't say I expected him to behave this way."

Alice continued what she was doing.

….

Blaine locked the door quickly before anyone could get in and slowly walked over to his bed. He could hear Kurt knocking a couple seconds later, begging for him to open up. His mind silenced the noise and all he could see was his father, there in their _home, _smiling as if nothing even happened.

And for a brief second he felt like nothing mattered. Blaine knew he could forgive him just like that—just like he told Kurt he would the first time they went to the lake house, a memory that seemed like it was years ago. He told Kurt he was behaving like an ass for treating his father the way he did, and if Anthony showed up at his door he'd welcome him with open arms. Kurt looked at him like he was stupid. Now he understood why.

Anthony had come and he even looked at Blaine like he was almost happy to see him. And then Kurt made his self visible, stopping right by his side and being the boyfriend that he loved so much.

The father that Blaine knew showed himself; his face screwing up and turning away at the sight of the both of them.

Blaine hated it. Suddenly he understood the face Kurt gave him that day at the Hanson's. He couldn't be so quick to judge when he'd never been in that situation. Now that he was, he could see a little of Kurt inside himself.

He didn't want to see Anthony at all.

Noise outside his bedroom snapped him back to reality. The reality was that Kurt was outside his bedroom door apparently arguing with his father. Great. Just what he needed.

He heard things quiet down and Kurt started to knock again. His muffled voice sneaking through the wooden door.

"Blaine… please. It's just me and Bri… just us."

Blaine placed his head against the cool of the window and stared outside. His boyfriend continued to knock but he really wanted to be alone. Briana and Kurt were just going to make him do something he didn't want to do.

More pleads from Kurt's lips and some from Briana had Blaine walking over to the door and unlocking it. They weren't going to give up obviously, and it'd be easier to ignore everyone without the knocking sound.

Briana walked in first followed by Kurt. She locked the door behind them and leant against it, staring at the back of her brother's curly hair.

Kurt went to sit on the edge of the bed. He bent over so that his head was above his lap and had his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped above his head. He didn't look up at all.

Blaine had returned to the window and continued to gaze outside. Briana knew the boy was going to refuse to turn around and face them. Five minutes of silence followed this.

She was about to go join Kurt on the bed when she noticed a half empty bottle of lube on the dresser and decided against it.

"Pervs."

Kurt looked up when he heard her voice, and then followed her eyes to the lube on the dresser.

He winked.

"I'm not talking to him, you know." Blaine said. "I don't want to. He hasn't changed and I was doing better without him. The both of us were."

Briana stayed quiet. Kurt stood up and walked over to him, leaning his back against the wall where he stood.

"I used to think the world of him but I couldn't even get a minute. Not a minute of time where he'd say hello or how was school…. Now he's here and I'm just supposed to fall at his knees and forgive him. Fuck that. And no disrespect to you, Bri, or to mom, or anyone who still has even a morsel of respect for him but I can't see myself dealing with him."

Kurt stared at his boyfriend waiting to see if he was finished. He knew Blaine better than that. He was a way too loving to push anyone away, especially his own flesh and blood. Kurt figured Anthony was an inconsiderate piece of shit as far as decent human beings went, but with time he could do better. If he wanted to, that is, he'd be a better man. And Kurt didn't want Blaine's relationship with his father to suffer. He knew good and well that Blaine loved Anthony.

"We won't know what he wants unless we talk to him, Blainey. And I'm not just saying that because I'm quote on quote daddy's little girl, but he might've actually thought about what he's been doing to you in his time alone. I know I've thought about the way I treated you since we've gotten here and I'm really sorry. I've been trying to do better. You should at least hear him out."

Blaine didn't even turn around to his sister's voice, but he did listen to what she had to say. As he looked out the window he could see a luxury car which was most likely a rental, but it just sparked his anger even more. Everything was money and looks, but on the inside Anthony's family had fallen apart.

"I really appreciate that you're trying. It means so much to me, but I'm sorry. My mind isn't changed."

Kurt glanced at Briana who looked a little heartbroken and he stood off the wall before speaking, stretching his tense muscles.

"I'm going to go home. You're going to go downstairs and have a conversation with him."

"No I'm not Kurt."

"Listen, B," Briana pulled her curly hair into a ponytail as Kurt continued, "I know you're upset. You're better than him though. You go talk to him, and if things aren't different then at least you can say you tried. Something he won't be able to do."

Blaine looked down at the ring on his finger as Kurt spoke up once more. "So I'm going to go home. I'll be right next door if you need me, okay? Whatever you want to do I'll be right here for you."

For the first time since they entered the room, Blaine turned away from the window. He glanced at Kurt first, then to his sister who was giving him a small, hopeful smile, and then back to Kurt.

"He'll somehow find a way to bash me over the head like he always does."

"If that happens I'll be a call away. And I can come back and tell you how flawless you are and how much I fucking love you. You've got us and you'll always have us."

Briana nodded. "The asshole is absolutely right, Blainey."

"I want you to stay, though. Can't you stay with me?"

Kurt shook his head. "I can't promise that because honestly I don't want to look at your father right now, and vice versa." Blaine frowned. "Besides," the junior continued, "as long as I am there he'll be focused on me and not saying what he wanted to when he came here."

"True," Briana added. "In the hallway dad wasn't too thrilled about Kurt. It looked like he was getting angry with mom that you had a boy in your room."

Blaine scoffed. "Finn's spent the night before."

"Mom doesn't know that so you should probably keep that to yourself." she deadpanned.

Kurt smirked as he walked over to Blaine's closet to grab his sweater. "Blackmail material. I love it." he began doing the buttons after sliding it on.

Briana smiled. "True. But there's a recently used thing of lubricant over there, right next to this messy bed. So I can counter your offer, cowboy."

"I got you and Finn together."

"Only because I gave you Wes's number."

"But I get you into all my parties for free."

Briana was quiet and Kurt smiled. "Good. Like I said, blackmail material."

"You guys did remember I'm going through a crisis right now, right?" Blaine asked waving his hands. Kurt rolled his eyes and Briana smiled.

"Don't be so dramatic, B. You still have people that love you like me and ape face over there,"

A pillow connected with Kurt's face so quick he didn't have to think twice about what he said. Blaine doubled over in laughter and his older sister picked up another but Kurt had already tackled her onto the bed.

"I swear I'll set your mustache on fire if you hit me with a pillow ever again."

Blaine continued to laugh and there was a knock on the door. They all stopped and looked at each other briefly, Briana pushing Kurt away and both of them standing, Blaine walking towards the door.

It was Alice. She smiled at the three of them before turning to her son and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. Blaine smiled into it and looked up at his mother with sad eyes. For some reason, he felt worse looking at her. She always had to deal with all of the conflict regarding him and Anthony double that which he did. It killed him to see his mother stressed.

"Can I borrow these two from you for a minute, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded. "Sure. I was just going anyway."

He followed the Andersons out of Blaine's room and down the steps. Blaine stared at his father momentarily and almost felt some sort of connection to him but then just like that, it was gone. He didn't want him here. Kurt grabbed him by the hand when he reached the front door.

"Alright, babe. Knock on my door if anything, okay?"

Blaine smiled softly. "I will." Kurt placed a soft kiss to his cheek and said goodbye to Alice and Briana, and then he was gone without even looking at Anthony.

Everyone stiffly settled down in the living room; Alice in her own seat and Briana next to her father. Blaine sighed heavily and went to sit on the arm of his mother's chair. She took his hand in hers and held him in a reassuring way.

Anthony cleared his throat. He was now dressed casually … or in what was casual for Laurens number one defense attorney. He wore beige Dockers and a crisp white polo. Blaine figured his mother probably asked him to change in effort to look less intimidating… maybe to make it feel less like Blaine was one of his clients and more like his actual son.

Suddenly, the cheery home he loved so much because it was nothing like the one back in Laurens seemed dark. How can it be that one person that was supposed to make everything better actually made it worse?

"I have a few things to say." the man started, "and you probably won't agree with them, but they need to be said."

Blaine looked at his hand in his mother's as the man continued. She was staring at his promise ring suspiciously and Blaine held back a grin at the face his mother was making. Then he his father spoke again and he was reminded that grinning would probably be the last thing on his mind after this conversation.

"I've missed all of you tremendously since you've been gone. Things back home have been quiet and I've been just working and… trying to focus on my job. But it's been hard. I can't deny I've been taking out frustration on any and everything and it just wasn't healthy. Briana, Blaine," he turned to look at each of them as he spoke their names, "I've been concerned about you out here, away from your father."

Alice raised a single brow curious as to where her husband was taking this.

"I spoke to your mom a lot when you all first left trying to get her to realize this was a stupid mistake, but she didn't, and I understand. The time away was good, I suppose. You all seem to be well. I saw Wes when I stopped by the Montgomery's one evening and he said you were doing well. I was a mess and I wouldn't believe it until I saw for myself. But coming here… I don't like what I see."

Blaine still refused to look at his father. Briana glanced up though. She didn't like where this was heading.

"If you were home, if all of you were home, I wouldn't have to worry about whether or not you guys were okay. You're my wife Alice, and I haven't been the husband I need to be within the last few years but I still love you and our children. You two mean the world to me. I swear I'll do better."

"I'm not leaving, if that's what you're getting at." Blaine said simply. He looked at his father's face for the first time since coming back down the steps. He had been avoiding his eyes like the plague because one look into his dad's eyes and he'd fall right back into the scared little boy Anthony always made him become.

"What's here for you?" Anthony questioned incredulously. His deep voice began to raise, country accent heavier and heavier the angrier he got. "Is it that boy that just left? Because I can look at him and tell that you're not going to be around him as long as I have anything to say about it."

"Kurt." Blaine said simply. Briana threw her head into her hands. "_That boy's_ name is Kurt. And he is my boyfriend. I have a boyfriend because I'm gay. And I'm gay not because I chose to be gay to put a damper onto your reputation, but because I was born this way and I'm not ashamed of myself. I don't ever intend on going back to small minded Laurens with you or anyone else. I'm not leaving behind Lima, as humble as it may be compared to your beautiful life back _there. _I have people that love me here and I have a life where I'm not worried about going to school and getting my ass kicked, dad. So no, I'm not going anywhere."

Alice smiled as she held her son's hand. "Language, Blaine."

"I'm sorry mom."

"I'm not leaving either dad." Briana said quietly. Her father turned to glare at her with in a confused, betrayed fashion as she continued. "You probably think I've lost my mind because I begged you to let me stay with you down south but you told me to go and that was the best thing you could've ever done for me. I feel like a totally different person here and I like this me better."

Anthony looked over to Alice. The woman was smiling at her daughter proudly. Briana had her moments but she undoubtedly changed for the better. She now spent less time being a selfish, conceited, arrogant teenager, and now spent more time with her family and took school seriously.

"Blaine is right, dad. Kurt is a great guy." she almost laughed at what she had just said and Blaine even smirked at her reaction. "You shouldn't be so quick to judge our friends because you still haven't looked at yourself lately."

"I will **not** be disrespected by either of you."

"Tony…" Alice began, "you need to stop making this about you being their father and about having the final say to everything and actually treat them like beings. They have feelings and opinions and personalities, believe it or not. You won't get anywhere with that attitude."

Anthony stood up and started looking around the living room, stopping to stare at pictures of their kids. "I'm fully aware of that. I respect their opinion, but I'm still their father." Blaine and Briana were listening intently, but both knew they had no plans on going anywhere.

"Now Blaine, you must know that Wes and Kendra miss you terribly."

"I miss them too dad."

"You have friends there so why are you so bent on staying here? There's nothing this town can offer you that you can't get at home! I basically run that town."

"There are things here that I just can't leave."

"That boy? You want to stay here because of your first boyfriend? Golden, Blaine. You two seem _cozy _now, but you probably won't make it past next month. They'll be plenty of relationships! He's just a phase like those violin lessons you wanted so badly. You quit those and I paid hundreds of dollars for that. You can quit that hoodlum too."

Blaine stood up and unlaced his hand from his mothers. "I'm done here."

Anthony jumped in front of him, blocking the path to the staircase. Alice stood up showing that she wouldn't allow her son to be bullied. There had been enough of that.

"You know its all wrong Blaine. This life. This isn't for you. You're going to wish you had listened." He turned away, "You too Briana. I thought _you_ were smarter than this. They're going to resent you Alice." He looked at his wife now, "They will, because all of this is wrong. What we had at home was what they need to grow into prosperous adults. Here they'll just be losers, like everyone in this loser town."

"I don't want to be right." Blaine told his father. "I don't. If being wrong is being myself, and loving who I love, and living in a loser town because it makes me feel like I belong somewhere for once in my life then, hell dad, I don't want to be right." he brushed past his father and over to his jacket on the coat hook.

"You didn't come here to say sorry, I guess. You won't apologize for almost screwing me up completely. If it wasn't for my mother… god forbid if it were only you, Bri and I… who knows where the hell I'd be right now. I'd probably be somewhere trying to take my own life because I've never been good enough for you or your legacy and according to you I never will be. What will I be to you dad? Just your gay failure of a son who can do nothing but wrong?"

Anthony watched as his only son, his youngest, his baby boy pulled a red jacket on a spoke to him in such a way he never had. He asked a question. Anthony never dropped his gaze as he answered.

"You'll always be my son. I care for you and I'm looking out for what's best for all of us."

Blaine stared at him for a few seconds before walking out the door.

Anthony shook his head defeated. He turned around to see Briana stand up and straighten her clothes out before heading straight up the steps. Her door closed a few seconds later.

Alice was quiet. The man didn't like it. He didn't like any of this. After being in control his whole entire life, things shouldn't be falling apart the way they were.

"I guess we've raised smart kids. They won't let anyone walk over them. Including us."

"You should break the news to them gently."

Alice smiled. "What do you mean?"

"We're going home."

The dark haired woman got up and stretched before heading toward the kitchen. Her husband followed closely waiting for a response. He came here for a reason and he'd be going home the way he intended to.

Victorious.

"Tony, I don't understand what's going on with you. Are you still drinking?"

"I haven't today. I just want my family back."

She sighed. "So what happens if we leave with you right now? What changes from the way it was before?"

"Everything."

"Like? Give me a few examples."

Quiet.

"Because like Blaine said, I've seen nothing. Briana said she isn't leaving because she's proud of herself here. She's improved dramatically from the bossy little girl you remember, Tony. Now she's understanding and willing to work on her flaws. She's so much like the both of us, feisty and impetuous. Instead of using those qualities for good, she used them to be sneaky and conniving like another Anderson I know."

Anthony looked almost proud.

"But that's changed drastically and I love that just taking her away from those friends and putting her around the people she's surrounded by now brought her down to earth. And Blaine… I don't know where to start. He's so much more confident in himself, so happy. He's excelling as usual but he's doing that with such an air about him that screams he's proud of himself and who he is. Both of our children are _proud _of who they're becoming. Why can't you be?"

Silence filled the air when the woman stopped talking. She waited for any sign of an answer from her husband but got nothing.

"Now forgive me if I don't believe you when you say everything is going to change. You haven't shown an ounce of remorse. They don't trust you and neither do I, Tony. So you have a couple options: either you can go home and rethink things, focus on yourself and continue to do what you've been doing all this time, or you can stay here, find a hotel and work hard to show your children that you love them and you're willing to do better for them. Maybe then they can trust you enough to let you in again. As far as going back, that's their choice. I'll do anything for my children and if they decide Laurens is where it is for them then I'll drop it and we'll be home again. For right now, though, I know they love it here. Home is here. Whether or not you agree with that."

Anthony walked over to the table and took a seat. Alice continued what she was doing, washing dishes in between preparing a meal.

"I'll find a hotel, then."

* * *

><p><em>AN: On my profile page you will find a new one shot series titled Klaine: How they Met. Go alert now! Like seriously. You will like it I promise. Ask **darkphoenix52** who is crazy enough to read all my fics. Just crazy. :-*_

_We've reached 200 reviews. Yay! Thank you guys. :) Every single last one of you! & **Janice93** I may've cried reading your review lol. Thank you so much!_

_We're almost done here. Until next time._

_-Janelle_


	22. Chapter 22

__**I Don't Want to Be Right**

****_A/N: A little later than I promised my followers. Sorry. :(_

* * *

><p><em><span>Six Months Later…<span>_

"Blaine, Briana, come say hello to your father!"

Blaine stared up at the ceiling blankly before finally getting up out of the bed. He looked for a t-shirt to throw on and his house slippers and grabbed his cell phone to let Kurt know he'd be right back. Kurt had been texting him pretty heavily for a person that was supposed to be at work right now, especially someone that worked with cars, but he somehow did both.

**Dad's back from Laurens again, baby. Text you back soon. –Blaine**

Anthony had returned from Laurens which meant more fun during family bonding time.

The man placed his bag down beside him and smiled once he noticed his children approaching.

It had been six months since his father had first shown up in Lima; now August and a couple weeks away from when Blaine would start his sophomore year. Within those six months, so many things had occurred pertaining to his relationship with Anthony as well as everyone else's relationship with him.

Maybe now it seemed like everything was getting better, but that hadn't always been the case.

Prior to the family being able to sit at a dinner table with one another like he was on his way to do now, there was always a scuffle between Anthony and another Anderson.

After promising his wife he'd stay and try for the family, he booked a room in a hotel and got nonsensically drunk, and then proceeded to show up on visits to the kids in his inebriated state.

At one point, he became enraged after showing up and seeing Alice talking to Burt outside their home. Both were discussing possibly getting their sons to do more activities outside the house rather than in their bedrooms, and Alice was laughing at a comment her neighbor had made when Anthony got out of his rental car— after parking half on the sidewalk, and stumbled over, visibly angered by what was happening in front of him.

He proceeded to shout at Burt and scream loud enough for their neighbors to step out of their homes, demanding the man to stay away from his wife. Burt took control of the matter by dragging the disoriented man inside the Anderson residence and waited for him to sober up before giving him a good talking to about life and his decision regarding Briana and Blaine. Maybe he wasn't father of the year but he learned a lot from his mistakes and tried to share that with Anthony. And Alice really needed the help with him.

After that, Anthony went back to Laurens ashamed of how he behaved. Blaine wasn't speaking to him much and Briana did but would barely make eye contact. It was then that he had a real wake up experience regarding how he was behaving, and how his family had fallen to shambles, and how they had this great man living next door to them that was replacing him as long as he was away. Suddenly, he felt like less of a man and more of a horrible father. Those weren't his intentions, so he promised to do right by them.

Over the next couple months, Anthony had been back and forth between Lima and Laurens. In that span of time, he was getting along well with both Blaine and Briana, though both seemed hesitant to trust him fully, and he and Alice would be fine before they'd break out into an argument over Alice's parenting choices—mostly regarding Blaine.

After the first couple visits, the man was content in letting Blaine know he wasn't fond of Kurt. He would leave his hotel room to come over and visit the children during the times his wife was at work only to climb the steps and find that Briana wasn't home and Blaine was home but somewhat preoccupied, as sounds of pleasure stemmed from his bedroom door.

This resulted in Anthony and Alice arguing what seemed to be non-stop. He would always ask his wife how she could let Kurt up into Blaine's room like that with no adult supervision present. He'd ask did she know where Briana was hanging out and what kind of parenting had she been doing since taking the kids away, and the woman always responded 'if you don't like it then you can leave'.

As for Kurt's relationship with Anthony, _nothing _had improved. They'd argued on more than one occasion, and one even resulted in him arguing with Blaine.

His boyfriend said he'd gone too far in bringing up their bedroom life in conversation with Anthony. Kurt told Blaine out loud, right in front of his father, that Blaine should consider trying a larger size condom for when he stopped by that night. The look Anthony gave in response was priceless.

Maybe Blaine was right, but it still felt good seeing Anthony shut down like that. His green eyes would go wide and then were reduced to a thin line and Kurt would smirk before exiting the house and slamming the door.

Things like that angered Blaine greatly. Neither his father nor his boyfriend even wanted to try to get along after six long months. They were both important people in his life and it seemed like that didn't even matter to them.

It soon became evident that Anthony was trying for his children. He'd take Blaine out, just the two of them, and they'd talk and Anthony would even apologize for how he behaved towards his son. Blaine wasn't the quickest to forgive him, but they did work towards that. Six months later, he felt like he could one day forgive him, but a lot of things would need to change.

One thing being Anthony's view of his boyfriend Kurt, and he and Briana's friends in BBR.

He loved Katelyn though.

That's why when Anthony got the chance to meet Finn, he liked him at first, but after finding out he was linked to Kurt things only went downhill. Briana found herself thinking lesser and lesser of her father. He was the type to judge a book by its cover without even trying to get to know the person and his whole 'holier than thou' persona was rubbing her the wrong way.

Of course she was the same person at the beginning of the year, but that didn't matter now. Briana grew up. Her father needed to as well.

Briana looked up at her family enjoying one another at the dinner table and smiled. It was reminiscent of the days back in Lauren. Before everything fell apart, that is.

Blaine didn't look depressed.

Their mother was smiling.

Anthony was telling the group about everything that happened when he went back home to Laurens to work on a case that he of course won.

Things looked like it could work.

Since the early days of anger and frustration had passed, Anthony and Alice were getting along much better. They could sit in the same room and hold a conversation without one blowing up at the other. Briana even saw them smile at one another on one occasion.

Their mother had gotten used to the fact of having Anthony around now but that didn't mean their kids were completely _thrilled_ about it. They loved him, of course. But respect was still kind of distant. Blaine dealt with nothing but angst between his father and Kurt and couldn't for the life of him understand why he wouldn't even try to respect his boyfriend. And then he remembered the 'come back to Laurens talk' his father spewed during his initial return.

Briana remembered that as well, and wasn't too much of a fan because she and Finn were going strong and she wasn't prepared to walk out of his life.

Briana and Blaine knew their father's plans to take them away from all of this.

That's why as they sat there eating a nice dinner that Alice had prepared, and Briana watched as Blaine poked at his food uninterestedly while their parents smiled and shared small talk, the girl realized that they were in trouble.

"So what did you two do today?" Anthony asked. He stared from his son who was obviously sending text messages on his lap instead of eating his food, to his daughter who was staring down at her plate as she chewed.

_I get off in an hour. Can I see you tonight? –Kurt_

**I don't see why not. I'd have to come to you though. Don't want you and my dad going at each other's throats. –Blaine**

"My day was fine," Briana breathed out after swallowing her rice. "Cheerios started practicing again. Hung out a little. Nothing over the top."

_I'm sorry babe. I want to like him. He just hates me and its hard.-Kurt_

_I still think he's homophobic to everyone except you. He accepts he has to love you, which is great, but none of your boyfriends will get any respect. –Kurt_

"What about you, Blaine?" Anthony looked at him expectantly.

Blaine looked up from his phone briefly before returning his focus to the screen. "It was okay."

**Boyfriends? –Blaine**

_You'll probably wise up sooner or later and see me for the jackass I am. –Kurt_

**I hate when you say things like that. -Blaine**

"Can't that wait until after dinner, Blaine?" Alice questioned her bored looking son. He shrugged and put the phone next to his plate as she continued, "And please try to eat something."

Blaine frowned at his sister who had just stomped on his foot. "Ouch."

"Sorry."

Briana maintained eye contact with him and made an obvious sort of face, trying to get her younger brother to pay attention to their parents. Blaine followed her gaze and focused on both his mother and father who were stealing glances from one another with smiles, making familiar faces they used to when both Briana and Blaine were little, and the couple was so in love.

While both teens knew they should be happy about this progression, neither was. What was even happening right now?

Sure, Briana realized that the two were talking on the phone when he was in Laurens and she was at home, and that the last time he came to visit they went out to dinner to talk and get thing situated, but she didn't think that they'd be able to make amends. Apparently, they did. Alice was laughing at something their father said while Anthony was watching her with adoring eyes.

Blaine looked back to his sister but she only returned her eyes to her plate, an evident frown washing over her face.

All he could do was roll his eyes at this. It looked like they were fixing their marriage. If this happened, would Anthony try and move them to Laurens? Because there was no way in hell he was going back there.

It'd be awkward if Anthony moved in with them in Lima because there would be this whole rebuilding process and he'd probably start everything from scratch. Lord knows he wouldn't be able to see Kurt much unless they were at school or went out somewhere because the man would be there all the time. It was great that Anthony was supporting him as a father should, but he still didn't like Kurt at all and Blaine didn't find it fair because he really didn't know him.

Blaine grabbed his cell phone and got up from the table before excusing himself and going up the steps. Anthony let his eyes follow his son up the stairs before returning them to his wife.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Alice called out.

Blaine hadn't answered and his bedroom door shut a few seconds later.

"I'm going to get in the shower and go to bed. Goodnight." Briana stood up and left the table as well, leaving their parents their quietly to deal with the mess.

….

**Are you off yet? I need to see you. –Blaine**

_Another half hour, B. What's wrong? Talk to me now. I'm just in my father's office.-Kurt_

**It can wait. I'd rather see you in person. –Blaine**

_Sure? –Kurt _

**Yeah. –Blaine**

Blaine got off his bed and went into the hallway, on his way to get a bottle of water when he passed by his mother's bedroom and heard something he wasn't prepared for.

Experience taught him that eavesdropping was never a good idea, but for some reason he couldn't move his feet.

"_Why do you think they walked off like that? This is probably too much for them, Tony." _

"_Don't be silly, Alice. They want to see us together again. I hurt them too much and I know them seeing that I'm trying will make them happy."_

"_That doesn't explain why our children left the dinner table like that. I'm concerned. We should just stay here because things are only going to be harder for them."_

"_Columbus is only a few hours away, and the only place in Ohio that my firm is located. How great is it that they are willing to let me transfer here and work with the same reputation I have back home? I won't have to come for a few days and go back all the time, Alice. I'll be able to support my family and we'll all be together." _

There was a pause and Blaine let his head fall against the door. There was no way he wanted to leave Lima and McKinley and more importantly Kurt. They were so close now and it was ridiculous how he could imagine their future together when they'd only been with one another for six months. He loved him and moving away was not an option.

"_I just think that this is all going to hurt our children. Briana has Finn and Blaine has Kurt and they're happy—"_

"_Those boys are no good, anyway. Maybe they'll find nice people to be with after the move. So which one of us is breaking the news?" _

Blaine's heart sank as he went back to his room for a pair of sneakers and ran out of the house. He slammed the door loudly behind him with such a force something broke on the other side. Possibly a picture frame – the one holding the family shots they took together that summer.

Blaine wanted to find Katelyn but then his parents would find him easily, so he just ran until he couldn't run anymore. Then he walked until he had no clue where the hell he was.

The sun was beginning to set and he continued to walk. He didn't think about anything or anyone at the moment. He wanted his mind clear and he wanted to be alone.

…_._

Kurt pulled up on his motorcycle and hopped off about forty minutes after his boyfriend stormed out of his house. He was met on the porch by his younger sister Katelyn who wasn't her usual chipper self when she saw him. Because of this, Kurt knew right away something was wrong.

"Why the frown?" he questioned after kissing her on the forehead. Katelyn looked up.

"Mrs. Anderson said that Blaine is—"

"YOU!" Anthony exited the house at an alarming rate, Alice a few steps behind him trying to calm the older man down.

Katelyn looked up between them with wide eyes as Kurt told the girl to go in the house. She just took a few steps up the porch and stood there with trepidation.

Kurt stared at the man as he finally approached.

"Where is _my_ _son_?" he spat out, looking up at a taller Kurt. His tanned complexion was tinted red as he spoke with hatred.

Kurt looked from the shorter man to Alice who looked like she was about to let a tear fall. Something felt so wrong.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was tense now. First Katelyn wore a fearful look when he had walked up and now Blaine's parents were angry and apparently scared. This wasn't going to fly.

"He's gone and I know you have something to do with this—"

"Gone? What the fuck do you mean gone?"

It was getting darker at this point and Kurt felt his heart drop as he looked around the neighborhood. Where the hell could he have gone? They were just talking to each other.

Alice let a tear fall that she quickly wiped away as Briana rushed over.

"His phone is on the charger that's why we haven't been getting an answer."

Kurt pulled his keys back out his pocket and rushed over to his bike. He didn't have the slightest clue of where to go besides the lake house, so that's the place he decided on. There were thousands of questions swimming through his mind at once, and Anthony's screaming voice in the background didn't do much for the anxiety he was feeling, but he rolled his bike backwards and out of the driveway.

….

_Can't believe I left my fucking phone. _

Blaine looked around at the beautiful homes of the spectacular neighborhood he had found himself in. They all looked expensive, and that made him think of the home back in Laurens, which made him think of their new potential home in Columbus which would probably look something like these. They weren't homes to him; just a 'shelter' if that made any sense. Lima was his home.

Once more this felt like it was his entire fault. Blaine couldn't put his finger on it but it just felt that way. Now everything was about to be ripped away.

Blaine decided that his legs were extremely tired and took a seat on the curb in front of a rather luxurious home. He made sure not to look any more suspicious that he already looked and just sat there quietly thinking.

It was better when he let his brain stay quiet. All that he could think of was everything falling apart in order for everything to be restored. He didn't want to think of the face his boyfriend would wear at news of him living hours away. Would they even be able to work like that?

Knowing Kurt he'd try to make it work. He'd probably drive hours on the weekends like they had done on the boy's seventeenth birthday when they went to see one of their favorite bands playing in Chicago. The ride was long but it was no doubt the best weekend of both of their lives. They had climbed a huge hurdle in their relationship. It was the weekend that Kurt became Blaine's first and he'd never ever regret it. It was amazing and they were in love, and nobody could tell them that they were _wrong_.

What would happen now was Blaine's next question. If he said he wouldn't leave then their father wouldn't be able to see them as much, which means he'd be making things hard for their mother so he could be happy. It seemed like they were falling in love all over again and she was finally happy for the first time in what felt like years. It would be selfish of him.

Would it be fair that he'd have to leave behind someone he loved in order for that to happen?

"Blaine?" a familiar voice danced its way into his ears and he was snapped out of his thoughts immediately, turning around to see the face of none other than Romeo.

"Wow you cut your hair… but what are you doing here? And why are you on the ground?"

Blaine stood up and dusted off his camouflage shorts before greeting the boy. "Hey. It's a long story… can I—"

"You aren't here looking for Sebastian right? He's back with me now and there's no way I'm losing him again."

Blaine smiled nervously. "Oh no… I didn't recognize where I was, but trust me you can have him. Kurt and I are very happy with one another. I'd never try and get Sebastian away from you."

The blonde smiled. "Okay. I'm glad to hear that… you too are great together I'm sure… sorry about that whole thing that night... I was fucking plastered. I made Sebastian get his parents to drop the charges. Told him I'd tell them everything that went down at the party."

"Wow," Blaine said looking impressed, "well thank you for that…"

"It's not a problem. You both looked happy and I felt bad that I was helping to fuck that up."

Both smiled at each other awkwardly for a moment before Blaine spoke once more.

"Say, do you have a cell phone I can use? I left mine at home."

Romeo nodded, "Two bars left, lucky you. Are you sure you're fine?"

"Not really," Blaine smiled as he accepted the phone. "I'll only be a minute."

"Take your time." Romeo added. He was about to go inside when he stopped short to face the curly haired kid. "Would you like to come inside?"

….

"I checked all the places we'd normally go and found nothing. Why the hell would he run off like that anyway?" Kurt questioned Briana. She allowed him in the house and Kurt rolled his eyes at both parents before turning back to face his… acquaintance. "I feel like this may've had something to do with your dad," he said in a low voice. "What the fuck am I supposed to do? He has no phone, he's not at any of BBR's houses or Artie's, Sugar thought I stopped by her place to confess my feelings for her and I'm sure he's not there anyway. What the hell do I do? What if he… god I don't know."

"Relax, Kurt. He probably just needed time to think?" Briana leant against the wall and stared at her parents.

"About what?" Kurt questioned as he checked his cell phone for the time. "Do you know something?"

Alice stood up from her seat on the couch.

"He might've heard Tony and I talking… about a move to Columbus."

Both Kurt and Briana stared at her blankly before their faces dropped drastically. Anthony smiled after seeing Kurt's hurt as he turned to face the front.

"What do you mean… a move, mom?" Briana asked. "I'm sorry but that isn't an option for me. This is my senior year and I'm finishing it at McKinley."

Anthony sighed. "Listen, we—"

"You're just going to take them and leave?" Kurt questioned incredulously to Alice. She knew as good as the next person how the once bad boy felt for her son.

Kurt's phone began to ring as an unknown number flashed across his screen.

"Is that him?" Anthony stood up immediately and the family followed Kurt as he took the call outside.

"Hello?"

"Kurt? Baby it's me," Blaine answered sounding relieved.

"B! Where the fuck are you? Everybody's scared shitless over here—"

"I overheard my mom and dads talk about moving and I just left… ended up at Romeo's house. Do you think—"

"Ended up where?" Kurt questioned. He felt his body start to get even hotter in the August night. What the fuck was his boyfriend doing with that asshole?

"At Romeo's… remember that guy from Dalton?" Blaine breathed out, confused with why his boyfriend sounded upset almost.

"So you get upset and run off to Romeo instead of finding me?"

Briana's face blanched.

Anthony smiled at the words, though.

"What? Kurt I didn't run off to him I just ended up over here? What are you implying?"

Kurt ignored everything he had just said. "Text me the address and I'll come get you."

He hung up the phone before Blaine could say 'okay' even and went over to his car. "I'm going to get him," Kurt said aloud without facing either Anthony or Alice. "Briana, can you tag along please?"

"Who's Romeo?" Anthony asked with a grin. Briana dragged Kurt off before he could do anything stupid and turned back to her father with a look of disgust.

"Is he okay?" Alice called out hopefully. Kurt only nodded, still not looking at her before getting in the drivers' side. Briana hopped in the Pontiac and they pulled off.

"I can't believe this day." Briana sighed out. She played at her dark curls tiredly, "How can they just pluck us up and make us relocate like this? Again. Everything was going great."

Kurt shook his head at the girl's words. "I guess it's all over now."

* * *

><p><em>AN: It gets better?_


	23. Chapter 23

**I Don't Want to Be Right**

_A/N:This is the final chapter. For BGabes because she'll hate it the most._

_ It's been a fun four months, guys. ;) Thank you for the support_.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**Chapter 23**

Blaine stretched his legs out in the back of Kurt's Pontiac, enjoying the feel of the air hitting him since his boyfriend dropped the top. This was one thing he liked about the summer months. Kurt would take him any and everywhere in this convertible and they'd enjoy long days and starry nights.

But now, that was hardly the case. Kurt hadn't spoken to him since he climbed in the back seat of the vehicle. He couldn't even remember the last time he sat in the back seat of his boyfriend's car. He was always shotgun. But tonight after exiting Romeo's house, he saw Kurt tell Briana to stay put when she tried to get out and let Blaine sit up front. It hurt because on top of everything else he was dealing with, his boyfriend was apparently angry now.

The worst part was Kurt had zero reason to be mad at Blaine. He tried to explain that on the phone but Kurt hung up. So much for the loving relationship they supposedly had. The one person Blaine thought would listen and understand was having a bitch fit right now.

The ride was way too quiet. Very tense and quiet. Not even any music was on.

They weren't too far from their neighborhood. She glanced at her phone for a while before clearing her throat to speak to Blaine.

"Mom and dad told Kurt and I about their plans to move to Columbus."

Blaine looked up to see if Kurt gave any reaction but the boy was still, eyes focused on the road and shoulders still tight. He swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted to have this conversation, but decided to participate.

"I'm staying."

Briana shook her head but didn't turn to face her brother. Kurt remained quiet.

"Why should we let them do this?" he continued, "Dad could easily find a job here." Blaine looked at a man walking his dog as they pulled to a stop. "The man's resume is any law firms dream. He's doing this because he wants control. All of it."

"And that's the way it's going to be, Blainey. He has the control again and he isn't letting loose this time. He's going to play his cards right, and mom wants this so bad that she'll let it happen. To her all that will happen is we'll have to find new friends. We've done that here, so I'm sure dad convinced her we can do it at another place." Briana put her feelings to the side to answer her younger brother. This whole situation was draining her emotionally and as bad as she wanted to fight it, she knew it was of no use. For some reason, Briana felt even worse for Kurt. They'd spoken on the ride to pick Blaine up and he was really heartbroken. Glancing down at her phone, she spoke one last time. "Can you drop me by Finn's house for a minute?"

Kurt looked over at Briana and frowned. Her green eyes were wet and he knew Finn would hate seeing the girl like this as much as he'd hate what she was going to tell him.

"Sure," he answered, signaling a right turn. They were only about three minutes away from Finn's place so it wouldn't be long of a ride.

What it was was very tense and quiet. Blaine hadn't responded to his sister, and maybe he was acknowledging the fact that his plans of starting his sophomore year at McKinley in a few weeks were going down the drain. Kurt hadn't said anything but that one word, still trying to suppress everything he was feeling and Briana could only think about how to break the news to Finn. None of this was fair to anyone. Her parents were only making things worse.

Briana's phone went off and both boys realized it must've been a call from Alice. She explained to their mother that Blaine was fine and they'd found him and they'd be home soon. Alice must've been satisfied with that because the call didn't take long to end.

Kurt pulled up in front of the drummer's house right behind Carole's, Finn's mother, car. He put the car in park and turned off the engine, undoing his seatbelt and slouching down as the older girl exited the car. Briana took a deep breath and went into the yard, up the steps, and tapped lightly on the window.

Blaine stared up at the sky admiring the color of the moon glimmering left the sky. There'd been many days he and Kurt did this at the lake house, and suddenly, Blaine realized that everything he did from this point would more than likely remind him of Kurt. How was this whole thing supposed to work? How could he just let go?

Blaine shifted focus to the back of his boyfriend's head. Kurt was still looking away and still not acknowledging his presence. Blaine couldn't believe it. He'd been through shit that day, and Kurt was here having a pity party. So much for being supportive and a shoulder to lean on, especially when he was needed most.

Blaine sat up in the seat and decided they'd talk. He was not going to bed tonight without having discussed something with Kurt. They refused to go to bed angry with one another and he didn't want to break that promise.

"So you aren't speaking to me?" Blaine said just loud enough for his boyfriend to hear. At this point, Carole had answered the door and Briana went inside. The light was on in the dining room and Blaine was sure they were all talking. Finn probably won't take it well, and Blaine knows that it's with great reason. Despite him and Kurt saying they wouldn't work because his sister wasn't really his type, they fit well together. They could've fallen in love if they hadn't already reached that point. None of this was fair.

Kurt hadn't answered him at all which made Blaine sigh. He hated when Kurt behaved like this. He was the older one but sometime Blaine was more mature and levelheaded, despite Kurt having to grow up the way he did, and Blaine got a lot of shit for that—from Anthony of course. Most of the 'you can do better' talks came from Kurt's behavior at times.

"Why did you go to him?" Kurt finally asked. He sounded so sad and broken that it made Blaine look up and away from his hands. Kurt didn't turn to face him though.

"I didn't go to him, Kurt."

He can hear his boyfriend scoff and it upsets him. What the hell did Kurt think of him? He thought Blaine would just really run off to some other guy for comfort? Honestly?

"So whose house did I just pick you up from?" Kurt questioned. This time he sounded amused.

"It's great to know you don't trust me." Blaine stated monotonously, turning back to Finn's house. Kurt answered quickly.

"Nice to see you're turning this on me, Blaine."

The younger boy threw his head back against the seat and looked at the stars. "It was a long day Kurt. I can't believe we're even having this conversation but we'll have it later. I can't deal with this right now."

The sound of Kurt's car door slamming made Blaine jump because it startled him. He looked up quickly and his eyes followed Kurt as he stormed off down the block. Without hesitation, he hopped over the back seat and over the convertible, running to catch up with his boyfriend.

This was how it all started, he assumed. The ending, that is. The beginning of the end.

"Kurt, wait—"

Kurt snapped around to face him, his eyes dark and hurt evident all over his countenance. "You don't think this is hard for me, Blaine? Having someone I fucking love ripped away from me all over again? Just like before!"

Blaine's face fell drastically and he felt like breaking down and crying right there, right in front of Finn's neighbor's house. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere—"

"You heard Bri, Blaine." his voice was calmer now, but still laced with pain. Blaine stared at him wishing to everything this was all a horrible nightmare, and he'd wake up in Kurt's arms. "You heard her. It's all over."

They stood there a few seconds looking at one another. Blaine breathed out deeply, his hand finding his curls before working into his camouflage shorts. "Is that what you think?"

"Guys," Briana called out, closing the fence to Finn's home. They both turned to face her as she motioned towards the car. "I'm ready."

Blaine looked back to Kurt for a moment before walking over to join his sister. He jumped into the back seat and placed his seatbelt on, staring at the sky once more.

Kurt shared a sad look with Finn who was in the doorway of his home, but looked away after a few seconds. They'd be able to bitch over this later. For now, he just wanted to get these two home safely.

The rest of the ride to their places was quiet once more. Briana sent texts the whole time and Blaine just sort of stared at the sky. Kurt would look at him through the rearview every once in a while and wish that this was different. But it wasn't.

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway, they noticed Anthony sitting on the steps of the home waiting for their return.

Briana got out first, followed by Kurt and Blaine. The youngest teen tried to walk away and follow after his sister but Kurt grabbed him by the arm.

"C'mere."

Blaine allowed himself to be dragged into Kurt's body, and he stood there quietly, waiting for his next move. Kurt just sort of quietly held him close around the waist, avoiding eye contact completely.

"I didn't go there, Kurt."

"I know," he answered, "I'm sorry. I'm scared, Blaine."

Blaine let his head fall onto the taller boy's shoulder. Scared. That's what he was as well. He was tired of being scared. He thought that was over.

"Me too."

"Come inside, Blaine. It's getting late." Anthony called out. Blaine could feel Kurt's arms releasing him and he wanted to grab them back and keep them in place for as long as he could, but he knew he couldn't.

Kurt smiled at him once they caught eyes and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

The thought that the amount of times he'd be able to do that was now limited made Kurt feel like setting something on fire.

"I love you," he said softly, smiling at how Blaine reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you." he answered.

Blaine backpedaled over to his home, across the well kept lawn and to his father, before finally turning away. Kurt watched the entire time. He saw how Blaine pulled away from Anthony's touch as he tried to pat him on the shoulder, and how Anthony turned to wave at him with a cheeky smile on his face. It almost killed him.

"Thank you, Kurt." he smiled, "Good night."

….

"I finally finished my internship yesterday, man." Wes said into the phone. Blaine lay on his bed listening with a proud smile. "We should do something before the summer ends."

"What do you wanna do?" Blaine asked curiously. "Maybe I can come back for a few days with my dad."

Wes smiled and Blaine could almost hear it. "No, no dude. I'm trying to come to Ohio. I'm tired of this town. I miss you crazy kids."

Blaine smiled up at the ceiling. It was a sad smile, because he knew he'd feel that way pretty soon… missing Lima, missing his friends, missing Kurt.

"I hear you, bro."

A knock on his door made him tell Wes he'd call him back. They hung up and Blaine went to answer, finding his father standing there dressed and ready to leave.

"Hey, we need to talk to you and Briana downstairs."

He nodded, and followed behind his father.

It was only a minute or so before Briana joined him on the couch, sitting close and crossing her legs. Blaine looked up at his parents expectantly. His father was standing, preparing to leave, and his mother was in her usual seat adjacent to the couch.

"We've come to a decision," Anthony began with a smile, "I'm going to Laurens one last time to finalize everything and then when I'm back we'll make the move to Columbus."

Alice looked at her husband with a soft, sad smile. She knew this wouldn't be taken very well. But they'd get over it. Briana got over the move from Laurens. They'd get over this one as well.

Briana and Blaine just sort of stared at the both of them, starting with their father, moving to their mother, and back to their father. Alice looked away.

"I love you both." he kissed their heads one at a time before going to his wife and kissing her cheek, and went over to the door to grab his bags. "See you all in a couple days."

After the door closed, it was extremely quiet in the living room. One could hear a feather drop if it came to that. Briana wrapped her arm around Blaine's shoulders and kissed him on the cheek. "It's going to be fine, bro."

Alice stood up and cleared her throat. "I know you both are upset about this—"

Blaine got up as well and smiled at his sister. "I hope you're right, Bri." he ignored his mother's words completely and walked to the door, closing it behind him.

The walk to Burt's shop was sad as he thought about what he'd say to Kurt. They'd come to the realization over the past week since the whole incident with Romeo that this was going to happen. He was going to move and they'd have to deal with this. They hadn't made any effort to deal with it though, going on with their days as if nothing would happen—kissing and even messing around in Kurt's room before Burt could get home. It was unhealthy, so Blaine needed them to talk about it.

Burt said hello to him and he waved back, motioning that he needed to speak with Kurt quickly. The man nodded, saying of course before going back to work on the motorcycle he was at.

Kurt was over at reception bothering his sister because Katelyn was flipping him the finger and Kurt was laughing, wiping grease from his face with a white towel. Blaine walked over to the both of them with a smile.

"Hey." he said simply. Katelyn looked at him and immediately knew something was wrong. Apparently Kurt did too, because he was looking at his sister sadly and excusing the both of them.

"Be right back, Katie."

Turning, he grabbed Blaine by the shoulder and led him over to his workstation. "What's wrong babe?"

Blaine was still smiling but it was extremely forced and Kurt didn't like this at all.

"I… umm…" he trailed off for a moment, ruffling his hair and the smile fell away as he said the words. "I have two days left. I should probably be packing now."

Kurt looked at him with the blue eyes that Blaine adored, scanning his boyfriend for a moment before dropping the hand off his bare shoulder. Blaine wore a simple wife beater today because of the heat, and if the situation was different this would be one of those times he led him to the locker room and had his way, but those days were over it seemed. Blaine looked defeated and he needed him.

"I, umm… I just wanted to see you because I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do honestly."

"I'm going to ask my dad for the day off, okay?"

Blaine nodded and leant against the car.

Kurt shared a few words with his dad, and Blaine saw Burt turn to face him with a hurt expression before looking back to his son. He nodded, and Kurt mentioned to the locker room, promising he'd only be a minute. Blaine smiled and looked at Katelyn who he was sure was seconds away from tearing up. She could probably tell what was happening without even hearing firsthand. Blaine mouthed 'I love you' to her and she smiled sadly, returning the sentiment.

….

Kurt turned on his air conditioner after closing the door to his room and went to sit next to his boyfriend. Blaine was looking down at the ring on his finger and Kurt took Blaine's hand in his, urging the boy to say something.

"Thanks," Blaine began, "I hope you didn't get in trouble for leaving."

Kurt shook his head. "It was a quiet day and my dad is very understanding. Talk to me."

Blaine held Kurt's hand tightly, taking a deep breath. "My mom wants us to go look at the house tomorrow morning."

His boyfriend was quiet, stroking the pad of his thumb over Blaine's hand.

"I still can't believe this, you know?" Blaine asked with a sad smile, "Everything would be different if I came here and didn't meet some of the most amazing people, or fall in love with the most amazing guy, but I did. Now everything is 'fixed'," he made air quotes with his free hand as Kurt stared at the side of his face, "everything that I wanted fixed is, but I couldn't be more unhappy."

"Should I apologize?" Kurt questioned with a smile. Blaine shook his head.

"For making my life better? Please, don't."

They were quiet. Kurt continued to stroke Blaine's hand, and Blaine continued to look down at the floor. He was afraid with each passing second that this would be the last time he was in this room with the guy he loved and that was really all he could think about.

Kurt asked the inevitable. It was floating around in his mind since Anthony and Alice first mentioned this whole moving thing, and he wanted so bad to make this work.

"So what happens now?"

Blaine smiled, looking up and matching his eyes. "I wanted to ask you that. I know I'll be a few hours away and you probably will forget about me, right?"

"I won't forget about you ever." Kurt answered confidently. Blaine dropped his head but he cupped the boy's chin, making sure they were looking at each other for the rest of the conversation.

"You have BBR and it's your senior year. You have dreams—"

"That involve you." Kurt cut in seriously.

"And your life will go on." Blaine continued. He noticed how Kurt's face was changing from pleading to almost defeated, and his heart broke.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Kurt asked sadly.

Blaine looked away yet again, but didn't answer. Kurt grabbed his hand back and turned to face the front, running it through his brown hair.

"I love you so fucking much." Blaine said brokenly.

The older boy looked down at his hands. "But…"

"I don't want to hold you back. You're amazing and you deserve so much, Kurt."

Kurt exhaled and sat back on the bed a bit. He didn't want to hear this. They could work this out.

"And the idea of a long distance relationship sounds possible but it won't work." Blaine continued, pretty much sealing their fate. "Not with my asshole of a father. He'll only ruin things more and we'd never see each other and I want to end this on a good note. And you never know," Blaine smiled and turned to face Kurt, "maybe one day—"

"We'll find each other again?" he asked with a smile. Blaine shrugged knowing Kurt would think he's a hopeless romantic. "That's cute," Kurt continued, smiling at the ceiling.

"So you don't think so?" Blaine asked curiously. Kurt shrugged.

"You'll find some amazing guy and he'll be everything I wasn't. Your dad will love him."

Blaine shook his head. "You are something else, babe."

They laughed a little as Kurt sat up, moving closer to his… ex? It was over right? Blaine looked up at him as the rocker leant into his side.

"I don't want to say goodbye." he admitted, though that was obvious. Neither of them did. "Move in the basement. My dad won't mind."

"That'd defeat the purpose of fixing the family," Blaine said quietly, "and your dad is all for my dad making things right."

Kurt nodded, realizing this was probably over. This was probably up there in days he could call some of the worst in his life. That wasn't even him being dramatic.

"You're right."

When he looked to his right again, he noticed Blaine taking off the ring and stopped him.

"Keep it baby." he begged, sliding it back down. Blaine only shook his head no.

"Call me silly but I kind of want you to give it back to me one day."

He handed it over to Kurt who was forcing himself to smile, though his chest was on fire. He'd never felt this out of control in his entire life. And he'd been through some heavy shit.

So this was it.

They were saying goodbye.

"So I only have a day left with you, huh?" Kurt slid the ring next to his own on his chain and put the both of them around his neck.

A tear was falling down Blaine's face and he caught it with the pad of his thumb as the boy turned to face him, placing a soft kiss on Kurt's lips.

"I want you to do something for me." Blaine voiced softly. Kurt nodded.

"Anything."

Blaine grabbed the hand Kurt had on his face, wiping away the tears, and held him tightly. "Make love to me one last time."

Kurt looked at him and licked his lips, but Blaine could see the hesitance. Kurt looked away for a moment, then down at the ground as if he was trying to come up with an excuse.

"Please." Blaine said softly. "I want to feel you even when I'm gone."

Kurt looked up at him, his heart melting at the gold in Blaine's eyes. "I don't know if I can let you go, Blaine. Honestly."

The distance between them was closed when Blaine moved closer, kissing him sweetly with nothing but emotion. The room felt smaller to Kurt as he reciprocated; his lips moving in succession with Blaine's.

Everything felt smaller, actually. And really tight. It felt as if his one lifeline was slowly being cut and he wanted to break down and cry. But with Blaine's lips on his, and Blaine's hand rubbing at the nape of his neck, he couldn't do it. As long as Blaine was there he felt okay. Once he was gone though, he didn't know what he'd do.

He lay Blaine on his back and settled between his legs, their lips still attached and Blaine's hands still carding though his hair. Uncharacteristically, the last thing on his mind was getting off right now. It may've sounded selfish but he wanted this moment forever—he just wanted to be held by Blaine and have him close, enjoying this forever.

When he felt Blaine pulling at the hem of his v-neck he had to pull away. Blaine's eyes opened very confused like as he watched Kurt settle back on the bed beside him. Kurt smiled at him, the taste of Blaine still on his lips and his touch still lingering on his shoulders. And this was more than likely the last time for any of it.

"I don't know if I can handle knowing this is goodbye."

The younger licked his lips and nodded, somewhat feeling the same way. "Don't think of it like that. It's more like an 'I'll see you later' right?" he smiled softly, "You know I'll always be yours, Kurt. You were my first and I'll love you forever. I don't know if I can just think of this as goodbye. It's an I'll see you later for me."

Kurt turned away, still not responding, and Blaine sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he hoped.

"Let me talk to your mom." Kurt requested, "I need you, Blaine. She has to understand that. So much has changed since you came along and I just can't—"

Blaine stared at the ceiling before cutting in. "I tried, baby. I tried. It's of no use. So right now, just let me feel close to you. Let me know it's gonna be okay for one day."

Kurt wasn't so sure that was true. It wouldn't be okay. His life was falling apart; at least that's what it felt like. But despite how he was falling to pieces because of it, he granted Blaine his wish.

He undressed Blaine slowly and carefully, just like it was their first time all over again. After removing Blaine's shirt, he placed small marks along the length of his body, fighting the pang in his chest and enjoying the way Blaine's body would shudder when his tongue ring ran across his navel and he sucked down gently.

He cupped Blaine through his underwear and watched for the last time how he fell apart at each touch, each feel of Kurt's lips on his skin. Kurt paid attention to every part of Blaine's body, kissing up his legs to his thighs before carefully pulling the boy's briefs down completely. He watched as Blaine lifted his hips to help him and noticed how Blaine was half hard already when he was fully naked.

He kissed across his waist line up to his chest, flicking each nipple with his tongue as Blaine lay there moaning. He stroked him lazily as they kissed. Blaine kept whispering 'I love you' and Kurt tried to pretend this wasn't goodbye. It couldn't be.

He sat on his knees between Blaine's legs, pulling his t-shirt up and over his head as Blaine undid the belt on his shorts. He threw the top aside, watching Blaine's hand slowly fumble over his zipper as he pulled it down slowly. His hands followed the small trail of hair that led to Kurt's boxers and ghosted his hand over it, stroking him softly over the fabric.

It felt good. It always felt amazing when Blaine touched him. Everything with Blaine was amazing. This was not supposed to end. Not like this. Not against their will.

"Baby…"

Kurt opened his eyes and realized Blaine was still lying there, smiling up at him. He pulled Kurt down by the waistband of shorts and connected their lips.

"The longer we take the harder it'll be," Blaine whispered. "Is this too much for you?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes it is, to be honest. But I want this so much."

Blaine nodded his understanding, running a hand down Kurt's back and under his boxers, caressing his butt lightly before helping Kurt to shimmy out of them.

A little dig in the drawer for some lubricant and a condom had Kurt taking a deep breath. He put all the thoughts away and the way his heart ached in the back of his mind, deciding to focus on what Blaine needed from him.

He placed some of the lube on his fingers and lowered his body some, kissing at Blaine's hole before slowly pushing a finger inside. Blaine exhaled hard as he lay there with his eyes fixed on Kurt's.

"I love you, Kurt."

He pushed further, working his finger slowly and licked his lips. "I love you, too."

They kissed languidly as Kurt pulled his finger out completely, pushing two into the tight heat of Blaine's hole. Blaine whimpered against Kurt's lips as the older teased his prostate once before going back to stretching him, scissoring his fingers back and forth. He began nipping along Blaine's jaw and before he could enter a third finger, Blaine was begging for him now.

"One more finger baby," Kurt whispered, "you're so tight right now. I don't want it to hurt…"

Blaine shook his head. "I need to feel everything. It's okay if it hurts. Everything hurts right now."

Kurt collapsed onto his shoulder, pulling his fingers out. Blaine's voice had so much hurt laced in it he thought he could die.

When he reached for the condom, about to rip it open, Blaine stopped him and grabbed it away.

"I need to feel _everything._" he repeated.

Kurt's chest heaved as he sighed. He nodded, wetting his lips and grabbing for the lube. Blaine's eyes shined as he looked at him, taking the bottle himself and applying it to Kurt's length. The elder teen couldn't believe he was hard right now considering he was probably going to cry when Blaine left, but that was a bridge he'd cross later. Right now, Blaine had lathered him in lube and wiped the excess in his sheets, and Kurt was placing the covers over the both of them as he lay down on top.

Blaine had his eyes closed once Kurt pushed in. It took a while, Kurt trying to be extra careful not to hurt him, and at the same time trying not to plunge in at the wonderful, tight heat Blaine was providing. Apparently, the curly haired boy wasn't trying to have that. Blaine dug his nails into Kurt's lower back and pressed him in further, crying out once he was buried inside.

His thrusts were slow and deep. Blaine held Kurt so close to him and Kurt pulled back to look into his eyes. A single tear was falling down his cheek and Kurt kissed it softly, forcing himself deep inside Blaine and angling himself to hit that bundle of nerves.

Kurt took in everything of this moment knowing it wouldn't last much longer. He took in the sounds Blaine's made as he stuttered his hips forward, and the way Blaine was tightening his legs around him.

They twined their fingers together as Kurt continued to thrust slowly, so deep that his balls were pressed against Blaine's ass. They both moaned as he pressed in harder and harder, Blaine still whispering 'I love you' and Kurt still tuning it out, trying to be strong. He didn't need to hear that right now, no matter how much Blaine needed him to know it.

He was close. They both were. Blaine's eyes closed, reveling in the way Kurt was hitting his spot perfectly. His hand was attached to Blaine's cock, rubbing over the head as his strokes matched the rhythms of his thrusts, his voice whispering 'this can't be it' more to himself than to Blaine.

Kurt felt Blaine clenching around him and then he was crying out his name, hands tangling in Kurt's hair as he came in long ropes across Kurt's hand and his own stomach. It was only three more strokes before he was coming too, his moments ceasing as he rode it out, pushing everything away.

It was over.

Blaine breathed out against him, eyes fluttering open as he stared at Kurt's ceiling. Kurt's voice whispered into his ear and once more, tears began to fall.

"I miss you already."

….

"Are we all packed up?" Anthony asked his wife, staring into the back of the moving truck. She nodded.

"This is everything for now."

Burt opened his arms and Alice walked into them, hugging him tightly. "Thank you so much for everything."

BBR was there, saying goodbye to both Briana and Blaine, trying to understand why it had to be this way. They had to accept it though.

Blaine walked over to Katelyn who was standing on her lawn, staring at the moving truck sadly. He took her into his arms and squeezed tightly.

"We'll keep in touch, right?"

She nodded, a tear falling slowly as she smiled. "Of course."

He looked around at everyone standing around solemnly. Finn and Briana were hugging and it hurt him to know they were facing a little of what he and Kurt were. Because it hurt like he never wanted to know.

Kurt stepped out of his home and noticed Anthony first, ignoring the smug smile on his face and looking for the only person he wanted to see right now. He heard Alice saying goodbye to him but only gave her a head nod. As close as he knew they once were, something told him he wouldn't be able to forgive her for this.

Blaine was hugging Burt as Kurt walked over to Briana and Finn, hugging her tightly as she reciprocated.

"I think I might miss you," she whispered into his ear. Kurt smiled as he pulled away.

"Same."

Blaine looked over from where he stood next to Burt and Kate before excusing himself. Kurt did the same thing from where he was so they met half way on the border between Blaine's old place and Kurt's place.

Burt watched them sadly.

"I guess this is—"

"Don't say it." Kurt cut in with a smile.

"I was going to say I'll see you later," Blaine smiled as well.

Kurt nodded, breathing heavily. This was so hard. "Promise?"

"I sure hope so, Hummel."

They were quiet, smiling softly at one another. He knew Blaine needed to leave because Anthony was calling for Briana, but he needed a few more seconds.

"I love you, B."

Blaine's heart fell. This was it. "I love you so much."

They hugged one another tightly, neither wanting to be the first to let go. Burt looked away, having just as hard of a time as everyone else. He knew how instrumental the Andersons were in his son's turnaround. It meant the world to him. He didn't want his son hurt like this, or Blaine either.

When Blaine pulled back, Kurt saw the wetness of his eyes and his heart dropped. But just like that, he was smiling and walking away, going to get in Briana's car as their parents hopped in the moving truck.

Kurt stood there watching his lifeline slipping away, wanting nothing more than to follow him and stop this.

Puck was wiping at his eyes while Quinn and Sam consoled him when Burt walked over to Kurt, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. Finn stepped up on the other side of him, and they watched the cars pull off, Blaine waving back one more time before he was gone.

"You gonna be okay, bud?" Burt asked sincerely. Kurt shook his head.

"Probably not."

"I'm going home dude," Finn said quietly before rubbing at the nape of his neck. Kurt nodded understandingly.

"Later."

Katelyn came over and hugged her brother once everyone had gone; their father inside and BBR going off in their directions.

"It's not over, Kurt."

He laughed a little, turning his attention from the for sale sign on the house next door to his little sister. "How can you be so sure?"

"It's meant to be."

**-x-**

Kurt removed his cap and threw his gown over his right arm, smiling down at his mother's headstone. He found himself coming back here often to talk and it helped him, he believed.

"I made it mom. I promised you I would and I did. I didn't think I would be a few years back but I'm a high school graduate."

He sat down on the grass and placed some flowers there, smiling as he glanced up at the sky.

"I gave up a few things along the way but I did it. Katie is doing well, though. She's going to be a junior in September." He looked over to her headstone and down at the flowers, before settling his eyes on his navy blue suit.

"Sam and I will be sharing a dorm at PSU together. We decided to go away for a few reasons. I can't stay here…" he trailed off. "Everything reminds me of him."

After a few minutes of quiet, Kurt exhaled and started again.

"I promise you I'll get my degree too, mom. And then we'll focus on BBR. My dreams are coming true. All but one," he whispered the last thought more to himself than to his mother, thinking about the past months without Blaine and how different everything could've been with him there.

"I haven't spoken to him in a couple months—Blaine… but I've come to terms that it's over. I think it's better for both of us."

Pucks truck was parked outside the cemetery and he hoped he wasn't taking too long, but he needed this.

"He has tried. Even told me he wanted to come to the graduation and everything, but I couldn't see him and do… _that_… all over again. Watching him leave was the hardest thing, mom. I don't know how I even did it to be honest. Back then, the last time we spoke, we pretty much knew it was over since I got accepted to Penn State and I didn't want to bring any old feelings by seeing him again." he stopped momentarily, "I mean if the long distance now is hard I don't know what I expect being states away… his dad keeps him so busy anyway."

Quinn stepped out the truck for a smoke, still in her cap and gown, and glanced over to Kurt to make sure he was okay.

"I just wanted to say I love you mom. And we miss you. We're doing a lot better. Dad is so much stronger and still loves you more than anything. I'll stop by more often."

He kissed two fingers and placed it to her headstone like always before standing to his feet.

"Thanks for listening, mom."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><em>AN: I cried on several occasions._

_Okay, I might upload chapter 1 of the sequel titled : "If What We Have is Wrong" tonight. Depends on the reviews. So leave them please._

_Love you guys, thanks again. _

_-Janelle_


End file.
